Cause You Always Want What You Are Running From
by Jleighl1987
Summary: "You cant keep hiding from the past, its going to catch up with you, then what are you going to do when you have nowhere else to run?" he asked his baby sister. "I'll always have somewhere to run to Dom. That's the whole point." Amelia Toretto lives the life of cars, but when everything is taken from her, she runs only to return five years later to even more problems than before.
1. Chapter 1

AN-REVISED. This story just came to me as I decided to sit down and watch all of the Fast and the Furious Series. I have been in love with these movies from the beginning, so I decided to write a little story about it. This story starts in the first movie and skips ahead into the fifth and sixth. I will be adding a lot that was not in the movie as well, including flashbacks from each movie. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie just the ones I come up with.

She stepped in the sunlight, shielding her eyes. Damn she forgot her sunglasses. it was a hot day. She remembered those days in LA when it would be so hot she didn't even want to go outside. She remembered her brother and his friends sitting on the hood of a car talking about their pasts as they each sipped on a beer. She remembered multiple cars lined up outside her house just waiting to be raced the next day. She remembered the smell of tires, gas, and NOS filling up her nose every time they would hit the street. The sound of people cheering and the looks of girls and guys as Dominic Toretto's crew showed up. He was the king of the street and everyone worshipped him. But that was a long time ago and things were different. Way different. That was six years ago, this time she was running from something, something she could do alone. Who would a have known her family would be running in the same direction, for two different reasons.

* * *

Eighteen year old Amelia Toretto threw her books on the table before sitting down hard in the chair.

"Rough day?" a voice sounded behind her. She looked up just as her sister came into the room.

"You can say that." Amelia covered her face with her hands again.

"Well summer is almost here. You will be out of school. Don't let it get you down." Mia replied sitting down next to her.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with it."

"I know what its like though, I've been there." Mia patted her baby sister on the arm before getting up from the table. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. How about you go get cleaned up."

"Yes mother." Amelia retorted before getting up from the table. Mia went to say something but her sister had already stormed out of the room.

"Where's Millie?" Dominic Toretto walked into the house. "Does she know that dinner is almost ready?"

"She went upstairs to get cleaned up." Mia began cutting up the lettuce.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"She's got an attitude from hell."

"Like you don't." Dom replied with a laugh.

Mia glared at her brother before chopping the lettuce harder. "You two are just alike its crazy. You never liked going to school either."

Amelia walked into the kitchen just as the table was being set. "Where is everyone else?" she asked looking over at her brother.

"At the shop." Dom took a sit at the table, taking a sip of his drink.

"Can I go down there after dinner?" She asked sitting next to him.

"You have homework?" Dom asked.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Nevermind." She mumbled.

"One hour, you can go for an hour then you have to come back and do your homework." Dom told her.

Amelia rolled her eyes again.

* * *

Amelia missed her mom and dad, ever since her father's death, Dom took over being the father figure and she hated it. She could never do anything she wanted without having to ask for permission and the answer was usually no. Dominic Toretto, King of LA, was what most called him. Him, along with his crew of misfits, raced cars. I guess there were all just born into it. You have Dom, Mia, and Amelia. Then came Vince, Dom's best friend since the third grade. Then you had Letty, Dom's girlfriend. The last two were Amelia's favorite, Leon and Jesse. They had been best friends since grade school. They all came along and never left. Amelia loved having a huge family though, it made her feel safe knowing someone was always looking out for her. It was annoying at times, but she wouldn't change it for the world. Street racing was the game, and they always won. Their family not only owned a diner, but also owned their own garage where many brought their cars in to be fixed by Dominic Toretto himself.

"You going to the races this weekend?" Jesse asked walking past the brunette.

"Depends." Amelia smiled.

"On what?" he asked looking over at her.

"On whether if your _king_ will let me go or not." Amelia retorted.

"It's the weekend, why wouldn't he?" Jesse moved past her and to the car he was working on. Hers. "You know you need to stop running this car like it's a damn dog. She's fragile and won't last long if you keep doing this to her. She needs work Mil and you can't keep putting it off."

"I don't have time." She whined.

"You basically live in a garage full of mechanics who work on cars. What's the problem?" Jesse laughed.

"That's why I have you, you hear something wrong and you come to my call." She hoped off the table and walked over to him. "Tell me whats wrong?"

"Everything. Your oil needed to be changed three months ago. Your transmission fluid, well there isn't any…"

Amelia couldn't help but laugh. "So change it."

"You know Dom is going to take the car away if you keep treating it like this. It's a precious jewel and you treat her like shit."

"Ok Jesse, I am so sorry that I let my baby get like this. Now can we please go get something to eat before I eat my arm off, or maybe yours." She began walking away from him.

"You might like it too much." Jesse replied after her. She lifted her hand in the air before walking over to his Jetta. "Oh am I driving?" he asked. He grabbed the towel from the table and began wiping his hands as he watched her walk away. He couldn't help but smile to himself. There was something about that girl that he loved so much.

"Jess lets go!" Leon yelled from outside the garage. Jesse threw the towel back on the table before walking out. Everyone was waiting on him.

"Can we go now?" Amelia asked knocking on the window getting him to unlock the door.

"We'll see you guys there." Vince replied getting into his Nissan Maxima.

"His car sounds like shit." Jesse replied before backing his Jetta out of the driveway. They all followed into line as they made their way to Toretto's Diner.

* * *

As they pulled up to the diner Amelia noticed the red truck sitting outside. She rolled her eyes before opening the door.

"Talk to me Jesse, this shit isn't working for me brother." Vince began complaining about his car.

"Its your fuel mag, its got one nasty hull. That's why your unloading in third." Jesse walked over to Vince's car and lifted the hood. Amelia walked over to Letty pointing to the truck.

"Shit." Letty whispered. Just as Amelia showed Letty, Vince noticed to.

"What is with this fool, what is he sandwich crazy?" Vince asked looking into the diner.

"Leave it alone." Amelia told him. Vince pointed his finger at her telling her to be quiet. She crossed her arm over her chest.

"Nah he aint here for the food man." Leon replied with a smile.

"Chill out bro, he just slinging parts for Harry man." Letty chimed in.

"I know what he is slinging." Vince replied. Leon and Jesse began laughing.

"Yeah hes trying to get into Mia's pants dawg." Leon followed his team mates into the diner.

"Hey what's up guys?" Mia smiled at her friends.

"Whats up girl?" Letty walked past her into the office where Dom was sitting. "Hey Dom, you want something to drink?"

He lifted the can the air showing he already got something. Amelia walked past her into the office and sat down in front of him. He never looked up.

"Hello to you too." She replied. He never moved.

"You finish your homework?" he asked.

Amelia sighed. "Yes."

"Good."

Amelia pushed herself from the table and stormed out of the room. She walked past the guy sitting at the bar, just as he was getting ready to leave.

"Yo!" Vince yelled causing Amelia to stop. "Why don't you try a Fat Burger from now on? You can get yourself a double cheeseburger and fries for $2.95, faggot."

Amelia tried to move out of the way but it was too late. Vince was next to her.

"I like the tuna here." The guy replied.

"Bullshit asshole no one likes the tuna here." Vince yelled.

"Vince." Amelia whispered next to him.

"Stay out of it!" he yelled. He softly moved her to the side as he rushed after the guy.

"Yeah well I do." That was it. Vince was pissed, he shoved the guy causing him to hit his truck.

Amelia looked into the diner, no one was moving.

"Do something!" She screamed.

"Jesus Christ Dom, I'm tired of this shit. Get out there!" Mia yelled. Dom stood up and looked outside at the scene unfolding. "I'm not kidding Dom. Get out there!"

"What did you put in that sandwich?" Dom asked.

"That's real funny." Mia retorted.

"Dom!" Letty yelled.

"Ok." Dom ran out of the diner and outside as the two guys continued to fight. He moved past Amelia just as she went to get out of his way. She hit back against Vince's car.

"Can we go?" Amelia asked looking over at Jesse.

"Hold on." Jesse told her. She rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. She hated fighting. Vince was always jealous of the guys that came on to Mia and it annoyed her. Her sister deserved happiness, but if you were apart of the Toretto family, happiness wasn't an option, so Amelia thought. She stormed over to the Jetta, getting in and slamming the door. She hoped they heard her. She waited for everything to be over before climbing out again.

"Go home!" Dom pointed at her.

"What did I do?" Amelia asked.

Dom stormed over to her. "You don't want to mess with me right now Mil's I'm not in the mood. Go home now and I'll see you when I get there."

Amelia didn't dare confront her brother, instead she did as she was told and sat back down in the car shutting the door. Dom turned around rubbing his head before walking away. Jesse got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just take me home." Amelia told him.

He nodded his head before putting the car in gear and backing out. "He's just looking out for you."

"Not now Jess, I'm not in the mood to talk about my overbearing brother."

He smiled at her. "You want to go work on your car?"

"I can watch you work on it." She smiled back at him.

He laughed. "Okay."

* * *

Amelia looked in the mirror one last time before sitting down on her bed, she heard the door close downstairs. Everyone was home. She hadn't talked to Dom since the fight earlier at the diner. There was a soft tap on the door, before the door opened.

"Hey." Dom's head appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." Amelia refused to look at him. She moved back to the mirror fixing her hair again.

"Going somewhere?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, with Jesse."

"Listen about earlier…"

"Don't worry about it." Amelia wiped the sides of her lips from the lipgloss she just put on.

"I was pissed off and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Dom replied.

"Like I said don't worry about it." She grabbed her purse and went to move past him. Dom grabbed her arm.

"Will you stop." He told her. "I talked to Jesse today."

"So…"

"It was about your car."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "What about it?"

"He wants to do some things to it. He asked for my permission, is this you or is this him?" Dom asked.

"Definitely him." She laughed. "I have nothing to do with this."

"I told him it was okay. He wants to get started on it tomorrow."

"That's fine. It will give him something to do I guess. You know him, his hands always have to be moving. It's the ADD." Amelia smiled.

"Be careful tonight. Stay with the crew and don't wonder off." Dom demanded.

"Do I ever?" Amelia sighed.

"No, but I never know with you. You always get these ideas."

"When are you going to let me race?" Amelia knew the answer, she just loved messing with him.

"Ha!" Dom laughed. "How about never?"

"Figures." Amelia smiled. She could never stay mad at him for long. He always had a way with her, those piercing eyes always bore through her. She could never lie to him, he would always know the truth anyways. "I'll see you down there."

He nodded his head before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

AN: There you go. It was just an introduction, so nothing too much went into it. Hope you semi liked the first chapter. I promise it gets better and has a purpose. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys liked the first chapter, sorry it was boring if it was. The first three chapters are just going to be the first movie so im going to skip over a lot of the parts, but many of them will be in flashbacks along with the rest of the movies, but its mostly based in Fast Five and Six. But I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and the Furious.

Weeks had pasted since the incident at the diner happened. Amelia began liking this Brian guy, who was hanging around a lot, not that she minded but she can tell it hurt Vince. Everyone knew Vince didn't trust Brian at all, but Dom took to him which was odd, but he became a part of the family. Dom never turned his back on family. All the guys spent a lot of time at the garage, since Brian decided to have his car, he owed Dom, blown up by Johnny Tran. The guys spent night and day working on the ten second car. It was coming together nicely, and it also gave Jesse time to teach Amelia a few things. She loved spending time with him, she could tell she was falling hard for him. The Desert was coming up and everyone needed to be prepared for it. It was one of the biggest events in LA and was worth a lot of money, if you played your cards right.

"Go grab the hose." Jesse told Amelia. It was summer time, and the one she loved was washing her car. She loved driving it knowing it was just washed and gorgeous. She walked away from him, smiling.

"See you later Mil's." Brian replied walking out of the garage.

"And where are you going?" Amelia asked.

"Gotta work for Harry tonight. I'll see you later on tonight."

She smiled at him before looking into the garage. Mia just stormed away from her brother. She shook her head and grabbed the hose. She cut the water on before walking back to her car. She looked in the garage again, just as Dom lifted Letty in the air and carried her away. Amelia couldn't help but laugh.

"Any day now!" Jesse yelled startling Amelia.

"I'm coming geez!" she yelled back. She moved the hose over and lifted it in the air. She smiled to herself as she grabbed the handle and released the water, spraying Jesse.

"What the…" Jesse yelled covering his face. She laughed before dropping the hose and running away. She could hear footsteps running after her.

"I didn't mean to." She replied stopping. She was laughing so hard.

"Yeah right." Jesse was smiling. "You want to wash your car or not?"

"I do." She smiled. He bent down and grabbed the hose and pointed it at her. "Don't you dare." Jesse kept smiling at her. Just as she went to speak and sharp pain came across the back of her legs. She let out of a scream before turning around.

"Gotcha!" Leon yelled running to the other side of the car.

"What the hell Leon!" Amelia yelled looking at her leg. "That freaking hurt."

"It was supposed to." Leon replied snapping the towel back again, making it snap in the air. She ran towards him just as Jesse began hosing the car off. She shoved him grabbing the towel from him. She tried to smack him with it but failed. He grabbed her and lifted her in the air bringing her over to Jesse, who began spraying her with the hose. She screamed trying to fight to get out of Leons arms. He finally let her go, letting her grab the sponge from the bucket, and throwing it at him.

"This car is never going to get washed." Jesse replied.

"What are you talking about?" Leon stopped. "it is too." He pointed at the car and all the soap suds covering the window. Amelia began laughing.

"He has a point." She stated. Jesse smiled at her before dropping the hose and running over to her. He grabbed her and began tickling her on the car. Leon picked up the hose and began spraying the car. He didn't want any part of this scenario that was playing out in front of him. He shook his head as he bent down and began washing the tires. Amelia couldn't help but smile as Jesse leaned her against the car. He wiped the hair from her face with his hand before smiling down at her. He looked over at Leon, who was shaking his head and bent down. This was his chance, he leaned down to Amelia and kissed her softly on the lips. A smile formed on her face as he kept kissing her. She knew they couldn't do it for much longer before Dom would come out raising hell. She slowly pushed him away and smiled at him. He nodded his head before helping her off the car.

"Wow." Leon replied." That was precious."

Amelia suddenly became embarrassed and walked away from Jesse. They didn't say a word as they began to wash the car in silence. Every now and then Leon would begin to laugh.

"Are yall not done yet?" Dom's voice made Amelia jump.

"These two, man." Leon replied walking past him and patting him on the shoulder.

"Whats he talking about?" Dom asked. Amelia shrugged her shoulders before walking past him with a smile plastered on her face. "You want to explain?" he directed his attention to Jesse who hadn't move.

"I kissed your sister." He replied walking past him throwing the sponge in the bucket.

* * *

Amelia found herself standing in front of the shed at her house not wanting to go in. She needed the stereo that was inside, but she hadn't stepped foot in there since her fathers death. She slowly opened the door and stared at the Dodge Charger that was sitting in front of her. She closed her eyes remembering that day like it was yesterday. She was fifteen and wasn't too much in to cars at that time, but she sure did love watching her father race. She opened her eyes again and looked behind to see if anyone was coming before closing the door. She walked to the car and rubbed her hand over the top of it and down the side, smiling. She closed her eyes again. She could see him, sitting in the passanger seat as she took the wheel. It was pretend though, but she loved it. He would make the noise of the car as she pretended to drive. The sound of a car pulling up knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Come here, I want to show you something." It was Dom's voice,

"Shit." Amelia knew she wasn't supposed to be in there. She quickly ducked behind the shelf of paint.

The door opened.

"Wow." Brian replied.

"Me and my dad built her. It's a beast. You know what she ran in Pondale?"

"No what did she run?" Brian asked.

"Nine seconds flat." He smiled. "My dad was driving, so much torque the chasse twisted coming off the line. He barely kept it on the track."

"So whats your best time?"

"I've never driven her."

"Why not?" Brian laughed.

"It scares the shit of me." Amelia could hear the sorrow in Dom's voice. He loved their dad just as much as she did and it killed him the day that he died. Mia had taken Amelia away after she watched him crash into the wall, she never did really see what happened after that, that caused Dom to be banned from the track for life.

"That's my dad." He pointed to a picture on the wall. "He was coming up in the pro stock car circuit. Last race of the season. Uh… a guy named Kenny Lendor came up from inside in the final turn, clipped his bumper and put him into the wall at a hundred and twenty. I watched my dad burned to death…" Amelia closed her eyes as tears threatened to fall down her face. "I remembered hearing him scream. But the people that were there said he had died before the tanks blew, and it was me who was screaming. I saw Lendor about a week later. I had a wrench and I hit him. I didn't intend to keep hitting but by the time I was done I couldn't lift my arm. He's a janitor at a high school, has to take the bus to work every day. And they banned me from the tracks for life…" Amelia covered her mouth to keep the sobs from escaping. She never knew the full story of what happened with her brother. She knew the guy couldn't really function much anymore because of what Dom did to him, but she never knew the full story. "I live my life a quarter mile at a time. Nothing matters, not the mortgage, not the store, not the team and all their bullshit. For those ten seconds or less, I am free."

"Why are you telling me this?" Brian asked.

"Just thought you should know." Dom replied. "Come on lets go, we got work to do."

Amelia watched as they both left the shed and heard Dom close the door behind him. She walked out from behind the shelf and fell to the ground. She began sobbing, she sobbed for her father but mostly for her brother. The pain he went through, and is still going through. It hurt, it hurt to watch and to listen. She never knew and now she wished she didn't know at all. She slowly began to calm down as she lifted herself up from the ground, wiping her face. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She patted the car before leaving the shed not once looking back.

* * *

"So you ready for next week?" Jesse asked Amelia sitting down at the table.

"I guess so." Amelia smiled at him.

"You guess so?" he eyed her. "Its your first race war and you are not the least bit excited?"

"Okayy, I'm super excited." She sarcastically replied. "Happy?"

He laughed. "Sure."

"You excited?" she asked.

"Yeah, its always such an adrenaline rush, plus some nice ass cars too."

She smiled at him. "So I talked to Dom the other day and he mentioned to me that you wanted to do some things to my car."

He smiled at her before laughing. "So?"

"So, you could have asked me."

"It's the kings car really, so I needed to ask him and I knew you could really care less."

"That's not true. I care about that car a lot."

"Right."

"I do."

"So whats the problem then?"

"Can I help you?" Amelia moved over to him.

"Help me what?" he knew what she was asking.

"You know, don't play." She moved closer. He stood up and became face to face to her.

"I don't know why don't you tell me." He whispered.

"Ahem…" Someone cleared their throat causing Amelia to quickly move away from Jesse. "Am I interrupting something?" Brian asked. Amelia coughed walking over to the refrigerator.

"No not at all." She replied.

"Yeah actually you were." Jesse exclaimed. Brian began laughing.

"I was looking for Mia."

"Well she's not here. Bye Brian!" Jesse was annoyed, causing Amelia to laugh.

"She went out back to get something out of her car. She should be back anytime now." Amelia walked back over to the table handing Jesse a coke.

"Ok thanks. Sorry I interrupted." Brian laughed waving goodbye. Amelia began laughing as she looked up at Jesse.

"What?" she asked innocently.

He shook his head. "You want to help, we start bright and early next Monday. You better be ready cause after the Race Wars, you are being put to work."

"That sounds like a threat."

"Oh it is."

"I like it." She teased. She took a sip of her coke before moving from the table.

"You're killing me." He yelled after her. She turned around blowing him a kiss before walking away.

AN: There you go another chapter. I am going to try and get the first movie out of the way so I will be updating a lot tonight. Probably about four chapter up tonight, but I hope you guys like this chapter. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Heres another one…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fast and the Furious.

Jesse POV

Amelia decided to ride down to the desert with Jesse, leaving her Jetta back at the house. Secretly she had been waiting for this to come for a long time. Everyone wouldn't stop talking about it and it was finally here.

"You going to race?" Amelia looked over at the boy driving the Jetta she came to love so much.

"What do you think?" he asked with a smile.

"You going to win?" She teased.

"What do I get if I do?" he asked. He liked this game they played. They could never date, they knew that. Dominic wouldn't have it. He never told her about Dom almost killing him over the kiss. He probably should have never told him but sometimes his mouth works faster than his mind.

"Money?" she asked. He laughed before turning his attention back to the road. He smiled to himself. She was easy to talk to and he liked that. He never had to explain himself to her and why he is the way that he is. She knew about his ADD and she didn't care. He dropped out of high school and began working with Dominic on cars, becoming the mastermind behind pretty much anything that went on in that garage. He looked over at her as he brunette hair blew in the wind. It was amazing how much her and Mia looked alike, many said they could pass as twins. She hated hearing that, she wanted to be her own person and she knew that, but to everyone else she will always be the little Toretto. His mind wondered back to earlier that month the job that went down that they almost got caught doing, they were going to do it again in two days. He shifted in his seat, changing hands on the steering wheel.

"You want to drive?" he asked looking over at her.

"I'm sorry?" Amelia was confused.

"You heard me."

"You do know that we are following my brother and he will kill you if he sees me driving your car…"

"Stop whining and get in the seat." He stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Yo Jess what the hell?" Leon's voice came over the walkie talkie.

"You alright man?" Vince was next.

"Easy fella's, just doing some readjusting." Jesse replied. Amelia laughed as she climbed out of the car.

"What the hell are you readjusting?" Dom asked. Amelia looked over at the boy who had a smile plastered on his face. "Jess, I will kick your ass do you understand me!"

"Easy Dom, easy. I'm letting Millie drive for a while, my butts numb." Jesse laughed. Amelia shook her head before climbing into the drivers seat. "Okay, so you know what you are doing right?"

"Oh now you ask." She replied.

"I'm dead serious. I don't want to die today."

She laughed at him before putting the car in gear and pulling out on to the open road. She shifted the gear looking over at him smiling. She shifted again, her speed kept climbing. She never took her eyes off of him.

"Can you watch the road please." He begged.

She bit her bottom lip before shifting the gear one last time, she was reaching about hundred when she saw the blue Nissan Maxima in front of her. "We can slow down now." Jesse told her. She still didn't respond. A hundred and five. He was going to die and he knew it. She was testing him, even more she was testing her brother and he didn't like that. "Millie." He was firm.

"What?" she asked slowing the car down. He didn't answer her. "We need to catch up with them. I didn't know where I was going." She was so innocent sounding.

"I knew where we were going."

"Were you scared?" she asked with a smile.

He eyed her without saying a word. She couldn't help but giggle. "Turn here." He told her. She did as she was told, but the silence was left between them until they arrived to their destination.

"That was fun." She replied putting the car into park and turning it off. He still didn't say a word. He knew the consequences were fixing to come his way. She smiled at him before leaning over and softly kissing him on the lips. "Thank you." She whispered. She unbuckled and opened the door just as Dominic came storming over to them.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia, I swear to God…"

"He just let me drive what is wrong with that?" Amelia asked. She looked over at Jesse who was just standing there still not saying a word.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" Dom asked.

"I was trying to catch up. I didn't know where we were going…"

'Don't give me that shit Millie, you know damn well Jesse knew exactly where we were going. You just love pissing me off don't you?"

"I really don't see what the problem is, we were having fun. Something I don't get to do a lot because you are always down my back about something."

"You are eighteen years old."

"Exactly not a child anymore, so stop treating me like one."

The fight continued in front of everyone. Jesse still didn't respond. He never liked the wrath of Dom, especially when it was directed towards him. He wanted to walk away and just get on with the day, but of course Amelia had to fight to get her point across.

"Stop acting like one." Dom replied. "Don't pull that bullshit again Millie, or you wont have a car period when we get back." With Dominic turned around and walked away.

"Why are you so hard on her?" Letty asked walking up to him. "She's just trying to have fun. You acted the same way when you were that age, don't take this from her Dom."

Dom looked back at his sister who slammed the door of the Jetta. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at Jesse, who had walked away. Mia came over and wrapped her arms around her shoulder bringing her into a hug.

* * *

Amelia POV

"Hey girl, you want to come ride with me?" Letty poked her head in the tent where Amelia was sitting. "I was fixing to go get in line."

"You sure its okay?" Amelia asked playing with the string from her shorts.

"Don't let him bother you. You are his baby sister and he feels its his duty to take care of you."

"He isn't taking care of me, he is hovering."

Letty smiled at her. "He's a bit overprotective, I understand that. Come ride with me, it'll be fun."

Amelia sighed before giving in and following her friend to her Nissan 240SX. It was a beautiful car, Amelia was in love with it. She hated the color though, red of any color was not her favorite.

She climbed into the passenger seat. "You ready?" Letty asked with a smile. Amelia couldn't help but smile back before nodding her head. They moved their way into the line.

"This is crazy shit, people come from all over just to participate in this. This is the most people I have seen at the Race Wars…"

"Baby, hey baby…" A guy in the car next to them called out. Letty looked over at Amelia before turning towards him. "Yall should be watching from the side, I wouldn't want to get that exhaust on those pretty little faces."

"How about you put your money where your mouth is?" Letty replied.

"Well how about I race you for that sweet little ass?" This caused Amelia to laugh.

"You want ass why don't you hit Hollywood boulevard? You want an adrenaline rush, it would be too large. Right here right now. Whats it going to be?" she lifted the money in her hand and showed him. Amelia chuckled before buckling her seat belt.

"You got it." He replied holding a roll of money up.

"Watch this." Letty replied pushing her glasses over her eyes. Amelia smiled as the engines began to rev up. "This dudes an idiot."

She watched as the man in front of them gave them to go. The adrenaline was pumping so hard in her chest, she thought it would explode. Letty let off the clutch and stomped on the gas as hard as she could. They took off, every now and then Amelia would look over and see the guy right beside them, taunting them.

"Smoke his ass Let." Amelia replied. Letty smiled before pressing the NOS on the steering wheel.

"Seeee ya!" They went flying forward across the finish line.

"Whoooo!" Amelia yelled high fiving Letty. She turned around just in time to see the guy hit his steering wheel. "Lets go collect." Letty stopped the car right next to the guy.

"Maybe next time." Letty replied holding her hand out. He first hesitated before throwing the money at her and driving off. Amelia began laughing.

"Wow, I have to tell Jesse about this."

"Whats with you two anyways?" Letty asked putting the car in gear and slowly driving back to the tent.

"Nothing really." Amelia smiled at her friend.

"Yeah right, I see the way you look at him and he looks at you. I see how yall act when you think no one is looking."

"I love him." Amelia blurted out. "I really do. He makes me very happy."

Letty smiled. "And whats wrong with that?"

"Have you met my brother?" Amelia laughed.

"I'll handle Dom, you don't worry about that. You do you girl, be happy. You deserve it and hes a good guy…when he doesn't have his head stuck up his ass about some stupid car."

Amelia began laughing. "Yeah we sure know how to pick them." They pulled up to the tent just as Jesse climbed into his Jetta.

"Where's he going?" Amelia asked. Letty shrugged her shoulders before walking over to the tent where Dom was sitting.

"You have fun?" Dom asked. Amelia ignored him and watched Jesse take off. "Hello!"

"What?" Amelia asked looking over at him.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing, yes I had fun." She walked over to him and smiled. "Happy?"

"You know…"

"Dom!" Leon came running towards him.

"What?"

"We got a problem ,its Jesse."

Amelia's head shot towards the white Jetta that was driving away. "What the hell?"

"Where is Jesse going?" Dom asked.

"He just raced Tran for the slips." Leon stated.

"What?" Amelia yelled.

"Oh shit!" Dom rubbed his hands over his face. Amelia walked over to the tent and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Jesse's number.

"Come on Jesse!" She yelled in the phone. Just as she closed the phone, the Honda 2000 appeared in front of them.

"Shit." Vince replied.

The door slammed as Johnny Tran got out of the car. Amelia could feel the tension in the air. "Where's he going?" Johnny asked.

"He went to the car wash." Dominic replied.

"Whatever go fetch my car!" Johnny demanded.

"Go fetch your car? We're not on your block any more. You better watch who you talk to like that." Dom replied walking away. Amelia stood there and stared at Johnny Tran.

"TORETTO! TORETTO! SWAT came into my house, disrespected my whole family because somebody narc'd me out! And you know what? IT WAS YOU!" Before Amelia could blink Dom had Johnny on the ground punching him.

"DOM!" she yelled. Vince grabbed her and pushed her back as everyone began fighting all around them. "Dom stop!" she yelled. People began shoving her trying to get through. She finally had enough and began shoving back. She looked over at Letty just as Johnny's cousin Lance was coming to help. "Letty!" she yelled. Letty turned around and punched Lance in the face knocking him out cold. The guards finally got control of Dominic pulling him off Tran.

"I never narc'd on nobody! I never narc'd on nobody!" Dom yelled pointing his finger at a bleeding Tran. Amelia rushed over to him and grabbed his arm. Johnny Tran stared straight at her with a smile on his face. A feeling of fear rushed over her and she continued to pull Dom back.

"Millie go get me some ice now!" Mia yelled to her sister. Amelia nodded her head before rushing out of the tent. She grabbed her cell phone on the way out and called Jesse again.

"Jess!" She yelled into the phone. It was his voicemail. "Jess, listen I need you to call me as soon as you get this. I know you didn't mean to leave, but you need to come back okay? We will figure this out, just come back. Call me, okay. I'm here for you. I…I love you okay." She hung up the phone and looked down at it.

"You alright?" Brian was behind her. She put the phone back into her pocket.

"Yeah just a little shaken up." She admitted.

"Yeah I think we all are. You need some help?"

"I was just getting some ice for Dom's hand."

"You get ahold of Jesse?" She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him.

"No." She shook her head. "He's probably long gone. That wasn't even his car to begin with. Why was he even going up against Tran anyways?"

Brian knew the answer but he didn't reply. "I don't know."

"He just dug himself a hole."

"He'll come around, you know he will. He's just scared." Brian tried to console her.

"Yeah…" She turned away from him. "Well I need to get this ice to Dom." She walked away from him.

* * *

Amelia sat down under the tent dialing Jesse's number for the hundredth time that day. The sun had gone down and the partying began. She couldn't find her family anywhere, but she was fine with that, she needed to be alone. She rubbed her face when she noticed Jesse's phone had been cut off.

"Come on Jess!" She yelled throwing her phone on the table. She sighed before walking out of the tent towards the trailer. As she walked through the crowd, she saw Mia and Dom arguing. Dom threw his hands in the air before getting into the car and driving away. She went to say something but Brian beat her to it. She rushed over to them trying to find out if it was about Jesse that they were arguing about.

"Mia!" Brian yelled.

"What?" Mia replied wiping her face. Amelia kept close beside them listening in.

"You know about the trucks?" Brian asked.

Amelia stopped in her tracks. What was he talking about?

"No Brian, what trucks?" Mia asked turning away from him. What was she hiding? Brian grabbed her arm. "Jesus Christ! What?" she yelled.

"Listen to me. Mia I'm a cop." Brian admitted. Amelia's heart skipped a beat.

"What are you talking about Brian? What is this?" Mia asked still confused.

"Ever since the first time I met you I've been undercover. I'm a cop."

Amelia's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh you bastard!" Mia turned away. "You bastard!"

"Mia!" Brian grabbed her.

"Don't touch me Brian!" she yelled jerking away.

"Listen this isn't about me or you right now. Your brother is out there to pull a job. We're running out of time, those truckers are laying down anymore."

Amelia couldn't take it anymore. He lied to them. He lied to them all. She moved around the car and went running after him. She shoved him so hard he hit the car beside him.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled. She went to hit him before he grabbed her arms.

"Millie!" Mia yelled grabbing her.

"You are a liar!" she yelled. She pulled away from her sister. "I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed.

"Millie, its ok!" Mia tried to console her sister, but Amelia shoved her away and walked away from them. She rushed back to the tent and grabbed her cell phone off the table before rushing out. "Millie!" Mia yelled running after her. "Talk to me!" Mia told her grabbing her arm stopping her.

"Whats going on Mia? What is Dom doing? And why is Brian and undercover cop?" Amelia asked wiping her face. "Does this have to do with Jesse?"

"Amelia, come sit down and I'll tell you everything."

"What trucks Mia? Don't lie to me, what was Brian talking about?"

"Millie…" Mia didn't know where to start. "For quite some time now, Dom and his crew have been hijacking trucks and stealing the merchandise inside and selling it. That's how we have been getting all this money in. He didn't want you to know because he didn't want you to have apart of it."

"And Jesse?"

"He's apart of it too. He wasn't allowed to say anything Millie, or he would have told you. You know that."

Amelia shook her head and stood up from the table. "What is happening to us? We use to be a family, now…now I don't even know who yall are. I'm going home. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Amelia!" Mia called after her. "Amelia!"

Amelia didn't stop. She didn't know how she was going to get home, she didn't drive but she wanted to leave. She didn't want any part any of it. If what Brian was saying was true, her brother was in trouble. She turned around to see Brian walk up to Mia. She watched as her sister walked away with him and get into his Supra. She closed her eyes praying everything was okay. If only she could get in touch with Jesse everything would be okay.

AN: There you go, another one. The next chapter is the last of Fast and the Furious 1 and leads into Five. Let me know what you guys think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: okayyy last chapter for the night. I am about to pass out so here you go. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Fast and the Furious movies.

Amelia sat at the house playing with her hands, it was noon and no one was home. She replayed the night before and every time she thought about it, she wanted to throw up. All those nights she was sleeping, her brother and the one she loved were out hijacking trucks, even worse her sister knew about it. She was kept in the dark about it and that's what hurt. She would have objected to it, knowing the consequences of everything. She had stopped calling Jesse knowing it was no use, he wasn't going to call her back. She wondered if he was out there with her family or not. She wanted to know if they were safe and okay. A door slamming caught her attention.

"Dom!" Mia yelled outside the house. Amelia walked over to the window and watched her brother, who was covered in blood walk into the shed. "Millie!" Mia yelled walking into the house.

"What happened to him?" Amelia asked pointing outside.

"Mil's I need to tell you something." Mia stated.

"What? Is everyone alright?"

"No. It was bad Mil's and Vince is hurt pretty bad. He got shot…"

"Is he going to be okay?" Amelia asked.

"We don't know. He lost a lot of blood."

"What happened to Dom?"

"He knows about Brian. He's gone off the deep end. He needs to find Jesse."

"Why?"

A loud sound caught them off guard. Amelia walked to the window in the living room. Brian had pulled up and was pointing the gun at Dominic. "What is he doing? What is going on Mia?"

Mia opened the door. "Dom stop it! Its over! Please!" She yelled.

"Stay out of this Mia." Dom told her. "Move your car." That's when Amelia saw it. Dom had a shot gun in his hand and the Charger out of the shed. She moved to the door where Mia was standing. Just then Jesse's Jetta pulled up.

"Jesse!" Amelia yelled running down the steps.

"Get back inside!" Dom yelled at her.

"Dominic, I am so sorry. I don't know what I am doing. I am so scared right now. I don't know whats going on…"

"Jess! What were you thinking man?" Dom threw the gun on the ground.

"Jesse!" Amelia yelled. He looked over at her. He looked scared to death.

"I don't know, I panicked. I'm scared, I don't know what I am doing, will you please help me!" he begged. The sound of motorcycles sounded near. It all happened so fast, Amelia hit the ground the moment she heard the shots go off.

"DOM!" Mia screamed. Amelia covered her head as the shots kept going. She was scared to lift her head but she knew something went wrong. They stopped.

"Jesse!" Mia yelled. Amelia lifted herself off the ground and went running towards the Jetta that was now covered in bullet holes.

"JESSE!" She screamed. She hit the ground hard. Dom was holding him in his arms. She knew he was dead. She knew it. Filled with rage Dom, stormed over to the Charger he was so scared of and sped away. Amelia just stood there as she watched her sister cradled Jesse in her arms.

"Amelia, go call 911!" she yelled. "GO!"

Amelia couldn't move from her spot. She stared at the one person she ever fell in love with, who was now lying dead on the ground. The Dodge Charger's engine growled as Dom took off out of the driveway towards the direction Johnny Tran and Lance went. He was out of revenge.

"Amelia Go!" Mia yelled again. Amelia nodded her head and took off running in to the house. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed 911. She frantically explained what had happened and where her house was. When she hung up, she just stood there. She didn't want to be there anymore. She had to leave. She had to get out. She took off running upstairs to her room and slammed the door. She looked out the window as her sister sat on the ground still holding Jesse in her arms. She wasn't going to cry. Not now, she was going to leave and never look back. She needed to go. She rushed to her closet and grabbed all the bags she could find and began stuffing clothes in each bag making sure she didn't miss anything. She heard the sirens of police cars coming. She quickly grabbed a sheet of paper from the drawer and began writing.

_I am so sorry that it has to be like this, but I am leaving. I don't know where but I am going to go. I have enough money saved up to get me somewhere other than here. I love you both, but right now I cant do this. I cant go through this. I'll call when I get settled in._

_Love_

_Millie_

She wanted to write more, but short and sweet was the way to go right now. She could write a whole book on how she felt, but she didn't have the time. If she was going to leave she needed to do it right now. She looked out the window again and saw the ambulance pull up. This was her chance. She rushed downstairs with the bags in her hand. She watched as her sister helped them load Jesse's body into the ambulance before rushing to the side of the house where her Jetta was waiting for her. Jesse had never got the time to fix it up for her. She was going to need to get rid of the car as soon as possible. She needed to get rid of the memories. There were too many of them. She wanted to forget. She never looked back at the house, she never looked back as her sister stood in the middle of the street watching her drive away. It would hurt too bad and she wouldn't do it, if she looked in the mirror. She needed to start over and that's what she was going to do.

* * *

Six years later…

Amelia stood in the airport waiting for her last plane to take off. She was headed back to LA after being gone for six long years. She looked behind her, having this feeling of being watched, but she saw no one. She looked down at her watch before moving over to the seats next to the window.

"_Now boarding flight 171 to Los Angeles."_ She sighed knowing she just sat down. She grabbed her carry on before walking to the terminal. She looked back again making sure no one was looking.

"Can I see your ticket please?" the woman knocked Amelia out of her trance.

"Yeah sorry." Amelia smiled handing the lady her ticket. She smiled again before putting her hair behind her ear. She still looked the same. Her hair was longer now, almost down past the middle of the back. She was slender, she really didn't eat much. She was too busy to even think about eating. Every time she looked in the mirror, she always saw Mia staring back at her. That was one thing people would always tell her, her and her sister looked exactly alike. They could definitely pass as twins.

"Enjoy your flight." Amelia moved past the gate and walked down the long hallway to the plane. She really wasn't a plane person, but she knew she couldn't drive her car without being caught. Was she running again? Yes she was, this time it was for a different reason. She needed to be near her family again, this for her safety.

* * *

She sat down in her seat and buckled her seat belt as quickly as she could. She couldn't believe she made it this far. She had taken three flights, when she only needed one, but it was a necessary precaution. She looked out the window. The sun was shining. A part of her was excited to be back home but she knew the memories would come rushing back the moment she stepped foot in LA. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"_JESSE!" She yelled watching the one she loved get shot multiple times by Johnny Tran and his cousin. She hit the ground hard knowing something had went wrong. Her brother was still yelling and she could see him running across the yard to get to the boy, but it was too late. Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"_JESSE!"_

Amelia shot up in her seat, panting. "You okay?" the stewardess asked rushing over to her. Amelia put her hand on her chest, trying to calm her breaths. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream. I don't do planes very well."

"I understand. Here is some water to help calm you down. We are almost in LA if that helps."

Amelia nodded her head. "It does, thank you." She smiled. She looked out the window. What was that? She hadn't thought about Jesse in over five years. She admitted the first year was the hardest. Especially being alone. It sucked and every night she would cry herself to sleep. Her phone rang off the hook for weeks, knowing it was her brother calling trying to find out where she was and if she was okay. She answered once and it was to Mia. She explained that she needed to leave and she would call again. She spoke to her sister every now and then and promised to write, but she never did. Her family split apart that summer. Vince moved to Brazil, Leon moved to San Franscisco where he owned his own garage. She wondered if he spoke to Dom or anyone since that dreadful day in the Desert? Letty….well Letty was killed. Amelia closed her eyes remembering the funeral she attended.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have arrived. Thank you for flying American Airlines and we hope you enjoy your stay here in Los Angeles, California."

The pilot knocked Amelia out of her thoughts. She looked around noticing everyone had moved from their seats, retrieving the luggage from the overhead compartment. She unbuckled her seat belt and stretched her arms out. Planes were really uncomfortable. She reached for her bag below her and began making her way off the plane. She smiled as she passed people. She just wanted to get outside. She could clear her head and know what her next move is. It wasn't hard finding a taxi, there were tons waiting outside the airport. She knew where she wanted to go first.

"Toretto's garage please." She replied closing the door behind her. She just had one bag with her, that's all she needed. She left in a hurry, knowing she didn't have time to pack everything nor did she want everything.

"I'm sorry but that place has been closed for three years now." The man driving stated. She looked at him in his mirror.

"Oh…" she didn't know what to say. "Well do you know who Dominic Toretto is? Do you know where he lives now?"

"Dominic Toretto is a fugitive ma'am. He hasn't been around these parts in quite some time."

"What?" Amelia was shocked.

"I can take you by the garage, its owned by someone else now, but they might know a thing about him. More than I would."

Amelia nodded her head. She leaned back against the seat. Why was Dom running from the cops. What happened after she left that day? Mia never mentioned anyone being in trouble when she called. The car ride was silent. She needed to think. How was she going to find her family? They came to a halt in front of the use to be Toretto's Garage. She looked up. It looked different but yet oddly the same. She pulled the money out of her pocket and gave the driver a twenty. "Thank you." She replied.

"Do you need me to stay just in case they don't know anything?" he asked.

"No I am good. Thank you though."

"You have a good day and I hope you find what you are looking for."

Amelia smiled at him. She hoped out of the car and stared up at the garage. As she began walking up the hill she noticed something sitting around the side of the garage. Her throat became dry and she felt as if she was going to be sick. A white Jetta.

"Well if isn't little Toretto herself." She knew that voice. "What brings you home baby girl?"

"Leon Walker, well I'll be damned. You take over my brothers garage?" Amelia asked looking up at the guy in front of her.

"Come here girl." He walked over to him and lifted her into his arms, embracing her tightly. She snuggled her head in his chest. "How are you? You look so good."

"So do you. How about you? You take over my brothers garage?"

"He needed someone to look after it so after he left…"

"Left?"

"You don't know?"

"I know that he's running from the law. Why?"

"A lot has happened here since you left Mil's. A lot."

"Why do you still have Jesse's car?"

"I loved that car. I had to beg the cops to let me have it after…" he stopped and looked away. "Well you know."

"Yeah I do."

"Anyways, they let me keep her. I fixed her back up. I don't drive her, but I just couldn't let them sell or get rid of it. It wouldn't be right."

Amelia smiled at him. "Anyways, when you left Dom went crazy. Brian let him go free so he has been running from the cops since then. Then Letty died, man it was horrible. She just wanted him to come home. That's all, but he wouldn't. She spent most of her time looking for him and got caught up with the wrong people. They killed her. I haven't seen your brother since then. He asked me to look after the garage make sure it stayed running, you know him. He wants to help people in any way that he can."

"Do you know where he is? Where Mia is?" Amelia asked.

"Why don't you come inside. You hungry, I can make us some sandwiches." Leon asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Sure." She smiled. He put her arm around her shoulder as they walked into the garage together. She noticed a few men standing around working on cars.

"Hey how about yall go get something to eat…"

"Boss we told Diogo we would have this car done by two today." One replied.

"Look I just need yall to get something to eat. I have some business I need to take care of and I don't need yall down my damn back." Leon yelled.

Amelia couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever man its on you when he comes in raising hell because his car isn't fixed." The man mumbled throwing the wrench down.

"Yeah yeah just go!" Leon waved him away. "Come in here." He ushered Amelia into the room that was once his brothers office. She smiled, he didn't change it.

"You making something of yourself now? You still race?" Amelia asked sitting down.

"When I have time, but its mostly just working on cars here and running parts of Harry. They arrested me after that shit that went down in the desert. They let me out on good behavior and I haven't been back since. I refuse to go back."

"Why were yall robbing trucks to begin with? What prompted yall to even think about doing something like that?" Amelia glared at him.

"More money. The money was unbelievable and we needed it. The garage needed and the diner, the city was going to shut it all down. It was the last one and it just went to shit the moment it started. We should have never went without Jesse. It just happened too quickly for us to stop it. Vince got caught on the truck, ripped his arm to shreds. I guess the truckers weren't taking shit anymore and were carrying guns. He shot him with his shot gun. Flipped Letty's car. That's when we found out O'Connor was a cop. It was a bad day. I took off, the heat was coming down hard. So I took Letty and we bounced. Then I get a phone call saying Jesse was dead and you were long gone…"

"I couldn't take it anymore. I watched it all happen and…"

"You don't have to explain yourself, atleast not to me. I ran too. What brings you back?" he asked smiling at her.

"Where's Dom, Leon? Where did my brother go?" She asked ignored the question.

Leon walked over to the door, looked outside, before closing it behind him. He sat down on the desk in front of her and leaned down. "Brazil." He told her in a low voice. "That's all I'm saying."

"What?" Amelia was confused. Leon shrugged his shoulders. "I need a ride." She told him.

He smiled at her. "Now that I can do." He lifted her out of the chair and embraced her in a hug again. "Its really good to see you Mils. I sure have missed that beautiful smile of yours." He told her. She couldn't but smile back at him as tears formed in her eyes. She turned away from him. "And whatever it is that you are running from, I'm here for you. Always, but just know running doesn't get you anywhere. Sooner or later you are going to have to come to terms with what is right in front of you."

"Yeah, well right now, I just need to see my brother. " She replied. "It was good seeing you Leon. I'm glad you are doing good for yourself. Maybe we can all be a family again, once this is all over."

"I don't think it'll ever be over." He was being honest. She nodded her head at him.

* * *

For the fourth time that day she stood in the airport waiting to board yet another plane. This time is was further than she expected, Brazil. She shook her head, she was glad she had gotten a passport when she did. She never thought she would use it, but she sure was glad it came in handy now. Leon had kissed her goodbye and left her there by herself. She looked out the window as it slowly began to sprinkle ran. She missed it there. She missed her family so much. She wished she could go back and change it all. The call for her to board was called out and she lifted the bag in her hand and began walking towards the terminal. She looked down at the paper in her hand that Leon had given her. It was a name and a number. A name she never thought she would see again. Leon told her to call that number and he would know exactly where her brother was. She just hoped she wasn't coming into another ambush of something her brother brought upon himself. She looked down again and smiled.

_Vince_

_25-456-4456_

_Burn me._

AN: Ok, soooo im not getting any reviews at all. Do you guys not like the story? Let me know what you think pleassee! Well anyways hope you guys liked this chapter. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yayyy for Leon. I always loved him and never understood why he didn't come back like Vince did, but I made him come back. Hope you guys like this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Fast and the Furious movies.

The call wasn't a pleasant one. Vince was confused how she had gotten his number, but once she explained to him what was going on, he offered to come get her. He made the promise not to tell Dom or Mia that she was there, only if she would tell him why she was there. She saw him get out of the car and walk towards her.

"Millie." Was all he replied.

"Hey Vince. You look good." Amelia replied walking towards him. He continued to look at her. "Vince I am so sorry." He looked down at her and jerked her towards him bringing her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and refused to let go.

"You look so good. Not a thing has a changed about you." He told her.

"You've changed. You've been working out?" Amelia laughed pulling away from him.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Come on, is this all that you have?" he asked taking the bag away from her.

"Yeah, traveling light this time." She nervously laughed.

"Well the car is right over here." He began walking towards the car waiting for them.

"Not your usual get up." She laughed.

"Well I am married and have a kid now, so no joy riding for me. Its not the same here in Brazil, it's a lot different."

"Does my brother know?" Amelia asked climbing into the car. He waited to answer once they were inside.

"You know he doesn't, I told you I wouldn't tell him once you tell me what is going on with you. What are you running from?"

Amelia sighed as she looked out the window. "This is a beautiful place."

"Cut the shit Millie. What's up?" he asked again. She refused to look at him.

"I cant tell you." She stated.

"And why not?"

"Its complicated."

"How complicated? We had an agreement Mil's , I help you, you help me."

"How is this helping you Vince?"

"What is going on?" he asked again.

She sighed rubbing her head. "When I left, I went all over the place. I couldn't stay in one place too long because it kept catching up to me. Dom, Letty, even Jesse. I finally found a place where I thought I could start over and I did. Chicago. Have you ever been there?" she looked over at him. He nodded his head. "That's one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen, but its windy as hell." She laughed. "Before Jesse died, he was teaching me a lot of things about cars. He taught me from everything about detailing to how to hotwire a car." She laughed again. "I took that information and I ran with it. I became one of the leading car detailers at a local garage. When I say garage it wasn't like anything we have been in, this garage was huge. Everyone who was everyone brought their car in there. I made a decent living doing that job…" She looked over at Vince who kept his eyes on the road. "Anyways, I met this guy by the name of Jeremy Ricket. He was a racer, a very good racer. Could possibly give Dom a run for his money. We began dating, probably the worst mistake I have ever made, besides running I guess, but I didn't want be apart of it anymore so I ran."

"That easy huh? You just ran?"

Amelia nodded her head. "You know Millie, I have been around you for a long time now. I know when you are lying about something so why don't you just save your breath in lying and tell me the truth." He eyeballed her. She turned away. "And why the hell you have a bruise on this arm that you are so bad at hiding and on behind your ear?"

"Leave it alone Vince." She yelled.

"Did someone do this to you?" he asked.

"I said leave it alone."

"No, you don't tell me then I tell your brother, so you start talking or I start dialing. He's pissed at me right now but I am sure he would love to hear about his sister running from some punk who decides to beat her up. Is that what you want?"

"No!" She became angry. She pulled her sleeve down more to cover the bruise on her arm.

"Tell me and maybe we can work something out."

She shook her head before speaking again. "You cant tell Dom, please." She begged. "It doesn't matter anymore, I'm far away from it and he doesn't know where I am. I just want to be with my family right now where I know I am safe. Please Vince, he cant know."

"Why did you let it go on this long? Why didn't you call someone?"

"What would you do Vince? You live in Brazil."

"I would have came home!" he yelled. "Just like you shouldn't have left in the first place."

"I left because I couldn't take anymore. That bastard O'Connor ripped my family apart. Jesse's dead, Vince! He's dead!" She yelled. "And Letty too, what was there to come home too? No one is there anymore because they aren't alive."

The car came to a stop. He turned and looked at her as she turned away from him. "We could have gotten through it together."

"Right." She snapped. "Just like we got through everything together huh Vince? I never knew about the trucks, never. I found out because Brian decided to tell Mia he was a cop. You almost died because of him Vince, I knew shit about anything and you want to say we went through shit together. We didn't go through anything together, yall kept everything from me."

"We are here." His monotone was back. She looked up at the beat up building and then back at him, but he wasn't beside her. He got out of the car and slammed the door. She knew she had pissed him off, she had been holding those feelings in for a long time and he just took the wrath. She had plenty more for the rest of her family. She opened the car door and began following Vince. Where the hell were they? He walked past many doors but led her towards a gate. "Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"Stay here." He demanded.

She did as she was told. She leaned back against the wall and stared up at the sky. "Hey." He whispered. "Come on." She moved towards him.

"What is it Vince?" Mia's voice was behind him.

"Look who I found." Vince replied stepping out of the way. Amelia looked up at her sister.

"Millie?" Mia looked at her. "What...Come here!" she rushed to her sister and embraced her. "What are you doing here?"

"You are hard people to find you know that?" Amelia smiled. She wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Does Dom know?" Mia asked. Amelia shook her head. "You look so good. Its been so long."

"I know, I've missed you." She wrapped her arms around her sister again.

"Come on you two lets go inside. I have somewhere I need to be, but I'll be back later." Vince told them. He kissed Amelia on the head before running back down the alley.

"Come inside. Dom isn't here right now, but we need to do some talking anyways." Mia ushered her inside the abandoned building.

"Is this where you guys are staying?" Amelia asked looking around.

"Yeah, theres a lot that needs to be explained." Mia laughed. They walked into a large area where tables were set up all around.

"What is this?" Amelia asked. "Did I come into something?"

Mia laughed. "Millie I would like you to meet Gisele Harabo, her and Dom use to go way back. And these two crazy guys are Tego Leo and Rico Santos. You can meet everyone else when they come back. Guys this is my baby sister Amelia. Now do you care to explain to me why you are in Brazil of all places?"

"I talked to Leon." Amelia admitted. "I have been trying to find you guys for a while now and he's the one who led me to you. He got in touch with Vince, who wasn't happy to see me by the way, and he brought me to you guys. What did I come in to?"

"A job." Mia told her.

"That's all I get?" Amelia laughed.

"For right now yeah. We have some catching up to do." Mia put her arm around her sister and led her to the couch in the middle of the floor. "What happened to you Millie?"

"I just need to leave, I couldn't be there anymore." Amelia turned away from her sister.

"Why six years?" Mia asked.

"It was hard at first and I even thought about coming back, but then it got easier. I began to have a life, then I couldn't leave because I was doing so good for myself."

"You could have atleast called."

"I know that, I guess I was just so mad at you guys mostly Dom. I didn't understand, I still don't, but I got over it. I guess I grew up, you are my family. And I miss you more than you know, I just needed space. I needed to figure things out on my own and I couldn't do that in LA. Not with everything that happened. I miss Jesse and it just wouldn't have helped knowing he died in our front yard. I know I pissed you off, but I was pissed too. That Brian kid ruined my life Mia, and I know he ruined yours too. It wasn't fair to you…"

"Millie, I have to tell you something…" Mia interrupted her. Engines revving up caught their attention. Amelia shot up off the couch and stared at the direction of the cars. Mia got up and walked over to the cars, cop cars.

"What the hell?" Amelia asked.

"Nice." Gisele replied. Dom was the first to get out of the car with a smile plastered to his face. He walked over to Mia and wrapped his arms around her. Amelia's eyes shot straight over to the guys rejoicing. Brian O'Connor. Her blood began to boil.

"What?" Dom asked looking at Mia. Mia pointed at the couch, Amelia had her back to him, but she knew he knew who she was.

"Who is that?" A dude's voice asked.

"Amelia?" Dom's voice was firm.

"That's Dom's baby sister." Brian replied walking towards her.

"Damn!" The guy replied. "She is fine as hell."

"What are you doing here?" Dom asked walking over to her.

"Good to see you too." Amelia replied.

"Millie, how did you find us?" Dom asked softly this time.

"Leon." She whispered. She looked up at him and gave a soft smile. "Good to see your still alive Dom."

He laughed. "Yeah, for now."

"Me too." She walked over to him and just stood there. HE grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Whats going on?" another guy asked.

"She's been gone for quite some time." Brian replied.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Dom replied releasing her.

"I could say the same for you." Amelia told him. "Like why you have a cop and a liar still hanging around?" She pointed at Brian, glaring.

"Good to see you Millie." Brian replied.

"Its Amelia." She snapped.

Brian nodded his head. "You going to answer the question?" She asked again. "He ruins our life and you just let him live, let alone hang with you. What is this Dom?"

"You don't get to ask the questions, I do." Dom snapped.

"Okay, ask away Dom." Amelia told him. She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms.

"Let's take this somewhere else." His voice was still firm. This wasn't going to be easy or fun. Amelia looked over at Brian who was still staring at her before she got up from the couch and followed Dom into another room. She looked over at Mia who looked sad. She knew she was about to get it.

* * *

"Sit!" Dom yelled slamming the door behind him.

"You don't want to keep your guest waiting and wondering Dom. So lets make this short." Amelia smiled.

"Cut the damn attitude Amelia. What the hell are you doing here?" Dom asked crossing his arms.

Amelia looked away from him. "I need my family."

"There's something else, what is it?" Dom asked.

"That's it. It took me a while to find you but I did, with Leon and Vince's help. Don't get mad at Vince, I made him promise not to tell you. I know you were running Dom, so I didn't lead anyone to you, I made sure. So if that's what you are worried about…"

"No its not." He interrupted. "I hope you didn't unpack because you are leaving. Right now."

"No!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry?" He eyed her.

"I'm not going anywhere. You are pissed I understand, but I want to be with you guys. I can help, I know I can."

"I don't want your help."

"Dom…"

"You left Millie!" Dom yelled. He hit the wall beside him. "I didn't know what happened to you."

"You didn't know because you didn't take the time to find out Dom."

"What does that mean?"

"When Johnny Tran decided to ambush our house, the only person you were worried about was Jesse. Which I was fine with, I was too, but you never once made sure your sisters were okay before you took off. You took off on your own selfishness. I stood there and stared at the one boy I was in love with, he was dead Dom. He died on our front lawn, but you were nowhere to be found. I left Dom, I took off as fast as I could. I couldn't be there anymore, I didn't _want _to be there anymore."

"Do you not think that I don't think about that day every day of my life? It hurt me too." Dom pointed himself in the chest. Amelia turned away from him.

"Our family was destroyed Dom, by that asshole standing right out there."

"That asshole saved my life, multiple times. He earned his keep." Dom explained. "You on the other hand. I searched for you, I tore our house apart trying to find some clue as to where you went. You wrote a damn letter, that was it. I didn't even get a phone call, ever. In six damn years, you never spoke to me once. Why?"

Amelia refused to look at him. "Do you hate me that much?" he asked. Tears began forming in her eyes and she continued to stare at the wall. "Do you blame me for happened to Jesse?" She covered her mouth with her hand as the sobs dared to escape.

"Yes." She whispered. "I do."

Dominic nodded his head. "I blamed you for everything." She got up from the stool and walked to the door. "I'm sorry." She replied before opening the door and walking out. She ran out of the building and outside, sliding down the wall, sobbing into her hand. She did blame him. She blamed everyone for what happened that day, but she needed him she needed him more than ever right now.

* * *

"_What's his name?" A voice sounded behind her causing her to jump._

"_Jesus, you scared the shit out of me." She replied turning around._

"_Answer the question." He replied._

"_What's who's name?" she asked turning back to her desk. She was looking a piece of paper that had a gentleman's information on it. _

"_Don't play that game with me Amelia, you know what I am talking about."_

"_No, I don't. I have no clue who you are talking about."_

"_Turn around when I am talking to you." He jerked her arm towards him forcing her to turn around._

"_Stop that hurts!" she yelled pushing him away._

"_Tell me." He replied._

"_Who are you talking about Jeremy?"_

"_That's stupid faggot you were just smiling at, who is he?" Jeremy yelled in her face._

"_He's a new client. I thought you would be happy that more people are beginning to come back here. We were losing customer's left and right after that shit you pulled on the street a month ago." She stated walking away from him._

"_Excuse me!" he yelled. He grabbed the door and slammed it shut causing her to jump._

"_Can we not do this here?" She asked._

"_No we are. You are my girlfriend and you do not speak to me the way you just spoke to me." He told her._

"_Look, I'm sorry okay. We are all having a bad day. Lets just let it go."_

"_Let it go? Let it go!" he yelled slamming his hand on the desk. She moved away from him but he stopped her. "No, you don't get to leave."_

"_Stop Jeremy, the crew is here. They don't need to see this."_

_Jeremy looked out the window and noticed three guys walking up. "We will finish this when we get home." He threatened. She nodded her head before moving back to the desk looking for the paper. She looked down at her hands that began to shake. She stopped them before turning around._

"_Hey girl, whats up?" A friendly voice sounded behind her. She put a smile on her face before turning to her._

"_I cant find this damn piece of paper for the life of me. What are you guys doing here?" Amelia asked with a fake laugh._

"_I came by to see if you and Jeremy wanted to grab some lunch real quick?"_

"_Sure, let me grab my purse."_

"_Its on me." She replied with a smile. Amelia smiled at her friend. She bent down and grabbed her cell phone from the drawer before closing the door behind her. She walked over to the group of guys standing next to her 2007 Volkswagen Jetta. She couldn't stray away from that car no matter how much it hurt. _

"_Hey Mils whats up?" the leader of the crew asked smiling. She gave a small smile back before answering._

"_Good, how about you O? You doing good? Havent seen you around these parts in a while."_

"_Took a vacation, went down to Rio for a while."_

"_Brazil? How was the weather?"_

"_Amazing." He laughed. "You ready to go?"_

"_Yeah where did you guys want to eat?" She asked. She put her arm around Jeremy's waist as they walked to the cars sitting out front. She squinted as the sun hit her face, she looked up at the sign sitting above their heads. __**Shaw's Garage. **__Owen Shaw, the leader of the pack and owner of the garage Amelia worked at. He was a racer, but he was also a dangerous man. A murderer._

* * *

Amelia stayed outside a little longer until she calmed herself down. She shook her head of the thoughts. She was away from that, she was far from Chicago and far from Owen Shaw and Jeremy Ricket. She needed to keep telling herself that. She was safe now. She wiped her face with her shirt before standing up. She was okay now. She pushed her hair behind her ears and wiped her face one more time before making her way back into the warehouse. Everyone was standing around Brian and Mia. She caught their attention, causing them all to look at her.

"What did I miss?" She asked with a small laugh. Mia smiled at her before walking over to her and embracing her.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a lot to catch up on. Kind of overwhelming. I'm really sorry." Amelia apologized.

"Its ok." Mia whispered.

"So whats going on?" Amelia asked looking over at Brian.

"Well since you are here I guess we should tell you…"Mia smiled walking over to Brian and grabbing his arm. "Me and Brian are going to have a baby."

Amelia stood there shocked in silence. She didn't know what to say. "Wow." That was all she could say causing Brian to laugh. She shot a look at him. "Um, congrats I guess."

"Thank you." Mia replied.

"You want something to eat?" Dom asked cutting into the tension that was now formed between the three of them.

"Sure." Amelia replied with a small smile before walking over to her brother.

"Listen up, this is my sister Amelia Toretto. This is Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Han Lou, and I take it you met everyone else." Dom introduced her. "She's going to be staying with us for a while." He looked over at her. "So lets not act like assholes okay."

Amelia started laughing and waved at everyone. "Nice to meet you."

She looked over at Mia and Brian who were embraced in each other's arms. "So I am going to give you the run down on what is going down tomorrow…" Dom began speaking of the job that was going down tomorrow morning. They were robbing a police station of one hundred million dollars. Easy enough she guessed, what the hell did she just get herself in to.

AN: Whatttt? Yeah there you go, Owen Shaw and his sexy ass is in the story. I'm sorry he might be the bad guy but he is very good looking and I hope he doesn't die, but he probably will. Oh well, hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you are thinking. Oh yeah I went and changed some things in chapter one if you wanted to go back and read that. Let me know what is going on in your heads. You hate it tell me…or lie and if like it tell me. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okayyy guys sooo do yall like the story? Should I continue? Please let me know what you are thinking? I see that people keep reading it by the views and visitors and I guess that's a good thing but I am dying to know what you guys like think so let me know. Here's another chapter for you. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Fast and Furious movies.

_She quickly shoved the paper back into the manila envelope that was sitting in front of her. She had just come into Owen's office to retrieve information for a client and came across something she wished she could forget. She made sure everything was put back together before turning around, coming face to face with Owen Shaw._

"_Hey." She replied jumping back. She held tightly to the papers in her hand._

"_What are you doing?" he asked eyeing her and the papers in her hand._

"_I was looking for Miguel's papers on his car. I couldn't find them in my desk and I had remembered I gave them to you to look over, so I was just retrieving them for him." She hoped she didn't stutter through that at all, she couldn't breathe at the moment. _

"_Did you find them?" he asked moving into the office._

"_Yeah they were on top of your desk. You didn't need them did you? He was just asking if he could see what all we did on his car…" She kept going._

"_Millie…" Owen stopped her. "Calm down, I didn't need them."_

"_Okay." Amelia smiled at him._

"_Listen can you come by later on, I need to talk to you about some things real quick." Owen asked sitting down at the desk._

"_Um sure, is everything okay?" she asked trying to look at him._

"_Yeah, I just have some things I need to discuss with you." Owen looked down at the envelope on the desk. "I know you are busy so I wont keep you." He replied lifting the envelope off the desk. Her heart stopped. She nodded her head with a smile before leaving the office. She tried to not walk fast but her heart was beating so fast she couldn't stop herself. She was going to be sick. She needed to get out. She needed to leave before it was too late._

* * *

Amelia woke up the next morning to Brian staring at her. "What is your problem?" she asked turning over.

"Mia asked me to come get you up." He told her.

"You could have said something instead of staring at me." Amelia snapped.

"I was going to but then you opened your eyes." He smiled at her.

"Okay thanks, you can leave now." She rolled her eyes at him. He nodded his head before leaving the room. It wasn't the most comfortable bed she's ever slept in, actually it wasn't comfortable at all. She leaned up and stretched her arms above her head before standing up. She looked in the broken mirror hanging on the wall, wow she looked horrible. She grabbed her bag with her makeup and began dabbing concealer underneath her eyes. She looked again and nodded her head before opening the door. Everyone was up and prepared for the job that was going down that day. She looked over at Dom who was talking to Vince. Her heart stopped. Vince came back asking for Dom's forgiveness last night. Dom being who he was forgave him on the spot. Right now she was more worried about what Vince was talking to Dom about. She tried to hide the fact that she was scared to death, but she sucked at it. Dom looked over at her and motioned her to come.

"Shit." She whispered. She looked at her sister before walking over to them. "What's up?" she asked trying to hide her fear.

"Sleep well?" Dom asked.

"No not really." She laughed. "This could possibly be the most uncomfortable place I have ever been in. Not to add those two over there keep staring at me." She pointed over at Tej and Roman looking over at them. Dom couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, well there's no hope for them." Dom stated.

"Figures." Amelia laughed. "What's going on?" She asked looking over at Vince.

"I was just seeing if you are ready for today." Dom stated. "I cant believe I am even letting you get involved in this..."Dom rubbed his face walking over to the window.

"I'm not eighteen years old anymore Dom, I can handle myself. Nothing is going to happen. You just have to trust me, can you do that?" she asked walking over to him.

"I do trust you Mil's…" Dom started.

"Wow Dominic Toretto trusts me, someone please video tape this, it has to be documented." Amelia through her hands in the air with her sarcastic tone, she smiled at her brother.

"Don't start." He told her. "Just be careful please. I got enough on my plate than having to worry about whether you are alive or not."

"it wont be my fault if something goes wrong, I'm not driving." Amelia stated. "It'll be one of your goons."

"Just be careful." He told her. He reached over to her and grabbed her arm. She pulled away.

"Owe." She replied looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her lifting himself off the wall.

"Nothing, my arm just hurts." She lied.

"Millie…"

"We should probably get going." Amelia walked away from him.

"Amelia!" he called after her.

"Everything okay?" Mia asked as Amelia walked over to her.

"Yeah, its fine."

"Okay lets do this. First team out." Brian replied. It was time. Amelia suddenly became nervous. She nodded her head before walking over to Han, the Asian. Brian quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her shirt down. She looked up at him before turning away. She quickly walked over to Han's police car and hopped in. She looked back at Brian who was staring at her, she turned away. He had helped her. What did he see? Did Dom see? So many thoughts were running through her head. She stared straight ahead as Han got into the car.

"You ready?" he asked looking over at her.

She nodded her head. "You nervous?" he asked with a laugh.

"You can say that." She replied back with a smile. She looked back and saw Dom and her sister staring at her. She gave a small wave before Han drove out of the building. She was ready to put her skills to work. She was ready to show her brother she could pull off anything he threw at her. She looked to her right just as a hummer went slamming into the door of the garage.

"Holy shit!" Han yelled slamming on the gas. They took off slamming Amelia into her seat.

"We have to go back!" She yelled.

"No way!"

"My family is back there!" she yelled at him. She turned around just as the building became out of her sight. "Please!" she begged.

"Dom said to get you out of here if anything goes wrong. We have to leave."

"No!" She yelled. "I cant leave them, please we have to go back they need our help. Please!"

He shook his head at her before turning back to the road. She felt defeated. She was going to lose her family again.

"I ran with Dom a for a long time. I know him, he will make it out of this. My job is to get you out of here. That's what I am going to do."

"Where are we going?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know yet. We just need to get far away from here before we decide on anything."

"Yo Han, whats the plan man?" Roman's voice came over the walkie talkie.

"Yo, was that Hobbs?" Tej's voice sounded.

"Yeah I think so. Look we need to get a meeting place. I don't know what the hell happened?" Han replied.

"They must have found the tracking chip." Tej stated.

"We are screwed." Roman chimed in.

"Man shut the hell up." Tej yelled. "Damn."

"Look!" Han yelled. "Just follow me, we will stop and come up with a plan. Right now we need to get Amelia far away from here." He looked over at her as she stared out the window. Well this was definitely was not the plan. She hated not knowing what was going on back at the warehouse. She felt a jerk of the police car then it came to a stop. Han looked over at her before getting out of the car.

"What was that?" Gisele asked hoping off her bike.

"They had to have found the tracking chip. We have to figure out what we are going to do about getting Dom and them out of there. Hobbs isn't going to play games with us. We have to do this quick." Tej replied walking up. Amelia nodded her head. They all came together to come up with a plan to get Amelia's brother and sister out of the mess with Hobbs. She just hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

The ride back to the warehouse was a long one. She just spent thirty minutes trying to convince them it was for the best that she came along with them. No one but her thought it was a good idea. With enough threats and insults, they finally agreed to bring her along, only if trouble got out of hand, she would have to leave with Han. They pulled into the warehouse expecting to find the place torn apart when her brother in handcuffs. The place was sure torn apart, but Dom was nowhere to be found. No one was.

"We're too late." Amelia replied falling down on the couch. She shook her head. She had finally gotten her family back and now they were gone. Lord only knows where Hobbs was taking them, but they were going to jail.

"We need to get out of here and by here I mean Brazil." Roman replied.

"Yeah he's right. We need to go and we need to go now." Tej told them. They all began getting their stuff together. Amelia didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything for them to do, but to leave. They had to get away, fast. She rushed to the room she was staying in and quickly began packing her bag when a sound caught her attention. Han looked over at her and held his finger up for her to not move. They brought their guns out pointing them at the door.

"Jesus its Dom!" Gisele yelled rushing to the door to help Dom. Amelia couldn't see what was going on from all the commotion. She rushed over to the door and saw Dom carrying Vince in his arms. He looked up at her.

"No." She gasped. She covered her mouth and rushed over to him but Mia grabbed her. She held on to her. "No." Amelia sobbed. She watched as Dom laid Vince down on the table.

"Its okay." Mia whispered in her ear rubbing her head.

"No!" Amelia yelled. She pushed Mia away from her. "No! This is not happening."

"Millie…" Mia cried covering her mouth. Amelia went to walk over to Dom, but Brian stopped her.

"Amelia, you don't need to see him like this." He told her holding onto her, keeping her from seeing Vince.

"Let me go!" She fought him. "Vince!" She began punching Brian in the chest and shoving him. Brian took it still holding her, she finally collapsed in his arms, sobbing. He fell to the ground with her as she continued to cry. Mia sat down on the stool putting her face in her hands. Vince was dead. How?

AN: There you go! Hope you guys liked this chapter, plleaseee let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Heres another chapter. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Fast and Furious Movies.

Vince was dead, that's all Amelia could think about. She couldn't get past it. She watched as everyone stood around in silence.

"Millie, you alright?" Mia broke the silence.

Amelia shook her head. She had quite crying but continued to stare at the table where her brother pulled a sheet over Vince's body.

"What happened?" Amelia sniffed.

"A lot has happened, even way before you got here. Vince got shot during an ambush. I am so sorry Millie." Mia sat down next to her sister.

"Does it end Mia? Does it ever end, or does everyone have to die for it to?" Amelia looked at her sister.

"No." Mia replied. "We are going to get through this together. As a family Amelia."

Amelia nodded her head.

"We need to move we don't have that much time." Dom became the tough guy again

"I got us a flight out. We can leave Rio in the rear view in the next five hours."

"Not to run away, to the finish the job."

"Are you crazy Dom?" Gisele yelled. "We cant."

"It's a suicide mission." Roman replied. "That's your man over there on the table. The plan is busted. This is bullshit man. Reyes knows we are coming."

"He's right." Tej stated. "They tripled the detail at the police station. Its going to be a wall of gun fire."

"Reyes doesn't get away with this." Dom told them.

"It's a trap man, you know that." Han told him.

"Dom, listen to them. Run before its too late. Leave Rio, you can be free." Elena replied softly.

"Money aint freedom. You should know that." Dom looked down at Elena. "You know you are all free to make your own choices." Dom turned to walk away.

"I'm in!" Hobb's yelled. That was the first time Amelia saw him.

"I am too." Amelia replied standing up. Mia grabbed her arm.

"I'll ride with you Toretto, atleast until we kill that son of a bitch." Hobbs replied. Amelia nodded her head again.

"So what's the plan Dom? We cant just go sneaking around anymore." Brian chimed in. Everyone was beginning to join in.

"I'm not letting you do this." Mia told her sister.

"You don't have a choice Mia. I'll be right here with you, what could go wrong? We have the cop on our side now. Vince is dead, Mia. He's dead…."

"I know that." Mia interrupted.

"I'm not talking about this anymore. I'm in and that's that." Amelia told her before walking away. She walked into another room and sat down. She was exhausted. Her body ached. There was a soft tap on the door.

"Mil's…"Dom opened the door.

"Yeah, what is it Dom?" she asked.

"We are leaving."

She nodded her head at him. "Be careful."

"I love you. You know that right?" He asked.

She nodded her head again. "I love you too Dom." She gave a small smile. With that he walked away. She bowed her head and tried her hardest to hold the tears back but they began to flow freely again.

Moments had passed before another knock sounded on the door.

"Millie, you alright?" Mia asked opening the door. "We need to get ready."

"I'm ready." Amelia replied wiping her face. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey." Mia stopped her. "What is it?"

"We need to get going Mia, before its too late." Amelia told her.

"Talk to me."

"I cant right now." Amelia covered her face with her hands. She squeezed her hands to keep her eyes from crying again. "We have to go."

Mia nodded her head before allowing Amelia to walk out first. She followed her to the table that the computer set up for them to surveillance everything going on. Mia had the watch and Amelia had the traffic lights.

"Call it out Mia!" Dom's voice sounded.

"You've got a straight shot for about two blocks!" Mia told them. "Go right."

"Got it!" Brian chimed in. Good everyone was okay.

"Well the plan is working. You guys got every cop in corrupt cop in Rio on your tail. You guys have to move fast."

"Whats the best route?" Brian asked.

"I got this." Amelia replied. She began typing on the keys and watched as every light turned green. "HA!" she laughed as cars began to collide. Mia shook her head.

"Ok keep going straight about a half mile, then go left."

"That aint going to work." Dom replied. "We're going right."

Amelia's head shot towards her sister when the chatter began on the radio. Amelia died laughing. "They just took out a bank." She yelled.

"Guys I am hearing all this chatter did yall just take a bank?" Mia laughed. Amelia couldn't control her laughter. "Concentrate!" Mia yelled with a smile. "Okay, there is an alley coming up on your left."

"Got it!" Brian yelled.

"Guys there is a big group coming at you from the south, you have to do something now!" Mia told them. Amelia began shaking. "Calm down." Mia told her.

"This is too much, they aren't going to make it." Amelia told her.

"Millie!" Mia yelled.

Amelia nodded her head. She did need to calm down. "You guys just copped out a ten second window, make it count." Mia replied. Amelia smiled at her sister. The scanner stayed quiet for a little time. Amelia and Mia watched as their brother and Brian fought to stay away from the cops.

"Hey there is too many of them, we aren't going to make it." Brian yelled. Amelia looked up.

"You're right, we aren't. You are!" Dom replied. Amelia stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked.

"Just let the vault go, get out of there." Mia's voice cracked.

"What is he doing?" Amelia yelled.

"You're a father now Brian." Dom told him.

"No I am not leaving you, you stick with the plan!" Brian yelled.

"This was always the plan. You take care of Mia." Dom voice cracked. "Millie, I love you!"

"What is he doing?" Amelia yelled again.

"Dom you listen to me okay, you cut lose right now." Mia cried.

"Dominic, don't you do this!" Amelia jerked the walkie talkie out of Mia's hand. "Don't you dare!" The radio went silent. He had cut it off. "Damnit!" Amelia yelled throwing the walkie talkie across the room. There wasn't anything going on, they didn't have a clue what was happening out there.

"Millie…" Mia cried.

"I cant do this. Not again, not this time!" Amelia yelled. "You get him back Mia. You get him back!"

"I cant see anything Millie, there isn't anything going on."

"Was it worth it? Huh, was all that money worth this?" Amelia kept yelling.

"They are fine Millie, they have to be." Mia was trying to reassure her sister. "Talk to me."

Amelia put her hands on her head. "I'm running Mia."

"What are you talking about?" Mia asked walking over to her.

"I was in a very bad relationship back in Chicago and now I am running from him." She lifted her shirt up and showed her the bruises under her arm and moved her hair to show behind her ear. "He would come home and for no reason he would be so mad he would start hitting me. One day I was in the office of the garage and I found something, something I shouldn't have seen. I took off, I ran as fast as I could. I took all of his money he had stored in a safe at the house and I ran and never looked back. He's after me Mia, that's why I am here. Now I need you to understand that I need my brother okay." Tears began flowing down her face. "I cant lose him, not right now. I don't know what else to do."

"Millie, why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Because, he said he would kill my family if I told anyone."

"Told us what Millie? What is it?"

"They killed people Mia, they murdered a bunch of people."

"What does this have to do with us?"

Amelia turned away from her sister. "You cant tell Dom, Mia. He cant know."

"Millie, what is it?"

The sound of cars stopped them. Amelia's head shot up. One…two police cars came rolling in. She sighed knowing they were all safe. Where was Dom and Brian.

"Millie…" Mia was behind her.

"I'll tell you later, I promise."

"You heard from them?" Han's slammed the door to the car.

Mia shook her head. "They are coming. They should be here any minute now." Tej told them. The dump truck came rolling in with the safe in the compartment. "I need to get working on this. We don't have much time." Everyone gathered around the safe, when Brian came walking in.

"Brian!" Mia yelled running to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Brian kept his eyes on Amelia as she began to search for Dom.

"Yall getting started without me?" Dom appeared in the doorway. A smile took over Amellia's face as she rushed over to him and jumped in his arms.

"You're okay." She whispered.

"Of course I am." He laughed. Everyone settled down and watched as Tej began the process of opening the safe. Amelia held on to Dom's arm, waiting impatiently to see what was inside.

AN: I know its short, but I just wanted to update real quick. I'll have another chapter and it will def be longer tomorrow. REVIEW!

I


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Heres another one, hope you guys are enjoying it so far.

One hundred million dollars. That was the amount of money it took for Amelia's family and her friends to be free. That was the amount of money it took to watch everyone she grew to love walk away. Everyone went their separate ways after the job in Rio. With the amount of money each one of them had, they could go anywhere and live comfortably for a long time. Dom looked down at a sleeping Amelia in his lap and smiled. He had his baby sister back and he couldn't be happier. He missed her, he missed her laugh, her attitude, but most of all he missed the way she looked. Even though she looked exactly like Mia, there were times he could see their father in her. He hasn't seen that look in quite some time. He rubbed the side of her head bringing her hair around her ear. "What the…" he looked closer to the back of her head. A knot the size of a golf ball was resting behind her ear. It was black and blue, he knew it was recent.

'Dom what is it?" Mia asked coming into the room.

Dom looked up at his sister and glared. "Did you know about this?" he pointed to the bruise on Amelia's neck. Mia turned away from him. "Mia!" he yelled. Amelia stirred.

"Whats wrong?" she asked sitting up.

"Someone better start explaining what the hell is going on." Dom snapped.

"Dom…"Mia started to talk but he held his hand up. He moved Amelia from his lap and sat her up straight. He looked her in the eyes before rolling the sleeve of her quarter length shirt up. She hesitated but he stopped her and continued to roll the sleeve up. She closed her eyes as she heard him gasp.

"I can explain." Amelia started.

"Someone better." He told her. She looked over at Mia who nodded her head. She grabbed Brians arm, pulling him into the other room of the hotel and shutting the door. "Did someone do this to you?" he asked. Amelia nodded her head still not speaking. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Who?" he yelled.

"Dom, its okay. I'm okay."

"I will not ask again." Dom told her. She sighed before getting off the couch.

"When I ran away from LA, I went all over the place. I just couldn't settle because all the memories caught up to me and it just hurt so I kept running, until a year ago. I moved to Chicago and began working at the garage there…"

"Where is this story going Amelia?" Dom interrupted.

"I'm getting there." She told him. "I met a guy who had a crew, so being the person I was raised to be, I joined them. I used what Jesse taught me and became damn good at detailing cars. Me and this guy began dating, it got serious too fast…"

"Where does him hitting you come into play?" Dom asked.

* * *

"_Today was good, we got a lot done. I am so ready for the weekend though. Maybe we could go…." A sharp pain came across Amelia's face before she could even finish her sentence. The force of the slap sent her flying to the ground. She quickly looked up at an angry Jeremy. "Jeremy!" she cried._

"_Do you think this is some game to you?" he yelled walking over to her._

"_What do you mean? I don't know what I did." Amelia pushed herself off the floor._

"_Do you think I enjoy you flirting with other guys right in front of me?" Jeremy walked over to her. She flinched as she touched her face._

"_Jeremy, I never meant…" He grabbed her arms jerking her towards him._

"_To what? Hurt me?" he yelled in her face. She turned away from him expecting him to hit her again._

"_I'm so sorry." She whispered. "Please, it wont happen again."_

"_You are my girlfriend. I will not share you, do you understand me?" _

_Amelia nodded her head as he let go. She reached up and gently caressed his face with her shaking hand before leaning up and kissing him._

* * *

Amelia just stared at Dom as she finished telling him the story. He wouldn't speak. She knew he was angry. That was all she was going to tell him. That was all he needed to know. She had become good at lying, so it shouldn't have shocked her how easy it was to lie to her own brother. Yes, she was abused in her relationship with Jeremy, but that wasn't the true reason she was running from him and Dom would never know the reason. They were free now, no they couldn't go back to the states and she was fine with that. She didn't want to. There was nothing there for her. She was content where she was at that moment, with her brother and sister, the way it should be. She should have never left and she wouldn't leave again.

"Will you say something?" She finally spoke. Dom shook his head before walking away. She bowed her head. Yeah, he was mad. "You don't get to walk away Dom." She told him. "You asked me what happened and I told you."

"Why didn't you call me Millie? I could have helped you. I could have stopped this from happening to begin with." He moved over to her. "How long huh? How long had this been going on? Because I know that is not a year old knot on the back of your head."

"Its been going on for over six months now. The last time it happened I hit the edge of the table, that's when I left."

Dom ran his hands over his face as he shook his head. "What's his name?" he asked. Amelia shook her head. "No?"

"It doesn't matter, he's in the states. He cant find us Dom and you cant go to him without getting arrested again. He doesn't matter, okay. I am safe now."

"You don't get it do you, that asshole put his hands on you. He doesn't get away with this."

"Yes he does Dom, because I am not letting you risk your life for me again. He's not worth it."

"You are my sister!" he yelled. "You _are _worth it." Amelia shook her head at him.

"No." She whispered. Dom threw his hands in the air before walking to the door slamming it, causing Amelia to jump. She dropped down on the bed and put her face in her hands. She was shaking, that what she did when she was nervous and boy was she.

* * *

_As she walked into the office, she knew what she as looking for. She had overheard the conversation Jeremy had with Owen about the job taking place in London. What job were they talking about? Owen was a mercenary, someone who worked for the military for personal gain, meaning Owen Shaw killed people for the money. She needed to know what was going and what she had gotten herself into. She had watched a man come into the garage looking for Owen, handing him a manila envelope. She waited for the guys to go to lunch before she walked into his office. She saw the envelope sitting on the desk, it hadn't been opened. Her heart began to race as she walked over to the desk. She needed to know, and she needed to do it quickly. She grabbed the envelope carefully opening it glancing at the door every now and then. She took out the papers and began looking through them. They were in another language. Her heart stopped as she stared at the last page. "No." she whispered. Her eyes began to fill with tears. This wasn't true. This had to have been some mix up. She dropped the rest of the papers on the floor as she continued to stare at the picture in front of her. It was Letty._

* * *

A knocked sounded on the door causing her to come back to reality. She wiped her face feeling the tears on it. "Millie, you tell him?" Mia asked walking in.

"You didn't hear?" Amelia laughed.

"He needed to know."

Amelia nodded her head at her sister. "Yeah I guess so." She watched as Brian walked in the room. "What's going on?" Amelia asked.

"We are taking off. You can come with us if you want or you can stay with Dom. Its up to you."

"Where are you going?"

"Thailand." Brian smiled. "Beaches everywhere. We start over."

Amelia smiled at him. That sounded good to her. "I'll go with you guys. Starting over sounds real good right now."

"It sure does." Brian stated. He leaned down and kissed Mia on the cheek. "I'm going to go find Dom and tell him the news."

Amelia nodded her head with a smile. So this was what freedom looked like, she liked it. No more running for her. She was going to begin a new life with her family and forget the one she ever had back in the US. Things were looking up, she just hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

Seven month later…

"You look like a freaking whale." Amelia stated to her sister.

"You are so nice." Mia replied sarcastically.

Amelia couldn't help but laugh. They were sitting inside the kitchen of their beach house as Brian worked on his car outside.

"Okay man that sounds good. We'll see you soon." Brian walked into the kitchen with his cell phone to his ear.

"Was that Dom?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, he'll be here tomorrow with Elena."

"Its about time." She stated. Dom took off with Elena for awhile before they finally decided to come settle down with them in Thailand.

"Babe, am I fat?" Mia asked getting Brian's attention.

"What?" Brian asked confused. "No, you're seven months pregnant."

"I think she has blown up like a whale." Amelia threw a chip in her mouth. Brian couldn't help but laugh.

"That is not funny." Mia whined.

"Baby, you are having a baby. You don't look like a whale and if you did you would be a really cute one." Brian grabbed her by the waist. Amelia laughed before eating another chip.

"You ready for our walk?" he asked. Mia nodded her head as he led her outside to the deck that overlooked the ocean. That was their ritual every night, taking a walk just as the sun began to set. Amelia smiled as she watched Brian help her sister down the steps. Suddenly her cell phone began to ring. She reached over the counter and grabbed it. She looked down almost dropping it.

"Gotcha!" It read. Her heart stopped.

AN: So the next chapter is the start of Fast Six, I am just throwing crap out there for this movie. I will be taking a lot of things from the trailer and what I think should happen or would happen in the movie. And throwing some more OC's in it as well. So be prepared for more drama to come. REVIEW let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here we go into the sixth movie, hope you guys enjoy it and I don't butcher it too much haha. Review!

Life was fantastic for the Toretto's, even though Hobbs had made it his life's goal to find them, Amelia couldn't help but still feel so free. Thailand had become a home to her and her family. Amelia looked down as she heard small feet running towards her in the kitchen.

"Millie." The little girl squealed. Amelia bent down and caught the girl in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked snuggling her face in the little girls neck. She giggled, wiggling out of her arms. "You are getting so big, I am going to need you to stop growing."

"You are big too." The little girl told her.

"Madison, what did I tell you?" Brian came walking into the kitchen. "Bathroom. Now!"

Amelia laughed patting the girl on the bottom before she let her take off.

"You have plans today?" Brian asked.

"I was going to hang out on the beach and then me and Dom were going to get lunch. Why?" Amelia asked pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to him.

"I wanted to take Mia out for a little while. Do a little shopping for Madison…"

"And you need me to watch Maddie for a little while?" Amelia smiled at him.

"Would you please?" he smiled at her.

"I guess so, you better be happy that I love that little girl so much."

"I will repay you I swear." Brian replied bringing her into a hug. "Now I have to go give a little girl a bath before she runs off to get dirty again."

"I am just going to get ready and you can bring her to me when you guys are ready to go." Amelia told him with a smile. He nodded his head before walking away. Her cell phone began vibrating in her pocket.

* * *

Amelia stared down at the cell phone on the floor. It was busted. After she got the text she threw the phone on the ground and crushed it beneath her feet. She knew the number and she knew who it was. She tried to calm herself down before Mia and Brian came back, but it was hard. She looked over at the couch and Madison was still asleep. She walked to the sink and began splashing water on her face.

"We're home!" Mia yelled.

"Shhhh!" Amelia told her pointing to the couch. "She's been out for an hour."

"You alright? Why is your face wet?" Mia asked.

"I just got really hot…" Amelia started.

"I call bullshit." Brian walked in staring at Amelia. Amelia looked away from him. "You're cell phone is in pieces on the floor and your hands are shaking, what happened? Did someone show up?"

"I'm going to go put Madison in her bed." Mia replied walking away.

"Spill it." Brian pulled the stool out from the bar.

Amelia shook her head. "Its nothing, its just my past coming back to bite me."

"Is this about Chicago?" Brian asked. Amelia nodded her head. "Does Dom know?"

"No!" Amelia raised her voice. "He cant know Brian. Its nothing okay, just let it go."

"Come take a walk with me Amelia, we need to talk." Brian ushered her outside. They walked in silence as they walked down the stairs to the beach. She took her sandals off letting her feet touch the sand.

"Talk." Brian told her.

"I don't know who it was, but ever since we moved here I've been getting these texts from someone in Chicago…"

"Threatening ones?"

"They are just playing with me. I know it…"

"Are they threatening texts or not Millie?" Brian turned towards her.

"The first ones weren't, but the one I got tonight was."

"What did it say?"

"_Don't worry sweetheart, you'll pay when I see you again. See you real soon_." Amelia quoted. She turned towards the ocean. "I need to go Brian. I cant be here if they show up."

"What aren't you telling me?" Brian asked.

"Brian!" Mia came running towards her.

"What is it?" Brian asked stopping her. Amelia watched as her sister explained that Dom called, Hobbs was here. "What does Hobbs want?"

"I don't know. Dom wants us to meet him at his place so he can explain everything to us."

"So much for being free, I guess it doesn't last forever, no matter how much money you have." Amelia stated. Brian nodded his head before reaching down for Mia's hand and kissing it.

"We need to get Madison out of here." Brian told her.

"Where Brian? We don't have anyone to go to." Amelia stated.

"Lets just go to Dom first, he said that Hobb's wasn't here to take us in. He needed us for something and Dom wouldn't tell me but he sounded desperate."

Brian nodded his head as they walked back to the house. "I really loved this house." Amelia commented.

"Stop." Mia told her. "We aren't losing anything.

Amelia rolled her eyes before walking away.

* * *

As they arrived at Dom and Elena's house, Dom was already standing outside waiting on them.

"He doesn't look happy." Amelia stated.

"Does he ever?" Brian laughed. Amelia was the first to climb out of the car, grabbing Madison from her carseat.

"Why are we here?" Madison asked.

"Well Uncle Dominic wanted to talk to us about some things. You can go play out back if you want while we talk." Amelia let the girl down and watched as she ran towards Dom. He smiled down at her before swooping her up in his arms. Amelia couldn't help but smile as she watched the encounter between her brother and her niece. Amelia walked over to them and rubbed Madison's back.

"I got you a present, its waiting inside on the table." Dom whispered to her. Madison's eyes lit up as she squirmed to get out of his arms. He laughed as he set her down. She went running into the house screaming. "I tried calling you earlier, cant answer your phone?" Dom turned towards her.

"I was on the beach all day, sorry." Amelia lied. "What's this about Dom? What does Hobbs want?"

"Come out back, I started the grill." Dominic replied once he saw Mia and Brian had joined them. He turned and walked into the house. Elena was waiting on the patio where Madison was playing with her knew toy they had gotten her.

"Millie!" she greeted embracing the young girl in her arms.

"Whats this about Dom?" Brian asked taking a seat with a beer in his hand.

"A job." Dom stated. Amelia began laughing.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

"No." he didn't crack a smile. He stood firm staring at his family sitting around him.

"Why the hell do you think we would want to do a job right now?" Amelia asked.

"You're going to want to after I tell you this."

"Doubt it." Amelia snapped. How could he just offer up another job knowing the last one cost Vince's life? She crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at her brother.

"Hobbs showed up out here this morning. He's following a group of mercenaries that took out a whole military convoy…"

"He think we did it?" Brian asked.

"No, he wants us to join him in taking them down."

"Whats in it for us?"

Dom threw a folder of papers on the table turning around taking a sip of his beer. "Whats this?" Amelia asked grabbing the folder. She opened it up before dropping it back down. "Where did you get this?" she asked jumping up from the table.

"What is it?" Mia asked reaching for it. She opened the folder and stared at the photo. "This isn't true Dom, this cant be true."

"It was taken about a week ago."

"I watched them put her in the ground Dom, she is dead. This is Hobbs work and you know it. Letty is dead, lets leave it that way." Amelia yelled before storming off into the house.

* * *

_Amelia walked to the edge of the crowd that was gathered around Letty's grave. _

"_We have gathered here to pay our respects to Letiica Ortiz…Let us reflect on her journey of life. We will not say goodbye, but see you later, in paradise…" The priest had went on to speak about Letty, but Amelia's eyes wandered away. She looked around, she didn't know anyone. She saw her sister, silently crying at the head of the casket. She bowed her head. Her family didn't know she was there and she wanted to keep it that way, but when she got the news that Letty was murdered, her heart told her to come home. She turned around and saw Brian O'Connor standing by the unmarked cars. She glared at him. He had the audacity to show up to Letty's funeral looking for her brother. She shook her head as he made eye contact with him. She turned back to the priest has he had finished with the Lord's prayer. She closed eyes before turning around. As she turned around, she looked up. They made eye contact for just a minute before she quickly turned away not to give him away. Dominic Toretto couldn't stay away and she knew it, he had to of been there somewhere. She wiped her face of the single tear that fell down her cheek. She wasn't going to cry. No, this was still fresh to her. Her friends were dying one by one and no one gave a single damn how she felt about it. She slowly began walking back to the black Mercedes parked behind a tree, putting her sunglasses on, she walked away from LA one last time._

* * *

"What is this Dom? Is this true?" Mia asked still holding on to the picture of Letty.

"I don't know. " Dom shook his head.

"It has to be, Hobb's wouldn't just make this shit up." Brian replied. "Something is up and we need to find out what it is."

"We have a family now Brian, we cant just up and leave Madison. This is ridiculous." Mia stated. "Look at Millie, Dom. She is barely holding on. She lost Jesse, Letty, and Vince, and now you tell her Letty is alive. She cant take this much longer Dom. She doesn't deserve this."

"You think any of us deserve this. I didn't want either of you to have this life, but you do. I would give anything to bring them back but I cant. This is a second chance with her though, we can bring her back to our family. Isnt that what you want?"

"She might not be the same Letty that we once knew." Mia walked away. She walked in to the house looking for Amelia, who was standing by the window listening to the conversation outside.

"Whats the deal Dom? What do we have to do to get Letty back?" Brian asked.

"A guy is leading a team in London to do a major job on a military base. He has a team of very intelligent soldiers and they are aiming in taking down armored vehicles that has highly classified information and military weapons. Our freedom is on the line Brian. If we do this, we can truly be free. Hobbs is granting us complete freedom if we help him. You know what that means?" Dom asked leaning down on the table. "My sisters can be free. No more running, we can finally go home."

Brian nodded his head. "Yeah but what does it cost us though if we cant pull this off?"

Dominic shook his head walking to the steps. He watched as Madison was running around in the back yard. "I don't know." He sighed. "All I know is the girl I once loved is alive and I cant get her out of my head."

"Say we get the team back together, who the hell are we going up against?" Brian asked walking over to him.

"A former spec opted soldier. Him and his team of highly qualified drivers have been going all across Europe doing jobs. Last week they took down a military convoy with just six people. His name is Owen Shaw."

Amelia was walking back out the door when she heard his name. it hit her like a ton of bricks. She quickly fell to her knees as they buckled underneath her. "Amelia!" Mia yelled trying to catch her. Amelia just stared straight ahead as her mind tried to comprehend. Owen Shaw, he didn't need to come looking for her because they were headed straight to him. She felt arms wrap around her body but she couldn't move. She just sat there in shock. All that running she did, it was for nothing. She looked up at her brother who was screaming her name.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She told him before her world went black.

AN: There you go, hope I didn't butcher it too bad. I am soooo ready for the sixth movie to come back. I love Michelle Rodriquez she is my woman crush and when I saw that she was still alive I screamed so loud in the theater but anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This movie is really hard to write! Haha! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Heres another one for you…

Amelia had her head in Mia's lap still staring straight ahead. Dominic had come into the room three times asking what was going on but she never responded. She felt her sister stop rubbing her head.

"Millie, I know something is wrong and I just need you to talk to me." Amelia could hear her sister begging her to talk, but she didn't move from her spot. She didn't even blink.

"That's it!" Dom yelled walking back into the room. "I'm not playing games anymore." He lifted Amelia off the couch and carried her into the bathroom. The sink was full of water. He set her down and put her face in the water before bringing her back up. Amelia gasped for air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mia yelled running in there.

Dom grabbed Amelia's face and held it with his hands. "Amelia, I need you to talk to me. What do you know about Owen Shaw?"

Amelia cringed at the sound of his name but continued to stare at her brother.

"Damnit Amelia!" Dom yelled hitting the door.

"Mommy…" A little girl came walking in with tears streaming down her face.

"Nice going." Mia snapped rushing over to her little girl. "Its okay sweetheart, Uncle Dominic is just really upset right now. How about we go watch some tv, you want to do that?" Mia glared at her brother as he shut the door behind him. She knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Amelia, look at me." He demanded. Her head slowly rose towards him. She looked into his eyes and saw his concern for me. "What _is_ it?"

"I cant do this." She whispered as tears began to stream down her face.

"Yes you can." He embraced her in his arms. "Amelia, I am not going to let anything happen to you but I need to know what you know so I can help you."

Amelia nodded her head in his chest, he went to let her go but she held onto him. She didn't want to look at him when she told him the truth. She didn't even want to tell herself the truth.

"I began working for Owen in his garage back in Chicago. I worked my way up there and before I knew it everyone in the town knew me and people were bringing their cars to me to be detailed. It was a nice living and I loved doing because it brought back Jesse…" She stopped speaking to catch her breath. She closed her eyes tight as Dom began rubbing her back. She took a deep breath before beginning again. "I met a guy named Jeremy Ricket, who I eventually started dating. He was the one who gave me all the bruises. I wasn't lying about that, but what I didn't tell you is going to make you mad Dom and I am so sorry." She sobbed.

"Just tell me."

"I had gone into Owen's office one morning because I had overheard a conversation with him and Jeremy talking about a job in London that was going down this year sometime. I went in there to find out more information about what they were doing because I didn't want to be apart of it. I found the info, but a picture caught my eye. It was Letty, Dom. But I didn't believe it, I saw them put her in the ground."

Dom let her go. She reached out for him but he threw his hand in the air to stop her. "You knew?" he asked.

"Dom…"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" he screamed. She jumped back against the sink afraid to move. She had never heard her brother scream at her like that before.

"Yes." She whispered. "I knew."

Dom shook his head turning away. "Don't turn away." She begged.

"No!" he yelled. "That's you!" He pointed his finger straight in her face. "You turned _your_ back on _us_. You leave for six years and now you're telling me that you knew Letty was alive this whole time."

"I found out Dom and that's when I came running back to you, I had to find you because Owen is going to kill me, do you understand that."

"It probably would have been better if you stayed gone." He snapped before slinging the door open. She stood their wide eyed watching him leave. They both had tempers he knew that, but this sent her over the edge. She went running after him shoving him from behind, making him trip a little. He turned around glaring at her.

"Fuck you Dom!" She yelled. "Why did I leave huh? The guy that I was in love with is dead! HE'S DEAD!" she screamed shoving him in his stomach. "You killed him!"

Mia, Brian, and Elena came running into the room. "Jesse is dead because of you Dom and everyone in this room knows that. If he hadn't have had this life he would still be alive right now and you let him get shot, you let him!"

Dominic didn't move from his spot as he continued to take the abuse from his sister. "Where is Letty, Dom? Huh? Where is she?" Amelia had tears streaming down her face. "And Vince…" She gasped for air. She could no longer breathe. "He's dead too. Why? Because of the bullshit you did, this all on your Dom. All of it. That's why I am ran, and you're right, I didn't look back. So that's what I am going to do now, I am going to run. You go do this job Toretto, and forget I ever existed." She wiped her face before pushing through Brian and Mia. She rushed the kitchen table and took the keys to Brian's car off it before running outside.

* * *

She turned the corner her house was on and stopped the car. She couldn't take it anymore, she began sobbing. She began hitting the steering wheel as she sobbed. She cried for Jesse, for Vince, but mostly she cried because of the lies she just told her brother. It wasn't his fault they were dead, they all chose to live that life. She wanted to take it back, she really did but it was too late. She needed to leave. She needed to run again before she put her family in danger. She nodded her head as she wiped her face. She moved the gear and moved the car into the garage that was open. She slowly got out of the car and began walking to the house. They usually left the door unlocked. They didn't have any neighbors and no one paid any attention to them anyways. She walked into the house from the back patio. Something was off. She looked around, what was different? She shook her head of the thoughts and slowly sat down on the stool putting her head down on the counter.

"You've got a nice place here." A voice sounded behind her. She quickly shot up and stumbled towards the couch. He laughed. "You're good." He smiled. "It took me a while to find out where you were hiding, but you aren't that good. You leave trails Millie. I'm a tracker that's what I do, I find people."

"What do you want?" She asked. He began walking towards her, she moved around the couch making it the only obstacle between them.

"What no hello kiss?" he asked with a laugh.

"Get out." She demanded.

"Now come on, don't act like that." He was messing with her. "We have some unfinished business to handle."

"Just leave Jeremy. My brother will be here any minute now."

"By the looks of you, it looks like you told him about his little girlfriend. I doubt brother wants anything to do with you right now."

She turned away from him. "Like I said, we have some unfinished business." He closed the space between them. Now she had nowhere to run. "Run now my dear."

"What do you want? I don't have anything of yours, I just wanted out." She told him.

"I told you I wasn't going to share you Amelia and that was a promise."

He moved quickly and grabbed her by the elbows. She tensed up as his face was inches from hers. She was in trouble. She had taken Brians car, so they wouldn't be home for a while. Dom was mad and he wasn't coming anywhere near her. She closed her eyes.

"You haven't changed one bit. You are still drop dead gorgeous." He smiled at her. She opened her eyes and stared at him. He bent down and softly kissed her lips. She tried to turn away but he held his grip on the back of her head. He pulled away and looked at her, the soft look on his face quickly turned to anger as he pulled her hair, throwing her down onto the glass table in the center of the living room. Amelia screamed as the sharp pain came across her back. She tried to move but it was impossible. Jeremy was standing above her.

"Jeremy…"she begged. "Please don't do this."

"You stole from me. You went behind my back and took my money, before you left me. Owen told me to let it go, but no I cant. You belong to me Amelia, do you not realize that. We are meant for each other." He pulled her to her feet as she collapsed again this time in his arms. He lifted her up. "Come on now, stand up."

She began coughing as she made herself stand up. "Please." The side of her head was gashed, the blood slowly running down the side of her face. She tasted blood in her mouth. He let her go as she stood there staring at him. He walked away from her giving her the chance to run. She took off running towards the patio, but Jeremy was quick and hoped the couch catching her in his arms.

"Now that was a bad idea." He told her throwing her backwards into the stools. She fell down, this time she wasn't going to lay there. She got up, limping towards the hallway. Before she could make it to one of the rooms, Jeremy had her around the waist causing her to scream.

"Shhh." He told her putting his face in her hair. "You're okay." He kissed the back of her head before slamming her up against the wall, he held her there by her throat. He began squeezing. She couldn't breathe. Tears streamed down her face as she began fighting his hand to release her. The sound of an engine caught his attention. He let her fall to the floor as he removed the gun from the back of his pants. He moved to the nearest room, softly closing the door. Amelia couldn't move. She just laid there as she heard the car cut off.

"Well she is still here." She heard Brian's voice.

"Why is the door open?" Mia asked. Amelia closed her eyes praying Madison wasn't with them. "Amelia?" she called out. As they walked into the house, Amelia knew they couldn't see her just yet. They had to come around the other couch.

"What did she do tear this place apart when she got home?" Brian asked noticing the stools on the ground, he looked over the couch and saw the glass table in pieces. "Mia, go outside. Go wait outside right now."

"Brian!" Mia yelled.

"I said go!" he yelled to her. Amelia laid on the floor waiting for Brian to come over to her. She saw a figure in the window, he was close. "Amelia?" He called out. She just laid there, she couldn't breathe and she found it hard to keep her eyes open. He should be able to see her now. "Millie!" he yelled. Yes, he saw her. "Amelia answer me!" he begged. She couldn't answer him, she couldn't move from the spot on the floor. Brian knelt down and felt Amelia's neck for a pulse. Her eyes shot open.

"Brian…" she whined.

"Shhh. You're okay, we are going to get to a hospital." Brian assured her. Amelia tried to speak to warn him about Jeremy, but nothing would come out. She couldn't talk. Suddenly a door burst open. Bang. Bang. Bang. Then everything was silent.

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and yes to some of the reviews Amelia will have a love interest just give it time. But I promise she will. REVIEW! Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: AHHH! Who was shot? You will know right now….Let me know what you guys think. Thank you for all the reviews! They mean so much! Sorry it took so long to update I have had a busy weekend.

Brian looked up and saw Dominic standing in the doorway with the gun pointing his direction. He looked to the hallway and saw a body lying in the floor.

"Amelia." Brian returned his attention back to the girl on the floor was unresponsive. "Dom we need to get her to the hospital right now."

Dominic was beside his sister in a heartbeat, picking her up in his arms. "You alright?" he asked turning to Brian.

"Yeah thanks for that back there." Brian told him.

"I had to make a call." Dom had sarcasm in his voice, as Brian chuckled.

"Is she okay?" Mia asked running up to them.

"We need to move, she has lost a lot of blood." Brian told her. "Go back to Dom's and take care of Madison. I'll be there soon enough."

"No, I want to go with my sister." Mia told him.

"Mia, we have a daughter that needs us right now. Go to her and I will call you from the hospital and give you an update." Brian demanded from his girlfriend.

Mia nodded her head before walking over to her car and hoping in. Brian heard the engine roar as she sped out of the driveway. He turned around and saw Dom putting Amelia in the front seat of the charger. "You got this?" Brian asked. Dom turned around nodding his head before getting into the car. Brian waved before running back into the house, this wasn't going to be easy to hide.

* * *

Dom used his driving skills to get his baby sister to the hospital. He began weaving in and out of the cars that were in his way. He looked over at Amelia as she lay unconscious in his front seat. He hit the steering wheel. How does this happen? He blamed himself, if he could have just kept calm back at his house then she wouldn't have ran away. She wouldn't be bleeding from her head right now. Her movement caught his attention returning him back to reality. She began to whimper.

"Amelia…"He rubbed her head with his hand. She slowly looked up at him.

"Dom?" She was incoherent right now.

"You're alright, I am taking you to the hospital?"

"Jeremy…" She whispered.

"Its alright, I know. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Dom assured her. She nodded her head at him. "You feeling okay?"

"My head hurts really bad, so does my back."

"I just need you to stay awake for me okay, can you do that?" She didn't respond to him. "Amelia, we are almost to the hospital I just need you to stay awake."

"I'm so sorry Dom." She apologized. He bowed his head.

"I know sweetheart, I know you are. I am sorry too okay."

Amelia began closing her eyes. Dom quickly let go of the wheel. "No! No!" he yelled. He quickly grabbed the wheel bringing the car back onto the road. "Open your eyes Amelia, open them!"

She slowly opened them again. "I _need_ you to stay awake."

"I don't know if I can." She whispered.

The car came to a halt in front of the emergency room. Dominic didn't even cut the car off before he ran around to the other side of the car. He picked Amelia up in his arms. "Just stay awake a little while longer baby, I'm right here." He told her. He slammed the door the car before running into the ER with his baby sister. As he laid her down on the gurney, he couldn't help but think about all the times he had together with her.

* * *

"_So you put this foot here and this foot here and just push off." Dominic told his baby sister. He was teaching her how to ride a bike. Amelia was having a hard time keeping herself up. "Now when you push off make sure you keep the balance of the bike, it goes one way you make it go the go the other."_

"_Got it!" Amelia told him with a smile. _

"_Okay, so go ahead. You tell me when to let go." Dom held on to the back of the bike and pushed her towards the road. Once they were on the road he began pushing her._

"_Let go!" Amelia yelled to him._

"_You sure?" He asked with a smile._

"_I said let go!" She squealed. He pushed her off, letting go. She was doing well. She kept the bike on the road, but she picked up on speed as she began down the hill. _

"_Use the break Millie!" he yelled. She panicked and ran off the road into a ditch. She went flying off the bike and hit the ground hard. Dominic took off running after his sister. "Millie!" he yelled. She laid on the ground not moving. "Millie!" he yelled again. He threw himself on the ground beside her lifting her head. She had scrapes all over her arms. "Millie!" She opened her eyes._

"_Is my bike okay?" she asked looking up at him. He couldn't help but laugh._

"_Your bike is fine." He told her. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah." She leaned up. "I didn't do too good did I?"_

"_How about we pick something else for you to do." He told her._

_She nodded her head. "I'll get it some time. Thanks for teaching me." She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."_

_He smiled. "I love you too."_

* * *

Dominic sat down in the waiting area as he remembered his sister when she was little. She was eight and she wanted to learn so bad how to ride a bike without training wheels. He remembered coming home one day and she wouldn't stop begging him until he finally gave in. He rubbed his face wishing this was like that, Amelia would come skipping through the door are scraped and bruised but she was okay. She was ready to learn something new. This wasn't the same thing and he knew it. She was hurt, bad. That son of a bitch came into her house and abused her yet again.

"Toretto?" The doctor had come out to speak to him. He shot up out of the seat. "Your sister is fine. She had to get a few stitches in the back of her head. She sprained her wrist as well, but she is awake. She is going to have quite a headache but she should be back to normal in a couple of days."

Dom sighed before reaching to shake the doctors hand. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded his head before excusing himself. Dom sat down again, smiling. She was okay. She just had some bumps and bruises.

"Dom!" Mia rushed into the waiting room. She wrapped her arms around him.

"She's okay. She had to get stitches in the back of the head and she has a sprained wrist." Dom explained to her.

"Who was it?" Mia asked.

"My guess is Jeremy Ricket, Amelia's ex." Dom told her. "Lets go see her." He smiled. Mia nodded her head knowing he didn't want to speak about it. He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked to where their sister was.

Mia pulled back the curtain to where her sister was being kept. Dom stayed back.

"Millie." Mia whispered. Amelia's eyes opened.

"Hey." She whispered. She shifted in her bed to sit up.

"No, just lie there. You don't need to sit up." Mia told her. She walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah, my head hurts a little. I'll be okay." Amelia smiled. "Where's Dom and Brian?"

"Dom is outside. Brian is still at the house."

"You alright?" Amelia asked.

"You scared me Millie. I was so scared."

"I don't know how he found me." She whispered. "I thought I was done with him. I walked into the house and something didn't feel right but I shrugged it off. I was exhausted so I sat down at the bar and just laid my head down when he was behind me. I didn't have any warning. I tried to get away from him but he was so fast…"

"Shhhh." Mia ushered to stop. "Its okay."

"Where is Jeremy?" Amelia asked. Mia turned away from her sister as she heard the curtain being pulled back.

"He wont be bothering you again." Dom told her. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face.

"Is he dead?" she asked. No one spoke. " .Dead?"

"Yes." Dom was short. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Amelia nodded her head. "Thank you." She whispered. She closed her eyes again until she felt the bed shift. "What is it?" She asked noticing Dom had sat down.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I will be." She smiled at him. "When can I leave?"

Mia laughed. "You just got here now you want to leave?"

"They will probably keep you overnight." Dom chimed in.

"Dom…" she whispered.

"Don't even think about it." Dom stopped her. She nodded her head.

"I need to…" As tears streamed down her face. Mia nodded her head before patting her sisters leg and walking out of the curtained area. "I never meant anything that I said to you Dom, please know that."

"Millie…" Dom interrupted.

"No…please let me finish. I love the life I lived with you and Mia. If we didn't have this life I would have never met Vince, Jesse, and even Letty. They chose this life Dom and I am so grateful for them." She wiped her face as the streamed down. "I love you so much and…"

He leaned down and embraced her in his arms. "I love you too!" She buried her face in his arms. "I am so happy you are okay."

"What happened?" she asked pulling away from him.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now is that you are safe."

She nodded her head. "What are you going to do about Letty?"

"I am going to get her back." He smiled.

"And what about Elena?"

He sighed before rubbing his head. "Letty is family Amelia, I'm not giving up on her."

Amelia nodded her head. "I was just wondering, tell me what I have to do."

"I'm sorry, do what?"

"You heard me Dom. I know Owen better than anyone, I know his tactics and I know what angle he'll be coming at us. So what do I need to do?"

"You need to rest that's what you need to do. I will think about it." He got up from the bed. "Sleep and I will be back tomorrow. Right now I need to go talk to Brian."

"Thank you Dom."

He smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her on the head. "Just try to stay out of trouble please. My heart can only take so much."

She couldn't help but laugh as she laid her head down. She waved goodbye to him before closing her eyes. She wasn't going to get a wink of sleep that night, she knew that. Her mind kept wandering back to Owen Shaw, if only it would be so easy to take him down. They had no clue who they were dealing with.

AN: So I was going to finish this last night then I started watching Soldiers Coming Home videos and I cried like a baby and before I knew it was 2:00 in the morning and I had to be at work at 7…so yeah here you go. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but its just some brother sister love this time. REVIEW! let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Heres another one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot! This is where its going to get hard to go in to the 6th movie, so I am going to try my hardest not to mess this up too too bad!

Amelia woke up the next morning to Dom's snoring in the chair next to her. She rolled her eyes as she shifted herself to sit up.

"He hasn't left you side since he got back last night." Brian's voice startled her.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked.

"I wanted to come check on you. Mia is with Madison." He smiled at her. "Hows the head?"

"It hurts. My backs a little sore too, but I'll be okay."

He nodded his head at her. "Thank you Brian, for being there for me. It really means a lot."

"I'm just glad we got to you in time."

"We?"

"Me and Dom." She watched as he glanced over at her brother.

"What happened Brian?"

"Me and Mia were coming home to stop you from leaving when I saw that the door was open. I expected you to have already been gone, but the stools were on the ground and I saw that you keys were still on the hook and the car was still parked. I looked over the couch and saw the glass table was broken. I knew something was wrong. I told Mia to leave and I went searching for you. You were on the ground, unconscious. I moved to you and before I knew what was going on gun shots were going off. I looked up and the guy that was there was on the floor and Dom was holding a gun."

"It was Jeremy, the guy I was dating from Chicago. I thought he was going to kill me. I tried to get away but he was too fast. He had grabbed me and kissed me, and before I knew it I was being thrown into the table. He had picked me up and I couldn't stand. But I knew I needed to get away so I gathered up every bit of strength I could and I ran, he caught me and threw me into the stools. I just needed to get away if I could get to a room and lock myself in maybe he would go away. So I took off to the hallway he grabbed me by the waist and slammed me up against the wall and was choking me. I heard the car…"

"Amelia you are safe now. That guy isn't going to hurt you anymore. "

She nodded her head looking at her hands. "Amelia, look at me." He demanded of her. She slowly lifted her head towards him. "I promise you that you are safe now."

"I know that. It's just a lot to take in right now."

"I know it is. You sleep okay?"

She nodded her head at him. "I call bullshit." Dom spoke causing her to jump. She looked over at him. "I guess you tossing about counts for a good night sleep." He stretched his arms above him before getting off the chair. "That was the most uncomfortable sleep I have ever had."

"Well I am going to go get the team prepared, we are still meeting at one right?" Brian knew the cue to leave.

"Yeah, I'll be there at one." Dom told him.

"You take care of that head and I'll see you at home." Brian turned his attention to Amelia. He leaned down giving her a hug and kissing her on the side of the head. Amelia couldn't help but smile at him. They have come a long way, she use to hate his guts. She blamed him for Jesse's death, but he has also saved her so many times. She loved him, she really did and was grateful for him. He was the father of her niece whom she loved more than life and the boyfriend of her sister. He had saved her life and she was forever in debt to him. She leaned her head back as she watched Brian leave before turning her eyes to her brother.

"You alright?" He asked walking over to her.

"Yeah I am, just thinking about some things." She nodded her head to him.

"You want to talk about it? Or we can talk about you freaking out in your sleep last night."

She chuckled before closing her eyes. "I have ran from him for a long time now and I thought I was safe and free from him. He shows up and my life is full of fear again."

"You do not need to be afraid Mil's, that bastard will never hurt you again."

"I was so scared Dom, I don't think I have ever been that afraid in my life. He was just there and he was so fast…"

"Stop." He told her. "You don't get to do that. Do not feel bad for yourself Amelia. You are a Toretto and you are strong."

"Am I?" she asked tears streamed down her face. "Because I don't feel like it. I feel like a fragile little girl who just got her ass kicked."

"You are one of the strongest people I know, and just because some asshole pushed you into a table does not mean that you are fragile. You still got up and you still fought Amelia. That's what makes you strong." He told her. "You cant keep running from the past. Its going to catch up with you, then what are you going to do when you have nowhere else to run to?"

"I'll always have somewhere to run to Dom, that's the whole point." She looked up at him. "As long as I am with you guys, I'll run anywhere."

"We have the option to not run anymore Amelia."

She gave a small smile to him before changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about the situation with Owen Shaw. "Thank you for taking care of me Dom. And thank you for what you did last night."

"I would do it again if I had to." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her.

"When can I leave?" She finally asked. He began to laugh.

"I knew you were going to ask that."

"I don't want to be in here anymore. I want to go with you and see the team."

He sighed before walking back to the chair. "Amelia…"

"Let me help Dom. Please." She begged. He looked up at her before nodding his head.  
"Fine. I'll go get the doctor." He hit her leg before leaving the curtained area. As soon as he left, fear overcame her. Her heart began to race as her hands started to shake. She closed her eyes taking in deep breaths. Jeremy was dead, so why was she freaking out.

* * *

The car ride to meet the team was short. She stared at the window the whole time. She knew Dom was looking at her but she couldn't find herself to look over at him. The car came to a stop. She looked up at the tall building in front of her.

"You ready?" He asked opening the door.

"Is everyone here?" She finally spoke.

"Yeah." He closed the door behind him and came to her side just as she opened the door. He grabbed her arm to help her out.

"Dom, I am not helpless. I can get out of the car."

He laughed at her before closing the door behind him. "Just take it and shutup." He told her. She laughed at him before looping her arm through his. She smiled up at him before laying her head down on his arm. They rode in the elevator to the very top floor. As the door opened she saw the familiar faces she had grown to love. Han, Gisele, Tej, Roman, Tego, and Rico. She smiled at them as she walked out. Roman was the first to embrace her.

"Hey baby girl! You look amazing." He stated. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's enough." Dom demanded. Amelia couldn't help but laugh as he set her down.

"You feeling alright?" Brian asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah I'm okay." She smiled at him. Everyone came over to her and embraced her. She felt the love between them and she couldn't help but wonder if they knew what happened to her. It was definitely obvious on her face and her head, but she wondered if Brian had went into depth about what exactly happened. Hell she didnt even know happened and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She saw Dom come walking over to them with Hobbs at his sister, her heart stopped as everyone gathered around the table in front of them.

"You got the best crew in the world standing right in front of you, give them a reason to stay." Dom told him.

"Our target is Owen Shaw, former spec opted soldier. For years they have been running jobs in Europe. But it's the most recent job that has graduated them to a whole new level. The loss of life is unthinkable. I am offering you a chance to make your family whole again." Hobbs explained to them.

"You get us close to Letty and we will give you Shaw. Then you give us full pardons all the way around." Brian negotiated.

"I cant promise you that." Hobbs told him.

"That's the deal take it or leave it." Dominic replied crossing his arms. "We have come too far for this."

Hobb's nodded his head. "I'm going to have to get back to you on that. We don't know what we are up against."

"Yeah we do." Amelia chimed in. "I've worked with Owen Shaw. I know him. I know his tactics and you don't want to mess with him."

"I'm sorry?" Hobb's shot a look over at her.

"Shaw has been working in this business for a very long time. I met him back in 2009, you don't have a clue what you up against. He is a dangerous man and will take what he wants any way that he can. He doesn't have a problem putting a bullet in your head. He will have a team, he has always had a team and they do a damn good job at _their_ job. I worked in his garage, when I became the leading detailer, I learned a few things about him. He was in the military. He knows how to get out of situation as fast as he got himself into it. He knows how to shoot and he sure as hell knows how to drive. He might not be as good as some on the team though, figuring as to why he has Letty. I know she isn't being held against her will, she is apart of the team…"

"Told you she was useful." Brian smiled.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Hobbs asked.

"We come up with a plan and pray to God it works. " Amelia replied.

"Okay, so we have the team, whats the plan?" Dom turned his attention to Hobbs. As Hobbs began explaining his plan, Dom looked over at his baby sister and winked at her. She smiled at him before turning her attention to Hobbs. She still couldn't believe he was there and wasn't there to take them all in. She looked around the table, these people were back in her life to help save someone she loved dearly. What was the cost going to be this time? Letty, she knew, wasn't the same Letty they knew and loved. She was a bad guy now. She was Owen's second and command. If she knew that they were after her, God only knows what would happen. A shiver ran up Amelia's spine as she thought about Owen and Letty being on the same team. She didn't even want to confront the one man who scared the shit out of her.

"Lets go!" Dom's voice knocked her out of the trance she was in. She turned around and began walking with everyone to the elevator. This was going to be long day.

* * *

Amelia couldn't help but laugh as she found herself standing in the airport yet again in her life. This time she wasn't running away, she was running to it.

"Millie…" Mia was beside her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked embracing her sister. "Where's Madison?"

"She isn't coming. I cant handle her with all of this. I promised myself she wouldn't live the life that we live Millie."

"Are you coming to London?"

"Yes. I'm coming, but I am going to LA first."

"I'm really confused right now." Amelia looked at her sister. "What the hell is in LA?"

"Leon."

"What?" Amelia shouted.

"He's going to take Madison for us."

"Mia, you do know we are talking about Leon right? First off, he is a guy. Second what the hell could he possibly know about parenting a two year old?"

"Evidently a lot. He has a three year old." Mia explained to her. Amelia eyes became wide as she tried to comprehend what her sister just told her.

"I'm sorry do what?"

"Yeah, when he left the team he was dating some girl. She got pregnant, had the baby then split. He's been raising him on his own ever since."

"He never mentioned any of this to me when I saw him." Amelia sat down in the chair and laughed. "Wow, Leon is a father. What are the odds?"

"Yeah and so I am going to take Madison to him until we get all this figured out and bring Letty home."

Amelia looked over at her sister who had sat down beside her. "Mia, Letty isn't going to come home. You know that."

"Why would say that?"

"When I left Chicago, she was already in Europe. That's who Owen was going to see, they were doing jobs together. They have been dating this whole time. She's not going to leave him. Especially knowing what type of person he is. She is the same Mia. She's not the same Letty were grew up with. That Letty is dead."

"Why would you say something like that Amelia? She is our family"

"Because you know its true too, you and Dom both just don't want to believe it."

Mia shook her head at her sister. "You don't turn your back on her Amelia. Not this time, I know her. She doesn't want this life any more than we do."

Amelia looked at her sister with such sympathy in her eyes and nodded her head. She had to believe it for her sister that Letty was willing to come home. Before they left Hobbs had told them everything would be taken care of once they were back in the states, even for Letty, full pardons all the way around. The question was would she even care?

"Can I go with you?" Amelia had a smile plastered on her face.

"What?" Mia was confused.

"To LA…Can I go?"

"What are you up to?" Mia asked eyeing her sister. Amelia shook her head as she kept the smile on her face.

"I'm going to go change my ticket." She got up from the seat and began walking towards the ticket counter. She was going to LA to see Leon, something she had wanted to do since she saw him for the first time in six years.

AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! My imagination needs to kick in, this is hard to write not knowing what is really going to happen in the movie. I am dying for it to come out though, I am sooo ready. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions please fill free to let me know in the review or message me, I need some ideas!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Hope you guys liked the last chapter! I am watching the four movie right now and realized the time frame is off in my story, but I am going to keep it that way. There is just too much going on to change it. Thanks for the reviews!

Mia had called for a taxi as Amelia stood in the airport with her niece. She watched as Madison sat down to play with her doll. She couldn't believe she was back in her hometown, going to see one of her childhood friends. She smiled to herself. She loved Leon, she really did, but there was just something about this place that made her want to stay and never leave.

"Okay let's go." Mia's came back in. Madison jumped up from the floor and grabbed Amelia's hand.

"Come on Millie, let's go." She told her pulling her arm.

"Yeah Millie, let's go." Mia mocked. Amelia couldn't help but laugh as she let the two year old pull her towards the taxi waiting for them. "I can't believe we are here."

"Yeah it's been a long time. I can't believe you came back."

"I'm not back Millie, we are just dropping Madison off then we have to go back. I told Dom we would be in London by tomorrow night."

"That's fine but let's at least enjoy this one day that we get to spend back home. No cops on your ass, it's just us."

Madison giggled. "Can you not cuss in front of my child please?" Mia glared at her younger sister who started laughing. Amelia rubbed the little girls head before leaning down and kissing it. "So why did you come Mil's? What is so important to you?"

"You'll see." Amelia smiled looking out the window. They sat in silence until the taxi stopped in front of the old Toretto garage.

"Hasn't changed one bit." Mia smiled. Amelia could hear the sorrow in her voice. They had a lot of memories in that place and it seemed like it was just yesterday they were in there working on someone's car. She smiled at her sister.

"Yeah, it looks good." Was all Amelia could say. She stared up at the place and couldn't help but feel sad.

"Lets go." Mia smiled down at her daughter. "You ready to go see Uncle Leon?"

Madison nodded her head. Amelia watched her climb out of the taxi before following behind her. She closed the door and looked up at the garage as Mia paid the driver. Leon came walking down the hill. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yo!" He yelled holding in his hands in the air.

"Leon!" Mia squealed. She had missed her long lost brother. He embraced her in a hug.

"You look so good Mia! How's everyone?" he asked setting her down on the ground again.

"They are good." Mia smiled. "It's so good to see you Le! You look amazing!"

Leon looked over at Amelia who was holding Madison's hand swinging it back and forth. "I see you found your family."

She smiled at him. "Well some of them." She replied to him. He walked over to her and wrapped his around her. She embraced him back and looked over at Mia with a smile.

"Y'all come on, let's get inside. I am just finishing up and then we can head to my place. Y'all hungry?" he asked walking back up the hill. Mia elbowed her sister who just pushed her aside before following Leon. Mia shook her head as she grabbed Madison in her arms and followed. Amelia looked down the alley of the side of the garage and saw the white Jetta sitting there. She stopped and stared at it.

"Millie." Mia whispered.

"It's ok." Amelia told her. Leon had stopped and turned around to look at her. He bowed his head before reaching into his pocket.

"Hey." He caught her attention before throwing her the keys. "Take it for a ride, let me catch up with Mia." Amelia caught the keys in her hand and stared at them. "'Just bring it back in one piece please, it took me forever to get her back." Amelia gave a soft smile at him. She clenched the keys in her hand and looked over at the car.

"You alright?" Mia asked.

"Just give me a second." Amelia breathed. She took a deep breath before walking towards the car. She could see the bullet holes as she neared it. She knew they weren't really there but that's all she could see her in her mind.

"Let her go." Leon's voice was behind her. She knew Mia was going to stop her. She kept walking towards the car as her hands began to shake. She tried to shake the feeling in her stomach, she wanted to turn away and run, but she kept walking. Maybe Dom was right, the past was going to catch up sooner or later, she needed to face it. She needed to accept that Jesse was dead and wasn't going to come back. She reached the car and pressed the unlock button on the key. She wiped the tear that escaped from her eyes. She opened the door and slowly sat down. She took in a breath as she looked around. It still looked like Jesse, the interior was blue, her favorite color. She rubbed the seat next to her and closed her eyes. _He was driving and she was riding the passenger seat, the windows down and he looked over at her and smiled before shifting into third gear. Their speed was rise as they went flying down the road. He never took his eyes off of her._ Hers eyes shot open. She shook her head from the memory before closing the door. She put the keys in the ignition and closed her eyes as she turned the car on. She smiled. The engine rumbled to life. She needed this, she needed to remember him. It had been too long. She turned the volume and began laughing as the music filled the air. "Wow." She replied.

* * *

"_I'm not playing that shit in my car." Jesse argued with Amelia as she sat in the passenger side of the Jetta. She held the CD in her hand and just stared at him. "I don't care what you say or do, that's not going in this car." Amelia began to laugh. "I'm serious, its not happening."_

"_Please?" She whined before batting her eyes at him._

"_That wont work." He told her._

_She scooted closer to him and grabbed his hand. "Please?" She begged again._

"_Amelia…"_

_She moved to wear she was sitting his lap still holding the CD in her hand. She was inches from his face. "Please?" She begged again. She leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips. She loved teasing him. She heard him groan as she leaned away from him. _

"_Fine!" He grawled. She smiled climbing back over to the passenger seat and putting the CD in the CD player. He jerked the car into gear and stormed out of the driveway screeching the tires. Just then 'Hit Me Baby One More Time.' Sounded in the car. Amelia looked over at a pissed of Jesse and began laughing. She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek before putting her hand out the window, letting the wind hit her. This was the life, and she loved it._

* * *

She put the car in gear as the smile stayed on her face. She slightly eased the car down the driveway of the garage before taking a left on the street. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. She kept the speed down, not really trusting Hobbs when he said they would be alright to come back to the states. She knew someone was probably watching them, so she didn't need to draw attention to herself, not yet anyways. She drove down familiar streets, it still looked the same, but she had a better outlook of it. It was home and it would always be home even if they never returned. She turned the corner and appeared in front of what use to be her home. She parked the car and got out. There was a for sale sign sitting in the yard. She closed the door behind her and walked up the steps to the door. She turned around and looked back at the car.

"_JESSE!" Mia yelled as Amelia hit the ground. The gunshots were going off all around her.  
"JESSE!" Amelia yelled. She looked up, Jesse was nowhere to be seen. She watched her brother jump across the lawn towards the boy. _

Amelia bowed her head as she could still hear the gunshots going off and she could still see Jesse laying on the ground with bullets in him. She shook her head before hurrying down the steps and hoping back in the car. She turned the ignition and jerked the car in the middle of the street and the pressed the gas and clutch as hard as she could. She changed the gears twice, before she reached a good speed. She was doing eighty down the street. She wiped her face as the tears fell down. She turned the corner without tapping the break, the tires screeched. She cut many cars off, never looking in the mirror to see the chaos she just caused. The tears kept streaming down her face. Who would have thought the past would hurt so bad?She pulled the car to a halt and looked up, she was the cemetery. She wiped her face before getting out of the car. She walked past a familiar grave, she wondered who was even in the ground. It sure as hell wasn't Letty. She passed the grave and not even taking one glance at it. Jesse's was right behind her, she knew because she saw during Letty's funeral, she just couldn't find herself to go to it. She stopped in front of it. She looked down before letting herself fall to her knees. She rubbed her fingers across his name and bowed her head.

"I am so sorry." She sobbed. "I shouldn't have left you." She closed her eyes." I don't know what to do Jesse. I feel like I have lost everything, I found this guy in Chicago. He reminded me of you, so of course I jumped on that. I guess there was only room for one Jesse in my life and it wasn't him. Dom killed him, that shouldn't surprise you. I said some horrible things to him, I blamed him for you dying. I told him it was his fault and it wasn't. Well maybe a little, but it wasn't completely. He tried to protect you, he tried." She wiped her face. "Jesse…" She rubbed his name again. "I miss you so much!" She cried. "Please, help me." She knew he couldn't answer her and she didn't know why she waited for an answer, but she sat there and just stared at the stone in front of her. It was gorgeous, she knew everyone had probably chipped in to buy it. She nodded her head knowing she couldn't be there anymore. Mia was going to wonder where she went. She kissed her fingers and laid them on top of the stone before slowly walking away . She again walked past to what was Letty's grave and turned her head. How did their life come to this? One of her family members was dead, but was living a lie this whole time. She needed to know what happened to Letty, why she resorted to go with Owen instead of just coming home. She rushed over to the car and quickly climbed in. She looked in the mirror fixing her makeup before cutting the car on. She glanced back at the gravesites and smiled. "I love you." She whispered before putting the car into gear and pulling out of the cemetery.

* * *

Leon was waiting outside the garage as she pulled up. She cut the car off and quickly jumped out of the Jetta. She ran towards him throwing her arms around him as he caught her in his arms. "Thank you." She whispered to him.

"You alright?" He asked letting her down.

She nodded her head. "I will be."

"She's still got it doesn't she?" he smiled at her. She couldn't help but laugh before nodding her.

"Yeah she does. She's amazing, and hasn't changed one bit."

"I made sure she hadn't, even down to that god awful Britney Spears CD."

Amelia died laughing. "Wow." She replied. "That's amazing."

"Well I was about to come find you, I need to head home before the nanny leaves my son by himself. I was supposed to be home thirty minutes ago."

"Yeah lets talk about this….you have a son?" Amelia eyed him. He bowed his head as he gave a little laugh.

"It's a long ass story…"

"Oh I have time." She interrupted.

"I'm sure you do." He put his arm around her shoulder as they began walking to the garage. "Lets have this conversation at my house what do you say?"

"Oh you aren't getting out of this one Leon Walker, I am dying to know this story." Amelia laughed.

"Fine, I'll tell you on the drive over there then." She nodded her head at him before walking inside.

"Its about time, where the hell did you go?" Mia asked standing up from the couch.

"Mommy!" Madison yelled.

"No cussing in front of your kid please." Amelia mocked her sister. Mia rolled her eyes. "I just went to visit a few places, nothing special." Mia nodded her head knowing now to press the issue. She could tell her sooner or later but right now she was hungry and was dying to know about Leon's baby mama drama. She smiled over in his direction as he winked at her.

"Well lets go then. Let me grab a few things and lock up and ill meet y'all out front." He told them before walking in to the office.

"Come on lets go, we are leaving," Mia ushered her daughter off the couch and out the door. "You have fun?"

"Yeah it was fun, I missed the thrill of that thing."

"You didn't use the NOS did you?" Mia stopped in the middle of the driveway. Amelia began laughing.

"No Mia, I didn't use the NOS. Come to think of it, I didn't even think about it. It got up to speed just fine for me."

"Right. Millie, we just got here, lets not get arrested before we leave okay."

"Yes mother." Amelia rolled her eyes before walking over to Leons car and getting into the passenger side. This was going to be one long as day in LA, she just knew it.

* * *

She waited for Leon to pull the car out of the driveway on to the road before looking over at him. "So…" He looked over at her and rolled his eyes before turning them back to the road. "Don't do that, you have a lot of explaining to do mister."

"Leave him alone Mil's." Mia told her sister from the back seat.

"Thanks Mia, you should listen to your elders." Leon told her with a smile.

"Shutup Mia." Amelia smirked. "You cant keep this from me, I will find out sooner or later."

Leon sighed. "His name is Archie."

"I'm sorry what?" Amelia tried to hold back the laugh. "Archie?"

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" Leon glared at her. She heard Mia laughing in the backseat.

"No of course not, its super cute." Amelia continued to laugh.

"His full name is Jesse Archibald Walker, thank you!" Leon yelled causing Amelia to laugh harder. "I will pull this car over."

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. It really is a cute name." Amelia replied calming herself down. "It suits you."

"I named him after Jesse." Leon stated softly.

She gave a soft smile to him before nodding her head. "But Archie stuck."

"I bet he's amazing." Amelia stated.

"He really is an awesome kid. He's super smart. And loves Transformers. I can never get those things away from him."

Amelia laughed before turning her head out the window. "His mother and I began dating a few years ago, we found out she was pregnant, she wasn't too thrilled. I mean I wasn't either, but damn she sure didn't want him. I talked to her into keeping the baby and nine months passed. She seemed to be happy about until one day I come home and everything of hers was gone, except for Archie. She left him in his crib, I came home to him screaming. I haven't seen her since." He told the story like he had told it a million times. His voice was calm but very monotone. She knew it pissed him off. "Three years later, he's the love of my life. I couldn't see life without him."

"I can't wait to meet him." Amelia stated. Leon looked over at her and smiled before patting her leg. She blushed as she saw his hand remained on her knee. She knew Mia's eyes were staring a hole in the back of her head. She turned her face to look out the window knowing she couldn't control the smile on her face. So maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all. Atleast for now that is.

AN: I loved writing this chapter. It made me super happy hence it being almost 3000 words long. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love Leon and I think he needs to be back in the equation of things. So review, let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: YAYY! Leon is back! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Heres another one.

They pulled up to the house around eighty thirty, just in time for a blonde girl to come walking out of the house with a pissed off look on her face.

"Its about time. Damn Leon I have shit I have to do." She yelled at him. He held his hands in the air.

"Its my fault." Amelia cut in.

"Figures." The blonde snapped before turning back to Leon. Amelia began to laugh. Mia elbowed her in the ribs to get her to stop.

"Sorry, it wont happen again." Leon told the girl. "Heres an extra twenty dollars for staying later for me." The girl ripped the money from his hands and walked away.

"A girlfriend of yours?" Amelia asked.

"You're funny. " Leon replied walking away from her. "Come inside, I'm sure its Madison's bedtime."

"Lets not fight anyone tonight please." Mia annoyingly asked walking past Amelia, who had begun laughing again.

"I was trying to help." Amelia replied following her sister. Amelia closed the door behind her when she heard a squeal coming from the other room.

"Help!" A little boy appeared in front of Amelia with Leon chasing after him.

"Gotcha!" Leon yelled embracing the little boy in his arms.

"Daddy!" The little boy squealed as Leon began tickling him. Amelia walked over to the chair and smiled at the scene in front of her. Leon was a father, she couldn't believe it. And he was good at it. The little boy continued to scream as Leon threw him over his shoulder. "I give in."

Amelia laughed. "Put the poor boy down." She begged. Leon looked over at her before setting the boy down on the couch.

"Who are you?" the little boy asked looking up.

"Arch, these are some friends of mine. This is Amelia, her sister Mia and Mia's daughter Madison. Madison is going to be staying with us for a little while."

"You want to go play?" Archie asked the little girl hiding behind Mia. Mia reached behind her and pulled Madison out with a laugh.

"Its okay sweetheart, you can go play." Mia ushered her daughter to go. The little smiled before running after the little boy down the hall.

"Wow Le, he is adorable." Amelia stated.

"He's something alright." Leon laughed before opening the fridge and getting out three beers. "So how long are you planning on being in London?"

Amelia looked over at Mia before sitting down. "Le, we need to tell you something. We haven't been completely honest with you about why we are here and what is in London." Mia started.

"I kind of figured that much." Leon smiled. "You want to explain?"

"Letty is alive Leon…" Amelia started.

"What?" Leon yelled. He jumped up from the couch and glared at the two girls. "And when did you plan on telling me this?"

"We just found out. We are going to London to get her back. She is running with a guy name Owen Shaw. We settled with this cop that's been on our asses, we bring them down he gives us full pardons. We can come back to states and be free." Mia explained. "I came here knowing you would help us. I cant take Madison with us, I need to know she is safe. You are the only person I can trust."

"How did this happen?" Leon asked rubbing his head.

"We don't know. That's what we are going to find out. Letty needs us, we don't know what is going on with her."

"We need your help Leon, will you please help us?" Amelia begged.

"You know I will. You know I have your back no matter what." Leon walked over to Mia and wrapped his arms around her. "You bring her home." He whispered in her ear.

Amelia smiled at him. She knew that wasn't going to be easy. How do you bring someone home who doesn't want to come home? She turned away and looked at the wall where pictures covered it. She smiled to herself.

"Lets go put the kids to bed and we can talk some more. We have a lot of catching up to do." Leon told her. Mia smiled at him before nodding her head. They left Amelia in the living room continuing to look at the pictures. She came across one from a long time ago. It was the team, Mia, Letty, Jesse, Dom, Leon, and Amelia. They were at the garage, covered in grease, smiling. Those were the good days. She felt like her life was complete then. Everyone was there and everyone was happy.

"That's one of my favorite pictures." Leon walked up behind her. She turned around and smiled at him. "We were happy then."

"Yeah we were." She replied. She took a sip of her Corona and sat down on the couch. He followed.

"So what are the chances of you staying here with me while everyone else is in London?" Leon asked.

She shook her head with a laugh. "I have to go Leon. They need me."

"Why?" he asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Can we talk about this later? I don't want to talk about jobs right now. I feel like that's all I have done." She asked him.

"Sure." He smiled at her. "We can talk about it later." He rubbed the side of her head, bringing her towards him. She put her legs up on the couch and laid her head across his chest. "You miss it?" he finally asked.

"Every day." She whispered. "I would give anything to go back. Just go back to street racing being the only illegal thing we did."

He laughed. "Yeah, I miss those days too."

"Well they are fast asleep." Mia came walking into the room. She stopped in her tracks looking at the scene in front of her. "What exactly is going on?"

Amelia laughed sitting up. "Nothing." Was all she could say. Mia nodded her head before sitting down on the chair in front of them. For one moment, life was okay. They were back home and it felt nice.

* * *

"You not tired?" Leon asked walking over to Amelia who was still sitting on the couch.

"Not really, I just have a lot going on in my head." She told him smiling up at him.

"Well we can talk about it if you want." He replied sitting down. She turned away from him as he rubbed the side of her face. "How about we talk about this nice size bruise you have under your eye?"

She closed her eyes. "Yeah, all the makeup in the world can cover it up until you let someone get close to you. I know you Amelia, I know you are hiding something so spill it."

"I was dating a guy back in Chicago. He became abusive and was hiding a bunch of shit from me. One day I found out something about Letty and I ran. That's when I came to you, I needed to find Dom because I knew if I was with him then I would be safe."

"What did you find out?"

"That Letty was alive and was running with the owner of the garage I worked at. Owen Shaw is a dangerous man, and I was dating his right hand man. So I thought until I found at Letty was his second in command. Jeremy showed up in Thailand after me and Dom got into this fight. I was going to run away but he was already in the house. He hit me then threw me into a glass table. Dom killed him, he shot him because he was trying to kill me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leon asked.

"I thought I was happy. I thought I had finally found my Jesse you know."

"Mils…" Leon stared at her.

"I wanted to be happy." Tears began streaming down her face. He scooted closer to her grabbing her head. He embraced her as the tears fell down her face.

"I miss him too but you have to let that go babe. He isn't coming back." Leon whispered to her.

"I know that, its just hard. I just want things to be normal again."

"Things will never be normal again, you know that. Its been too long, but we can start over. That's why I don't think you should go to London. I think you need to stay here with me. You can help me take care of Madison and Archie…"

"And where would I stay?" Amelia asked leaning up from his chest.

"With me." He replied softly. She gave a soft smile to him.

"And what would we do Leon?"

"Be a family again." He was inches from her face. She took in a deep breath as his lips brushed up against hers before he pressed them to hers. She put her hand on the back of his head as he deepened the kiss. Millions of thoughts were running through her head as they continued to kiss. She finally pulled away from him.

"I would give anything to stay here with you and pretend the world doesn't exist, but my brother needs me. You should have seen his face when he found out Letty was alive. He was so mad at Le, he was mad because I knew this whole time she wasn't dead, I just didn't believe it myself. I know more about Owen Shaw than anyone and I know his tactics…"

"Its dangerous."

"It is, but its where my family is." She replied. He turned his head away from her. She grabbed his face turning it back to her. "You are my family Leon and I am so happy that you are back in my life. And it makes me so happy to know that you are safe here in LA. You are making something of yourself other than racing and robbing trucks." He smiled at her. "Please just be here when I get back."

"I don't plan on going anywhere." He told her. "I'll be here as long as it takes. I just need you to come back okay."

"I'll be back I promise." She told him.

"Well we have a lot of time to make up for." With that he grabbed her face and pressed his lips back to hers before she couldn't even speak. She began laughing as she hopped in his lap. She pulled away from him.

"Thank you for everything Leon. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm always here for you baby girl, no matter what." He rubbed the side of her face. She smiled at him before leaning down and kissing him again, this time no one pulled away.

* * *

Amelia had fallen asleep on the couch in Leon's arms, but woke up in his bed this next morning. As she opened her eyes she saw Mia sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her.

"What the hell Mia?" She yelled jumping up.

"You have fun last night?" Mia smiled at her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Amelia groaned looking over the clock. "Its seven in the morning."

"I've seen the way you and Leon have been looking at each other and you slept in his bed last night."

"So?" Amelia pulled the blanket over her head.

"No ma'am!" Mia yelled grabbing the blanket and jerking it back. "We have a plane we have to catch."

"Mia, this is ridiculous."

"No what is ridiculous is that you are twenty five years old and you still think you can sleep til twelve."

"I actually have no problem doing that." Amelia smirked.

"Get up, we need to go. Its going to take us eleven hours to get there." Mia replied hitting her leg. She hoped up from the bed. "Your ass better be out of the bed in ten minutes Amelia."

Amelia groaned kicking her legs as she kicked the blankets off of her. As she sat up her phone began to ring. She looked at the name. "Really?" She hit the answer button the Iphone. "Hello."

"You awake?" Dom's voice sounded on the speaker.

"Obviously."

"And cranky I see."

Amelia sighed. "What is it Dom?"

"Its Owen Shaw."

"What about him? Did you find Letty?"

"No, but it seems that Shaw knows a lot about us. We need to you get here as soon as possible."

"What's going on Dom?"

"He has profiles on all of us. He knows who we are. He knows everything about us…even Leon."

"What?" Amelia yelled standing up.

"Millie?" Mia comes running into the room with Leon right behind her.

"How?" Amelia asked.

"Jeremy." Dom told her. Amelia bowed her head.

"What do we do Dom? This wasn't apart of the plan."

"I know I need you to tell Leon to leave. He needs to get out of LA for a while. I cant have anyone looking for him. Tell him to go East and stay there."

"Yo Dom, its Leon. What the hell man?" Leon was beside Amelia taking the phone from her. She sat down on the bed putting her head in her hands.

"Get out of there Le, you're in danger." Dom explained. "Owen Shaw has profiles on every single one of us. He knows about you and he knows about Madison too."

Mia covered her mouth. "I need to get her out of here." She rushed out of the room.

"Take the kids and go. Amelia?" Dom's voice was firm. Amelia stood up and took the phone from Leon who nodded his head. She had fear in her eyes as her hands began to shake. Her whole family was in danger again and this time she didn't know what to do.

"Yes?" She took the phone off speaker. "Okay Dom, I will. I'll see you soon…I love you too." She hung up the phone and stared at Leon.

"We have to go!" Mia yelled walking back into the room. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Mia, you have to calm down. Madison does not need to see you like this. Everything is going to be alright." Amelia assured her sister. "We just need to get everything together and get them out of here. Me and you have a flight out of here at 1:00. Dom changed it for us. We are getting pack their things. Leon, Dom has a place for you in South Carolina. You go there and you don't move."

"Okay, this is what needs to happen then it will happen." Leon replied. "Let me just get everything set up at the garage."

"All they need to know if that you have to go somewhere. We don't know who is involved or anything. Owen knows a lot of people, we cant trust anyone." Amelia stated.

"What about us?" Mia asked.

"We stick to the plan and we go to London and join the team. This has to happen Mia and you know it. Madison is going to be okay. She will be safe."

"I cant leave her." Mia whispered.

"You wont leave her, we will be come back." Amelia rubbed her sisters shoulder. "She will be in more danger with us."

Mia nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her face. "Okay, lets do this." Leon rubbed Amelia's shoulder before walking away.

* * *

They had everything needed packed with the hour. They had enough food for the road made sure all the toys and clothes were packed. Leon had enough money to go shopping for anything that they really needed. Dom was going to send him more money as the time went on. The car was packed.

"I don't want you to go." Madison whined.

"I know baby, I don't want to go either. But Leon is going to take good care of you and you are going to have so much fun with him and Archie." Mia was trying to keep it together. "I love you so much you know that."

Amelia turned away. She couldn't take the fact that they were forcing Mia to leave her child. It wasn't right. "You be good and I will see you soon." Mia leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She rubbed the side of her face before walking away.

"Bye sweetheart, I love you!" Amelia told her kissing her on the cheek. She tried to hold back the tears that was threatening to escape her eyes. Madison refused to look at her which hurt even more. Amelia nodded her head before closing the door. She walked over to Leon and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Take care of her please." She begged.

"With my life." He told her. He kissed the top of her head before pulling her arms away from his waist. He kissed her one last time before getting into the car and slamming the door. This was the hardest goodbye, knowing everyone was in danger hurt Amelia. She couldn't take this anxiety anymore. She covered her face with her hands as she heard the car cut on and pull away.

"I love you." She whispered.

AN: ahhhhhhh! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! REVIEW! And has everyone watched the Featurette on youtube with Fast 6, def gives a lot of insight on the movie. I cannot wait for May 24


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Yayy for Leon and Amelia. Yall don't worry he will be in the story a lot more than you think! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! They really do mean a lot!

Back in London:

"We have a problem…" Hobbs came walking up to Dom with papers in his hand.

"What now?" Dom asked standing up.

"Its Shaw, he has profiles on every single one of us. He knows we are coming for him." Hobbs threw the papers on the table.

"What the hell?" Brian walked over to him snatching the papers off the table. He began looking through them. "He's right, we are all in here, even Amelia."

"How did he get those?" Roman asked reading each paper as Brian handed them to him.

"I don't know." Hobbs rubbed his head.

"Dom!" Brian yelled. "Dom, he has Leon. He knows about Leon." Dominic rushed over to him and looked at the paper. "Madison is with him right now!"

"Brian…."

"I have to go. I have to go to them!" Brian began gathering his things.

"Brian!" Dom yelled.

"Brian you cant just hop a plane and go to LA…" Roman started.

"Don't tell me what I cant do!" Brian pointed his finger in his face. "My daughter is in danger."

"Brian you need to calm down!" Dom demanded reaching in his pocket for his cell phone. "I'm calling Amelia."

"Are they even awake?" Tej asked.

"I don't care if they are or not. I'm going to get their plane changed and get Leon and the kids out of there. Brian, nothing is going to happen to Madison. I promise." He walked away with the phone to his ear. Brian stormed over to the wall and punched it. Roman walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked.

"My daughter is in danger and I am three thousand miles away from her. No Rome I am not okay." Brian snapped. "How does Shaw know? How does he fucking know?" Brian punched the wall again.

"I don't know man, but we are going to find out. Nothing is going to happen to your daughter, I swear on my life man."

Brian shook his head.

"Okay, I just got off the phone with Amelia, Leon is taking the kids to East. They are packing up right now and should be on the road any minute. Everything is going to be okay. Mia and Amelia are leaving around one to head here." Dom came walking up. "We are going to figure this out, Shaw will not mess with our family."

"This code you live by Toretto, its going to eat you alive. Owen knows what gets you and he will take it from you if he gets the chance." Hobbs replied.

"He already has." Dom stated. Hobbs nodded his head. He looked over at Elena standing in the bathroom.

"What about her?" Hobbs asked pointing to her.

"What about her?" Dom asked turning away. "Nothings changed."

"You don't think so? You don't think she knows why you are here. The girl you once loved is in danger and you have come to rescue her. You don't think she knows that?"

"Whats this about Hobbs? You have something you want to say?"

Hobbs laughed. "Of course not." He walked away as Dom looked down at his cell phone. This was not starting off good at all, and it was just the beginning.

* * *

Mia checked her phone one last time before putting it away. She was fidgeting and annoying the hell out of Amelia.

"Will you stop, Jesus you are annoying me." Amelia snapped at her sister.

"I shouldn't have left her." Mia shook her head.

"Madison is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"'You don't know that, you don't know what is going to happen."

"I know that if we brought her with us then she would be in more danger than she is in South Carolina. You did the right thing by taking her to Leon. He's not going to let anything happen to her."

"I just cant see my life without her and I don't know what I would do…"

"Stop!" Amelia yelled. "This isn't helping you. We have an eleven hour flight, please try to relax. He said he would call us when he got there, its going to take longer for him to get there than us."

Mia sighed leaning her head back closing her eyes. "Can I ask you something?" Amelia asked.

"What?" Mia asked looking over at her sister.

"What happened with Dom and Letty? Why did he leave everyone?"

"He went searching for you." Mia stated. "He searched all over the place for you."

"He did?" Amelia stared at her sister. "I didn't know."

"He found you in Chicago. Don't ask how he is very persistent and he knew what he was looking for. When he found you, he was going to take you home kicking and screaming, but he saw you with that guy from the house. He said you looked so happy. You were smiling, something he missed about you. He decided to stop looking for you and let you live your life. He thought it would be best. After Jesse died, he went after Tran. They killed him and Brian gave Dom the keys to his car and let Dom get away. That was when he decided to go look for you, he couldn't come back to LA because of the cops. So he spent his time looking for you. When he finally let it go, he went to Dominican Republic with Letty. He was doing jobs there and sending me money. They were good together you know. He loved her enough to leave her so she would be safe. He went to Panama City, Panama and Letty came home pissed as hell. She was so mad at him, she just wanted him to come home. Come to find out she was working with Brian, she was trying to stop this dealer in hopes they would let Dom go. That was the terms between her and Brian, she got mixed up with Braga and got herself killed, or so we thought…"

"Dom knew where I was?" Amelia turned her head. "I saw him at the funeral. He was up on the hill by the windmills, but then he was gone."

"He turned himself in. He was tired of running. He had lost everyone, Letty was gone. I couldn't watch my brother throw his life away like that, I couldn't live with myself knowing I would never see him again. They gave him twenty five years to life Mils. So me and Brian got a team together…" Amelia smiled at her sister. "And we bailed him out. Flipped the bus of inmates and we have been running since. You see our family hasn't been whole since you left Mils. We needed you."

"I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter now. We are just happy to have you back." Mia told her before leaning her head back again.

"So you flipped a bus?" Amelia asked causing Mia to begin laughing.

"Yeah, we did."

"And you say I'm reckless…"

"You are." Mia commented. "Now lets talk about the Leon situation."

"What situation?" Amelia smiled.

"I'm your sister Millie, I'm not stupid."

Amelia laughed rolling her eyes. "I really like him."

"And?"

"And what? Nothing happened, we just kissed. I didn't even know I was in his bed until this morning. I guess I had fallen asleep in his lap."

"Dom isn't going to like this you know that right?" Mia laughed.

"Dom never liked me and Jesse being together. He will be alright. It keeps him young."

"That's very true." Mia looked out the window. "Thanks for keeping me company. I don't think I could have done this by myself, especially knowing what is going on right now."

"You're welcome, you're my sister. I would do anything for you." Amelia smiled before laying her head on her sisters shoulder. This was going to be one long plane ride.

**AN: I know its short. I'm sorry, I am having difficulty coming up with a story line so I need your guys help. Help me come up with some creative ideas about what to write about, because its really hard not knowing what is going to happen in the 6****th**** movie. Also go watch the last trailer they put up, it looks sooo good! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Heres another one….thank you so much for all the reviews!

_Amelia was lying on the floor when she saw her brother walk in with a really pissed off look on his face. She knew he was pissed. Letty was the first to hop off the floor._

"_Yo Dom we were just about to come looking for you." Leon spoke just as Dom knocked his beer out of his hand. He stormed over to Vince who was playing his guitar._

"_Where were you?" Dom asked._

"_There were mad cops. That shit was orchestrated." Vince defended himself._

"_Is this your beer?" Dom asked reaching down the Corona sitting on the table. Amelia lifted herself off the ground with a beer in her hand. She took a sip as she watched the scene unfold. She knew he was mad, she wanted to go look for him but Jesse wouldn't turn around. Cops were coming left and right. _

"_Yeah that's my beer." Vince looked confused. Dom turned his back and headed towards Brian who was standing at the door. "Yo Dom! Why did you bring the buster here?"_

"_Because the buster kept me out of handcuffs, he didn't go running back to the fort, the buster brought me back!" Dom yelled before turning around. Amelia went to the put the Corona back in to her lips when Dom jerked it out of her hand. "I don't think so."_

"_What the hell?" Amelia yelled._

"_You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona." Dom offered the drinks to Brian. Brian chose the one in his left hand leaving Dom with Amelia's beer. "That's Vince's so enjoy it." _

_Brian smiled before lifting his shirt cleaning off the top of the beer. Amelia couldn't help but laugh. "Can I use your bathroom?" Brian asked._

"_Yeah upstairs, second door on your right." Dom pointed to the stairs. Amelia went walking over to him._

"_Can I have my beer back please?" she asked. Dom looked at her before putting the beer to his lips and drinking the whole thing before handing it back to her. "You're an ass."_

"_He's got no call bein' up there, you don't know that fool for shit!" Vince yelled storming over to him._

"_Yeah he's right Dom!" Leon chimed in. Jesse had walked out of the kitchen and put his arm around Amelia's shoulder._

"_Vince there was a time when I didn't know you!" Dom yelled causing Amelia to laugh._

"_That was in the third grade!" Vince yelled back. Amelia smiled up at Jesse as the music began to play again. _

"_So what girls are here?" Dom asked looking up at Leon._

"_Really?" Amelia asked snapping her head over at him. Jesse began pointing around the room. "I will hit you." She threatened. He smiled at her grabbing her arm pulling him to her. He was drunk._

"_You look a bit tired, how about we go upstairs and you can give me a massage." Letty walked over to him._

"_What about all our guests?" Dom asked._

"_How about we go upstairs and you give me a massage." Letty demanded. She always had her way with him, whenever he was mad he couldn't stay mad for long. She had a way to twist things around into getting him to do something. She had always been like even when they were little. Amelia loved her, she was like a sister. Amelia laughed as Dom pointed his finger at her as Letty grabbed his hand pulling him towards her. "Let them go, they are just having fun." She told him as they walked upstairs._

* * *

Amelia looked over at her brother as he was sitting with Brian, they were coming up with a plan on how to get Letty back. Brian was still pissed off about leaving Madison with Leon, but they had no other choice. Amelia was beginning to regret coming back to London, she wished she could have stayed with Leon back in LA.

"What are you thinking about?" Han asked sitting down next to her. He offered her some chips that were in his hand.

"No thank you." She smiled at him. "I was thinking about Letty."

"You miss her?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do. I just don't understand what could possibly have gone through her mind to want to join Shaw. It doesn't make sense to me."

"We need cars!" Dom yelled. He looked over at Hobbs. "Make sure they are fast."

"Whats going on?" Amelia asked.

"We're going racing." Brian smiled at her. She sighed before getting up out of the chair.

"Why?"

"We have to lure them in some how, this is the way to do it." Brian told her.

"Then I am going with you." Amelia told him. Dom was shaking his head. "Don't do that, I am going."

"No, this is dangerous." Dom told her.

"You are seriously going to play that? Its been dangerous since day one. Don't feed that bullshit line to me this time. I know what I am in for, and I am going with you."

"You know what happened the last time you raced Amelia, you aren't getting into a car again." Dom whispered loudly to her.

"You don't have to remind me Dom, and that was over nine years ago. I will be fine."

* * *

"_I cant believe you talked me into this." Jesse looked behind to make sure no one was coming. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately."_

_Amelia couldn't help but laugh as she buckled her seat belt. "Just don't tell Dom, whatever you do. He will kill me."_

"_Kill you? Its me that's dead." Jesse told her making sure the seat belt was secure before closing the door. She rolled the window down and stared at him. "There was a reason why he didn't come to this race tonight, maybe you shouldn't do this."_

"_Now you tell me…" She smiled at him. "I'll be fine Jess, how hard can it be? You and Dom both taught me how to drive, it should be easy right."_

"_Don't use the NOS unless you have to, just make sure you keep your eyes on what is in front of you, don't look beside you that's what he wants."_

"_Okay Jess, I got it. Now go!" She told him. He leaned in the window kissing her softly before hitting the top of the car. She pulled up to the line just as the race was about to start. It was just here and two other people, how hard could it be? She nodded her head at the girl standing in front of her. She was ready, she knew what she was doing. She had seen it a million times. She began revving the engine as the crowd began to cheer. Her cell phone began to go off. _

"_Shit." She mumbled pressing the ignore key. She looked out the window just as Jesse pulled his phone out. She shook her head at him when he looked at her. She turned her attention as the girl raised the flag in the air and in one swift moment brought it down. Amelia slammed the gas to the floor as the car jolted forward. The car shot off the starting line, she went into second gear, then third. Her speed was climbing, she was smiling as she saw that the cars were behind her. Her adrenaline was pumping so hard, her hands began to shake. She tried to stay calm but it wasn't helping at all. She was almost there, she looked beside her, the Honda was inching next to her, closer and closer._

"_What the hell are you doing?" She screamed. It clipped the side of her car causing her to spin out of control. She couldn't control the car any longer, it was going in circles off the road. The front of the car hit the side of the building causing her to hit her head on the window. She screamed in pain. The back of the car then hit the building causing her to fly forward hitting her head on the steering wheel. She saw her life flash before her eyes as the car finally came to a stop in the middle of the road. She heard screaming but she couldn't move. She stared straight ahead. She felt the blood pouring down her face. She was hurt, she knew she was, but all she could think about was Dominic. He was going to be so pissed._

"_AMELIA!" Jesse screamed running towards her._

"_Millie!" oh shit, it was Dom. "Amelia!" Dominic had reached the car first. He jumped over the hood and rushed to the passenger side of the car. "Millie, you alright?" he asked climbing in. She turned her head towards him. "Don't move." He told her. _

"_The ambulance is on its way Dom." She heard Vince's voice. _

"_What were you thinking?" he yelled at her. She just saw there staring at him. He reached over and unbuckled her seat belt. She felt forward. "Amelia, hold on baby. The ambulance is on its way."_

"_Where's the other car?" Leon asked._

"_He took off, the moment she hit the wall he was gone." Jesse replied._

"_My face hurts." Amelia whispered. "I think my leg is broken. I cant really feel it, but I think its stuck under the steering wheel."_

"_its okay, we are going to get you out of here." Dom assured her._

"_Dom, is the car okay?" she asked._

_He sighed. "No, the car is not okay, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we get you out of here and to the hospital."_

"_I'm sorry." She whispered._

"_if you ever get behind the wheel of a car again to go racing, I will kill you do you understand?" He threatened. She nodded her head at him. It wasn't like she wanted to anytime soon anyways. _

"_How did you know?"_

"_Jesse finally answered about the twentieth time I called, he finally gave you up."_

"_Figures." She rolled her eyes. She began coughing, blood poured out of her mouth in her hands. "Oh no." She whispered._

"_Where the fuck is that ambulance?" Dom yelled. He reached up wiping the blood from his sisters face._

"_Am I going to die?" She asked looking up at him. Tears began streaming down her face._

"_No!" He told her. "No, you are not going to die Amelia, you are going to be fine."_

_She nodded her head at him. "I am going to be right back alright, I am not going to leave you but I have to find a way to get you out of the car."_

_She nodded her head at him. She closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. How did this happen? They were just racing and now she was crushed inside her car, bleeding to death._

* * *

_The ride the hospital was silent. Amelia had an oxygen mask over her face. She looked up at Dominic who was staring outside of the ambulance. He was holding her hand._

"_Is she going to be alright?" Dom finally asked._

"_Her ribs are broken, that is what is causing her to couch up blood. We need to get her stabilized before we can do anything." The EMT told him. "Do you know what happened?"_

"_No, I wasn't there." Dom turned away. Amelia closed her eyes. She felt Dom squeeze her hand. "You're going to be okay, okay? Nothing is going to happen to you."_

_She nodded her head at him. The ambulance came to stop and the door flew open._

"_What do we have?" Amelia could feel the stretcher being lifted off the ambulance and on to the ground. _

"_Car wreck, she had multiple broken ribs, her leg is broken, and a mild concussion. She is bleeding internally, coughing up blood." The EMT replied holding the oxygen mask over her face. She turned her head towards Dom who was still beside her._

"_Okay, lets set up a CT scan, I need to take a look at these ribs. Also I need two ounces of morphine…"_

_Amelia reached out for Dom's hand, but the nurse stopped him from coming with her._

"_DOM!" she screamed trying to sit up. _

"_Let me go with her!" Dom yelled fighting the nurse. Amelia kept reaching for him as the nurses tried to hold her down. The pain was unbearable but she didn't want to be without her brother. She needed him right now._

"_Calm down!" The nurse told her. She felt a needle go into her arm and within seconds she began to calm down, she laid there fighting to keep her eyes open, but it was too much. She finally let the drugs overtake her, and she fell asleep. _

* * *

"You cant always keep bringing the wreck up Dom?" Amelia told her brother.

"It's a reminder that you cant drive worth shit."

"I'm sorry, but I recall being in front before that bastard clipped me in the back and sent me flying into a wall."

"You aren't going Amelia and that's that." Dom yelled before walking away.

"This is stupid, you know I can do it Dom."

"Amelia…" he pointed his finger at her.

"Can we stop bitching please?" Hobbs snapped. "I could use the sister…"

"Amelia." Amelia snapped.

"I'm sorry, I could use Amelia for something else." Hobbs smirked at her. "Happy?"

"Sure." She retorted. She turned on her heel and walked away. How could her brother bring up the wreck that she didn't really remember too much about? The only thing she could remember was waking up in the hospital to Jesse getting cussed out by everyone, including Mia. Amelia shook her head remembering that moment. It was bad, she wasn't allowed to drive for at least six months, she had spent the whole summer with her leg in boot. Dom took the car away, even though he could fix, he sold the parts as punishment.

* * *

_Amelia woke up in the hospital bed three days after the wreck had happened. She had been going in and out of consciousness since the accident. She groaned as she listened to her brother yell. _

"_Oh good, you are awake. Care to explain?" Dom asked walking over to her._

"_What?" Amelia asked confused. "What's going on?"_

"_You were in a wreck Millie, you are hurt pretty bad." Mia informed her. "Jackass over there let you race."_

_Amelia looked over at Jesse who was just staring at her, Vince had his hand wrapped around Jesse's shirt. "What were you thinking?" Dom asked._

_Amelia turned away from him. "No!" Dom yelled. "You answer the question."_

"_Come on Dom, she is hurt." Letty replied._

"_Stay out of this." Dom told her. _

"_I just wanted to know what it was like to race." Amelia answered. Dom shook his head at her before walking away. _

"_Why didn't you ask one of us to take you?" Vince asked letting go of Jesse. "You know we would have."_

"_I didn't want to ride, I wanted to drive. You guys were all busy so I asked Jesse if he would take me…"_

"_More like bribed. You bribed Jesse to take you." Dom interrupted. _

"_Okay, fine. Yall have me on this leash. Its like I cant do anything and I just wanted to do this one thing by myself."_

"_You could have gotten yourself killed." Dom told her._

"_But I didn't." _

"_Seriously!" Dom yelled. He stormed over to her. "You are lying in a hospital bed with a broken leg and three broken ribs Amelia. You could have died."_

"_Can you stop yelling?"_

"_You are sixteen years old. You just got your license. That car was not to be raced, you promised me that you would not race her. And how the hell did you get NOS in it?" _

_Amelia turned her head. She didn't want to answer him. "You better answer the question Amelia, or so help me."_

"_I took it to Harry's pretending it was for you. I had saved up enough money, so he put it in for me." Amelia still refused to look at him. She was in deep trouble. She jumped as she heard the tray of food hitting the ground beside her. _

"_Are you stupid?" Dom yelled. She straightened up before looking at him._

"_I'm sorry, alright. I didn't know this was going to happen. I just wanted to race just this once." _

"_If you ever go behind my back like that again, you will never see daylight again in your life. I will lock you in the basement forever."_

"_As for you!" Vince turned his attention to Jesse. _

"_Don't yell at him, its my fault." Amelia replied stopping Vince. "He just went along with it."_

"_Whatever this is between you two, its over." Dom demanded. "It ends now, you evidently cant be trusted with anyone."_

_Amelia turned her head away from him. She knew he was mad, but that hurt her feelings. She nodded her head before closing her eyes. "I'm tired, can you please leave me alone?"_

"_Sure." Dom replied opening the door and slamming it behind him._

"_So?" Vince was the first to talk._

"_Did I win?" Amelia asked opening her eyes. She looked over at Mia, who was glaring at her._

"_This isn't funny." Mia snapped._

"_I was actually being serious." Amelia told her._

"_No Amelia, you didn't win. You hit a brick wall going ninety five miles per hour. You should be dead, or paralyzed. Not sitting in this bed making jokes."_

"_Calm down Mia, I'm sorry okay." Amelia put her hand in the air to stop her sister._

"_You are reckless Amelia, and you are going to get yourself killed. Use your brain for once." With that Mia stormed out of the room._

"_Anyone else?" Amelia asked looking at the remaining few faces in the room. Vince shook his head before leaving the room as well._

"_She's right girl. You gotta start using your head. I'm glad that you are okay, I'll talk to Dom." Letty replied slapping her foot. She walked out of the room leaving Jesse and Leon there._

"_You going to lecture me too?" She asked directing her attention to Leon. He shook his head._

"_No, but you are never racing again. As long as I am alive, you wont do it Amelia. I don't care if its years from now…"_

"_Spare me okay. It was just one race that some idiot couldn't take that he was losing against a girl." Amelia interrupted._

"_Take a look in the mirror Mils. Your face is messed up because of this guy. Stop being so selfish and think about everyone else this has affected. Your brother was scared to death that you were dead. You just lost your best friend over this, was it worth it?"_

_Amelia looked over at Jesse who had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring straight ahead without saying a word._

"_Jess…" Jesse shook his head before leaving the room. Leon threw his hands in the arm before following him._

"_I'll be back later, you should get some rest." He told her before closing the door behind him. Amelia stared at the door as the tears streamed down her face. What had she done? She leaned her head back against the pillow and wiped her face. Her hand stopped on the knot on her cheek bone. She looked over on the desk beside her and picked up the mirror. She took a deep breath before lifting it up to her face. She gasped. Both of her eyes were black and blue, her lip was busted. She should be dead, it's a miracle that she was alive, she knew it. Her family was now mad at her and she looked like hell. _

**AN: So a little flashback for you in this chapter, so I can figure out what the hell I am going to write about. I just might wing it and make iup on my own shit that has nothing to do with the movie, because its hard right now. By the way, I found a character on the character list named baby Jack, could it be Brian and Mia's baby? Hmmmm I wonder! Anyways, tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. Thank you for all the reviews.

With a lot of arguing between Dominic and Amelia, the verdict came down to Amelia staying with Hobbs. She rolled her eyes storming out of the room.

"Just let her go, she will be okay." Dom replied. Mia looked towards the door where her sister stormed out of.

"You better get going, your cars are waiting outside for you. Try to bring them back in one piece." Hobbs asked. Brian couldn't help but laugh as he leaned down and kissed Mia.

"Tell Millie I'll see her later on." Brian replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mia told him with a smile. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Lets go!" Dom yelled from the entrance.

"Bring back something decent. Not that smurf shit you pulled in Rio." Roman replied with a smile that deserved him a finger from Brian.

"That car could kick your ass Rome." Brian stated before walking out of the door.

"Millie!" Mia yelled knocking on the door. "You alright?"

Amelia swung the door open. "I'm fine." She replied walking past her sister. "What is that you want me to do?" She asked approaching Hobbs.

"I have a list of supplies I am going to need." Hobbs replied handing her the list.

"You want me to go shopping?" Amelia was infuriated. "Are you serious?"

"I just need a few things." Hobbs told her handing her a sheet of paper with a smile on his face. She heard Roman begin to laugh.

"So help me God, Roman. If I see you laughing it will be the last thing that you do." She threatened. She jerked the paper out of Hobbs hand.

"You can go with her." Hobbs turned his attention to Roman.

"I'll be fine." Amelia snapped. She glared at Roman before walking away. She jerked her purse off the chair and walked towards the door. "Do I get to drive?"

"Roman's got the keys. He is going with you. Watch yourselves, you don't know who is after us." Hobbs stated. "Get the supplies and come back here."

"Anything else?" Amelia snapped.

"Lose the attitude."

Mia began to laugh. "Good luck with that."

"Can we go?" Amelia asked. She rolled her eyes at Mia before opening the door and slamming it behind her. Her brother sold her out. He wouldn't let her go race, but left her to do the dirty work. It was bullshit and she hated him for it. She waited at the elevator for Roman to come out. "Is this for real?"

"Looks that way baby girl." He pressed the down button.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Evidently you suck at racing."

"I am not getting into that with you, it was nine years ago. Lets leave it there, thanks."

"Whatever, lets just do this and get back."

"Sure." The walked into the elevator.

"If you're nice maybe I will let you drive back…" He smiled at her. She gave a small smile to him. "In my lap." He finished. She groaned hitting the lobby button. He began to laugh. "That was a good one."

"Shutup!" She snapped. The door opened and she stormed out.

"You are so cute when you are mad." He stated. She whipped around putting her finger in his face.

"I do not have a problem killing you and leaving you on the side of the street. Keep your mouth shut." She snapped. He continued to smile at her. "I cant believe this bullshit." She mumbled walking away.

* * *

Moments later they had arrived at their destination, Amelia road with the window down the whole time trying to block out Roman.

"You have the list?" Roman asked her causing her to look at him.

"Its right here." She replied holding it in the air.

"Okay, so what's first?" He asked.

"Rope, duct tape, fishing line…"

"Sounds like some raunchy stuff is about to go down." Roman interrupted.

Amelia couldn't help but laugh. The same thought had gone through her mind. "Come on lets go." She replied opening the door. She closed the door behind her and looked up at the building in front of her. It was very vintage. She had always wanted to go to London, maybe not for the reason she was there for, but it was intrigued her to want to look around. She looked over at Roman who was staring at the building too. "Do you think he just sent us here to get us out of his hair?"

"Who?"

"Hobbs?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because if he did, then he wouldn't mind us looking around right? But I mean if he really needed us he wouldn't have sent us out here."

"I get what you are saying."

"So?"

"A few stores, that's it." He told her. She smiled at him before walking into the building. "What is this place anyways?"

"It's the London Leadenhall Market. Just a bunch of stores located together. Sort of like an outside mall that we have in America. We should be able to find everything on the list." She began walking towards the opening. "You coming?" she asked turning looking at him as he continued to stare. "Its big, we got it. Come on." She grabbed his arm and linked it with hers. As they began walking through the market, she smiled at the people she passed. It was weird being there and knowing why they were there, everyone seemed so happy, like they didn't have a care in the world.

"How about I go get the stuff and you can go look around. The hardware store is right there, how about we meet back in fifteen minutes." Roman recommended.

"You sure that's okay?" She asked. Thank God, she did not want to go shopping for all that kinky shit.

"Yeah it will be fine. It wont take me that long to find this stuff."

Amelia nodded her head before walking away from him. She looked behind her, he was watching her as she walked into a store. She waved at him before turning away. She felt uneasy about leaving him. She thought about turning around and just going with him to the store, but she shook her head and kept walking. What could possibly happen?

* * *

She was humming to herself when the uneasy feeling came over her again. She looked up and saw a man staring at her from across the store. She gave a small smile to him before walking down an aisle. She looked over her shoulder and saw him out of the corner of her eyes. "Shit." She whispered. She began walking faster. She just needed to get to the door, Roman should be waiting for her outside. She slowly began jogging up an aisle towards the door. She swung the door open running into a man.

"I am so sorry." She replied out of breath. She looked around, Roman wasn't around. "Shit!" She cursed again. Her heart was racing. She looked towards the hardware store and began walking towards it, when a figure caught her attention. It was a woman with long black hair. She was wearing leather pants and a familiar jacket. "Letty?" She whispered. She began walking through the crowd following the lady. She had forgotten about the man following her. "Letty?" She called out. The girl continued to walk. She quickened her pace.

"Amelia?" Roman called after her. She ignored him.

"Letty!" She yelled. The girl turned around and just stared at her. It was her. "Letty!" She yelled running towards her. She couldn't believe it, she was here and she was alive. "Letty!"

"Amelia!" Roman yelled. "No!" He took off running after her, jerking her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Amelia yelled. People had stopped to look at them. The moment happened so fast, Roman jerked Amelia to the side in his arms. "GUN!" He yelled. Amelias head shot towards the man from the store, who was aiming a gun at her. She looked back at Letty, who looked at Amelia before pulling the gun out of her pants. Amelia's eyes grew wide as Roman jerked to the ground just as shots began to go off. People began to scream and run, giving Roman a chance to pick Amelia up. He ran with her in his arms all the way to the car, swinging the door open, he threw her inside. She banged her head causing her to let out a scream. He didn't bother to check on her, they needed to get out of there. It was mistake for them to come out, Shaw knew they were there. He was watching them. Amelia looked down at her hand as Roman jerked the car into drive, speeding out of the parking lot.

"What the hell Roman?" She yelled showing him the blood on her hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"No…" She told him shaking her head.

"Put pressure on it."

"What just happened?" she asked looking behind her. "That was Letty, Roman. We have to go back for her."

"She just tried to shoot you!" Roman yelled at her.

"No, she wouldn't do that! She is probably scared. Roman, we cant leave her there."

"Amelia, I need you to listen to me. That was not the Letty you know, that Letty is gone. That girl just pointed a gun at you and pulled the trigger. Letty is gone, now we need to get back to the crew. Are you okay? Is your head okay?"

Amelia shook her head at him. "I..I don't…" She looked out the window. Tears began to stream down her face. She was so confused. Why would Letty try to shoot her? It didn't make sense. Did she not know who she was? All these thoughts began to go through Amelia's head. "How does she not know who I am?"

Roman shook his head at her before rubbing her hand. "That Letty is gone Mils."

* * *

He parked the car on a side street before looking around the corner. "Okay come on, lets go." They ran across the street the hotel in front of them. He pressed the button for the elevator before turning around and looking behind him. "We need to throw them off if they followed us."

"You think they did?" Amelia asked. She was still holding the side of her head.

"Hows that?" He asked.

"Hurts, but I'll live." She laughed. The door opened and they piled in.

"We'll go to the eighth floor then take the stairs to the tenth. We can't chance it if anyone followed us here."

Amelia nodded her head. She wasn't up for climbing two stories of stairs but she knew it was precaution. "You alright with that?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'll carry you if I have to." This caused Amelia to laugh.

"I can manage besides you made me hit my head the last time you carried me somewhere."

"We were in a chase and I had to get you in the car fast." He stated. The elevator stopped on the eighth floor. Roman was the first to get out and look around before ushering Amelia out. They ran to the stairs. Roman began climbing them two at a time as Amelia took each step with precaution. She didn't want to fall and cause more battle wounds. Dominic was going to be pissed as it was when he finds out what happened, she didn't need him trying to kill Roman for getting her banged up. Roman was waiting for her at the tops of the stairs on the tenth floor.

"You alright?" he asked looking down at her.

"I would rather not do that again." She was trying to catch her breath. "I'm think I am losing blood and this isn't helping the situation." She went to move up the next step but lost her balance. Roman caught her in his arms. "Okay, but just don't hit my head again please. It kind of hurts." She laid in his arms as he began to laugh. She closed her eyes as she felt him open the door.

"What the happened?" Mia yelled. She was standing outside with her phone in her hand. "I was just about to call you guys."

"She hit her head." Roman told her.

"Doing what?" Mia asked touching Amelia's head. "Millie are you alright?"

"Can we get inside, we have some things we need to tell y'all." Roman walked past Mia and into the first hotel room.

"What took…" Hobbs started but saw Amelia in Romans arms. "What happened?"

"We found Letty, she tried to shoot us." Roman stated.

"What do you mean you found Letty?" Mia asked walking over to Amelia.

Amelia sat up on the couch as Elena sat down next to her, she began cleaning Amelia's head. "I was in a store and this man was following me, so I ran out of there, when I did I saw Letty standing outside. I called out her name and she finally turned around. She looked so confused, like how I knew her. I don't know what happened, it was so fast. Next thing I know I am staring at her and she had a gun pointed at me. Roman tackled me and shots just went off, that's when we ran. I don't get it though, how does she not know who I am? She stared straight at me, but didn't hesitate to try and shoot me."

"Are you sure it was her?" Hobbs asked.

"Yes, she stared me straight in the eye. It was her." Amelia pushed Elena's hand away from her head. She grabbed the ice pack and pressed it against her head.

"Did they follow you?"

"I don't think so, but whatever it is that we have planned we need to do it fast. Shaw knows we are here and he evidently isn't going to be playing nice." Roman stated. He sat down on the chair and rubbed the top of his head.

"I need to go lay down." Amelia shook her head. She walked away without speaking to anyone and slammed the door. She leaned against the door holding the ice pack to her head. She tried to fight the tears in her eyes, but it was hard. Someone she knew most of her life just tried to kill her without hesitation. She was so confused as to what was going on. She listened as they talked outside in the other room.

"She doesn't have a clue who Amelia was, but I think she knows we are after her. She didn't hesitate at all, no emotion whatsoever. She just pulled the trigger." Roman stated.

"Shaw has to have done something to her, she wouldn't just try and kill Amelia." Mia replied.

"I'm going to tell you like I told Amelia, the Letty you are searching for is gone. You cant expect her to just be waiting around for y'all. Let it go, we have a job to do and if you cant do it then you don't need to be apart of this." Roman lifted his head and stared at Mia.

"Rome…"Mia started. "I'm with you guys. Its just hard to let something go you have known your whole life."

Amelia walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. She didn't bother covering up with the blanket. She just wanted to shut everything out. She put her hand across her eyes and tried her hardest to block it out. Her cell phone began ringing in her pocket. She groaned as she pulled it out and looked at it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mils!" It was Leon.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" She asked sitting up.

"Yeah we are good. We just got to South Carolina. I got another phone just in case. How are you? Have y'all found Letty yet?"

"Yeah." Amelia replied softly. She covered her face with her hands as the tears fell down.

"Not good?" He asked. She couldn't help but laugh as she wiped her face.

"If you call trying to shoot me not good, then yeah its not good."

"What?"

"I found her at the market today and she stared straight me, pulled out a gun, and pulled the trigger. She's gone Leon, its not the same Letty."

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"No, I am not okay. She didn't hurt me, Roman got me out of the way in time, but I don't know what to do. I am so afraid. I'm afraid this isn't going to end good and I don't know I can take that. We have lost everyone Leon…"

"Where's Dom?"

"He went to the races, he's supposed to be back soon. I wish I never came here. I should have stayed with you."

"I agree with you on that, but its going to be alright."

"You cant be so sure."

"Wheres Mia?" Leon asked.

"She's outside in the living room with everyone else. I needed to lay down. Hows Madison?"

"She is good, they are wanting to go to the beach tomorrow. So I told them if they behaved and did as I said I would take them. Archie loves her so much. They have bonded so well."

Amelia smiled to herself. "That's good, I am glad they are okay." Amelia sighed and touched the side of her head. She flinched. It hurt like hell. "How are you?"

"Worried about you."

Amelia laughed. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"I know you will be. If you need to talk you know my number."

"I know." She smiled. "Thanks Leon, I am just going to lay down for a little bit."

"Okay, I need to talk to Mia anyways. You be careful okay."

"I will, I promise."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She closed her eyes and put the phone to her mouth. She didn't want to hang up, she wanted to talk to him forever. She laid her head down with the phone still in her hand. She just needed to sleep, that's all she wanted right. As she thought about Leon, she slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of happy times.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thank you to everyone for the reviews! They mean a lot. Heres another one for you…hope you guys like it.

Amelia slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone touching her head. The throbbing was beginning to become too much as she turned over on her back. She looked up at Dominic sitting next to her.

"So you didn't think a hospital would be a good idea?" He asked

"It didn't seem too bad at the time." Amelia stated. She touched the side of her head and felt the bandages. "Are you serious?"

"You got blood all over the pillow. It needed to be wrapped in the beginning."

"You know what happened?"

"No, I get a phone call from Mia telling me to come back to the hotel quick because something had happened to you."

"Mia should have never called you, I am fine."

"Then tell me what happened, it cant be that bad. Did you see Shaw? Did he do something to you?"

"Mia didn't tell you?"

"No!" Dom yelled. "No one has told me shit, so start talking Millie. Now!"

"Letty." Was all she could say to him. He got up from the bed and stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"It was Letty."

"What was Letty?"

"I saw her at the market. I followed her and she…" Amelia turned away. "She pulled a gun on me Dom…and she pulled the trigger." Amelia shook her head. "Roman grabbed me and threw me to the ground before the bullet hit me. He picked me up and he ran with me in his arms until we got to the car. He threw me in the car causing me to hit my head on the side of the car."

Dom sighed and began pacing the floor.

"Its not her anymore. She didn't even hesitate. It was like she didn't know who I was. She just pulled the gun and pulled the trigger like it was nothing."

"There has to be something…"

"Like what?" Amelia asked sitting on the side of the bed. She bowed her head before standing up. "I always thought Letty was dead even when I saw the picture of her, and maybe she is. That was not the Letty I know. I don't know who that was, but she tried to kill me and didn't give a shit. Its over Dom, lets just do this job and leave London. She's gone Dom and she isn't coming back." Amelia walked away from her brother into the living room with the others.

"You alright?" Mia asked reaching out to hug her sister.

"I'm fine. Did you talk to Leon?"

"Yeah, he called me. Everything is fine."

"Good." Amelia sat down next to Han. He rubbed her shoulder knowing what she was going through. Han knew Letty, he ran with her in Dominican Republic, so he knew what was going on in Amelia's head.

* * *

Dom appeared in the living room, all eyes turned to him. He didn't say anything, instead he walked over to Roman and held out his hand. Roman first looked at it before grabbing. Dom pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you." Dom replied. "For saving my sister."

Roman nodded his head at him. Amelia couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her. "Whats the plan Dom?" Hobbs voice sounded.

"We race."

"Didn't you just get back from that?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, but this is bigger. This is like the Desert back in LA."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Tej asked.

"We each race, and if we all win, then we go to main event. That's where Shaw will be."

"How do you know?" Hobbs asked.

"We got in good with a guy named Kendrick. He's like the Hector of the streets here. I raced him, and beat him. He didn't like that, but he had never been beat so it sparked his interest. He let me know a few things, and invited us to go. I told him about our team and he wants to see if we all have what it takes. Hobbs your team is going to stay back and watch around us, see if Shaw moves in on something. I know they are hiding something, we just don't know what yet. This has to be a decoy mission, which is what Letty is going to be doing. She'll be at the race, but I don't know about Shaw. Cooper, you be our eyes out there." Dom told them pointing to a guy standing at the window. Hobbs team seemed to have arrived earlier that day when Amelia was sleeping. There were four new faces standing in front of them. Cooper was from London, then there was Michelle, she was from the US and had been working with Hobbs since the Rio incident. Another guy was sitting in the chair next to Tej, he was built. Almost as big as Hobbs, that was Raquel. He didn't seem to speak much. The last person was Jack, he was skinny and didn't look like he belonged with Hobbs.

"So we are all racing?" Roman asked with a huge smile on his face. He was itching to get back in a car and go racing.

"Yes." Dom looked over at Amelia.

"I know I know…" Amelia held her hand up. "I'm not staying with the hulk anymore, he almost got me killed."

"Hey!" Hobbs yelled. "It was y'all dumbasses that didn't watch around for people, y'all let them slip through…."

"Hey!" Dom yelled. "Now is not the time to start blaming people."

"I was just joking." Amelia stated. She rolled her eyes before getting off the couch. "But I am serious, I am going with you guys this time."

"That's fine, I don't have the damn energy to argue with you." Dom threw his hands in the air before walking away. "We leave tonight so y'all be ready."

"You can ride with me." Han told her. "Cause your ass aint racing." He got off the couch and walked over to Gisele.

"Y'all gotta stop bringing that shit up." Amelia snapped as she rose off the couch and walked over to Brian.

"Nice bandage." He replied with a smile.

"Bite me!" Amelia yelled causing Brian to laugh. "I was going to be nice, but nevermind." She turned to walk away.

"Hey!" Brian yelled after her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Mia told me. I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. We were all warned about her. I just wish it hadn't of been me."

"I know you are angry…."

"No Brian, angry doesn't even explain how I feel right now. And I don't want to talk about it. I want to get this shit done and I want to go home. Can we do that?"

"Yeah."

"Good, lets go." She turned on her heel and walked out of the door. Amelia was pissed, she was beyond pissed. She didn't understand and she did want to. She just wanted to get the hell out of London before anything else happened. She didn't want to be there anymore and she sure as hell didn't want to talk about Letty. She stormed out of the room and into the elevator. She looked in the glass door at herself. The bandage had to go, it did not give her a good look at all. She waited til she got to the bottom floor before walking over to Elena.

"Hows the head?" Elena asked.

"It hurts, but I don't want to wear this anymore. Will you help me?"

"Yeah sure."

They turned and walked away from everyone. Amelia sat down on the couch and looked over at her brother before speaking. "If it matters, I don't want you to leave when this is all over."

Elena looked down at Amelia before unwrapping the bandage. "It does matter."

"Elena, you are our family now. You know that right?"

"You know in Rio, Dom risked his life for that cross necklace he loves to wear. He came to my house when and took it from me. He loves her or he wouldn't be here."

"He loves you too."

"I cant be someone's second choice."

"I don't want you to be either."

"Are you saying this because you are mad because she tried to kill you or are you being serious?"

"I am saying this because I care about you and my brother seemed very happy with you. We were all free, and I want you to be with us when this ends and we go home. You cant go back to Rio, so then come with us."

"Millie…"

"Please…" Amelia begged. Elena rolled the bandages up in her hand before joining Amelia on the couch.

"Lets just see how this all plays out, then we can think about the future."

Amelia nodded her head before looking back over at her brother. "He's scared you know."

"Yeah I know." She replied without looking up. "You're all done. Just keep an eye on it, we don't need you bleeding out on us."

Amelia laughed before leaning over and hugging Elena. "Thank you." She whispered. Elena nodded her head before releasing Amelia and walking away. Amelia looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling nauseous. She didn't want to do this anymore. She wanted to run away…again.

* * *

The race scene hasn't changed much. It was the same cars and the same girls. Amelia couldn't help but laugh as she looked over at Han who was smiling. The girls were still half naked, maybe more here in London, but still the same. For a split second Amelia felt like she was home in LA again. She loved it. She loved the adrenaline and the atmosphere of the racing scene.

"You ready for this?" Amelia asked.

"I was born ready."

"What do you plan on doing when we are finished here?" Amelia looked over at him. "You coming with us to LA?"

"Maybe, I was thinking about taking a vacation in Tokyo first. I told Gisele I would take her there, then we got the call from Dom to come here."

"it would be nice you know, to be free. I miss LA, a lot."

"You know Amelia, it wasn't your fault what happened with Letty. You cant blame yourself."

Amelia nodded her head but didn't speak. She wasn't up for talking about what happened with Letty just yet. "Well do me a favor and lets win this thing so we can be one step closer to taking down Shaw."

"I got this." Han told her with a laugh. "You just better hold on tight."

The cars all pulled up together and parked. Dom was the first out of the car. He walked over to Han's car and opened the door for Amelia, he held out his hand as she grabbed it stepping out. She looked around her as eyes fell on her. She smiled at most of them but couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"What is so funny?" Dom asked.

"Nothing has changed. Its all the same."

"Just don't venture off please. God help someone who touches you." He mumbled to himself before walking away. Amelia leaned against the car. She decided to play along, make some fun out of all of this.

"Hey baby." A brown headed guy walked over to her. "is this yours?"

"Does it look like it?" Amelia asked.

He gave a little laugh. "You racing?"

"You?"

"Sure thing. How about you show me what you got."

"You wouldn't be able to handle it." Amelia smirked. The guy walked over to her and looked her up and down. She wasn't really dressed for the race scene but she still looked good.

"Mmm, I think I want to try." He told her. His accent was so cute. That was the only thing that kept Amelia interested. She would have walked away in LA, but this was becoming too much fun for her. She couldn't turn away now. "What do you say?"

"What do you say I stick my foot up your ass?" Dom spoke behind him. Amelia still had the smirk on her face as she stared at the guy who turned around and faced her brother.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Someone you don't want to fuck with." Dom was in his face. "Take a hike. Now."

The guy nodded his head before rushing away. Amelia couldn't help but laugh as Dom glared at her. She shrugged her shoulders as she leaned off the car. She walked past him, towards the crowd.

"Jesus!" Dom mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked grabbing her arm.

"I was just having some fun, lighten up." Amelia jerked her arm away.

"You are going to get people killed here."

Amelia couldn't help but laugh. "He was asking for it."

Brian began to laugh causing Mia to elbow him in the ribcage.

"Okay, Tej you're up first." Dom called out. Tej nodded his head before moving over to his car. The line up was easy. If Tej won, Roman would go next, then Gisele, then Han. If everyone won, then the plan was to go to the wars, but everyone had to win. That was the deal. It was going to be easy. They had the best team. Hopefully Hobbs just kept his end of the deal and was watching above. Suddenly a silver '71 Jenson Interceptor came rolling in with three cars behind it. Amelia looked over at Dom who was following the car with his eyes. They all stopped but no one stepped out of their cars. Dom looked back at Amelia. He nodded his head at her. This should be interesting, because everyone knew who was in those cars, well atleast one.

"You think that's Letty?" Han's voice startled her.

"Yeah, I do."

"Don't do anything stupid." She looked up at him before nodding her head. "Lets go. We need to get ready."

"You alright?" Dom asked walking over to her.

"Sure. We are going to get ready for the race. You going to be alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"We all know who is in that car Dom, just don't be stupid okay. Let it go."

He nodded his head at her. "Just be careful okay."

"You too." She walked away from him without looking back. She kept her eyes on the silver car that was still sitting there. She got in the car and waited for Han to get in line. She looked beside her just as a BMW pulled up. She looked in the window.

"Shit." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Its that guy from the market, the one that was following me. He is racing us."

Han looked over and nodded his head before turning back to the road.

"Okay guys, lets go. Its up to y'all to win this. Han don't do anything stupid." Dom's voice sounded over the radio. "Gisele just won hers, lets go. You got this."

"He's such a motivational speaker." Han laughed. The engines revved up beside each other, Amelia glanced back over at the guy in the BMW. Thank God the windows were tinted, but she wished so bad he could see who he was about to lose against.

"Ride or die." Amelia mumbled. Han looked over at her as she looked outside the window. It was saying she always heard Dom and Letty say. It was like their moto they lived by. She closed her eyes just as Han put the car in gear and jumped forward. She never opened them. She waited until she heard Han yelling. They had won, but Han kept going after the BMW.

"Let it go Han." Amelia told him. "We don't need to draw attention to us."

He looked over at her before pressing the break. He wanted so bad to go after him she knew that, but iwasnt worth it right now. She knew they would get him, it was just a matter of time. Just as they were pulling up, she saw her brother get into the black Charger.

"What is he doing?" She asked. She leaned up and saw the Jensen Interceptor pulling up beside. "Oh no!"

"Shit! What is he doing?" Han yelled. "Yo Dom!"

"He's going to race her."

The car stopped. Amelia got out and rushed over to the team. "What is he doing?"

"He just got in the car. I couldn't stop him." Brian replied.

"Yo!" Hobbs voice came over the walkie talkie. "We got a problem."

"What?" Brian asked.

"You gotta see this. They have planes. Four of them, they have serious shit going on right now."

Brian looked over at Mia and nodded his head. "We need to go."

"What about Dom?" Amelia asked.

"He will be okay. Rome, you and Tej stay here. Talk to Kendrick and find out what the hell is going on tomorrow. We will all meet back at the hotel tonight. Keep your eyes open, don't let down your guard." Mia was already walking to the car. "Han, you, Gisele, and Amelia follow us, but stay back. We cant let any of them leave. They leave you go after them, no one gets out of here. We are taking them down."

Amelia nodded her head before looking back at the two cars that took off down the strip.

"He'll be fine. You know him." Han told her before putting his arm around her. "We need to go."

* * *

Everyone was in place when they arrived at the airstrip. Amelia watched as Mia and Brian parked their car behind some cargo. They didn't need to be seen. Not right now. Amelia kept her eyes open for anyone coming to surprise them.

"What do you think the planes are for?" Gisele whispered.

"Cargo." Han told her.

"What do you think they have in there?"

"My guess is some heavy artillery equipment. They are messing with the military, so you know its some classified shit. They probably could blow this whole place up if they wanted to."

"Got one!" Amelia yelled. She walked back to them and pointed at the same BMW pulling up to the planes. "That bastard from earlier, he's back."

"Okay, so we see one. How many of them are there?" Han asked.

"I counted seven so far. Two are over there by the SUV. The BMW guy, two just walked around to the other side of the smaller plane…." Amelia stopped. She froze in her spot when she saw Owen getting out of one of the SUVs. She shook her head.

"That him?" Han asked.

"Yeah."

"You alright?"

"I haven't seen him in so long. I'm okay." Amelia took a deep breath. They watched as Owen stepped over to the guy in the BMW, he leaned in the car, then stepped away. The BMW began to drive away. "I don't think so."

"Amelia…" Han started.

"I can do this." She replied to him holding out her hand. She wanted the keys.

"I cant let you do this."

"I need to do this Han, let me do this."

"Your brother will kill us both." Gisele chimed in.

"Please." She spoke through her teeth. He finally nodded his head putting the keys in her hand. She quickly rushed over to the car and sped off towards the BMW. He wasn't going to get away, not this time. He pointed a gun at her, he tried to kill her and Roman. Amelia was pissed and she was about to take her anger on this guy. She saw the tail lights in front of her. She sped up, she inched closer to him before swinging to the outside of the car. She pulled up next to him and rolled down her window. She wanted him to see her. She put her middle finger in the air before slamming the side of the car into the BMW. The car swerved but stayed on the road. She did it again. Their speeds kept climbing. She gripped the steering wheel and slammed into it again. This time it lost control, it began spinning in circles before coming to a stop. Amelia slammed on the brakes before opening the middle console. She knew the gun was in there. Her hands began to shake, but she stopped them. She didn't have time to be scared, she didn't have time to think. She needed to act quick. Her blood was boiling. She swung the door open and jumped out of the car, aiming the gun. The BMW door came swinging open. She guy stumbled out and stared her straight in the eye.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled. His hands shot in the air as he noticed the gun in her hand. "Whoa!" He yelled. "Lets talk about this."

"No!" Amelia yelled. "You don't get to speak."

"I didn't…"

"Shutup!" Amelia yelled. "Close the door and move over here. NOW!"

The guy shut the door and quickly moved to the back of the car. "Look whatever it is…"

"I said shutup!" Amelia yelled putting the gun in his face. "You don't remember me do you?"  
"What?"

"I was the girl in the market that you decided to point a gun at me and my friend…"

"No…."

"No! You did, I know it was you. You were with another girl. Who is she?"

"Look, I can explain…"

"I swear to God, if you try anything stupid I will put a bullet in you. Why are you here? Why were you in the market place with her?"

"Listen to me, I can explain everything. Please just put the gun down."

"You aren't so tough now huh! I have a gun to your head. You answer me right now. What is Shaw planning on doing?"

"Shaw?"

"YES!"

The man began to laugh causing Amelia to become even more mad. She walked over to him and kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground. She pointed the gun beside him and pulled the trigger. His hands flew in the air.

"We are here for some kind of mission with the military. We don't know the exacts yet, we just know it has to do with explosives and the government. There is highly classified information on one of those planes. Information that is vital for the military. We are to hijack some planes, that's all I know I swear."

"Why were you in the market?"

"I am here to track you. I saw you in the market and decided to follow you."

"Why?"

"Shaw wants you. He gave me your information and picture. He wanted me to bring you back to him…"

"But?"

"But you knew the girl. I wasn't shooting at you, I was shooting at your friend."

She kicked him again. "How do you know Letty?"

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid!" She screamed kicking him. She took the gun and hit him across the face with it. He spit blood out of his mouth.

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"The girl dumbass, how do you know the girl!"

"Her name is Lucy. She is with Shaw, like his second in command. I dont know anymore. She races, that's all that I know."

"Lucy?" Amelia was confused. Why would Letty change her name? Amelia's hand began to shake as she held the gun. She rubbed the side of her head before looking back at the guy. She had lost her concentration for a split second, the guy lunged forward knocking her to the ground. The gun went flying out of her hand. He punched her in the face before trying for the gun. She screamed out in pain but moved with him. She kneed him in the groin, putting her fingers in his eye socket and squeezing. He began to scream, rolling off of her. She picked up the gun and kicked him in the stomach. She heard a car coming up behind her.

"Amelia!" Brian yelled.

"Fuck you!" Amelia yelled pulling the trigger. She watched as the bullet hit the guy in the chest, he fell backwards on the ground.

"Millie!" Mia yelled from the car. Brian ran over to her with his gun in his hand. He bent down and felt for the guys pulse before looking up at her. "You alright?" he asked. She nodded her head wiping her lip. He walked over to her, grabbing the gun from her hand and pulling her into a hug. "You are crazy."

"Yeah." She agreed before pushing him away. She continued to stare at the body on the ground.

"We got to go." Brian told her grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the car. She hesitated at first but went with him. He lifted the seat and let her climb into the back. Mia got back in the front seat and turned around to her sister. Amelia refused to look at her as she began to breathe heavy. She had never killed anyone before.

"Amelia…" Mia touched her hand causing Amelia to jump and look at her.

"Han you good, we need to get out of here man." Brian put the walkie talkie to his mouth and spoke.

"Yeah, you go on. I got the car. I'll see you back at the hotel."

Brian started the car and drove away from the scene. He looked in the rear view mirror back at Amelia who continued to stare at Mia who was rubbing her knee. Amelia was scared, she had never killed anyone. She didn't even think when she did it. She was so mad. She was mad at Letty, she was mad at the fact they were in that position. She finally turned away from her sister and stared out the window.

"Letty isn't Letty, her name is Lucy." Amelia replied. "They are taking planes out of here with cargo of explosives and information about the government. Its information I'm guessing for our military to know only. Like attacks and stuff. That's all I got."

"Amelia…"Brian started.

"He tried to kill me." Amelia stated. "I don't know. I don't know what I am doing."

"You did good." Brian assured her. "I am proud of you."

Amelia didn't move. Did she do the right thing? It didn't feel right. She closed her eyes as tears threatened to escape her eyes. She shook her head of them. She couldn't cry now. She didn't want to. She had to be strong. She just killed someone, she couldn't cry.

AN: So this chapter though it is very long, it took some time to write so I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think and side note please go look up Vin Diesel singing on youtube the funniest thing ever, he is so freaking cute. I cannot wait for the movie. They are finally showing it on tv, ahhhhh! REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Soooo sad news guys…Vin Diesel is retiring from acting. It broke my heart and I want to cry. But I have a question….does anyone know how to go to a premiere of a movie? How would I be able to go the premiere in LA for the Fast and the Furious 6 premiere? Its on my birthday so I was just wondering. Anyways….enjoy!

Amelia sat inside the room with the door shut thinking about the events that had happened earlier. They had arrived back to the hotel moments later, Amelia took off running into the room without saying a word to anyone. She slid down the door as she heard someone begin to knock…again. She couldn't comprehend what she had done. She covered her face with her hands and tried to keep breathing.

"Where is she?" She heard Dom's voice.

"What happened?" Mia yelled.

"Where's Amelia?" Dom asked again.

"Dom, what happened to you? Did someone shoot you?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Tears began to fall down Amelia's face. Things were getting way out of hand, but she didn't move. Someone began banging on the door causing Amelia to jump, but she didn't move. She stayed where she was against the door.

"Amelia we need your help!" Mia yelled. Amelia closed her eyes banging her head on the door. "Amelia!"

"Sit down!" Mia yelled. "Brian, get me something."

"Mia…let me do it. I got this." Brian spoke. "Lets go in the other room. We need to talk."

"I need to talk to my sister." Dom replied.

"She's not coming out Dom. You are bleeding everywhere, come with me."

There was silence until she heard the door slam. She bowed her head, shaking her head. This was out of control. Amelia just killed a man and her brother was shot. What was going on? This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Amelia, please you need to come out. Dom was shot Mils. Please…" Mia begged her sister. Amelia wiped her face with her hands before picking herself off the ground. "You didn't do anything wrong Millie. Please, just let me know that you are okay. I am really worried about you. We all are…" Amelia opened the door and faced her sister. Mia was shocked at first but the emotion changed in an instant. Mia wrapped her arms around Amelia immediately. She began to cry on Amelia's shoulder. Amelia didn't move from her spot.

"Where's Dom?" Amelia firmly asked.

"The other hotel room." Han spoke. "Amelia…"

Amelia ignored him and walked towards the door and let it slam behind her. She didn't want to talk to anyone. They kept trying to justify what happened. It wasn't going to go away and they couldn't do anything about it. She walked across the hall, the door was slightly open. She pushed it open with her hand and saw Dom and Brian sitting there.

"Maybe the Letty we once knew is gone?" Brian replied turning around. Amelia heard something hard hit down in the bowl.

"You don't turn your back on family, even when they do." Dom replied. Amelia walked up to them. "Shit." Dom groaned. He held his hand up to Brian who began bandaging the wound up. "Millie…"

"Who did this?" Amelia asked.

"Millie, let me explain…"Dom started.

"Right now Dom, I just wanted a solid answer from you."

Dom sighed before getting off the table and walking over to her. "It was Letty."

"What?" Amelia snapped.

"Its not her." Brian joined in.

"What do you mean its not her? Is it or isn't it?" Amelia yelled.

"She didn't have a clue who I was. She got out of the car and she just shot me. Just like what happened with you."

Amelia shook her head and walked away putting her hand to her forehead. It had become too overwhelming for her. She didn't want to do it anymore. "Amelia we are going to figure this out…"

"I killed someone today, did Brian tell you that?" Amelia shot around, glaring at her brother.

"Yes." Dom whispered.

"Do you understand at all what I am going through right now?" Amelia yelled. "I killed someone, Dom! I shot them and I didn't even think about it. I just did it…I am so scared right now..."

"Mils…" Dom moved towards her.

"I need some air." Amelia told him stopping him with her hands. She was trying to hold back the tears.

"Mils, we need to talk about this." Dom told her.

"No Dom, we don't. I don't want to." Amelia sounded exhausted. "I cant do this anymore. One of us is going to get killed, maybe all of us. I cant live with that. You got shot Dom, by someone that we have known most of our lives. That should tell us something."

"You have nothing to be scared about. _We_ are not going to let anything happen to you." Brian walked towards her.

Amelia nodded her head at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I need to get some air right now. I cant think, I just need some time…"

Dom nodded his head. "I'm glad you are okay, I don't know what I would do without you." She replied softly to him. She turned away from them and walked out of the room. Han was standing outside as she closed the door.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked looking at him. He was leaning against the wall eating potato chips. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"I came to see if you were alright."

"No not really."

"Want to take a walk?"

Amelia nodded her head. "Sure." He leaned up off the wall and they began walking towards the elevator. "What did you do with the car?"

"Its taken care of. The guy and the car. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." She admitted. "I was so angry and he told me what he was doing and what Shaw was doing. Then the whole Letty thing, I was just angry…."

"Its alright to be angry Mils, you did nothing wrong back there. "

"Y'all keep saying that. I killed someone…"

"No you didn't…"

"Han I shot that guy. I shot him in the chest."

"He wasn't dead Millie. He was still alive when you left…."

"What?"

Han nodded his head. "He woke up when Brian drove away. So I put him in the car and I ran it off the road. I killed him Amelia, not you."

Amelia closed her eyes and leaned into his body. He wrapped his arms around her. Tears began to fall down her cheek.

* * *

They had been walking a good distance before Amelia spoke again.

"I'm starting to really hate London." She laughed.

Han couldn't help but laugh too. "I don't know its kind of growing on me."

"Yeah right, I will be so happy when this is all over. I just want to go home with my family and not have to worry about all of this for a very long time."

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Yeah…"

"I was going to ask you this earlier but I was wondering if you wanted to go to Tokyo with me and Gisele. It wouldn't be for a long time, maybe just for the winter. Its warm there. It would be nice. I could show you around and you could meet new people."

Amelia smiled at him. "That would be awesome, but…"

"There is always a but." He laughed.

"But I kind of have someone waiting for me in LA. I want to get back to him."

Han nodded his head. "Don't make me have to kill someone."

Amelia began laughing. "He's a good guy, he use to run with Dom back in the day. He was Jesse's best friend."

"Yes I know about Jesse. Dom told me about him when we were running together in the Dominican Republic."

"He was very interesting, kind of weird, but I loved him to death. He made my world amazing, but then he died…."

"You know you cant keep blaming yourself for all the bad things that have happened in your life. Bad things happen, you just got to get past it and let it all go. Its going to eat you alive if you keep holding on to it. What happened to Jesse, Letty, hell even Vince, you have to let it all go."

"it just sucks you know, we were all a family and it was taken away from us like that." Amelia snapped her fingers. "I just wish we could all go back."

"Me too, but we cant. We have to live in now and get through now…" Suddenly Han fell to the ground.

"Han!" Amelia screamed. She looked up to see a man standing there with a crow bar in his hands. Amelia eyes became wide as stare at the man. "No!" She screamed.

"Run!" Han screamed from on the ground. She felt the tears fall down her face, but she didn't want to leave. She nodded her head and turned to run, she looked behind her as the man kicked Han in the stomach. She turned back around and ran straight into the arms of someone. She began kicking and screaming as their hand came across her mouth. They picked her up and began carrying her away. She heard a door open to a car and she was thrown in.

"Help!" She screamed. She began kicking at the window trying to get out.

"Now now, lets calm down." She heard the familiar voice. She slowly turned and looked to the side, she came face to face with Owen Shaw. "Hi." He smiled at her. He turned around and hit the window, telling the driver to go.

"How…" Amelia stuttered.

"That glass wont break, but you can keep kicking, I think its cute."

"What do you want?" Amelia asked.

"What do I want?" Shaw repeated. "Hmm, there is a lot of things I want. You, for example, is a good one. And look what I did, I got you. You know Amelia, I can get whatever I want, I just put my mind to it and it appears."

"My brother will find me…"

"You see, that's exactly what I want to happen. "

"Why? What has my family done to you?"

"Well, for one, you came into my business. This would be going great if your brother and his friends kept his nose out of my business."

"My brother isn't in your business Owen, he just wants Letty."

"Letty?" Shaw looked at her. "Ohhh, you mean Lucy. Yes, Letty is dead. You will never see her again. You want to know what happened with her? Well you see, I found her. She was dying, and she had no clue who she was and how she got there. I took her in and gave her the life she thought she would never have. She got to start over. I gave her the name Lucy and she never knew of Dom Toretto, until now. You see your brother is causing trouble, because now she wants to know who this Letty person is and why these people are calling her that. Did your brother live? I mean after she shot him?" He began to laugh again. "You see Amelia, you could have had her life. You could have been right beside me just like her. But you had to go snoop around on me, you had to go butt into my business…"

"You have no right…"

"No!" He yelled. "I have every right. You were mine. I owned you and I gave you everything you ever wanted and what did you do? You spat in my face. You took from me and you ran. Where is Jeremy, Amelia?"

"He's dead. He came after me and my brother shot him. The same thing is going to happen to you, you know that right? You will not get away from this…"

"You always underestimated me Amelia, I think its so cute, you want to know why? I always come out on top. Always, that's just who I am. "`

Amelia stopped talking. She looked out the window and closed her eyes. She wondered if Han was okay, she wondered if her brother was going to find her, she also wondered if she was going to live through the night with him. She looked back at Shaw, who was smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, its rude of me. Would you like some champagne?"

Amelia rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head. "When we pull up, you will not fight me, do you understand? You will just be putting yourself in more danger if you do that, so I recommend that you don't. You do not know where you are Amelia, so I suggest you stay with me."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Owen smiled at her. "You scared?"

Amelia felt the car come to a stop. She looked out the window at an abandoned warehouse. He moved ahead of her and opened the car door. As he got out he turned towards her and reached out his hand. She refused it. "Don't make this hard Amelia."

Amelia sighed before putting her hand in his. He pulled her out of the car and wrapped his arm around her waist. She felt it tighten as they began to walk. "Don't do anything stupid." He whispered in her ear. Amelia tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't budge.

"You do anything Amelia, you will get hurt. Do you understand? You are with me now, don't be stupid."

Amelia's mind began to wonder what was going to happen. She thought about her family back at the hotel. They were all family to her, and she was scared for them. She was scared for herself.

* * *

Doms POV

Amelia had been gone for a long time, he wanted to go after her but he knew she needed her space. He was glad she allowed Han to go with her. He looked over at Mia and Brian, when he heard the door swing open and a man fall in. Han followed.

"Han!" Gisele yelled running to him. Han's face was covered in blood. "What happened to you?"

"This bastard attacked me from behind. They got Amelia." Han told them. He flinched as Gisele touched the side of his head.

"What?" Dom yelled rushing over to the man on the floor. He jerked him to his feet and threw him against the wall. "You better start talking."

The man began to laugh. "You cant make me say a word."

Dom grabbed the man by the throat and punched him in the face. The man fell to the ground. Dom walked over to him and began kicked him repeatedly.

"Dom!" Brian yelled grabbing by the shoulders making him stop.

"You tell me!" Dom yelled at the man grabbing the gun and aiming it at his head.

"You kill me you will never find her. Just like your precious little girlfriend, they are gone. Once Shaw has someone, he never lets them go. So good luck."

Dom took the gun and hit him on the side of the head, causing him to fall to the floor.

"They threw her in a Mercedes, it was black. I watched the car go west, but then it turned and it disappeared. He came out of nowhere, I am so sorry Dom."

"You need to get that looked at." Dom told him before walking away. He leaned into the wall before punching it.

"What are we going to do?" Mia asked. "What is he going to do to her?"

Dom's cell phone suddenly began to ring, he looked down at the number. "Its Amelia." He quickly answered it. "Amelia?"

"Ello Dominic." Shaw's voice was heard. Dom clenched the phone tightly in his hand.

"What is it?" Mia asked. Dom looked over at her before putting the phone on speaker.

"You there?" Shaw asked.

"What do you want?" Dom asked.

"Ohhh you know, for you and your team to leave me alone."

"Where is my sister?"

"She's fine. She is right here with me. You want to talk to her?"

"Dom…" Amelia's voice filled the speaker.

"Millie!" Dom yelled.

"Dom, I'm okay…"

"Millie, I need you to listen to me…"

"Don't do anything he says Dom, don't listen to him. He's going to kill everyone, you finish the job Dom…" Suddenly a loud scream came across the phone.

"Millie!" Dom yelled.

"You have until the morning to leave London, you leave and I will let her live. You continue with this job and I will kill every single one of you slowly, starting with your precious sister. She is bleeding on the floor right now, don't make me hurt her Dominic. You tell Hobbs he wants me, he can come find me. You are through here, your choice. You decide."

The man on the floor began to laugh. "Is that one of my men?" Shaw asked. Dom looked over at the guy on the ground and walked over to him. "I want him back, unharmed."

Dom looked down at the guy on the floor and aimed the gun at him. "Fuck you!" Dom yelled before pulling the trigger, killing the man instantly.

"Bad move Toretto. You just killed your family." With that Shaw hung up the phone. Dom looked around the room at his family standing there, he tightened his grip on the phone before throwing it against the wall causing it to shatter. He was pissed. No one messes with his family, no one and he was going to make sure this man paid.

"We do this tonight!" He yelled grabbing his coat and walking out the door, leaving everyone standing around.

AN: Soooooo, I added something in here. Let me know what you think. I have found out a bunch of thins that are in the movie, that I am going to try and not put in the story until the movie comes out because I don't want to cause any spoilers. I found out a spoiler and it kind of made me mad but then again I kept watching so oh well, but we have two weeks til the movie comes out and I cannot wait! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you sooo much for your reviews! I really do hope you guys are liking the story so far. Heres another one for you Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to wait for the movie to come out but then I thought about spoilers so I am just going to keep going with the flow since I know that some people aren't going to be able to see the movie til later on.**

Amelia looked around the room she was sitting in, the walls were bare. She watched as people began to gather into the room across from her. She tried to move her hands out of the rope they were in, but it was too tight. She looked around her trying to find some way to get out of there, it was no use. She was surrounded by walls, the only way out was guarded by a man with a gun. She sighed and threw herself against the chair. How did she get herself in this situation? She needed to get out, Dom had to know that she was okay.

"Romeo, where's her cell phone?" Shaw asked walking over to her.

"Right here." A man threw Amelia's Iphone to him.

"Whats the password?" Shaw asked putting the phone in Amelia's face. She turned her head away from him. "What is the password Amelia? It would be in your best interest to answer me."

"What are you going to do?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia, give me the code now!" Shaw demanded.

"Love." Amelia told him. "Who are you going to call?"

Shaw ignored her and began looking through her phone. He found the number he was looking for and pressed send. He waited a few seconds before answering. "Ello Dominic."

Amelia began fighting the ropes tied around her hands. She tried to get up but it was no use. Shaw held up on one finger telling her to hold on. "You there?"

"Ohhh you know, for you and your team to leave me alone." Shaw answered. He smiled down at Amelia as he rubbed the side of her head. She jerked away from him and glared. "She's fine. She is right here with me, you want to talk to her?" Shaw put the phone next to Amelia's ear.

"Dom…"

"Millie!" Dom yelled into the phone.

"Dom I'm okay…"

"Millie, I need you to listen to me…"

"Don't do anything he says Dom, don't listen to him. He's going to kill everyone, you finish the job Dom…" Shaw jerked the phone away from her face and backhanded her hard. She let out of scream as her head jerked to the side. She felt the blood begin to fill her mouth. She spit it out and looked up at him as he walked away.

"Watch her." Shaw whispered. Amelia watched him put the phone up to his ear again as he walked away. She tried getting her hands loose from behind her when she looked up and saw Letty walking in followed by two other men.

"Letty!" Amelia screamed. "Letty!"

Letty stopped and stared at her. Shaw came out of the room rushing over to Amelia.

"Whats going on?" Letty asked walking over to them. "I remember you, you were in the market earlier this week."

"Lucy, go help the others I got this." Shaw ordered. "Its none of your concern."

"Letty please, its me. Its Amelia…" A hand came across her face again. She stopped as tears began to fall down her face.

"Lucy go!" Shaw yelled.

Letty looked at Amelia before nodding her head and walking away.

"Do you want your family to die?" Shaw snapped grabbing Amelia's chin and jerking it towards him.

"She _is_ my family." Amelia sobbed. She bowed her head as he let go of her face.

"Untie her, we have work to do. I want the job done by tomorrow night. We have the cargo ready, get the planes ready. I don't want anyone interfering with anything. You see someone, you shoot them. She is coming with us. When this is over, I'll figure out what to do. Do not let Lucy anywhere near her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." The guy walked over to Amelia and began untying the knots of the rope. She pulled her hands in front of her and began rubbing her wrists. She felt her arm being jerked as she jumped out of the chair to her feet. He tightened his grip on her arm as they began to walk.

"Put her in the car, I'll be there in a few minutes." Shaw ordered before disappearing into another room. Amelia tried to jerk away from the guy but he tightened his grip causing her to scream out in pain. He laughed before jerking her forward. She saw the same Mercedes sitting out in the parking lot. She tried to look around and see if she noticed any landmarks, but it was surrounded by barbed wire. Where were they? He opened the car door for her and pushed her in. She tried to catch the door as he shut it but she was too late. She began trying the doors to get them unlocked but they wouldn't budge. She leaned back and began kicking the window, bulletproof.

"Damnit!" She screamed. She needed to get out. She needed to run. The door opened and in climbed Shaw into the Mercedes.

"Lets go!" He yelled closing his cell phone and looking over at Amelia. She glared him as a smile formed on his face. "Whats with the long face love?"

"What do you want Owen?" She snapped.

"What do I want?" He put his hand up to his chin. "Hmmm…"

"You have Letty, why do you want me? You already took her life, what do you think is going to happen with me?"

Shaw began to laugh. "You have no idea do you? Letty doesn't remember you, Amelia. She has amnesia and has no clue of her life back in LA."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to believe me, you can see it yourself. She doesn't have a clue who you are. She shows no remorse for you because she doesn't know who you are. You cant keep yelling her name and she will not know who you are talking about. This little thing that your brother is trying to pull isn't going to work, he is just going to get his family killed."

"My brother will kill _you_ Owen. You do not know who you are messing with. You have messed with the wrong family."

"Let me let you in on a little secret. All those years that you ran away from your so called family that you cant live without, I saw him. I saw him that day he came to Chicago to look for you. I made sure he saw how happy you were, you want to know why? You are mine, and always have been."

"I'm not scared of you Owen. I have never been scared of you."

"Then why did you run away?"

"Jeremy beat me did you know that?"

Owen shook his head at her. "Yeah, when you weren't around, I was being thrown into walls and into tables. Then when I went into your office and saw the envelope with Letty in it, I knew I had to go. I overheard you and Jeremy talking about it, so I had to know. I was afraid of what was going to happen. I should have never left my family."

"I never knew that about Jeremy."

"I didn't want you to know."

Amelia stared out the window as she saw the car begin to slow down. "What are we doing?"

Owen smiled at her again. "You will see."

The car came to a stop and that's when she saw it. Dom sitting onto of the hood of his car. She sat up quickly and moved to the window.

"I wouldn't do that!" Shaw yelled.

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't move." He opened the door and waved at Dom before walking towards him. Amelia heard the doors lock just as she moved to open it. She began kicking the door as hard as she could to get it to open.

"DOM!" She screamed banging on the window.

Owen looked behind him before moving in front of the view of Amelia. Tears began flowing down her face as she began to watch her brother and Shaw. She put her hand against the window.

"Dom!" she yelled again. Suddenly the door flew open and a hand jerked her out of the car.

Dom moved forward and she fell down to the ground.

"Ah, I wouldn't." Shaw told him. Romeo lifted a gun to her head as she watched her brother back away. "Now that I have your attention, we have some business to handle."

"What business? My sister has nothing to do with this." Dom snarled.

"Take your crew and walk away that's the only way you are going to keep your family safe." Owen replied.

Dom glared at him. "Your brother never told you to never threaten a man's family. That's a pretty stupid thing to do. You keep Letty from her family, and you put your hands on my sister, I say you are begging for me to kill you. But I will make it simple for you. I walk away when she walks away."

"What you getting shot didn't change your mind about her?" Shaw laughed.

"You give me my sister and Letty, and I will let you walk away from here."

"You see, I don't like being told what to do."

"I really don't care what you like…"

"Well I guess this inspiring tale has come to an end."

Suddenly a red dot appeared on Dominic chests. "No!" Amelia yelled moving towards him. Romeo grabbed her hair causing her to scream jerking her back.

Dominic's face tightened as her saw his sister in pain, but the smirk remained on his face. He looked down at the red dot.

"If that's the way it has to go." Dom told him. A red dot appeared on Shaw's chest as well. Amelia's eyes widen as she looked around. Romeo's hand tightened in her hair as he saw the dot too. Shaw laughed as she he looked down.

"Let me guess…Hobbs?"

"Two big government hack." Dom smiled causing Shaw to laugh. He put his hand in the air and waved to Romeo.

"See you around." Romeo whispered in Amelia's ear before throwing her in front of him. She fell to the ground as she watched Shaw walk over to the Mercedes.

"See you around Toretto." Shaw told him climbing into the car.

"You can bet on it." Dom replied. He watched as Romeo climbed in the drivers seat before moving towards Amelia, who was still on the ground. She bowed her head as the tears streamed down her face.

"Amelia…." Dom started. She shook her head at him.

"I'm fine." She was panting, her heart was racing. She couldn't believe he let her go. Why?

* * *

Amelia and Dominic didn't speak on the car ride back to the hotel. She didn't even look at him. How was she going to tell him about Letty? How was she going to tell him that the battle was lost? Was there any use of trying anymore? She had given up all hope of getting Letty back. Why did Shaw give her back when he had gone out of his way to get her in the first place? Was he playing with her head? So many thoughts were going through her head as they pulled into the parking garage. The car stopped and she felt Dom's eyes bearing into her. She slowly turned towards him.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked.

"Not really." She whispered. "But I have to be."

"No you don't. You don't have to be anything. I just want you to tell me how you are feeling. Just talk to me."

"I don't know what to say."

"Scream, I don't know Amelia! You are scaring me. What happened?"

"I just don't get it. Why did he let me go?"

Dom shook his head. "Where were you?"

"I don't know that either. I was in a place surrounded by barbed wire. There were cars everywhere though, and I saw Letty. She was there."

"What did you she do?"

"Nothing she just stared at me."

Amelia turned away from him again.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Amelia sighed before speaking again. Her head slowly turned to her brother. "She has amnesia Dom. She doesn't remember anything about her life with us. She isn't there because she is forced, she is there because she wants to be. She's with Owen. I'm sorry Dom."

He nodded his head. "I'm not giving up on her. You shouldn't either."

"What's it going to take to make you see that you cant win this battle? This isn't like Braga or even Johnny Tran, Owen will kill us all and not think twice about it. He doesn't care Dom."

"I will not let this bastard tear my family apart."

"Its already torn apart Dom." She covered her face with her hands as she leaned back against the seat. She felt his hand on hers causing her to look up at him.

"My family is the only that matters to me right now. I know that I was selfish before you left, but I want you to know right now, I am in this to get my family back together."

"And what happens if our family doesn't make it back together? What happens when something happens to one of us? What then Dom?"

"I cant think like that."

"I can and I don't want anything to happen. Sometimes you just have to let everything go. Just let Letty go Dom, and lets go home."

"I cant do that and you know it. I left her once, I am not leaving her again."

"Then I hope this turns out the way you want it to, because I'm not too sure of anything right now."

"When I found out that you were gone, I thought we had lost the battle all together. I didn't know what happened to you and what he was going to do to you. We were so careless, we should have paid more attention to our surroundings."

"I think I felt like we lost as well. When you came in and said that Letty shot you, I don't know Dom. I just felt defeated. Han wanted to go walk and I just wanted to get out. We were on our way back and someone just came out of nowhere and hit Han on the back on the head. Shaw knows London, he probably had been watching us this whole time just waiting for us to slip up. What I don't understand is why he gave me back? What game is he playing? Because the Owen I know, wouldn't do that unless he has something else up his sleeve."

"You aren't leaving again, I will be damned if I let you out of my sight. From now on you will go with one of us at all times."

"You cant protect me forever Dom."

"I can die trying." He reached over for her and brought her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and dug her head into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**AN: okayyyy there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Drama is about to come I promise, and its going to be super sad. So get ready.**

**Today is my birthday so be nice to me!**


	21. Authors Note

Just saw Fast 6...I was about to the throw up the entire time bc I was tjat anxious in seeing. Its soooo good I loved every second of it. Amazing twists and Vin Diesel is just so damn sexy. If you can...go see it this weekend as in tomorrow. As for my story I don't want to o ut any spoilers in it so I am just going to go from head bc I don't want to ruin anything but yeah just had to write this...I need to go to bed now have to be at work at 8. Yall let me know how you like it if you havr seen it or are going to see it.


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Fast 6 was amazing! Absolutely amazing, I laughed, cried, and almost threw up but it was awesome. Go see it, RIGHT NOW! **

Walking back into the hotel went exactly how Amelia thought it would. Mia was the first one to the door when she saw her baby sister walk through the door.

"Look who I found?" Dom replied closing the door behind him. Mia's arms wrapped around her.

"Are you okay?" Mia cried.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Brian asked bringing her into a hug. Mia wiped her face as she wrapped her arms around them both.

"What happened to your face?" Mia asked holding Amelia's head in her heads. Amelia pulled away from her.

"I got slapped a few times. I'm fine." Amelia told her. She looked around the room, everyone was there looking at her. That's when she saw Han standing in the corner of the room with his hands in his pocket. She smiled at him before rushing over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed as he put his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air. "I thought you were gone. I didn't know what happened to you."

"Just got a bump on the head, I'm fine. I'm glad you are okay too. I didn't know what had happened to you."

"What's going on? What did I miss?"

"What did you see Amelia? When you were in that warehouse, what did you see around you?" Cooper spoke, he was one of Hobbs men. She hadn't really been introduced to any of them, she just vaguely remembers seeing them in the hotel room ever so often.

"A lot of barbed wire. It was like I was in a prison or something. I remember seeing HumVs a lot of them. They were working on cars in another room, that's when I saw Letty. She was helping them. It was a weird looking car, like something Batman would drive. It didn't look real at all. They were working on something big I just don't know what, they weren't talking too much around me. I was tied to a chair and a guy named Romeo was watching me. He didn't keep me long there, that's what is so confusing. I don't understand why he went through all that trouble getting me if he was only going to keep me a couple of hours."

"He is showing that he can take whatever he wants whenever he wants." Hobbs appeared in front of her. Amelia nodded her head at him. "I'm glad you are alright."

"Thank you."

"Don't let it happen again."

Amelia couldn't help but chuckle as she tried to hide her smile. She knew he was serious, but she couldn't help but find his tone amusing. "Yes sir."

"What else did you see or hear?" Cooper spoke again. "Any other cars? Any equipment that might belong to the military?"

"I saw some vehicles that didn't look normal."

"So they have military vehicles. Something we do not have. What else Amelia?" Hobbs asked.

"I didn't see anything else, I was tied to a chair and trying my hardest to get away."

"Did Letty say anything to you?" Mia asked.

Amelia looked over at Dom who shook his head. "No, she just walked away from me. Shaw wouldn't let anyone in to see me. After he got off the phone with Dom, that's when we left." She looked around the room again. "What's the plan?"

"We have another race to attend." Brian told her.

"Are you serious?" Amelia asked. "Are we just racing here or are we going to try and get our family back?"

"Racing is going to get her back." Brian replied.

Amelia shook her head as she walked over to the couch and sat down. "Alright."

"You will ride with me." Dom told her. "I suggest you get cleaned up because we need to be ready by 11:30."

"We are seriously doing this tonight?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, they are striking tomorrow we have to be ready. We have to know their plan and we are going to be able to find that out tonight."

Amelia didn't respond, instead she got up off the couch and walked into the other room where her belongings were. Mia and Gisele followed her.

"Where is Elena?" Amelia asked turning around.

"She left." Gisele told her sitting down on the bed.

"What? Why?"

"Would you stay if you knew the person you loved was looking for the one _he_ loved?"

Amelia bowed her head. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"Letty has amnesia. She doesn't remember us at all. She is with Owen, he isn't forcing her to do anything."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me. It makes sense though, we don't know what happened to her when she was running with Braga. All we know was she was in chase and the guy flipped her car. We don't know anything else after that. Owen took her in and she's been with him ever since."

Mia nodded her head. "Its over Mia, we are going to get ourselves killed."

"What did Shaw tell you?" Gisele asked as Amelia walked to the closet where her suitcase was. She hadn't even unpacked.

"It was weird you know, I don't think he was trying to really do anything to me. When I lived in Chicago it was weird but me and him had a connection, but I was with Jeremy. I never wanted anything with him, but he was always there to protect me. He was the one who gave me the job to begin with. When he first grabbed me here at the hotel, he was angry that I ran in the first place. He was mad that I left him. I don't know, I don't know what he wants, but I do know that he will take it no matter the cost."

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you…" Gisele started.

"I'm not worried about me." Amelia looked over at the two girls. She looked up at Mia before shaking her head and going into the bathroom. She didn't want to talk about anything anymore. It scared her. She didn't know what the cost was, but she knew it was going to be someone. She couldn't bare thinking something could happen to her family, the family she had so grown to love. She did love them, she loved every single one of them. She needed them to be safe. She needed them to stay alive. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes.

* * *

"_You wanted to see me?" Amelia asked knocking on Owen's door. He looked up and smiled at her before motioning her to come in. _

"_Come in. Come in." He stood up from the desk. "How was your first week?"_

"_It was good. A lot to learn but I think I am getting it." Amelia smiled at him. She liked the way he looked at her, the way he glided towards her. His smile was to die for. She shook her head of the thoughts and focused on what he was saying._

"_That's good to hear. Everyone treating you okay?"_

"_Yes, they are all very nice."_

"_Where did you learn how to detail cars? You are very good."_

_Amelia bowed her head. She wasn't ready to talk about it. She wasn't ready to face it all. "Um…"_

"_I'm sorry, i didn't mean to upset you…" Owen moved towards her._

"_No, its okay. My best friend was killed, he was the one who taught me everything."_

"_I am so sorry Amelia."_

"_No really, I am fine. Don't be sorry. It was a long time ago."_

_Owen nodded his head at her but remained where he was. He smiled at her again. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"_

_Amelia couldn't help but blush. She smiled as she turned her head. "Don't turn away, embrace it. You are gorgeous."_

"_You are too sweet." Amelia told him._

"_So I have been told." He walked towards her. Her heart began to beat fast. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a brown headed guy._

"_Boss?" He looked over at Amelia, his eyes widened. "I am so sorry, I thought you were alone."_

"_No don't worry about it, Jeremy this is Amelia. She just started working with us. She is going to be doing the detail on the cars. Amelia this is my leading mechanic, Jeremy."_

"_Its nice to meet you." Amelia replied holding out her hand. _

"_As you." Jeremy smiled grabbing her hand. They stood there for a second until Owen cleared his throat. Jeremy immediately let go of her hand and turned towards Owen. "Mr. Lister came by, he needs to talk to you about some things with his Mercedes. Also Romeo, is here. He also needs to speak to you about Rio." _

_Owen sighed before giving a small smile to Amelia. He turned to his desk and closed his laptop before moving back over to them. "Duty calls."_

_Amelia couldn't help but laugh as she watched Owen leave, leaving her alone with Jeremy in his office._

* * *

Amelia shot off the door when she heard Mia banging and yelling for her to hurry up. She looked around the room and realized she was in the bathroom still and not with Owen Shaw back in Chicago.

"Amelia, what are you doing in there?" Mia asked.

Amelia turned and opened the door staring at her sister. "I'm trying to get ready."

"You've been in there for fifteen minutes."

"Just let me change and I will be ready okay." Amelia told her before closing the door before Mia could even speak. She shook her head of the thoughts before taking her clothes off. She looked in the mirror and saw the bruise on her eye and her split lip. She frowned at herself before getting her makeup out and covering up the wounds she had received. They made her think about Shaw again, what was his plan for her? Did he really want to hurt her? Was that what he was going to do to get Dom to leave him, was she bait?

"Millie lets go!" Dominic's voice yelled at her through the door. She bent down in the suitcase grabbing her taser. She looked at it before sticking in her pocket. She was prepared this time. She looked back in the mirror, fixing her hair before walking to the door. Everyone was waiting for her as she entered the living room.

"What?" She asked throwing her hands in the air as everyone stared at her.

Dom shook his head before walking to the door and leaving. Mia went to say something until her cell phone began ringing in her pocket.

"Its Leon." Mia replied before answering it. "Le, hey! How are things?"

Mia went from smiling to a look of fear in a matter of seconds. "What?" Amelia asked walking over to her sister. Mia's hands began to shake as Amelia took the phone from her. She put it on speaker.

"Leon!" Amelia yelled. "Whats wrong?"

"Amelia!" Leon yelled into the phone. "I am so sorry…"

"What is it Leon? What happened?"

"Shaw knows about us."

"What do you mean he knows about you? That's why you went to South Carolina just in case he…"

"No, he's here." Leon stated.

Brian jerked the phone out of Amelia's hand. "Leon where the fuck is my daughter?"

Suddenly the phone cut off.

"NO!" Mia screamed as she ran towards Brian. She jerked the phone from him and began dialing the number again, but all she got was a busy tone. "No, no!" She begged as Brian brought her into a hug. Amelia fell down on the couch as she listened to her sister cry. That was it, that's what Shaw wanted. He knew how to get to her family, and he did it. He was going after the one person who he knew would make them stop…Madison. It hit Amelia like a ton of bricks. Shaw was going to use Madison to get Amelia back. Amelia looked up at her sister who was now on the ground. That was when Amelia realized Dom was standing in the door way.

"I'm going to get her." Brian replied." I'm going to go get our daughter Mia. Nothing is going to happen to our little girl."

"No!" Amelia yelled. "You cant go Brian."

"She's right. It's a trap man." Han stood up.

"Its my daughter!" Brian yelled. Amelia shook her head before speaking.

"He wants me." She choked out. She knew what she had to do. "That's all that he wants, we give him what he wants and he leaves everyone alone."

"You don't know that?" Han replied. "You don't know what he wants right now. He wants us to leave him alone and to leave Letty alone."

"Letty is just a decoy. You didn't see the way he looked at me. You didn't see his eyes as he stared at me. This was his plan the whole time. He knew we were coming, he knew I was with you. Hell Dom, he knew you were in Chicago looking for me. He knows everything. He told me that he gets what he wants one way or another."

"So what do you suggest we do? Suggest you to get back Madison?" Brian asked.

"Yes." Amelia replied.

"No!" Dom pointed his finger at her. "We will figure out another way."

"There is no other way." Amelia whispered. "This is what has to happen."

"NO!" Dom screamed. "He will not ruin my family."

Amelia bowed her head as tears streamed down her face. Mia walked over to her sister and put her arms around her. "This is my fault. I'm sorry I left in the first place, this wouldnt have never happened."

"It would have, because this is still about Letty too. She is with him, she is the one who was with Braga, she was the one who Shaw found in the hospital and took in. This would have happened whether you left or not. And Dom is right we have to figure out another way. You aren't going back to him." Han told her. Amelia shook her head.

"He doesn't care about anything else. He's been planning this for a long time. He knew who Letty was, he knew who we all were. He knew we would come here to get her back. You have to see it, he's not going to stop. Do you want one of our family members to die? Or maybe all of us? This has to happen." Amelia stood up.

"You sit your ass back down on that couch Amelia, you are not going anywhere." Dom demanded.

"I'm not going to watch this happen anymore. It hurts too much. People are dying Dom and my niece is in danger, I have to do something. This is the only way."

"No its not." He replied through his teeth. "You are my sister." She heard the crack in his voice.

"And Madison is your niece." Amelia replied.

"Amelia, Leon isn't going to let anything happen to Madison you know that. We all know that, let Brian go to her." Mia begged.

"They will kill him too. You have a family now Mia. You cant risk it."

"I cant risk _you_." Mia cried.

"You don't have to." Amelia whispered. "You are my family, let me save you. Please."

"I will die to protect you Millie." Dom stated.

"And I you, but you cant protect me from this Dom. I will not let you die for me for something that I caused…"

"Stop saying that." Dom told her. "You aren't doing this. We will stop him." Amelia shook her head at him.

"I love you so much…"

"Stop." He begged.

"This _has_ to happen." Amelia nodded her head at him. "Madison needs to grow up. She needs to see who her Uncle is and who her daddy is, she is only two Dom. I can't….I have to do this. Let me protect my family this time." Tears streamed at her face as she walked towards him.

"Millie…." Mia whispered.

"This is the end of the discussion Millie, I will not watch you kill yourself for this family." Dom told her.

"Yes you will." She replied with a smile. "Because you would do the same thing." She wrapped her arms around his waist and she felt him tighten his grip on her. "I love you so much." She whispered to him. She gently put her hand in her jacket pocket, pulling the taser out and sticking it to his stomach. She closed her eyes as his body fell to the floor. She dropped the taser and began running towards the door, grabbing the bar stools and throwing them on the ground causing Brian and Han to fall to the ground as they ran after her. That gave her an advantage to get away before they could stop her.

"AMELIA!" Brian screamed at her. She tried to block it out as she ran to the stairs and began running down them skipping one or two on the way down. This had to happen. She had to save her family, she couldn't live with the thought that she killed her family. She ran out into the lobby as people stopped to stare at her. She could still hear the screaming behind her. She ran through the doors as the tears flowed freely down her face. She felt the knot in her stomach as she reached the parking garage on the lobby level. She had the keys in her pocket, the BMW was in the first parking spot. She quickly jumped into the drivers seat and started the car. She looked in the mirror and saw the door flying open and out ran Roman and Tej, with Brian right behind them. She put the car in reverse and sped backwards down the ramp as they ran towards her. She whiped the car, facing forward once she hit the street. She put the car in drive as she sped away from the hotel and the family she loved so much. She looked in the mirror as she saw Brian continue to run towards her. She put her sunglasses on to cover the tears streaming down her face. This had to happen. It wasn't going to stop.

**AN: There you go…let me know what you think. REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

Brians POV

Brian's fist clenched together as he listened to Leon explains that Shaw was in South Carolina. His little girl was in danger and he was half way across the world, he couldn't protect her. He had made up his mind that he was going to go get his daughter. He was going to go to South Carolina, whether they let him in the states or not, he was going to go her back. He watched as Amelia sat down on the couch, she looked defeated. He knew she blamed herself for this. They all had something they could blame themselves for, like him. He let Letty get involved with Braga which led to her getting hurt and losing her memory. They wouldn't be in this situation if he would have just stayed away like he was supposed to, but no he wanted his job back. And now his daughter was in danger. His heart skipped a beat. Amelia was offering herself to save his family. He watched her wrapped her around Dom, Brian's heart broke. How could he choose? How could he just sit there and watch Amelia give her life for his daughter? But he didn't move. Suddenly Dom screamed out as he hit the floor. That's when Amelia dropped it, a taser.

She took off running out the door, Brian was almost to her until she grabbed the bar stools causing him to trip.

"AMELIA!" Brian screamed as he fell to the ground. Roman and Tej took off out the door, with Brian behind them.

"I got the cars!" Han yelled behind them. All three of them took the stairs two at a time. She had an advantage right now, but no one drove like them. If they could just get in the cars they would be able to stop her.

"Amelia stop!" Brian yelled again. He knew she heard him, but she continued to run. She hit the parking garage. Brian knew she had the keys to the BMW. That was the only car Dom would let her drive. The guys got to the garage just as she backed the car out. She went backwards all the way down the ramp. Brian stared at her. Tej and Roman had stopped, but Brian wasn't going to let her do this. He kept running, he ran until he saw the car leave his sight. He stopped in the middle of the road.

"What the hell is going on?" Hobbs asked from the street.

Brian looked up at him as he tried to catch his breath. "Amelia…"

"Where is she going?"

"Shaw." Brian couldn't breathe. Han pulled up next to him in the mustang.

"Lets go!" Han yelled. "We can still catch her."

Brian nodded his head and opened the passenger side door. "Tell Dom, we got this." Brian told Hobbs.

"She wont get far. I put a tracking chip in the car. We will know everywhere she goes."

"Are you fucking serious?" Brian snapped.

"Its going to help you, so don't get no fucking attitude. I did it for your protection."

"Hobbs you did it because you don't trust us." Brian got out of the car and slammed the door. "We have to stop her. This isn't right. She should not be with him."

"I agree. So lets go stop her."

"So we aren't going after her?" Han asked. "We are just going to let her go off like that?"

"She's long gone by now. We will do better if we just track her. She doesn't know where she is or where she is going." Hobbs stated.

Han nodded his head before putting the car into drive and pulling away. Brian shook his head as he walked past Hobbs and into the hotel again.

* * *

Amelia looked in the mirror ever so often to make sure they weren't following her. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were shaking. This was the right thing to do. She had to do this. This was the only way to keep her family safe. She slowly pulled over on the side of the road and looked behind her one last time before opening the car door. She lifted the hood and began looking around.

"Gotcha!" She whispered pulling the tracking chip out and throwing it across the road. She didn't need her family getting hurt over this. This ended now, whether she liked it or not. She looked behind her as a black car approached. She smiled to herself before getting back into her BMW and speeding away. She didn't know where she was going but you knew Shaw was watching her. He wasn't just going to let go like that, she knew that deep down. It was just a matter of time before he did something, she was just doing it for him. Her speed kept climbing as she watched the black car inch closer and closer to her. Just as she turned the corner there were other cars waiting in front of her causing her to slow down. Her hands began to shake, but she tried to remain calm as she pulled over on the side of the road again. She didn't move from her seat, she waited. She looked to the side and Romeo approaching. She always heard about him but never met him, but she sure did want him to die. He jerked the car door open and reached in for her. She took his hand and bent his fingers back causing him to fall to the ground in pain. She smiled down at him as she climbed out of the car.

"I can get my own self out of the car, thank you." She snapped at him. She walked away from him throwing her keys on the ground next to him. She tried to control her breaths as she slowly began walking towards the cars blocking the road. Shaw had to be in one of them. Letty was the first one to show her face.

"You can stop there." She replied.

Amelia's head shot towards her. She stopped in her place and held her hands in the air. "Where's Shaw?" Amelia asked.

Letty walked towards her and began patting her down. "She's clean." She replied into a walkie talkie.

Amelia heard a door open. "Hello love…" Shaw's voice sounded.

Amelia cringed. What had she gotten herself into? "Lets take a ride shall we?"

"You call off whoever is with my niece or I wont be going anywhere with you." Amelia snapped.

Shaw smiled at her. "Lets do this somewhere more private…"

"No!" Amelia yelled. "You do it now."

Shaw held up a finger in the air, and before Amelia could react her head jerked forward. She screamed out in pain as someone pulled her hair and pushed her forward towards Shaw.

"Easy." Shaw replied. "Just get in the car Amelia and stop making it so hard on yourself."

Amelia looked up and saw Romeo standing there. She didn't want to get herself hurt anymore so she did as she was told. Shaw began to laugh as she climbed in behind. "I'll meet you guys back at the warehouse." He closed the door behind him. "Now that we are alone…"

Amelia lunged forward and wrapped her hand around his throat. He easy grabbed her wrist and threw her to the side. "Are you crazy?" He yelled.

"I hate you!" She snapped. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You came to me remember."

"No!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face. "You have threatened my family one too many times Shaw. I will not watch my family die because you have some crush…"

"You think that's what this is? You are a childish fool. I get what I want Amelia, I always do. I take it, it's a part of my life. You are a part of my life and I will not let you go. You think this is a crush? I own you Amelia."

"I just want it to end."

"And it will, when I get what I want."

"What is it that you want?"

"You."

"I'm here." She whispered. "I' ."

"But with what cost?"

She bowed her head as the tears flowed down her cheek. "There there, you don't have to cry." Shaw consoled her.

"My family is everything to me, please just leave them alone. I wont fight you."

Shaw shook his head. "Then what are you going to do with me?"

They remained in silence as Shaw continued to stare at her. She finally sat back against the seat and closed her eyes. This wasn't going to be easy.

The car came to a stop as Amelia opened her eyes. Shaw was still staring at her. "Why are you here Amelia?"

"I wont let you tear my family apart anymore. I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"Why?"

"Because I love them."

Shaw nodded his head. "Now please call whoever is in South Carolina and please tell them to leave my niece alone."

Shaw opened the door and climbed out. "Shaw!" Amelia yelled. He didn't respond. "SHAW!" She screamed. She climbed out of the car and went running towards him. Romeo grabbed her and stopped her. She began fighting him as she screamed Shaw's name again. That's when she saw it, the gun. It was in the back of his pants. She reacted before it registered in her mind. She grabbed the gun and pointed it at Romeo.

"Shaw…" Romeo called out holding his hands in the air.

"Amelia what are you doing?" Shaw asked walking towards her.

"Don't move!" Amelia screamed cocking the gun back. "You call whoever is at Leons. NOW! I will kill him!"

"Do you actually think I care about him Amelia? You can shoot him and the plan will still go on."

Amelia looked over at Romeo who had a smile plastered to his face. She looked back at Shaw who was still walking towards her. She jerked the gun in her hand and moved it to her head. Her hands were shaking as she held the gun in place.

"CALL THEM!" She screamed.

"Amelia don't be stupid." Shaw held his hand up.

"I swear to God I will do it." She sobbed.

"Amelia…"

"She is just a little girl. Please let her grow up."

"Put the gun down Amelia."

"You have _me_, I will do whatever you want. But please call whoever is there and tell them to leave."

"I will call them, now give me the gun."

"NO!" Amelia screamed stiffening up. She glared at him as she moved her finger to the trigger. She didn't want to kill herself and she was begging herself to put the gun down, but he had to know she was serious. He had to know that she would do anything for her family. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she went flying to the ground. Suddenly everyone's faces went through her mind. The gun went off.

"AMELIA!" Shaw screamed. She hit the ground hard knocking the gun free from her hand. She couldn't breathe. "Amelia!"

Amelia opened her eyes and saw that she was still alive. She began to shake uncontrollably. She saw the gun and moved to get it but Romeo grabbed her pulling her back down.

"Stop!" Shaw yelled. "No one move."

Everything seemed to stand still as Amelia laid on the ground. She felt Romeo get off of her and pick the gun up off the ground.

"Stupid bitch." He mumbled before walking away. Amelia brought her legs in as she laid on the floor in the fetal position. No one messed with her as she laid there. She didn't want to be touched. She wanted to be back in LA. She wanted everything just go away.

* * *

"_Amelia…" Dom's voice sounded behind her. She looked up and smiled as the boys walked towards her._

"_Its about time, I was about to eat all this by myself."_

"_Doubt it." Vince replied sitting down at the picnic table._

"_I made this, so I wouldn't be talking too much shit if you want to eat it." Amelia snapped._

_The guys began to laugh. "Yes ma'am." _

"_Where's Mia?" Dom asked moving to the cooler. He removed five beers._

"_In the kitchen studying."_

"_Shouldn't you be doing that?" Leon asked sitting down._

"_Shouldn't you be bothering someone else?" Amelia smiled._

"_I love family dinners, we all get along so well." Jesse sat down next to Amelia. He reached in and grabbed the chips off the table._

"_Excuse me, you can wait for everyone else!" Amelia yelled snatching the chips from his hand. "Will you please feed these guys before they go crazy?"_

"_Go get Mia and we can start." Dom stated. Amelia slapped Jesse's hand again as he moved in for the chips before moving from the table and walking into the house._

"_Mia!" Amelia yelled from the top of the steps. _

"_I said go get her!" Dom yelled. Amelia began to laugh as she moved into the house. Moments later she returned with Mia behind her._

"_Lets eat!" Vince yelled. Everyone gathered around the table and held out their hands. Amelia smiled to herself as she put her hand in Jesse's. She loved Sundays. It was family dinner time. Everyone stopped what they were doing and came together as a family to eat. It had been a tradition for a long time and she knew would continue on. This was what she loved, everyone together. _

* * *

"Amelia…" Shaw's voice sounded next to Amelia. She opened her eyes and saw that she was laying on a couch. She felt someone rubbing the side of her head.

"Dom?" She asked, but realized she wasn't where she was supposed to be. That's when everything began to come flooding back to her. She closed her eyes again and opened them.

"You alright?" Shaw asked.

She shook her head and moved his hand away from her. She sat up straight and put her hand through her hair.

"Why did you let me go the first time?" She asked turning towards him. "Why?"

"You needed to see that I can take what I want whenever I want. I wanted your brother to see that."

Amelia shook her head at him. "Why were you waiting on me earlier today?"

"Kenneth saw you leaving in the BMW and two guys running after you. I told him to follow you to see where you were going, he told me about you pulling over and throwing something from your car. I knew what you were doing…"

"How did you know about my niece?"

"I know everything about you Amelia. You cant hide anything from me. I know more about you then you probably know about yourself."

"Are they gone?"

"They are."

Amelia bowed her head. "You promise?"

"I promise."

"What now?"

Shaw sighed before moving from the couch. "You stay with me."

"And my family?"

"We go to war." Shaw replied before walking out of the room and slamming the door.

**AN: I don't know how I feel about this chapter but here you go. Let me know what you guys think! **** REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23

Amelia sat in the room for what seemed like eternity. She had tried the door, it was locked. She was exhausted. All she wanted to do was lie down. Her mind kept going back to the gun she held to her head. Was she really that desperate? That was the dumbest thing she could have done and it got her nowhere. Sure Shaw said he called off the people at Leon's but what will stop him for calling it back on. She covered her face with her hands and sat down on the couch. She heard the door open.

"Why are you here?" it was a girls voice. Amelia's head shot up.

"Letty…" She whispered. She immediately stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you here?"

"To protect my family. _Our_ family."

"I don't know who you are." Letty confessed.

"I know you don't, but I am willing to try to help you remember. This isn't you, this isn't the life that you live Letty…."

"My name is Lucy."

"No, its not." Amelia whispered. "Your name is Letica Ortiz. You were born in Los Angeles California. You grew up with my sister Mia and brother Dominic Toretto. You had the biggest crush on my brother and when you turned sixteen, you guys started dating. You joined the crew of street racers. Have you ever wondered why you are so good at driving? It because of our family, Mia, Dom, Leon, Vince, even Jesse. They taught you everything. How could you forget them?" Tears filled Amelia's eyes as she continued to talk. "About six years ago, something bad happened. Jesse was killed and I ran. I ran to Chicago where Owen Shaw took me in. You were with Dom in Dominican Republic when he left you. He left you to keep you safe. You came home Letty, you came home to bring him home. To free his name. I don't know what happened, and I wish that I could take it back. I wish so bad that I could take it all back. You were dead Letty. We all thought you were dead. They said that your car blew up with you in it…"

Letty shook her head. "This isn't right."

"You have to believe me."

"I don't know who you are. I have no clue who you are. You cant just come into someones life expecting them to know anything."

"You don't remember _anything_?" Amelia asked.

Letty just stared at her without saying a word. The door opened again, Shaw appeared beside Letty.

"That's enough." He replied. "Lucy, you have work to do, I suggest you go do it."

Letty nodded her head. "Why is your name Lucy?" Amelia asked causing Letty to stop in her tracks. She didn't turn around. "Who gave you that name?"

"I did." Letty replied softly.

"Where is it from?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia…" Shaw had warning in his voice.

"I have always loved that name." Letty turned around to her. "Why?"

"It was my mothers name." Amelia replied.

"Leave now!" Shaw yelled shoving Letty towards the door. "You just messed up!" He pointed a finger at Amelia before slamming the door behind him. Amelia sat down, tears streaming down her face. She sighed. "Holy shit." She whispered to herself. Letty remembered she know she did. She smiled to herself as she wiped her face. She couldn't help but start to laugh. This was going to cause problems for Shaw most definitely.

* * *

Dominic remained on the couch when Brian and Han came storming in the room.

"We lost her!" Brian exclaimed. "Tej was following her, but then the signal went out. I think she found the tracking chip."

"What do we do now?" Roman asked. "We have no clue where they are,"

"We know they have planes." Dom stated. "We start there."

"They moved them." Hobbs replied closing his phone. "They were moved over night."

"Where?" Brian asked.

"Navy base just off the coast. If they are going to do something its going to be tonight. They don't have much time."

"We do it tonight then." Dom replied. He looked up at Han and Brian before moving from the couch. "Yall be ready this time." He slammed the door behind him.

"He's just mad right now." Mia tried to explain. "He never thought his own sister would defy him."

"She didn't defy him. She did it to save him." Han told her.

"She tazed him."

"I still cant believe she did that." Roman shook his head.

"She did it to protect us." Han told them. "We just need to focus on getting her back and safe before we start getting pissed off. I am just as mad as everyone else, but its not going to help us. She evidently knows what she is doing. Lets just do this, I am so ready to get the hell out of this place."

"He's right. We are a family, we stick together as a family. We do this tonight then we can all go home." Gisele chimed in. "We all stick together and no one gets hurt. You look out for each other tonight. This is our lives, this is what we do."

"She's right. Lets do this." Brian replied. He leaned down kissing Mia on the forehead before going out the door. Han following.

"You know, I cant really be mad at her for doing what she did because if it was you, you would have done the same thing." Brian stated as he walked towards Dom.

Dom nodded his head but didn't speak. "She's just like you Dom. Just like you. Her heart is as big as yours maybe bigger and she would do anything for this family. She knows what she is doing. I don't think she would have gone if she didn't."

"I know that." Dom whispered. "I just wish it wasn't like this at all."

"Me too, but we are in this together. We are going to get everyone back. We are going to be a family again, I promise you that."

"Do you think she is okay?" Dom asked looking up at Brian and Han. His heart was hurting. Deep down he knew this story wasn't going to end good. He knew lives were going to be lost, but how could you choose between your family? How do you choose who lives and who dies? He bowed his head.

"I think so." Brian nodded his head.

"We would have known if she wasn't." Han chimed in.

"Madison okay?" Dom asked.

"They are fine. Leon called, they left South Carolina and are headed back to LA. They should be there by tomorrow night."

"Well her plan is working whatever it is." Han replied. "Now we just wait and see what's going to happen next."

"Lets get moving. We don't have much time." Dom leaned off the wall and began walking towards the garage full of cars. Brian nodded his head towards Han.

"Whatever happens tonight, you keep your eyes on Amelia. Any chance you get, you get her out of there. No matter what Han."

"You know I would never let anything happen to her. She is like my little sister. I got her. Don't worry."

Brian nodded his head reaching for Han's hand and bringing him in a hug.

"You guys ready?" Mia asked standing in the doorway.

"I guess so." Brian nodded his head.

"Lets go then." Hobbs replied walking past them. His team followed as Gisele and Mia waited for the guys. Han ran his hand through his hair before putting his arm around Gisele and walking away.

"You alright?" Mia asked putting her arm around Brian's waist.

"You know that I love you right?" He asked her.

"Of course I do and I love you."

"No matter what happens tonight, you are the best person in my life and I just need you to know that okay."

"Brian, nothing is going to happen."

"Just saying it so you know."

"I've always known." She smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed her before walking away together.

* * *

"You have got the be the dumbest person that I have ever met!" Shaw yelled. Amelia stayed seated on the couch and just stared up at him.

"What do you expect me to do? She is like my sister. She deserves to know of her life she had with me."

"No, see that's where you are wrong. She doesn't deserve any explanation from you. Letty is gone Amelia. She isn't returning."

"You seem so sure, but you didn't see it in her eyes. She knows something and I am going to help her remember."

"That would be a big mistake."

"You cant stop me."

"Do not patronize me Amelia, there will be consequences."

"What are you going to do Owen? Hit me? You going to be a man and hit me again? Yeah that sure does make you a man. Or what you going to get your little pansy ass security guard to do it. Is that what he is? He do your dirty work for you?"

"Watch your mouth."

"What do you want Owen? What do you expect to happen out of all of this? You've won. I'm here, congratulations. You need to understand something, just because I am here with you doesn't mean that I am _with_ you."

"Oh you are with me whether you like it or not. When it comes down to it, you will choose me because your family will die if you don't."

"You don't scare me."

"Really?" Owen walked over and jerked her off the couch and held her by her shoulders. He stared her straight in the eyes before jerking her forward and pressing his lips on hers hard. She tried to fight him off but he tightened his grip. Amelia brought her knee up and kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground in pain.

"You bitch!" He yelled. She turned to walk out of the door but he grabbed her leg and tripped her causing her to fall to the floor. She tried kicking at him but he sat up dragging her legs towards him.

"Get off of me!" She screamed kicking harder. He stood up and hovered over her, leaning down and punching her square in the face. She let of him and fell to the ground. Blood was pouring from her nose, he surely broke it. She couldn't cry. She refused to cry. She just kicked him one last time before rolling over and under the table.

"What you don't want to play anymore? It was just getting fun." He snarled at her.

"Fuck you." She whispered. "You are dead."

"No sweetheart_, you_ are."

He turned to the door walked out slamming it behind him.

**AN: I know its short, but something came to me and I just wanted to write it down. The showdown is happening in the next chapter. Sorry if I have been dragging it out. I have been trying to play it over and over again in my head how I want it to go down. It will somewhat be like the movie but a lot of it wont be. But hope you enjoyed this chapter! **** REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 24

AN::Here we go…dont hate me too much on what is about to happen…

Amelia was being jerked in a lot of directions. She didn't know where she was, but she wished they would stop pushing her around. She hadn't spoken to Shaw since the incident earlier that day. Her nose was definitely broken, the blood had finally stopped but it sure did hurt like hell. She didn't want to get herself hurt anymore so she stopped fighting and just went with the flow.

"Put her in the car. Go straight to the base, we will meet you there. If anyone stops you, kill them." Shaw demanded. He wasn't riding with her this time. She sat against the seat until she looked up. Romeo was in the car with her. She stiffened, this wasn't good.

"You ready?" He asked. Amelia turned her head and looked out the window. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to get this over with. They get on these planes, and they will be gone forever.

"You know, you have been causing a lot of shit between my team."

"That's a shame." Amelia snapped.

Romeo laughed. "You think that Letty gives a shit about you?"

"I thought her name was Lucy."

"We all know the game you are playing, even Shaw."

"Good for you."

"You need to count your blessings that you are even still here…I would have already gotten rid of you. I don't know why Shaw is keeping you around…"

"You done?" Amelia asked jerking her head towards him. "You will be dead before any of this will go down so I wont worry too much about what Shaw has going on."

That shut him up. They were silent the rest of the ride. She looked out the window. She saw a huge plane going down a runway. She shook her head before sitting back in the seat. The car finally came to stop.

"Don't move." Romeo demanded. He climbed out of the car leaving Amelia alone in the car. She touched her face, it was beginning to bruise. It hurt, even the slightest touch. She moved to the door when she saw Shaw coming towards the car. He opened the door and waited for her to climb out. He didn't touch her, he refused to look at her.

"This how its going to be?" Amelia asked.

"Start walking." He told her. She sighed before walking in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Amelia apologized. "Its just _not_ fair."

"Life isn't fair Amelia. You just need to deal with what you have."

She nodded her head becoming silent. "So here's the plan, the first team is going to get the cars, drive them on the plane. All the information we need is on the plane already. We do this, then its smooth sailing. All we have to do is get the information on the plane and take off. You don't make it, then its not my problem. I don't have time for anyone to fuck up. I need this to run smoothly. We shouldn't have any problems…" He looked over at Amelia who had her arms across her chest. "If we do, we kill them."

Amelia swallowed hard. "First team move out."

Five of the people standing around nodded their heads before leaving the area. Amelia looked around, they were on some sort of a military base. She looked back at the group. Left standing there was Letty, Romeo, Shaw, and one other guy. Romeo came up behind her and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him.

"What are we doing with her?" Romeo asked.

"She's coming with us." Shaw stated.

"She's too much baggage, she will weigh us down. We cant trust her."

"Did I ask you? She is staying with us." Shaw snapped. "End of discussion."

Amelia jerked her arm from his grip and walked over beside Shaw.

"FREEZE!" Guns were drawn. "Don't you fucking move." It was Hobbs. Amelias heart stopped. What are they doing there? Guns were drawn everywhere.

"Well its about time." Owen smiled. "What took you so long?"

"You are caught now you son of a bitch. No body move, I will put a bullet in him." Hobbs warned. Kenneth and Romeo held their guns in place.

"Now how did this happen I wonder?" Shaw looked over at Letty who turned her head.

"Get down on your knees now!" Hobbs demanded. Amelia just stood there, hands in the air. She didn't know what to do. Dom appeared beside Hobbs, his gun drawn. Amelia went to move towards him, Romeo moved towards her jerking her towards him. He held a gun to her head.

"Its your choice, you want us it will cost her. You walk away and she lives. What will it be?" Shaw asked.

"This is not a negotiation. You get down on the knees and put your hands behind your head now!" Hobbs yelled. Amelia kept her eyes on her brother. He didn't move, he kept his gun in place.

"Just go." Amelia begged. "Leave this alone."

"I would listen to her." Shaw smiled.

"Its not her decision. "

"Your pride is what is going to kill her?" Shaw asked. Shaw looked over at Romeo and jerked his head. Romeo took the gun and hit Amelia on the side of the head causing her to fall to the ground. Blood began pouring down the side of her face as her knees hit the ground. She looked up as tears flowed down her cheek. She watched as Dom didn't move. He just stared at her. "Walk away."

"Put down your fucking guns!" Hobbs yelled. Amelia put her hand to her head to stop the bleeding, but Romeo kicked her in her side causing her to fall back down to the ground. She groaned in pain as she felt him jerk her up. He held her in his arms, before punching her in the face. How long were they going to let this go on?

"Just go please!" She begged. She looked up at them. She took their attention for a split second, a second _too_ long. Shaw lifted his gun in the air and pulled the trigger. "LETTY!" she screamed. Gun shots began to go off.

"GO!" Shaw yelled as he began shooting the gun. Romeo jerked Amelia into his arms and ran towards the car. He threw her in the passenger seat before shooting his gun. He rushed to the other side of the car, getting in. He whipped the car in reverse and began going backwards down the road. Amelia kept her eyes on Letty. Shaw shot her in the arm. "Shaw you good?" Romeo asked into the walkie talkie.

Moments passed. "Shaw?" Romeo yelled.

"I'm fine. Lets go! We don't have time." Shaw's voice sounded in the car. Amelia closed her eyes leaning her head against window. The car continued to speed down the road. Romeo took a sharp turn. They were on the runway.

* * *

As the car continued to the fly down the runway, Amelia began to feel queasy. She didn't feel good. Her whole body was hurting. She lifted herself up in the seat and stared straight ahead.

"Hope you aren't planning your escape…you aren't going anywhere." Romeo told her. She looked over at him. She went to say something but something caught her attention. They were almost to the plane, when two jeeps pulled up next to them. "We got company!" Romeo yelled. Amelia shot up and looked beside her. Han.

"I got it!" Another voice sounded. A Honda pulled up next to the jeep Han was in.

"HAN!" Amelia screamed. Romeo jerked the car to the right causing her to hit her head on the window. That's when she noticed who was in the other jeep. Her whole family was there. Romeo jerked the car again this time hitting the jeep. He pressed down on the gas harder, driving the car right into the back of the plane. Amelia turned around and looked behind her. The cars were fighting each other. She watched as Han climbed outside the jeep and jumped onto the Honda. Amelia's heart was racing. The passenger side door opened, she expected to be jerked out but instead it was Shaw standing there. How did he get there so fast?

"You alright?" He asked slowly reaching in for her hand. He pulled her out of the car.

"Do I look alright to you?" Amelia snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are."

"We gotta move now!" Romeo yelled. "We got too much heat on us right now."

"He's right."

"What about everyone else?"

"They are dead anyways." Shaw replied walking past them. "Get on the phone tell them to take off now. We are running out of time."

Amelia's head shot towards the door where she saw her family continue to fight. "We got company!" Romeo yelled. He rushed over to Amelia and jerked her forward, causing her to stumble forward. Suddenly two cars came speeding into the back of the plane crashing into the cars. Gun shots began to go off as she felt her body give out on her and fall to the ground. She covered herself as Romeo turned around and began firing his gun. Everything became silent as she felt Romeo step over her body. He was creeping around the crates, she didn't move.

"Amelia!" It was Mia. A gunshot goes off again. Amelia slowly lifted herself to a sitting position. She held onto her stomach as she tried to stand up. She just needed to get away from Romeo and she would be fine. She just needed to get to family. She slowly limped around the crates, bending down to hide from any bullets flying past her. She caught view of Brian. She bent down on her the ground and began to crawl towards him.

"Brian." She whispered.

"Dom you alright?" Brian called out.

"You get Amelia and get out of here!" Dom yelled. Amelia stood up.

"Amelia!" Mia yelled. She rushed over to her sister and embraced her.

"We gotta move, go get in the Mazda." Brian told them. He let them go ahead of him as he aimed his gun ahead moving with them. Mia wrapped her arms around Amelia as they slowly moved towards the blue car. Shaw appeared in front of them.

"I don't think so sweetheart." He smiled.

"Brian!" Mia yelled. Amelia moved in front of her sister and blocked her. "Amelia, don't."

"Go Mia." Amelia told her.

"I'm not leaving without you." Mia told her.

Romeo appeared behind Brian. "BRIAN!" Amelia screamed. Brian turned around, tackling Mia to the ground. The gun went off hitting Amelia in the side. She looked up a Shaw as she slowly fell forward.

"NO!" Shaw yelled catching Amelia in his arms. Shaw looked up at Romeo who had his gun still aimed and smiled plastered on his face. The plane jerked, causing Romeo to fall forward. Shaw grabbed his gun and pulled the trigger, hitting Romeo in the head instantly killing him. Amelia closed her eyes as she tasted the blood in her mouth. This was is, this was what she was dying for.

"Dom!" Brian yelled. Shaw held the gun, aimed at Brian and Mia. Amelia began coughing as blood poured out of her mouth.

"Amelia…" Shaw whispered.

"You lose either way." She told him before slowly closing her eyes.

* * *

The side of the plane suddenly exploded, causing the side of the plane to come off. Everything began flying out. "Don't fucking move." Brian warned Shaw who was still holding onto Amelia.

"Brian the plane!" Mia yelled. Dom walked over to them, his face bloodied. He held the gun in his hand and aimed it down at Shaw. That's when he saw it, his baby sister laying there, bleeding out. Shaw slowly let Amelia down on the floor of the plane and stood up. He still had his gun in his hand aiming at Brian and Mia.

"How do you want this to go down Dom?" Shaw asked.

"You aren't getting away this time." Dom told him.

"Your sister is dying…"

"Put down your gun." Dom told him. Amelia looked up at her brother as she rolled over onto her back.

"Dom…" she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Get her in the car and go." Dom looked up at Brian. "You get her out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." Brian replied.

"GO!" Dom yelled. Shaw took this opportunity to hit Dom in the face, knocking his gun out of his hand. That's when the fight started. Brian rushed over to Amelia and picked her up in his arms.

"The plane is going down, we have to get out of here now!" Brian looked over at Mia who nodded her head. Amelia laid her head into Brian's chest as he slowly laid her in the backseat of the Mazda. She wondered what was going on on the outside of the plane. Was her family okay? She slowly closed her eyes.

"Brian!" Mia yelled.

"I see it!" Brian yelled. He backed the car out of the plane, making a hard landing. Amelia began to cough again. She opened eyes as she saw one of the jeeps come flipping past them. She gasped.

"What was that?"

"Stay with me Amelia, you stay with me." Brian replied. Amelia felt the car come to a stop. She leaned up and looked out of the front of the car. The plane exploded. "Come on…come on!" Brian yelled slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

"Brian…"Mia whispered.

"He's fine. He's fine. He has to be." Brian consoled her.

"Where's Dom?" Amelia asked softly in the backseat. She leaned up a little, the pain was unbearable, but she was more worried about her family. Were they safe? "Where is he?" They watched the plane go down as the fire consumed the whole thing. Amelia began coughing uncontrollably.

"We need to get her out of here." Brian stated.

"No!" Amelia yelled. "Where is my brother?"

"You are bleeding to death." Mia told her. "I cant lose you too."

Amelia sat silently staring at her sister. Was Dom dead? "What?" Amelia shot up and began fighting to get out of the car. "Where is he? Where is my brother?" She yelled.

"Millie!" Mia shouted. "Stop, you need to stop."

"Let me out!" Amelia screamed. She kicked the door open and fell out of the car onto the ground. She was hurting but she needed her brother. She needed to know that her family was okay. They all just risked their life for her.

"Millie!" Mia yelled coming over to her. Amelia looked up, everyone was around her. Tej, Roman, Hobbs Letty and Han. Someone was missing.

"Please!" Amelia yelled. "I need to see for myself." She reached up and Brian helped her stand up. She almost toppled over but Brian held onto her arms. He tightened his grip on her. "Where is he?"

"Right here." Dom came walking towards them. She smiled to herself as the tears flowed down her cheek. He was alright. She let go of Brian and began limping towards him. He picked up his feet as he rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the side of her head. "We need to go." He whispered to her. She nodded her head. As she turned around she looked at Han and smiled, but he refused to look at her.

"Han." She whispered. She looked around, where was Gisele? "Where's Gisele?" She asked. No one spoke. She looked around again, everyone turned away from her. "No." She whispered. "No."

"We need to go." Dom replied again. "Now."

"No, where is Gisele at?" Amelia asked pushing her brother's hand off of her. "Where is she?"

"She didn't make it." Hobbs told her.

"What?" Amelia became dizzy. She tried to comprehend what he just told her, but her body began to give out on her. "No."

"Amelia!" Dom cried out. He caught her in her arms as she fell forward. "Get in the car!"

"Move!" Brian yelled. Dom rushed Amelia over to the Mazda and climbed in with her in the backseat. He put his hand on her neck. "She alright?"

"I cant feel a pulse." Dom told him. "Step on it!"

"Millie!" Mia yelled. Dom began giving her CPR. "Come on Amelia, wake up!"

"Wake up baby! Come on Amelia, don't you do this to me." Dom blew in her mouth and began pounding on her chest again. "Come on!"

Tears began to flow down Dominic Toretto's face. Too many people were dying for him, they lost too many lives. He never thought he would be in the backseat of a car trying to save his baby sisters life. It should have been him. How was it all these years he was the one to live, but everyone one else was dead? He continued CPR, when he felt Mia's hand on his. "No." He pushed her hand away.

"Dom…" She whispered. He pushed her hand away again and covered his face as the tears began to flow freely down his cheeks. A sob escaped his mouth.

"No!" He yelled. He wiped his face and began CPR again on Amelia. She couldn't be dead. This wasn't supposed to be how it ended. This wasn't going to be the ending to their life. Not now, not ever.

**AN: Sooooo there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this, I know its long. I might change some of it. Its hard to write the plane part but let me know what you think. Do not hate me! I am very sorry. Also the next chapter will explain more about Gisele and everyone else fighting on the outside of the plane. REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 25

**AN:: AHHHH! So I know I am being hated right now, butttt I will make it better I promise. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means sooo much to me to see those reviews and so many people liking the story. **

He watched her as he jumped on Honda. She was doing great, she kept the jeep right there next to him.

"Han behind you!" Gisele yelled. She reached for her gun as she kept the jeep on track. She put the gun out of the window aiming it and pulling the trigger. She got one. Han smiled to himself as he kicked the window of the Honda in. The car swerved, but he finally got control of it. He looked ahead of him in the plane. Everything seemed to be going okay. He had made a promise to Brian and he had planned on keeping it. He turned his head just in time to see the woman he loved smile down at him. He went to smile back but the Honda was rammed on the side causing it to hit the jeep Gisele was in.

"Gisele!" Han yelled, but it was too late. She was trying her hardest to keep the jeep on four wheels. Gisele slammed on the brakes and the car began to flip. Han looked forward as the Mazda backed out of the plane. Things were going downhill fast. The plane was going down and it was going to take everyone in its path with it. He looked back over at the jeep, it finally came to a rest. He slammed on the brakes causing the Honda to shake, but finally came to a stop. He went to get out but the plane slammed into the ground causing a huge explosion. It was headed straight for him. He looked over at the jeep that was flipped upside down. He saw her hand. He had to save her.

"Han!" Roman yelled. Han started to run over to the woman he loved, but Roman grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. "The plane!"

"Gisele!" Han yelled. He looked over at her, her hand reaching out for him. He had to save her. Roman grabbed him just as the plane exploded. Roman threw Han into the Honda and sped away as the fire consumed everything behind them. He stepped on the gas speeding away from the scene. The car came to stop, Han couldn't breathe. He didn't want to look behind him.

"Millie!" Mia yelled. Han jerked around and saw Amelia on the ground. Blood was all around her. What happened to her? That's when he saw it. The plane was gone, and so was Gisele. The jeep was no longer there. He bowed his head as the tears flowed down his cheek.

"I need to see for myself." Amelia yelled. "Where is he?"

"Right here." Dom appeared in front of them. He was covered in smoke, but he was alive. Han turned away from the scene. He couldn't take it. It hurt too bad.

"Han." Amelia whispered. "Where's Gisele?" She asked. No one spoke. Han closed his eyes. "No." She whispered. "No."

"We need to go." Dom replied again. "Now!"

"No, where is Gisele at?" Amelia had asked again. "Where is she?"

"She didn't make it." Hobbs told her. Han's knees gave out on him. He went to hit the ground, but Roman was there with him.

"Han…" Roman whispered. "I am so sorry man."

"Amelia!" Dom yelled. "Get in the car!"

"This isn't happening." Han replied.

"We need to move!" Brian yelled. Roman wrapped his arms around Han as the tears flowed freely down his face. The girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life was gone. They had made plans together. They were so good together, fighting side by side. After everything everyone single one of them had been through, how is it she died then? They had been through more dangerous shit, but this time, why was this time so different?

"What happened to her?" Roman asked.

"She was shot." Hobbs stated. "We need to move."

Han nodded his head. He pulled away from Roman and wiped his face. "We need to go." He replied softly.

"Han…." Roman started.

"Thank you, but right now I cant do this. I need to be alone." Han walked away from him and climbed into the Honda. Right now Han wanted to focus on Amelia. He couldn't focus on anything else, if he did he might do something stupid.

* * *

Doctors were surrounding gurney as Amelia's lifeless body was being rolled in.

"She…she was shot." Dom stuttered. His hands were covered in blood.

"We have a GSW to the lower abdomen…." The nurse started. She paused for a second. "I got a pulse, its weak but its there. We need to hurry. Clear OR 2, we need to get this bullet out."

"Please…"Dom begged.

"Excuse me but you need to wait out here." The nurse stopped them. "We are going to do everything we can."

"Dom…"Mia whispered. She grabbed his arm, stopping him from following the doctors and nurses. "Let them do their job."

Dom shook his head, he had to know that his sister was going to be okay. He had finally got to breathe in the backseat of the car. He had finally brought her back to life, he couldn't lose her now. He walked through the double doors the doctors disappeared behind. He followed them back to where his still was being held. They had stripped her of her clothes and wrapped a blanket around her body. His hands began to shake. Doctors and nurses were running around frantically trying to get fluids and blood put back into Amelia's body. Dom moved closer. Suddenly a beeping noise started to go crazy.

"We are losing her!" A doctor yelled.

"Get that cart over here!"

Dom moved closer. Tears slowly fell down his face as he stared at the lifeless body of his little sister. He didn't see the grown adult, he saw the little eight year old girl laying in the bed. The little girl he had taught how to ride a bike, the little girl he had taught how to hot wire a car, the little girl he had taught how to drive. He saw the little girl he loved more than life. Oh how he wished he could take her place. He would give anything to be able to be where she was.

"Charging….Clear!"

Dom watched as his sisters body jolted in the car and go back down. He looked up at the screen, the line was still flat.

"Begin CPR…."

"Come on, please." He begged. He clenched his fist.

"Charging…Clear!" Amelia's body jolted again. Nothing.

"Come on!" Dom yelled. A nurse's head shot towards him.

"You cant be back here." She told him. She pointed towards the door. "You need to leave."

"No!" Dom yelled. "You save her!"

"We are trying our hardest, but you need to leave."

"Begin CPR!" The doctor yelled. "Charge to five hundred. Clear!"

"Amelia!" Dom yelled. Dom saw his whole life flash before his eyes. Amelia was in every part of it. He had loved her the day she was brought home from the hospital to the day that she laid in there dying. He had loved her his whole life. She _was_ his life. Why did it take this moment right now for him to realize all the bullshit he had been doing was for nothing? He was selfish and he knew it.

"Dom!" Brian knocked him out of his thoughts. "You have to leave man. Let them do their jobs." Brian grabbed ahold of his arm and began pulling him to the double doors. Dom kept his eyes on his baby sister the whole time, until the doors closed behind him and he could no longer see. He closed his eyes and he slammed his hand on the door. Was this it?

"Brian, Dom! Where is she?" Tej was the first to come running into the hospital.

"They have her in the back, they are preparing her for surgery." Brian stated.

"Did they say anything? Is she going to be okay?"

Brian looked over at Dom who slowly turned around. He had a hard look on his face. "We don't know." Brian replied softly.

"How did this happen man?"

Roman and Han came walking through the door. "Han!" Mia shouted as she ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck. "I am so sorry."

"Hows Amelia?" Han asked. He had no emotion.

"They have her in the back right now. They are preparing for surgery." Brian repeated himself.

"Is she alright?" Roman asked.

Brian shook his head. "She was unresponsive on the way here, but Dom finally found a pulse…"

"She just coded again." Dom replied. "They were shocking her when I went back there."

"Dom…" Mia whispered.

"I…" Dom shook his head before walking towards the door.

"Dom!" Brian called after him, but it was no use. He walked out without saying another word.

"Where is Letty?" Tej asked.

"With Hobbs. " Brian replied. "They should be here soon, Hobbs had some things he needed to get done."

"So what do we do?" Tej asked.

"We wait." Brian replied. He walked over to Mia and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Han nodded his head before taking a seat on the couch with his friends. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Mia's cell phone began going off in her pocket causing her to shoot up. She looked around the room disoriented. That's when it hit her, she was in the hospital.

"You alright?" Brian asked leaning up. She looked around the room, everyone was asleep and Dom had still not come back.

"Its Leon again." She replied holding her phone in the air. "This is the fifth time he has called Brian. I don't know what to say to him."

"Tell him the truth." Brian told her.

"I don't know how to tell him what happened. Its going to kill him."

Brian nodded his head bringing her into his lap. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheek.

"We need to go to Madison." Brian stated.

"I don't know how to do this Brian. I don't know how to leave my sister and I don't know how to leave my child. How do you choose?"

"She has us." Tej stated. He walked over to them with two coffees in his hand. He handed one to Brian and one to Mia. "If anything happens or changes, we will call you. Go home. Be with her daughter. We got eyes on Amelia now."

Mia shook her head. "Is she going to live?"

"I sure hope so. If not, then what was this all for?" Brian asked.

"Its bullshit, I will tell you that much, but she is strong. She always has been." Tej replied. "She's going to make it."

Mia looked over at Han who was staring off into space. "Han…"

His head slowly turned towards her. "You alright?" He shook his head at her before turning away again.

"I just lost the one person I loved and now watching my best friend hold onto her life….i don't know what to do." Han confessed.

"You need anything you tell us." Brian told him. "You don't do this alone man."

Han nodded his head. "I need get some air."

"Han…" Mia called out. "Please…" She begged. "Let us help."

"I don't see how." He replied softly shaking his head. He turned around and walked out of the hospital.

"It hurts really bad." Mia stated. "My heart, it hurts. I didn't think it was possible to be in this much pain."

"We lost a lot of people along the way. Too many if you ask me, I don't know what we are going to do now. Its not the same, it will never be the same." Brian ran his hands over his face before leaning his head back against the couch.

"We cant keep thinking like this man. We have to stay strong. We have to stay strong for Amelia. We cant lose focus now or none of this will be worth it. We accomplish what we came here to do, and that was take down Shaw. We got Letty back…."

"What was the cost though? She doesn't even remember any of us." Brian yelled.

"She remembers a little." Brian's head shot up. Dom was standing in the doorway, glaring. "She remembers Amelia."

* * *

Letty slowly walked into the hospital where her so called friends were sitting. She looked around the room as everyone was asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself. She held her arm in place and she took the sling off. It was starting to annoy her. She groaned in pain as she slowly let her arm fall to her side. As long as she didn't do a lot of moving, it didn't hurt too bad.

"Hey." She jumped as Dom approached her. She turned around to face him.

"Hey." She replied back. "How is she?"

"Still no word." Dom stated.

Letty nodded her head. "How are you?" Dom asked.

"I'll live." She smiled him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For fighting for me."

Dom couldn't help but smile at her as he looked to the ground. "I should have never let you go in the first place."

"I'm really sorry about Amelia…"

"Me too."

They stood in silence for a moment. "You want to take a walk?" Letty finally asked. She watched as Dom looked over at his family before turning back to her and nodding his head. "We wont go far."

"Lead the way." He held his hand out in front of him. She nodded her head before taking the lead and walking out of the hospital into the dark hospital garage.

"About Amelia, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I remembered her."

"What _do_ you remember Letty?" Dom stopped in his tracks.

"I remember the race, I remember the explosion. I remember waking up in the hospital but I didn't know who I was. People were asking me my name but I didn't have a clue. That's when Shaw showed up. He seemed so genuine, like he really wanted to help me. I believed him, I believed everything he said to me because I didn't know. I thought maybe he could help me, but then I thought to myself. Why? Why not just start over? I could be anyone I wanted to be. When I would sleep, I kept having this reoccurring dream of a girl with long brown hair following me around. She kept saying the name Lucy to me…"

"Its our mothers name." Dom stated.

"I loved your mother?" Letty asked.

"Like she was your own."

Letty nodded her head as she looked to the ground. She began kicking at the gravel. "Amelia, was the girl in my dream but as I started thinking more and everything started to become more clearer of who you were, and who she was, I know they were my memories. They aren't clear but her face is. When I first saw her in the market place, it startled me. That's why I drew the gun on her. I didn't know what was happening…"

"What did Shaw tell you?"

"He didn't like it. They were trying to figure out why you were there, they had profiles on every single one of you. There was a picture, it was of me and you. I was sitting in your lap and we were smiling. Chaos broke out, everyone thought I had something to do with it. I don't remember you. And I am sorry. I try to focus on the things you tell me but I don't know…"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"That you loved me once. That your team loved me once."

"We still love you."

"Do you? My memory loss has caused your sister to be here. She is in this hospital in London because of me."

"No!" Dom yelled. "She is in this hospital in London because she chose to be. She chose to come here just like everyone else. If this is anyone's fault its Shaw and he is dead. My sister loved you like you were her own sister. She is in here because she wanted to save you just as much as I did."

"Am I worth it though?"

"You tell me? Are you?"

Letty bowed her head. "So what do we do now?"

"We start over. We rebuild the lives we had together. We have all lost something, but we also gained something. You. We have you back. And I am not letting you walk away again."

Letty nodded her head. He reached over for her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her head softly as he closed his eyes, wishing they were back in LA, in their own home.

* * *

"Hey you…" Amelia looked up and saw that familiar face staring at her. He had a wrench in his hand and a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you." Amelia answered with a smile.

"I've been here, waiting."

"I've missed you Jesse."

"I've missed you too." He smiled up at her. "You want to pass me that screw driver. The Phillips head."

Amelia walked over to the tool box and pulled out the screwdriver before walking back over to her best friend. "What happened Jesse? Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

"Leave me."

Jesse looked up at her. "Millie…"

"I waited for you to call me so I could come get you. I would have ran with you Jesse. I was so in love with you did you not know that?"

"Of course I did."

"Then why did you leave me?"

He shook his head at her. "I was selfish Amelia."

Amelia wiped her face of the tears that escaped her eyes. "Why are _you_ here Amelia? You aren't supposed to be here."

"I don't know."

"What happened?"

"I was shot."

Jesse shook his head. "No!" He yelled. "You cant be here."

"Jesse…"

"Leave Amelia!" He pointed towards the door.

"Jesse, stop."

"It isn't supposed to be like this. You aren't supposed to be here with me."

"Why not?" She whispered. He walked away from her. "Jesse!" She called after him. She went running after him. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed she was out in front of her house. "Why are we here?" She asked looking down at him. He was standing on the curb where he was shot. "Jesse!" She yelled to him. He turned around and looked up at her.

"You have to go back Millie. You have to go back to Dom. He needs you right now."

Amelia shook her head. "No." She cried. "I need _you_."

He appeared beside her. "I haven't left you baby." He leaned down and kissed her on the side of the cheek before throwing his hands into her chest.

"Stop it Jesse." She begged.

"I love you." He whispered to her. He hit her again, this time it hurt. She closed her eyes as the tears flowed down her cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered. He slowly let go of her hand.

* * *

The machine began beeping again, her heart rate began to climb back up.

"We got her back." The doctor yelled. He put the paddles back on the cart before putting his hand to Amelia's neck. "Its there, but its weak. Is there OR ready?"

"Yes sir. They are waiting on us." The nurse replied.

"Good. Lets go before we lose her again."

"Yes doctor."

"I am going to go talk to the family. Its going to be a long night." The doctor took off his mask as he rubbed his face. He turned and walked out of the room towards the Torettos who were waiting on word about their sister.

**AN: :( that's pretty much all I can say**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I had to put Jesse in there, I miss him sooo much! **

They stepped off the plane as the sunlight hit their face. It wasn't easy leaving London, but they also know they had to go back home sometime. Mia looked over at Brian before grabbing his hand. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it.

"She's going to be fine." He assured her. "She's a fighter."

"I cant think about it right now. Its too painful."

Brian nodded his head. "Lets go see our little girl." He smiled at her.

"What did Leon say on the phone?" Mia asked as they began walking.

"He doesn't know, I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

Mia stopped in her tracks and looked up at her boyfriend. Brian stared straight ahead. He knew he should have told Leon about Amelia but it was too hard. It was too hard to talk about it to anyone. As much as it pained him to know that his daughter was in danger, it pained him more to know that Amelia was laying in the hospital, dying.

"Brian…" Mia replied. Brian just stood there remembering leaving the hospital to come to LA.

* * *

"_Mr Toretto?" The doctor came out of the double the doors. Dom was the first to shoot up off the couch._

"_Yes?" Dom slowly walked over to the man._

"_I am Doctor Theodore Wilkerson, I am the doctor who has been taking care of your sister."_

_Dom took the mans hand, "My sister, is she…alright?"_

"_She has lost a lot of blood. We were able to locate the bullet and remove it, but we lost her…twice. We were able to bring her back both times. She is stable now and in recovery. She is not awake. The trauma may have been too much for her. Now we just wait. We wait for her to wake up and then we will know the next steps to take. You may go see her, but I ask that you don't say long. She needs her rest."_

_Dom bowed his head as he sighed in relief. "Thank you so much."_

"_She's a fighter and I don't doubt that she will make a full recovery from this, but as of right now its touch and go. If you have any questions I will be here all night, please do not hesitate to ask."_

"_Thank you." Dom bowed his head at him as they shook hands. Mia rushed over to her brother wrapping her arms around his waist and digging her head into his chest. His sister was alive. "You two better get going." _

_Brian nodded his head. "He's right, we don't want to miss our flight."_

"_I want to say goodbye to her first." Mia told them pulling away from her brother and wiping her face._

"_Yeah, I'll go with you." Brian smiled. He patted Dom on the shoulder as he followed Mia through the double doors. "You coming?"_

"_You go ahead, I'll be there in a sec." Dom replied. Brian nodded his head. Mia was waiting for him on the other side of the door. She held her hand out for him._

"_You ready for this?" Brian asked grabbing her hand._

"_No." She shook her head. "But we have no choice."_

_Brian nodded his head not saying a word to her. They walked in silence as they approached the curtain area where Mia's sister was. Mia took in a deep breath before pulling the curtain back. _

"_Oh my…" Mia cried covering her mouth. Amelia's face was bruised from being beaten. Her nose was wrapped up. She had a tube coming out of her mouth and a tube running around her nose. _

"_Hey Millie…" Brian started speaking first. He let go of Mia's hand and walked over to where Amelia was laying. "You gotta get through this Amelia. You gotta wake up. I need you to wake up Amelia. Please…"_

_Mia walked over putting her hand around Brian's waist. "Hey Mils, Brian is right, you have to pull through this. I need my sister back. Madison needs her aunt. Please don't leave me, please. I don't know what to do without you. I need you Amelia, okay. I need you." Mia sobbed. "We lost too many people, we cant lose you okay."_

"_Come on baby, we need to go." Brian leaned over kissing Mia on the side of the head._

"_I don't think I can leave her." Mia cried. "I don't know what to do."_

"_The doctor said that she was fine. We have to go get our daughter."_

_Mia nodded her head. "Tej is going to call if anything changes. And who knows maybe if she is well enough they get her transferred to LA."_

"_Okay." She nodded her head. She leaned down over and sister and kissed her on the side of the cheek. "I love you." She whispered._

"_We all do Amelia, so much." Brian added. He patted Amelia's hand before bowing his head. He didn't want to leave either but they had no choice. He turned away from the bed and walked out of the curtained area. _

* * *

"Bri, are you okay?" Mia asked knocking Brian back to reality.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Amelia."

"Me too."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they began to walk to the entrance of the airport. They didn't speak as they walked outside to where the taxi's were waiting. "I feel like I have seen Madison in years." Brian replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, it feels like forever." Mia replied softly.

"She's going to be fine Mia. You have to believe that." Brian assured her.

"Its just hard right now." Mia told him looking out the window.

They rode in silence all the way to Leon's house. Brian's stomach turned, he did not want to have the conversation with Leon. He didn't know where to begin. Mia grabbed her bags out of the trunk as Brian paid the driver.

"Here we go." He replied looking up at the house.

"Yo!" Leon yelled walking out of the house with a smile on his face.

"Oh Brian…" Mia whispered.

"Hey Leon, how are you man?" Brian asked walking towards him. They embraced in a hug.

"Someone has been dying to see you." Leon answered. He returned the hug to Brian before moving out of the way as a little girl came running to the door.

"Daddy!" Madison yelled jumping into Brian's arms. As Brian caught her, he felt his heart skip a beat. He tried to hold the emotions in but it was too hard. Tears began to stream down as his face as he held his daughter in his arms. "I missed you." She replied.

"I missed you too." Brian replied in her hair. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted this moment to last forever.

"Where is everyone else at?" Leon asked letting them into the house. Mia refused to look at him as Brian closed his eyes still holding onto Madison. "Mia?"

"They are still in London, Le." Mia told him. Brian let down Madison. "Hey my sweet angel, how are you?" Mia bent down and embraced the little girl, holding her in her arms. These are the moments she missed, being able to hold her daughter in her arms whenever she wanted. She missed her smile, her giggle.

"Why are they still in London?" Leon asked. Mia looked over at Brian who was staring out the window.

"Hey baby, how about you go play while we talk to Uncle Leon for a second." Mia told her daughter as she smoothed her hair down. She leaned down kissing her on the forehead.

"What is going on?" Leon asked.

"Le, we have to tell you something." Mia told him walking over to him.

"What is it? Where is Amelia? She said she would be here…"

"Le…"Mia started. "Millie isn't coming."

"Why not?" Leon asked looking up at Mia.

Mia looked at him with so much sorrow in her eyes. "Oh Le, I am so sorry." Mia cried. "Amelia was shot two days ago. She is in the hospital in London."

"What?" Leon stumbled backwards. He leaned against the wall holding himself up. "Is she…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"She is alive, but she's not awake. She was shot during a heist. It's a long story…" Brian started.

"Give me the short version." Leon snapped.

"She went to Shaw in order for them to leave you and Madison alone. They were trying to get away when we came up on them. One of Shaw's men shot Amelia, we got her off the plane as fast as we could but it was just too much going on. We almost lost Dom and she wouldn't have it. We lost her in the car, but somehow Dom got her back…."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have… I could have done something."

"No you couldn't have Leon. She chose this. Hell she tased Dom to get away. She was trying to save us. "

Leon shook his head walking over to the door and leaning his head against it. "Leon, she is going to be okay, okay. She is not going anywhere." Mia assured him.

"I cant do this…this is too much. We have already lost Jesse and Vince, who else is going to die for us to realize this needs to stop? This life, its killing us all."

"She's not going to die…"

"I need to go, I need to go to her." Leon said backing away from them.

"Leon stop, you cant leave." Mia told him.

"Yes I can. You guys watch Archie." Leon replied before walking towards his room.

"Le!" Mia called after him. Leon walked into his room and began gathering bags, throwing whatever clothes he could find in them. "Leon stop it!" She yelled. "You cant go to her."

"Why not?" Leon yelled not meaning to. "Why her huh? You have Mia, Brian! You saved your girl, but you couldn't save mine."

"I tried." Brian replied softly. "She…she is just so damn stubborn. She wanted everyone to be safe, she wanted it to stop. She went to Shaw in hopes that he would leave everyone alone. She just wanted to keep her family safe."

"Le, Millie is going to be alright. She has to be, but she chose this so we could all live…free. We are free now." Mia whispered. She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "We just have to wait now."

Leon pulled away from Mia, sitting down on the bed. He shook his head as he put it in his hands. "What do we do?"

"We wait." Brian told him.

* * *

Dom walked out of the hospital as the sun shined down on his face, he saw Han standing underneath a tree.

"Hey…"

Han's head shot up. "Hey." Han replied softly.

"How you holding up?"

"Im still here." Han smirked. "How's Amelia?"

"Why don't you go in and see for yourself."

Han shook his head. "I cant right now."

"Han, what happened with Gisele isn't your fault. This job that we do…." Dom sighed. "I'm sorry man, I really am."

Han nodded his head at him. "We were going to settle down after this. We were going to start a family."

"I know its hard right now. I know how you feel…"

"Do you? You got your girl back. I don't think I'll be getting mine back."

Dom bowed his head. "I don't want you going through this alone Han. Your family is here for you, please don't shut them out."

"I know that Dom and I thank you. Right now, I just want to focus on Amelia getting better. I cant think about anything else."

"Thank you for being there for her."

"Thank you for being here for me. Amelia is like a sister to me and I know Gisele would be here doing the same thing."

Dom patted Han on the shoulder before bringing him into a hug. "Dom!" Tej yelled running towards them. "You gotta see this man, Amelia's awake."

**AN: Heres another chapter for you….nothing really happened but it was just a filler chapter for Han and Leon. **** hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	28. Chapter 27

Dominic Toretto only experienced true fear three times in his life, the fear of knowing your world is about to stop. The fear of knowing nothing will ever be the same. The fear of knowing someone you loved wont be coming back. The first time was when he watched his father die. The second was when he found out Letty was dead, the third time was watching his sister bleed to death in the back of a Mazda. He never wanted to experience that fear ever again. It didn't register with him when Tej came running out of the hospital screaming at him, his sister was awake.

"Dom did you hear me?" Tej asked. "Amelia is awake, she opened her eyes."

Dom didn't respond, he just went running past Tej and into the hospital. He didn't bother saying excuse me to anyone he ran into, as he went stormed through the familiar double doors.

"Dom!" Roman yelled.

"Where is she?" Dom yelled rushing over to him.

"Right here." Roman smiled. Dom went into the room and couldn't help but smile as he saw his sister staring at him.

"Millie…"He whispered as he slowly walked over to her. She didn't respond. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head. "What is it baby? Whats wrong?"

"What happened?" She whispered. "Where is everyone?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"You were shot." Dom told her. "We almost lost you."

"Who did we lose?" Amelia asked.

Han appeared in the doorway. Amelia closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "Do you remember anything?" Dom asked.

She nodded her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Yeah." She was hoarse as she spoke. "I am so sorry."

"You did what you thought was right Millie, you don't have to be sorry." Roman spoke.

Amelia shook her head. "They are dead. Its my fault, because I thought I could stop him."

"You did stop him." Tej stated. "We wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you."

Amelia covered her face with her hands as she continued to cry. Dom sat down on the bed and rubbing Amelia's leg. "Are you hurting?" Dom softly asked.

"Where's my sister?" Amelia asked ignoring his question. "Is she alright? Where is Brian?" Amelia began to panic. She thought they had only lost one person. She tried to sit up.

"Amelia, stop!" Dom held her shoulders down to the bed.

"Mia!" Amelia yelled fighting her brother.

"She's fine Amelia! She is fine!"

Amelia's head shot towards him as he held her shoulders. She slowly laid back down and closed her eyes. "Do I need to get someone?" Dom asked.

Amelia shook her head. She was in pain, but she didn't want any medicine right now. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine." She whispered. "Where are they?"

"They went back to LA to be with Madison. They didn't have a choice."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, they are fine. I promise you they are fine."

"Dom…"

"Please just rest okay, I need you to rest right now." Dom begged his baby sister. "You are safe now."

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"I am never leaving you again Amelia. I am staying right here."

Amelia nodded her head as she leaned her head back. She looked over at the door as Han continued to stand there. He hadn't come inside. "I am so sorry." She whispered. He nodded his head.

"Rest." He told her. "I'll still be here."

Amelia nodded her head as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Dom sat there holding her hand as he laid his head on it. He was exhausted.

* * *

"Mr. Toretto?" The doctor came up behind him as he left his sisters room. He needed to get some air and find Letty.

"Yes." Dom turned around.

"How is your sister doing?"

"She seems alright. She kind of freaked out earlier because our sister wasn't here but once she calmed down, she seemed fine. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it is actually. She woke up when we expected her too. She is healing nicely. She is going to need some extensive rehab but she should be back to her normal self in no time. I wanted to talk to you about transferring her to your home. I know you have been wanting to get back to the United States for quite some time now and I just wanted to see if you wanted to set up some arrangements to do so? It would be about a week before that happens, we would like to keep her a little while longer just to make sure it would be safe to fly her across seas."

Dom nodded his head as a smile formed on his face. "We would actually love that. We need to get back home to our family."

The doctor smiled at him. "Good, then I will come by later with the arrangements for that."

"Thank you so much for everything that you did for her."

"She's a fighter, I said that when you first brought her in here. She's going to be fine."

Dom nodded his head. "If you will excuse me, I need to check on my other patients."

Dom shook his hand before the doctor turned around and walked away. He let a sigh of relief before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone. He knew Mia was probably up waiting by the phone. He dialed her number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Mi, you alright?" Dom asked as she answered the phone. "Hows Madison?" Dom laughed at what Mia said before turning serious. "Mia, I have to tell you something….Amelia woke up. She is awake. The doctors want to transfer her home in about week, but she asked about you. She is asleep right now, but I will call you as soon as she wakes up….I love you too. Tell Brian I said hello and Madison that I love her." Dom smiled. "Leon….its good to hear your voice. We have some things we need to talk about when I see you…oh lets see how about you seeing my baby sister…" Dom laughed. "No you're going to wish it was Mia….She's fine Leon, you don't have to come. I would tell you if something was wrong. She woke up, she is doing good. A little confused, but good. I'll let you talk to her when I call back later on, she needs to rest right now….hey Leon, thank you….I"ll talk to you later." He pressed the end button before putting the phone back in his pocket. He sighed as he walked through the double doors and into the lobby. He saw Letty standing in the waiting area.

"I didn't think you would still be here?" Dom replied as he walked towards her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, didn't know if you would find some excuse to leave."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not."

"I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Good to know." He smiled at her.

"Toretto." Hobbs walked up beside them. "We are heading out. Our job here is done."

Dom nodded his head at the man. "You know, you're not too bad for a cop."

Hobbs chuckled. "I never thought I would trust a criminal." Hobbs stuck out his hand. Dom looked down before reaching for it and shaking it. "Til next time."

"Til next time." Dom repeated.

"I am glad your sister is okay. Try to stay out trouble, don't make me come looking for your ass."

"Yeah yeah." Dom and Letty laughed. "Thank you."

Hobbs nodded his head before turning around and walking away. Dom bowed his head before turning to Letty. "You alright?" She asked. He shook his head at her. "You look exhausted."

"It's a lot."

"it is, but its working out. Everything seems to be falling into place for you."

"Yeah, it seems that way. "I am just ready to get out of this place."

"I think everyone is." Letty smiled at him. She looked down at his hand before reaching for it and putting it in hers. She looked at him and smiled as she held his hand. "We got to start somewhere right?"

* * *

Amelia slowly opened her eyes to see Han sitting next to her, staring off into space. "Han," She whispered. "You alright?"

"I think I should be asking you that." He replied softly looking over at her.

"No." She told him. "I'm not."

"Me either."

She nodded her head at him. "I am so sorry."

"So you have said…" he gave a small smile. "I don't know why."

"Its my fault. All of it. I wasn't thinking that someone could still die. I just wanted it to go away and I thought he would stop if I just gave him what he wanted. I was selfish in thinking that I could stop him alone and that it wouldn't sacrifice someone."

"Its not your fault Amelia. Me and Gisele lived this life before you came back, we knew what we were doing and we knew the consequences."

"Do you blame me?"

"Never."

Amelia closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face. "I do."

"I could never blame you Amelia. You are my best friend, you are like my sister. I love you to death and I am so sorry that you were put in a position that you had to do what you did. But either way whether you ran away from us or not, we would have still be on that runway, we would have still be in those jeeps trying to stop that plane, because Letty was still going to be there. We were still going to try and stop Shaw from taking that government information. So you see it still would have happened, Gisele would still be dead with or without you intervening."

"But why wasn't it me?"

"Evidently you have some unfinished business here and she didn't. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you were killed too."

"Han…don't leave."

Han shook his head. "I don't see a reason to stay."

"Your family is here."

"I love you Amelia, and I would love to be able to stay, I would, but this is something that I need to do. I need get away for a while."

"I ran too Han. I ran but I came back because you cant stay away from your family long. You need us just like I need y'all. We will work through this together."

He nodded his head as he pat her hand. "You need to be resting and not worrying yourself about anything. I'm not leaving until I know that you are alright."

"I cant lose you too."

"You wont." He smiled at her. She nodded her head at him before laying it back down on the pillow. "I don't know what I would do if I lost someone else."

"Sleep." He whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up." He looked up at the wall and let reality slip away from him as he felt Amelia tighten her grip on his hand. He laughed as he squeezed it, letting her know he was still there. He needed to get out of there. He needed to leave this life behind. He needed to leave the memory of Gisele behind, that was the only way he was going to be able to survive.

**AN: So heres another one for you. Hope you enjoyed all the mushy stuff because its about to get craazzyyyy! REVIEW! Oh yeah I wrote another story, its called The Rest of My Life. Go check it out. **** it was something MelBelle64 came up with and asked me to write about it. So go read that and let me know what yall think. **


	29. Chapter 28

Six months later

Amelia climbed out of the car and stared up at the house she longed to come home to. 1327. Her favorite number. She looked back as her brother shut the door and moved beside her.

"Well, it needs a lot of work, but welcome home." He smiled down at her.

"Its perfect." She whispered. Dom put his arm through hers as they started to walk up to the house.

"Heyyy!" Roman yelled coming out of the door. "Look who is here."

"Hey Rome!" Amelia waved.

Suddenly everyone came out of the house as Amelia walked towards them. "Millie!" Mia yelled running over to her wrapping her arms around Amelia's neck.

"Careful." Dom warned Mia as he tightened his grip on Amelia's arm.

"I'm fine Mia, its good to see you too."

"We got everything ready. We were just waiting on you guys." Mia smiled letting Amelia go and walking over to Brian who had Madison in her arms.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" Amelia asked. Madison turned her head hiding it behind Brians. Amelia frowned as she looked over at Mia.

"She is just afraid right now Mils. She doesn't know what is going on and why you haven't been here this whole time." Dom replied softly.

"She only saw me once in the hospital, why?" Amelia asked turning her attention to Dom.

"She didn't want to come."

Amelia nodded her head before turning around to walk away. She was still upset and her being in pain doesn't help. She was shot in the hip, causing her to walk with a limp. She had started therapy a month before she was able to go home.

* * *

"_Amelia, I need you to walk to me okay. You just walk to me then we can go back to your room." The nurse ushered Amelia to finish her therapy._

"_Come on Mils you can do this, just try your hardest." Mia replied._

_Amelia glared at her sister as she clung the railings beside her. It hurt to walk. It hurt to do anything. She just wanted it to go away. She wanted everyone to leave her alone. She felt the nurse tighten her grip on her waist as Amelia went to walk. She put one foot down and the other in front. She moved forward, the pain shooting through her leg._

"_Good Amelia, now just a few more steps. Just walk towards your sister." _

_Amelia nodded her head and looked up at her, she was standing at the end of the railing. It was really only a few steps away but it felt like a mile to Amelia. She continued to stare when her brother caught her attention at the door. She stopped._

'_Amelia keep going…" the nurse started._

"_Keep going Amelia." Dom told her, almost in a demanding tone. Amelia refused to move. "Move."_

"_Just a few more steps and we can go back to your room." The nurse looked at the door before looking back at Amelia._

"_I don't want to go back to my room, I want to go home." Amelia told her._

"_I know that, but you cant right now."_

"_Why not? This is ridiculous. I cant walk. Its no use doing this."_

"_You can walk, you just aren't trying." Mia whispered._

"_You don't think that I am trying?" Amelia was getting defensive. "I try everyday and it doesn't seem to work."_

"_Amelia…" Mia started._

"_No!" Amelia yelled. The nurse let go of her._

"_Can you give us a minute please?" Dom asked walking into the room. The nurse nodded her head before letting Amelia go and walking away. "Whats going on Amelia?"_

"_Nothing is going on, I just don't want to do this anymore." Amelia turned away from them as the tears threatened to fall._

"_You need this, this is helping you learn to walk again." Dom told her walking over to her. "Now, walk towards Mia. We will catch you if you fall."_

"_I don't need your help Dom. I am not helpless."_

"_Yes you are. Right now , you are. You are being so damn stubborn about all of this. Just take a few steps and we can stop for the day. Why is this so hard?"_

"_Why? You want to know why?" Amelia shot around to her brother. "I know how to walk Dom. I didn't forget how."_

"_Okay, theres the door go to it. If you can walk Amelia, then walk to that door right there.." Dom was getting frustrated with his sister. Amelia just stood there and stared him. She knew she couldn't do it. It had been four months since she was shot in London. Her therapy starting two weeks ago and she still couldn't stand to put weight on the left thigh. She hated being in that hospital. She hated not being able to be with her family. Most of all, she hated herself for that fact that Han was gone. She bowed her head as she remembered Han. "You going to do it?" Dom asked causing Amelia to look up at him._

"_No. She gritted her teeth together._

"_Then walk to your sister so we can get out of here." Dom demanded._

"_No."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm not doing it."_

"_Why not Millie? Why don't you want to do this?" Mia asked almost in a begging tone._

"_You don't get it do you? I was shot Mia. I was shot and everyone else is okay…except for Gisele. She is dead because of me. And Han is gone. My best friend is gone. Everything is falling apart for me, but not for you guys. You didn't get shot, you don't have to learn how to walk again, you have your family back Mia. Mine was ripped from me."_

"_Your family is right here Millie. We haven't left your side." Mia told her._

_Amelia shook her head. "I cant do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore. Its too hard and it hurts too bad." Tears fell down Amelia's cheek as she slowly let herself fall down to the floor. "Just let me give up."_

"_I'm not going to do that Amelia because I love you too much to let you go." Dom told her bending down. "As for Han, he is hurting right now. He will be back."_

"_Please just make it all go away." She begged him. He brought her head into his chest as she continued to cry._

"_I wish I could." He whispered to her. "I really wish I could."_

* * *

"Hey Roman ate first, he has to say grace. Family rules!" Brian yelled causing Amelia to jump.

"Rome!" Mia yelled with a laugh.

"Come on, lets go eat." Dom leaned down into Amelia's ear. He kissed her on the cheek before helping her to the table.

"Thanks for letting me know dinner was ready guys, appreciate it." Leon came out onto the deck. He smiled down as Dom helped Amelia sit down.

Amelia looked up at smiled at him as she smiled down at her. "You're home!" He yelled running down the stairs. "The buster never told me you were coming home today." He rushed over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Easy." Dom protested holding Amelia in place.

Amelia laughed patting Dom's hand letting her know she was okay. "Its gpod to see you too."

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear kissing her lightly. She couldn't help but blush.

"That's enough." Dom warned Leon who backed away with his hands in the air. Brian began to laugh until something caught his attention down the driveway. Amelia's head wiped around to look what was happening. She smiled as tears filled her eyes as she watched him climbed the driveway.

"Am I late?" He asked with a smile.

Amelia shook her head grabbing a hold of Dom's arm and standing herself up. "Han!" She smiled.

"Hey you!" He smiled at her walking up to her wrapping his arms around her. Amelia felt Leon tighten his grip on her. She help onto his hand as she began to laugh.

"What….where…." Amelia stuttered out.

"I'm here that's all that matters." Han told her. He looked over at Leon and held out his hand. "Han…"

"Nice to meet you…Leon. I've heard a lot about you." Leon replied taking his hand.

"You too man. You too." Han gave a small smile.

"Where have you been man?" Brian asked walking over to him.

"You just disappeared Han, where did you go?" Amelia asked still holding his hand.

"Had somethings I needed to take care of, but I am here now." Han told her. He leaned down kissing her head before moving over to where Roman and Tej were. Amelia smiled at him before turning her attention to Leon.

"You feeling alright?" He asked helping her sit down.

"I'm okay, its just going to take some time." She smiled at him. "Thank you for being there for me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He looked over at Dom who was laughing at something Brian said. He leaned down quickly and kissed her on the lips. She couldn't help but smile at him as she felt his lips on hers. It reminded her a lot of her and Jesse sneaking around. She let her mind wonder as she began to think about Jesse and the dream she had when she was….dying. She hadn't told anyone about what happened and what she had saw. She didn't even think it was real herself. She thought it was just a dream, something she imagined to help her come back to them. She looked up and smiled at Leon as he pulled away from her.

"You sure you want to do this?" Roman asked Han who had sat down on the steps. Amelia turned her attention to them.

"It feels like its something I have to do." Han replied taking a sip of his beer.

"You know we are here for you right?" Tej asked. "We are still a family."

"I know." Han smiled at him before drinking his beer. He looked over at Amelia as she sat there and stared at him. He smiled at her before turning away.

"Lets eat!" Brian yelled. Amelia laughed as she turned around and faced her family who was already sitting around the table. She smiled at Mia who was playing with Madison. She had finally gotten her family back, yes they may have lost a few but they were all still together. They were finally back to where it all started and she was thankful for that. They were finally free, no more hiding, no more running, free….why didn't she feel that way then?

* * *

"You know you don't have to do this…" Amelia told him as she grabbing his suitcase off the bed.

"Stop grabbing stuff Amelia, you shouldn't be lifting stuff." He told her grabbing the suitcase quickly from her.

"I thought things were getting better…" Amelia started sitting down on the bed. "I thought we were finally getting over things."

"We are Amelia, we are, but this is something that I have to do. Tokyo is something that I need to do."

'Then let me go with you."

Han shook his head at her. "I'm not taking you from your family, not when we are all finally back together."

"You will be splitting us up again if you leave."

Han looked over smiling at her. "You aren't going to make me feel bad Amelia….this was something me and Gisele had planned and it doesn't feel right not going now."

Amelia nodded her head. "You promise me you will call me every time you get sad or you need to talk to someone? I'm not kidding Han, don't you dare shut me out. You leave me you better talk to me all the time."

"I will never forget who you are Amelia, you are my best friend."

"I don't know how to let you go." She gave a soft small before bowing her head.

"You aren't…I'll be back. I promise you that. You take this time to heal and to make amends with your own demons. I know you have them, just let me get over this hump and then I will be back and we can go or do whatever you want."

"Just be careful okay. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Han walked over to her and embraced her in his arms. "You aren't going to lose me."

Amelia nodded her head before wiping the tears that escaped down her face. "I love you, you know that right?" she asked him.

"Of course I do and I love you too." He kissed the top of her head before letting her go. She watched as he grabbed his bags off the floor and walked to the door. She continued to sit on the bed as she he looked back at her and gave a small smile.

"Goodbye…" He whispered to her. She bowed her as she felt the tears flow down her cheek. She couldn't look at him. She refused to look at him. She knew he had walked away because she no longer felt his presence there. She slowly lifted her head and looked at the door. "Goodbye Han." She whispered.

* * *

Months had past and Amelia had finally felt like her life was getting back to normal. She could finally walk without having the help. She still had a limp, but it wasn't too bad anymore. She will always have that memory of her and her family on the plane, watching Gisele's jeep flip. She could never let that uneasy feeling go.

"What you want to do today?" Leon asked looking over at Amelia who was staring out the door. Amelia turned around and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I think we should go down to the beach and watch the sunset." She smiled at him. "I know Archie has been dying to go down there."

"Yes he has. That sounds like a great plan."

"Let me go get some shorts on and I will be back down in a few."

"Hey Mils have you talked to Han lately?" Brian asked walking into the living room.

Leon's head shot towards her. He was definitely jealous of the relationship Han and Amelia had between each other. He knew it was harmless but he couldn't help but get the feeling Han wanted more.

"I talked to him late last night, but not today, why whats up?" Amelia asked turning her attention to him.

"I don't know, I've been trying to call him for days and he wont answer."

"You know him, he's probably just busy."

Brian nodded his head before looking over at Leon and nodding his head. "What ya'll about to do?"

"Go to the beach, want to come?" Amelia asked.

Leon glared at him causing Amelia to laugh. "Naw I'm good. Y'all have fun." Brian laughed before walking away.

"Come on, lets go." Amelia laughed as she walked to the stairs.

"Hey, where you two going?" Dom asked causing Amelia to stop and look up at him.

"Beach." Was all she replied, she was tired of being asked questions.

Dom went to say something until his phone began ring. Amelia watched as he looked down at the number, confused at who it was.

"What is it?" Amelia asked moving towards him.

"It's a British number." Dom told her before answering it. "Hello…." Dom's face went from calm to angry in two point five seconds.

"Dom?" Amelia looked at her brother confused. She moved from the steps over to him as Leon came up behind her. Dom jumped a little causing Amelia to move closer to him. She watched as Dom's face became red before going completely white. He let the phone fall to his side and fall down to the floor as it made a loud bang on the floor. "Dom what is it?" Amelia asked again.

Dom's head slowly lifted towards her. "Han's dead."

**AN: ahhhhhh! I know I know. I refuse to think Han is dead. He is my favorite too but I wanted to stick to the storyline and I know….i cant explain it and don't hate me. I had to do it. REVIEWW!**


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: Here you go…lets try not to hate me too much please and thank you. I decided to write another one back to back because I do not know when I will be able to write another one...my sister is law is having a baby and he should be here any day now, so I need to hold off just in case I am called. hope you guys like it though!**

"Something is different about you, your tone of voice has changed." Amelia spoke into phone as she sat down on the couch.

"Like how?" Han asked her.

"I don't know, it just doesn't sound like you."

"Well it is."

"Hows Tokyo?"

"Good, just taking it day by day but its good. Met a few people, trying to get back into the racing scene. Its huge here, its nothing like anything in the States. It makes me forget things."

"That's good Han, it really is…"

"Go ahead and say it." Han spoke knowing she had something on her mind.

"We miss you here Han, a lot. Roman said he has been calling you but you haven't been answering. The same with Brian. They miss you Han and you are shutting them out. Why?"

"Its too hard, I just cant…"

"You are trying to forget I know, but it is really worth forgetting us all?"

"Its seem easier that way."

Amelia nodded her head as she sat up on the couch, cringing in pain at her side. "You okay?" Han asked.

"I'm fine, it still hurts."

"Tell me about it."

"But I get through it. I get through the pain because I know that I need to."

"This is how I am getting through it Amelia."

"Don't shut me out Han, you don't do that or I will come kick your ass. Don't think that I wont."

Han laughed. "Oh I have no doubts."

"What's going on there?"

"I'm learning how to drift, its weird. Something so different but the adrenaline is unbelievable."

"I bet."

"Look I need to get off of here. Tell everyone I said hello, I will try to get up with Brian and Rome later. Tell Tej to lay off the emails, I know what is going on. I got you for that."

"Be safe Han…I love you."

"You too." He replied before the phone clicked and he was gone. Amelia looked at the phone in her hand and sighed. It hurt knowing he was trying to forget, but it also scared her that he would try to forget everything, including her.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Han had left for Tokyo and Amelia was getting worried that she hadn't heard from him. She sat down on the swing next to Leon and looked up at him.

"You alright?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah."

"You looked worried."

She shrugged her shoulders as she began playing with his hand. "You talked to Han?"

She shook her head. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes…"

"He's going to call baby, he just needs some time and space. He's probably busy. Tokyo never really stops its life…he will call you will see. "

"I just want to know that he is alright…"

"He will call." Leon assured her. He leaned down pulling her up to him. He looked into her eyes before placing his lips on hers and kissing her. She pulled away smiling at him before laying her head back down on his chest. "I could get use to this."

"Me too." She told him. She felt her side vibrate, causing her sit up straight. It was a text. "Its Han, he says he is fine. He is just really busy. He met a white guy who is country as hell…" Amelia laughed at the text. "But he is fine. He will call when he can."

"See I told you." Leon nudged her in the arm. She put her phone in her lap and looked over at Leon with a smile on her face and nodded her head. "Come here." He brought her into his lap and kissed her on top of the head. "You make me super happy."

"You make me happy too."

"We are going to be alright. I can feel it. Everything is going to be alright this time."

"Yeah I know that feeling. Everything seems to be going down the right path again. We are finally home."

"Lets not leave again."

"Never." She smiled at him before leaning into him and kissing him passionately on the lips. It was moments like these that she loved, that she yearned for. She was finally happy.

* * *

Months had passed since the last time Amelia had spoken to Han. She had tried to let it go but something in her mind kept telling her something was wrong. She had gotten out of the bed and walked down to the living room where it was complete darkness. She sighed as she cut the tv on. Everyone had gone to bed a long time ago but she found herself up and wondering if life was really this good for her. She looked down at the Iphone in her hand and just stared at it wishing he would call. Wishing something would happen to make her family whole again.

It was like the gods knew what she was yearning for because her cell phone went off. She smiled as she answered it.

"Hello stranger…"

"Hey yourself." He replied. She could feel the smile even through the phone. He sounded happy.

"How are you?"

"Good, been super busy but good. I have a lot going on here."

"Sounds like it. I've missed talking to you."

"And I you. I thought I would call since I haven't talked to you in a while."

"How are things going with your country guy?" Amelia laughed as she cut the tv off and leaned against the side of the couch.

"His name is Sean and he is doing good actually. He was sent here by his mom because he couldn't stop getting in trouble with her. He's been causing a lot of bullshit with one of the guys that I am caught up with…"

"Caught up with?"

"I work for him….or with him I guess. Getting supplies and shit. He's a real douchebag but the money is good."

"Is that safe?"

Han laughed. "Is anything safe these days?"

"Han…"

"Anyways…D.K. is pretty pissed that Sean is coming into the scene. They are racing next week…"He interrupted her.

"For what?"

"Cars."

"Han, is everything alright?"

"Of course why wouldn't it be?"

"You would tell me right? You can tell me anything."

Han sighed before speaking. "Its nothing Mils, its nothing I cant figure out."

Amelia nodded her head even though he couldn't see her, she didn't want to press the situation. She didn't want to make him mad God knows the next time they would talk.

"You just be careful please…you know I can be there in just one flight."

"I know that. Whats been going on with you? Hows Leon and everyone?"

"They are fine. Leon is good."

"What the hell are you doing up at three in the morning?" Han laughed.

"Couldn't sleep. I came down to watch some tv then you called. I am very glad you did. Lets not let two months go by before I talk to you again." She laughed but she was serious.

"I was thinking once everything settles down here that maybe you would want to come and hang out or something…catch up like old times."

"Of course I would Han, you just let me know when."

"I gotta go right now, but I will call you some time next week and we can talk about it…." Han went silent. She heard voices in the background, before he turned back to the phone. "Look Amelia, I got to go okay. I will talk to you when I can, but its going to be a long night here…."

"Han wait…"

"Goodbye." He hung up the phone before she could ask any questions. She looked down at the phone before standing up. Something wasn't right. It didn't feel right in her heart. She knew he was in trouble but there was nothing she could do about it. Everyone was asleep, she wish she could and after that phone call there was no way she was going to be sleeping that night.

* * *

Amelia moved from the stairs as she stared at her brother who had lost all color in his face. He jumped before moving the phone to his side and dropping it to the floor.

"Dom what is it?" Amelia asked. He stared straight ahead. "Dom…."

"Han is dead." Was all Dom could say. Mia had walked into the living room just as her brother had said that, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Mia gasped covering her mouth. Amelia was on the floor in a second picking up the phone.

"Han!" She yelled into the phone. "HAN!" No one was there. "Who called Dom? Who was it?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"I just talked to him Dom. I just talked to Han this morning so you tell me who the hell just told you he was dead?" She got into his face. Leon grabbed her shoulders holding her back.

"Who was that Dom?" Brian asked walking over to them.

"I don't know." Dom replied again. Had it started again? Were they going down this road again?

"What did they say?"

Dom looked up at his sister who was still being held back by Leon. "Dominic Toretto, you don't know me…then there was an explosion…but you are about too. Then he hung up."

"How do you know it was Han?" Amelia replied through her teeth. She didn't know why she was so mad, maybe it was the conversation she had with Han just that morning where he had to get off the phone so quickly.

''Amelia…

"No! You call him Dom. You call him and you make sure he is okay." Her voice broke but no one moved from there spot. Brian continued to stare at Dom as Mia wouldn't remove her hand from her mouth. "DOM!" Amelia screamed. She moved from him and walked over to the couch where her cell phone was plugged up. With shaking hands she found Han's name and tapped it before putting the phone to her ear. All she got was a busy signal. She tried again.

"Millie…" Dom whispered. He slowly walked over to her grabbing the phone from her hand and throwing it on the couch. "Listen to me…"

"No, you listen. How did you know it was Han? You tell me right now!"

"Someone screamed his name before the phone went dead." Amelia bowed her head.

"I just talked to him." She whispered as the tears streamed down her face. "He was fine."

Dom brought her into his arms as she began to shake. "No!" she yelled shoving him away. "You find out Dom. You find out what the hell happened."

"I am." His voice was so gentle. She knew he was mad, but somehow he was holding together. Maybe for her sake. If he broke down, she would go crazy.

"I cant do this…" Amelia threw her hands in the air before storming out of the house.

"I need to get some things in order, it looks like I am going to Tokyo." Amelia stood by the door as she listened to her brother speak. She covered her face as the tears flowed down her face. It wasn't true. Han couldn't be dead. They didn't have anymore enemies.

"Amelia!" Dom yelled coming to the door. "Your phone is ringing."

"What?" Amelia asked running past him. She looked at the phone before answering it.

"Put it on speaker Millie, we need to listen." Brian told her walking over to her. With her hands shaking she held the phone in place.

"Hello…" Her voice shook.

"Is this Amelia Toretto?" The voice as calm but she could tell there was something wrong with him.

"Yes it is."

"I have a message about Han."

"What?" Amelia couldn't move. "Is Han okay?"

"No….he's dead." The boy replied softly. Amelia let go of the phone and moved backwards causing her to fall on the couch.

"Millie…" Leon rushed over to her.

"My name is Tashan Miller, they call me Twinkie. Han has told me a lot about you. I just wanted to call and tell you myself, I am so sorry."

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"Excuse me? Who is this?" Twinkie was getting defensive.

"Its okay, we are friends of Hans. What happened to Han?"

"He was racing D.K. when he was struck by a Mercedes. Before Sean could get to him the car blew up with Han in it…"

Amelia felt like she was going to be sick. She lifted herself off the couch as Leon held onto her still. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't let her go. "Stop…" she told him pushing his hands off of her. "STOP!" She screamed turning towards him. The tears fell down her face freely as she looked at Leon. Everyone in the room was staring at her. "Leave me alone." She told him.

"Amelia…" Dom moved towards her. She slowly turned around and walked up the stairs to her room. She shut the door behind her leaning into it. A sob escaped her mouth. She hit the door with her hands before pushing herself off of it. She was angry. She was so mad she could kill someone. She saw the things on top of her dresser, before she could think she began knocking things off. She threw her make up on the ground and the vase full of flowers everyone had gotten her when she was in the hospital. They were dead but she still kept them. They hit the floor with a loud crash. She let out a scream that the neighbors probably heard. She didn't care. She continued to tear her room apart when Leon and Dom came rushing into the room. She saw the picture on her bedside table, it was of her family. Everyone was in it, including Han and Gisele. She grabbed the picture and threw it on the ground causing the frame to shatter.

"Amelia!" Leon yelled rushing over to her. He wrapped his arms around as she tried to push him off. She continued to sob as Leon brought her down to the ground. "Calm down baby, calm down." He told her in her ear. Her hand was pouring blood probably from all the glass she had broken. "I've got you, just calm down for me."

"I cant…." She tried to catch her breath but she couldn't as the sobs continued to come out. Her heart felt like it was completely broken. Like someone had taken out and stomped on it. She couldn't feel it anymore. Amelia saw her brother standing there staring at her before he turned and stormed out. "DOM!" Leon yelled after him.

* * *

"You cant just go to Japan Dom, you don't know who or what we are dealing with." Mia told him. She had stopped crying when Dom came storming down the stairs.

"Han is dead, I have to know why." Dom told her.

"I am going with you." Brian told him.

"No you aren't, not this time Brian. You are staying here."

"Hell no, you aren't going to alone."

"Brian…" Dom looked up at the stairs. Amelia was ascending. Her face was completely red, her eyes swollen. "Millie…" Dom moved towards her.

"I have to know too Dom." She whispered. "I'm going with you."

"No!" Dom yelled. "No one is going but me."

"I know who it was." Amelia told him. Dom's head shot towards her. Was she holding another secret from him?

"What?" Dom asked dumbfounded. "How would you know?"

"Mercedes. Its Shaw."

**AN: Hmmm…I wonder what Amelia knows this time. This chapter made me tear up a little because it made me miss Han a little. But hey they said he would be in 7, so maybe he will make a cameo or something or maybe flashback scenes, so we can still see him. Let me know what you think, its time to go to Tokyo.**


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews, it makes me super happy to those come in and that you like the story so much. I apologize to those who are mad or sad that I killed Han, but hey we don't even know if he is really dead in the movie you know. He could come back just like Gisele could come back too but….not in my story. I'm sorry. As for those who have been asking about Letty. She is there and I apologize for not putting her in the last few chapters. I just wanted to make those chapters more about Han but I am really sorry she wasn't in them. She will be in them the rest of the story I promise. With that said here is another story….oh yeah and no baby yet. :/**

Letty walked outside to the garage where Amelia was standing. Amelia hadn't talked to anyone since they found out that Han was dead. She refused to be near anyone, she just wanted it to all go away.

"Hey you." Letty replied softly. Amelia looked up at the doorway but didn't say a word. "You alright in here?"

Amelia nodded her head. Dom had left for Tokyo a few hours before Amelia found herself in the garage. They had argued for hours until Dom finally just left on his own without anyone. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving, he just left. "How you holding up?"

"Not good." Amelia whispered. She took the wrench in her hand and stared at the old Charger in front of her. Letty went to move, thinking she was going to start hitting the car but Amelia opened the hood.

"What are you doing?" Letty asked.

"Finishing what you started. You want to help?" Amelia looked up from the hood. Letty hesitated before nodding her head. "Dom hasn't touched her since he found out you were dead. He didn't want to have anything to do with her. Mia calls her a curse because all she has done is cause chaos in the house and someone ends up dead because of her."

"What do you think about her?" Letty asked grabbing some tools.

Amelia shrugged. "She's just a car. Something that has been in our family for a long time. Death just seems to come with _us, _not the car."

"I just found out about Han, I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

Amelia shrugged as she continued to work on the car. "You know its not your fault what happened to him right?"

"Do you remember him Letty? Do you remember Han at all?"

"You know I don't."

Amelia nodded her head. She didn't feel like talking. She just wanted everyone to go away and leave her alone. "I'm sorry, I know you probably blame me. If it wasn't for me then none of this would have happened."

"I can blame whoever I want and it still wouldn't bring him back, so what's the use?"

Letty nodded her head before moving over to the car with the wrench in her hand. They decided not to speak as the continued to work on the car together.

* * *

The day soon became night and Amelia refused to go inside. She continued to stare at the Charger in front of her when she heard a noise come from outside. She didn't bothering looking up.

"She looks good." Brian walked into the garage. Amelia continued to stare at it. She didn't move. "Why don't you come inside? Its getting late."

Amelia shook her head as she bit her lip. "Amelia…" Brian whispered.

"Do you think he is dead?" Amelia asked hoarsely.

"What?" Brian asked moving closer to her.

"Do you think Han is really dead?" Amelia turned her head to look at him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I don't know." Brian whispered. "It seems that way."

"It seemed that way with Letty, and you see what happened with her."

"Its different this time."

Amelia sighed. "Its always different."

"Come inside Amelia, please. You don't need to be out here by yourself."

"Go away Brian." Amelia walk outside the garage leaving Brian there watching her. She slowly walks to the edge of the driveway and slides down to the ground and just sits there staring up at the sky. Brian watched her from the door of the garage, understanding her pain and wanting so bad to take it away from her. He wished more than anything that he was in Tokyo with Dom, finding out exactly what happened.

"Millie…" Mia whispered slowly walking over to her.

"What is it Mia?" Amelia asked looking over at her sister.

"You alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Amelia snapped.

"I'm worried about you Amelia. You haven't touched your food all day. You haven't left the garage all day."

Amelia didn't speak. She wiped her face of the tears that fell down her face. Mia reached over and began rubbing her hand down Amelia's hair.

"Stop!" Amelia yelled causing Mia to jump. Amelia jumped up from the ground. "Stop touching me, stop doing anything to me. I don't want to talk, I don't want to do anything."

"You are hurting Amelia, I know that. We all are."

"Its not the same and you know that."

"I know." Mia whispered. "I cant stand to see you like this."

"Please just go away and leave me alone."

"Yo!" Tej yelled from the porch. "Dom is on the phone."

Mia looked over at Brian who nodded his head and moved towards the house. "Go." Amelia pointed to the house.

"Don't you want to talk to him?" Mia asked.

"No." Amelia turned and walked away from her sister leaving Mia standing there.

* * *

Death was becoming more common in Amelia's life. You would think she could be okay with it but yet every time she finds out someone died, it hits her like a ton of bricks. It hurt more than she thought it would but yet she found herself not running. She found herself sitting out on the street wishing it was her. She had gotten shot and almost died, yet her friends were dying all around her. Why? She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs why it had to be them and not her. She wanted to yell to bring them back. But it was no use. No one was coming back and that's what hurt most. Death was so final and she hated it. How was it that Dom and Brian were so lucky? They had been doing the same jobs, but yet they were still there.

"Please…" She begged looking up at the sky. The moon was huge that night, surrounded by so many stars, it was almost breathtaking. Tears slid down her face as she continued to look up. "Give them back to me."

"Mil's…" Leons voice sounded behind her. She hadn't even heard him pull up as she sat on the sidewalk. The same sidewalk that her best friend was murdered on. She slowly turned around to face him as the tears began to flow down her face.

"I cant do this." She cried. He quickly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her body as she began sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. "Please make the pain go away." She begged as her body began to shake.

"I would give anything in the world to make your pain go away." Leon whispered her trying his hardest to console the woman he loved.

"I cant do this, I don't know how to do this. Its too hard…" Amelia pulled away from him. She wiped her face as she turned away. "I don't know what to do, I don't know…"

Leon grabbed her shoulders turning her around. "You listen to me, I am here. I am right here and I am not going anywhere. You are not alone in this."

Amelia dug her head into his chest as he soothed her hair, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Millie, Dom really needs to talk to you." Brian replied softly walking down the steps.

Amelia refused to let go of Leon.

"What does he want Brian?" Leon asked looking up at the blonde guy. Brian looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"He's really worried about you. He just wants to know that you are alright."

"She's not alright. She is far from being alright."

"Just talk to him Mils. He needs you." Brian begged. He moved down the stairs and rubbed her back.

"I cant be here anymore." Amelia pulled away from Leon and began walking away.

"Amelia!" Leon called after her. "Please?" But it was no use, she had walked away from them. It was the middle of the night in Los Angeles, California. There was only one thing going in that town that late at night. She would do anything in the world to be there right now, but all she wanted to do was going to her brothers old garage. Her body was still shaking as she continued to cry. She turned the corner and looked up the hill at the building that held so many of her memories.

* * *

Leon and Brian walked back into the house together. "Just give it time, she will come around." Leon stated as he walked into the kitchen. Mia shot up from the table.

"Millie?" Mia asked looking around them.

"She took off." Brian told her. "She is hurting pretty bad right now.

Mia nodded her head. "I am going to go to her."

"No, let me." Letty held her hand in the air to stop Mia. "This is something that I need to do."

"Are you sure? She can be a handful." Mia warned her friend.

"I think I can handle it." Letty smirked. "its just down the street right?"

Mia bowed her head. She had forgotten that Letty had no clue where she was. Ever since they came back to LA, Dom had her on a leash literally. Tej and Letty were Harry's when everyone found about Han. Dom was hesitant about leaving her this time, but he knew she would be safer in the states than in Japan.

"Yeah, just take a left out of here. Its about a mile up the road. Up on the hill." Brian pointed out to her.

Letty smiled before nodding her head at him. She grabbed the phone off the table and moved towards the door.

"Good luck." Roman replied after her. Letty couldn't help but chuckle as she walked out of the door and down the steps. She wrapped her arms around her body as the night chill caught up with her. She began walking down the street thinking about what she was going to say to Amelia when she got there. She really didn't know what to say, she just really wanted to get out of the house. She loved being around them but sometimes it became too much. As she turned the corner she saw the street light shining on the building. An uneasy feeling came over her causing her to shiver. She ignored the feeling and began walking up the driveway towards the building. She caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Millie?" She called out. The shadow stopped in its tracks. "Its Letty." She eased closer to the figure.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked appearing in front of her.

"I needed to get out of the house. So I thought me and you could spend some time together."

Amelia just stood there staring at the girl. "How did you find me?"

"Brian told me how to get here." Letty pointed down the street. "I can leave if you don't want me here."

"No…" Amelia jumped in. "Its fine. One condition…"

"Shoot."

"I don't want to talk about anything or anyone. I am tired of talking and I am tired of feeling."

Letty nodded her head. "I know the feeling."

"You want to come inside?" Amelia asked before walking in front of the girl, towards the entrance of the small garage. "It was my brothers, until Leon took over it seven years ago. Its pretty much where I spent most of my life after my dad died. It shares a lot of my memories."

Letty nodded her head as she walked into the garage. She smiled as she looked around the place. It seemed so familiar to her.

"Letty…." Amelia called after her, but she was so lost in her thoughts she wasn't listening.

"_You cant just shift automatically into third gear, you will top out everytime."_

Letty shook her head and looked over at Amelia who was just staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked. Letty nodded her head before walking past Amelia towards the back of the garage. "Letty?"

"_Wait, you just can't climb in the ring with Ali 'cause you think you box!"_

"Jesse…" Letty smiled.

"What did you just say?" Amelia asked. She walked over to Letty who had a smile on her face.

"You just cant climb in the ring with Ali' cause think you can box." Letty repeated.

Amelia's mouth dropped opened. "Letty…are you remembering?"

**AN: Let me know what you guys think…. Its just a little something extra for you. The next chapters will be with Dom and the crew. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 31

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! They mean soooo much to me to see that you guys really like the story. Here is another one for you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and the Furious franchise. **

Amelia continued to stare at the latina standing in front of her. They hadn't moved from their spot in the garage since Letty said Jesse's name.

"Letty…." Amelia repeated herself moments after staring at each other. "You remember Jesse?"

Letty looked up at Amelia as tears streamed down her face. "It was just a glimpse, it went away though."

"He said that, I remember. We were racing and Brian was there trying to race Dom. Brian thought he was tough shit because he fought Vince earlier that morning. He was trying to get in and Jesse said that about Ali. How in the world did you remember that?"

"I don't know."

Amelia shook her head still staring at her. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"We're going racing." Amelia told her before walking over to the office door. She tried the door knob but it was locked. "Just don't tell my brother okay." She looked over at Letty who nodded her head still not moving from her spot. Amelia reached in her head for the bobby pin holding her hair up. She knelt down in front of the door and began trying to unlock the door. "And lets not tell him that I know how to break into places too."

Letty began to laugh. "There's not much he can do right now, he's in Tokyo."

Amelia stopped what she was doing and looked up at Letty. "Amelia…." Letty started.

"Don't." Amelia shook her head. She turned back to the door and quickly unlocked it. She quickly walked into the room, removed what she needed and walked back out. "Lets go." She held up the keys in her hand.

"Are you sure about this?"

"The Letty that I remembered would have been down for anything like this." Amelia stated as she stopped outside the garage door.

"I don't remember that Letty." She stated.

"Then lets find her." Amelia smirked before disappearing to the side of the garage.

* * *

Letty looked to where Amelia had disappeared before bringing her phone out of her pocket. She quickly sent a text before moving to the side of the garage.

"Whoa….whose is this?" She asked as she came across the white Jetta sitting next to the garage.

"This…" Amelia ran her hand along the side of the car. "Was Jesse's car. Leon fixed her back up after he died. I bet she is dying to get back on the road again. This car wasn't made just sit here and look pretty."

"Are you sure about this?"

"If it helps you remember wouldn't you want to do it?" Amelia looked over at her.

"Something tells me that you aren't doing this just to help me remember."

Amelia nodded her head. "Then again you don't know me at all."

"That's not fair Amelia."

"Are we going or not?" Amelia snapped.

"You aren't going anywhere." Leon walked up behind them. Amelia quickly turned and looked up at the guy walking towards her before looking back at Letty.

"Are you serious?" Amelia gritted her teeth as she glared at Letty.

"I'm sorry, I am not going to let you do this." Letty stated.

"Letty go home." Leon told her. "Brian and Mia are waiting in the car. Tell them we will be back later on." Leon never took his eyes off Amelia.

Letty nodded her head before moving away from them and down the driveway.

"I'm fine Leon, I was just going to take the car out for a little bit." Amelia stated.

"Give me the keys." Leon held out his hand.

"No…" Amelia backed away from him.

"Amelia, I am going to ask again for the keys and then I will take them from you."

"Leon just let it go and leave me alone."

"Obviously Amelia, you cant be alone right now. Give me the keys and walk away from the Jetta."

Amelia just stood in her spot and continued to look at the man she loved. He was pissed. She saw that. She held her hand in the air with the keys dangling from her fingers. In one swift movement Leon jerked the keys from her. "What were you thinking Amelia? I know you are upset. I can see it every time I look at you, but you just went to whole different level with this one. You think racing is going to make things better? You think taking Letty with you will help you get over losing Han? Its not! Its going to make it worse. You cant keep running from things Amelia, they are going to catch up to you. And Letty…Come on! She doesn't remember a thing and you want to take her racing…"

"She remembered Jesse."

"So what!" Leon yelled causing Amelia to back away from him. "If anything would have happened to you tonight, it would have killed me. I almost lost you once Amelia and I cant go through that again. I know it hurts. It hurts me to see you like this, because I know I cant make the pain go away. I wish I could bring them back for you, I really wish I could, but I cant. It doesn't work like that. You have to accept what is and move on from it…"

"You want me to move on? Move on to what Leon? It doesn't end. We just got home a few months ago and Han is already dead. This life that we live, its never going to stop. People are going to continue to die…"

"I know what your life has been like…"

"My life has been hell for the past year. Han was my best friend…." Amelia turned away from him.

"Don't turn away." Leon begged.

"He's dead." Amelia sobbed quietly. "And there is nothing I can go about it. And all I want to do is go to him and hold him and tell him everything is going to be okay. Every time I get close to someone, they die. Why? What did I do in this life to make God hate me so much that he has to take every person I care about away from me?"

"I'm still here." Leon walked towards her. "Your brother is still here, Mia, Brian…"

"I don't think I can do this anymore Leon. I don't think I can take this pain anymore. It hurts too bad."

Leon softly wrapped his arms around her. "I can tell you right now that racing is not the answer."

"I just want it to go away."

"It will…I just need you to stay in one piece for me. Can you do that?"

Amelia nodded her head in his chest as she felt his lips kiss her forehead. "We need to get back to the house, Dom is supposed to be calling."

"Do you think he is okay?" She pulled away from him and wiped her face.

"I think so. He's probably just as confused as the rest of us. What I don't understand is that phone call…"

"I still think its Shaw."

"Shaw's dead Millie, Dom knocked him off a plane that was moving and then it exploded."

"Dom made it out of that."

Leon nodded his head at her not being about to come up with another response. He just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her into him. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Who is watching Archie?" Amelia looked up.

"The crazy nanny."

* * *

As they walked into the house Roman and Tej were the first two to approach her. Roman wrapped his big arms around body and lifted her feet off the ground.

"Can you let me down?" Amelia asked as her held squshed in his chest.

"You okay?" He asked grabbing her face between his hands.

"I will be." She tried to smile but he kept pushing her cheeks together causing her to finally let out a laugh. She shoved him away from her and turned to Tej.

"You know you make it hard to keep eyes on you if you keep running off like that." He brought her into a hug, kissing her on top of the head.

"Don't worry I'm sure y'all have eyes everywhere looking out for me."

"Just don't go off like that again." Tej sighed.

"Okay." She nodded her head. She looked past them into the living room where Letty had her backed turned to her.

"I believe someone would like to talk to you." Mia cut in front of Amelia. She had the cell phone in her hand. "He really wants to talk to you Amelia."

Amelia nodded her head before looking back at Leon, who nodded his head. She gently grabbed the phone from Mia's hand and put it to her ear.

"Dom…" She spoke in the phone not taking her eyes off of Leon. "Are you okay?"

"My question is are you okay?" Dom asked her.

"No, not really." She whispered.

"Me too."

"You still in Tokyo?"

"Yes…Amelia…" He stopped. Amelia closed her eyes.

"Its true…isn't it?"

"Amelia, I am so sorry."

Amelia nodded her head trying to keep the tears from flowing out of her eyes. "Yeah." She whispered. "Tell me what happened…"

"Amelia…" Leon walked towards her. She lifted her hand in the air to stop him.

"Tell me, I want to know." Amelia spoke into the phone. Dom sighed. "Dom…"

"He was stealing money from a guy here in Tokyo. Supposedly they were running shit together and Han was taking more than his share. The guy found out and came two nights ago to confront him….to kill him. They took off out of the garage in their cars. Sean was following them. They got into the square when Han was t boned by a Mercedes. Han's car blew up before anyone could get to him. He was pinned inside because the car had flipped so many times…Amelia…I…"

"Tell me…" Amelia whispered.

"Sean found something at the scene. He picked it up before the cops came."

"What is it?"

"Letty's necklace. It was lying right in front of the car like someone had threw it there to leave a message….Amelia, Shaw was the last person to have that necklace…"

Amelia's knees suddenly gave out on her and she quickly fell to the floor on her knees.

"Amelia!" Leon yelled rushing to her. He wrapped his arms around her as the let the phone fall to the floor, making a loud thud. "Talk to me baby…"

Amelia didn't make a sound, she just continued to stare straight ahead. Could Shaw still be alive? Could this war not be over between them? Amelia had millions of things running through her head right now. Why was Han the one Shaw chose though? Why would he go after him when Dom was the one who supposedly killed him?

"Amelia, talk to me…" Leon's voice begged her.

"I need to get some air."

* * *

Amelia found herself walking along the familiar streets of LA. They were familiar because she watched for years her family race these streets and own them. She smiled to herself as she imagined in her mind, all the moments she watched those races. She remembered mostly that night when Brian came into the picture. The night Letty remembered. They had pulled up in a line together behind Dom. The alley was full of people, just the way Amelia liked it. She had ridden with Jesse that night. She had promised Dom that she wouldn't wonder off but when she saw the guy from the Diner, she immediately walked up to him. Amelia continued to walk just as she came upon the familiar street light.

"_When that light turns green, that's when you gun it. You step on that gas so hard that your life depends on it Amelia. That's how you are going to win." Dominic told her. He was sitting in the passenger seat. After Amelia's wreck he had vowed that she would never get behind the wheel of another vehicle again. But it took a lot of asking and begging for him to finally give in and teach her what he knew._

"_I know you know what this is…" He pointed to the gear shift._

"_Yes." Amelia couldn't help but smile at him._

"_When you get into third, that's when you need to be going your fastest. The moment you get into fourth, that's when you hit it. You hit the NOS and you will feel the car shoot forward. You need to be holding both hands on the steering wheel, because the car is going to shake. You keep control of the car Amelia. Whatever you feel like the car is doing and you don't want it to do it, then you change it. Don't make the same mistake you did when you wrecked. Never take your eyes off the road. That guy was coming towards you because he knew he could scare you. Don't be scared Amelia, that will be the first mistake. Take control of the car. Now cut the car on…"_

_Amelia swallowed hard as she turned the ignition. "What did I just tell you?" Dom raised his voice causing her to jump._

"_I don't remember…"_

_Dom rolled his eyes. "Don't be scared Amelia."_

"_Don't be scared." She repeated tightening her grip on the steering wheel. _

"Whoa!_" _Hands grabbed a hold of Amelia's shoulders causing her to stop in her tracks. She jerked away from them, knocking her thoughts back to reality. "Are you alright?" That voice. Amelia's head shot up looking the man in the face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. "He laughed. His voice was beautiful.

"No…" Amelia stuttered. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I see that. Anything I can do to help?" He smiled at her. His British accent was mesmerizing.

"No I am fine. I'm sorry that I ran into you."

"Didn't bother me any. Its not every day that I have a gorgeous young brunette run into me."

Amelia bowed her head as her face became flushed. "I didn't catch your name." Amelia replied with a smile.

"I am sorry…" He held his hand out. "Ian. My name is Ian."

**AN: There you go! Sorry for the delay. I forgot to bring my computer to my dads house this week so I didn't have any way of typing up anything. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! REVIEW! Hope you all had a fabulous 4****th****. **


	33. Chapter 32

**AN: Thank you all sooo much for the reviews. They mean soo much to me! It makes me happy to see that so many people like the story so much. Here's another one for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the Fast and Furious movies.**

A week has passed since the news of Han's death rocked the Toretto house. Amelia found herself staring off into space a lot, but she had finally came to terms as much as she could with his death. It wasn't fair and she didn't think life would ever be fair.

"Hey beautiful girl." Leon knocked softly on her door. She turned around on the bed and looked up at him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"I think you need to come downstairs, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" Amelia stood up and walked over to him. He grabbed her arm bringing her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"Maybe you should go down there and see."

Amelia gave a small smile before pulling away from him. "Hey…" He grabbed her arm again. "I know I keep asking you this, but are you okay?"

"I will be." She replied softly. She looked him in the eyes before leaning up on her toes and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her body and sighed.

"I just wish I could take it back."

"Me too." She felt a tug at her heart. It was still so painful to think about. The pain brought up everyone who had died. Jesse, Vince, Gisele, hell even her dad. Death was all too common in her life and she wanted it to end. She just wanted to feel peace for once in her life. They were all back together again, but she had never felt so far away from them.

"Come on, lets go see who is here." Leon knocked her out of her thoughts and grabbed her hand in his. He began walking to the door but she stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled down at her before bringing her to him. He grabbed the back of her head and placed his lips on hers and kissed her.

"No problem." He told her as he pulled away. He grabbed her hand again and led her to the stairs. Just as she was descending she heard the oh so familiar voice coming from the living room. As she came into view everyone turned towards her.

"Millie..." Dom's voice replied softly. Amelia's heart skipped a beat as she skipped the first step of the stairs and ran into his arms. He lifted her in the air and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?"

"No!" She sobbed. She buried her head in his neck and refused to let go. She felt like a little kid again, not the twenty six year old that she was. She wanted her big brother to take all the pain away. She wanted him to protect her like he always did growing up, but he couldn't protect her. Not this time. The pain was going to remain and the scars might never heal.

"I'm here." He told her rubbing her back. "We need to talk though."

"What is it?" Amelia asked pulling away from him. He grabbed her hand in his and led her over to the couch and sat down.

"I got another phone call."

"What?" Brian asked moving over to them. "Same guy?"

"I think so." Dom nodded his head.

"What did he say? Did he say anything about Han?" Brian asked.

"He told me Han was just the first of many. I was going to pay for what happened to his brother. Its Shaw's brother."

"How did he get Letty's necklace?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. I asked Sean whether he saw anyone after the wreck, he said he didn't. He had gotten close to the car then it blew up…"

Amelia's body tightened.

"He wasn't in any pain Amelia. He didn't feel anything when it happened."

"He felt it Dom. I know he did." Amelia whispered. She felt Dom take in a breath but didn't say anything. "So what do we do now?" She asked looking up at him.

"We are going to figure this out. I promise you, I am going to find out who did this."

Amelia nodded her head at him before turning away. "Just be careful, don't go anywhere by yourself. Just keep your eyes open for anyone that would be suspicious to you."

"I know what to do Dom." Amelia replied softly.

"I know you do." He leaned over to her and brought her into his arms. "You are still my little sister, I have the right to protect you with my life."

"I'm really tired, I just want to go lay down." Amelia patted his leg before getting up from the couch. "You find out who did this Dom and you stop them. I cant do this anymore. I'm exhausted."

Dom nodded his head at her before she turned and walked towards the stairs. "Oh yeah, your girl started to remember. Maybe you can help her."

* * *

Amelia had laid down when she heard a soft tap on the door. She rolled her eyes as she turned over to see Mia standing there.

"What is it Mia?" Amelia asked turning over and bringing her legs up to her chest.

"I just wanted to let you know you that I love you. I don't know if I have said enough." Mia walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I love you too." Amelia grabbed her hand and held it in hers. "Its really hard right now."

"I know, I know it hurts."

"Does it get better?"

"I don't think so." Mia shook her head. "You just learn to live with it."

"I miss him." Amelia closed her eyes.

"I miss him too. I miss everyone. This life that we live Amelia, its hard and part of me wishes you didn't live it."

"Me too. I was thinking about Chicago and how maybe I shouldn't have come back, but I lived this life there too. I need to be with you guys but I wish I was with Han so bad."

"He loved you Amelia, he really did. He wouldn't have wanted you to be like this. You don't eat, I know you haven't been sleeping. It hurts me to see you like this."

"I'm really tired Mia. I just want to lay down right now."

Mia nodded her head understanding. She stood up from the bed. "You go take care of my niece, I'm sure she misses you being with her." Amelia closed her eyes and brought the blanket up to her face.

* * *

"Han what are you doing?" Amelia asked. She was riding shotgun in the orange car, it wasn't familiar to her at all. "Where are we?"

"Hold on tight!" Han yelled to her.

"Han!" Amelia yelled as the car began sliding on the side of the road. "Whats happening?"

"I love you." He whispered. Before Amelia could react, she was standing outside the car as it was flipped upside down. "Look around Amelia! Look around!" Han yelled to her. She just continued to stare at him, as he reached his hand. Was he pointing at something? She looked to the ground, just before the car exploded causing her to fly in the air and hit the ground. She quickly opened her eyes as she ashes were falling around her. "HAN!" She screamed. "HAN!" She watched a man stop at the car, throw something, then walk away.

* * *

"HAN!" Amelia began shouting as she tossed about in her bed. She shot straight up in the bed just as Brian and Dom came running through the door. She was pouring sweat and her breathing was heavy but she continued to stare at the two boys that came barging into her room.

"Amelia, it was just a dream. You are okay." Dom cradled her in his arms as she stared straight ahead.

"It felt so real." She whispered. She covered her face with her hands. "Will it ever go away?"

"Amelia, I need you to look at me." Dom lifted her up and wiped the tears that were on her face. "As long as I am alive, as long as Brian is alive, we will not let anything else happen to our family. I am going to find this guy and I am going to stop him from ruining our lives. I promise you this. He will not hurt you."

"Don't make promises you cant keep." Amelia replied softly. Dom sighed before bringing her back into his arms.

"You cant keep doing this to yourself Amelia. Its not healthy." Brian sat down on the bed. "Do we need to get you someone to talk to?"

"When Jesse died, I ran away. I didn't deal with it. I don't know what to do about this. It hurts too bad. I just want the pain to go away."

"It will go away." Dom stated.

"I wish I didn't have a heart."

Brian nodded his head and leaned over kissing her on top of the head. "Will you stay with me?" She turned to Dom, who was already nodding his head.

"Yes." He smiled. He laid her down on the pillow as he brought the blanket up around her before laying down beside her and wrapping his arms around her. "I'll be here as long as you need me."

* * *

A month later…

It had been a month since everything happened with Han. Amelia had learned to deal with it. The pain was still there but she chose to ignore it. Everyone had recommended her go see a therapist but she refused to go. She knew what she needed to do, she didn't need to pay someone to tell her how to feel or what she should be feeling. Han was her best friend and he is dead. End of story. Along with Han's death they also hadn't heard from Shaw's brother, who had threatened to kill them all. Amelia found herself wondering off into space a lot. She let mind wonder about what ifs. What if things were different and she didn't leave for Chicago? What if they didn't live the life of street racing and heists, would things be different? What if no one died? She had found herself at the garage with Leon a lot. Dominic and Brian had begun working there part time just to take up time. Dom had not given up on finding about what happened with Han, but Amelia knew he needed a break. It was tearing him down not knowing. It was tearing them all down, she could see. She had expected everyone to take off, Tej and Roman, they were still around. The had gotten their own place, but came by all the time. Especially on Sundays for family dinner, but something was still off. Something didn't feel right to Amelia. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew there was something missing from the puzzle. She looked up from the desk as she heard the engines rev outside. She smiled to herself as she put the pen down and walked outside. It was Sunday, her favorite day. Tej and Roman were finally there. She waved at them before going back into the garage and shutting the office door and locking it. No one else was there, she just needed to get some paper work done for Leon before the business day. She turned to pull down the garage door when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The Jetta looked like it had been moved. She closed the door and locked it before walking towards it.

"Yo! Come on, I am hungry!" Roman yelled getting out of the car.

"Give me a second, I just want to check something out!" Amelia yelled back at him.

"Hurry up!" He yelled back. Amelia began to laugh as she shook her head and turned back to the Jetta. Just as she took a step towards it, she felt the heat. It was so hot, it burned her skin. The explosion literally took her off her feet and threw her in the air.

"AMELIA!" Tej yelled. She hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of her. She began coughing trying to catch her breath, but it wasn't coming as quickly as she wanted it. She rolled to her side, her head was pounding. "Amelia, talk to me baby!" He ran to her. She rolled to the other side as the tears stung her eyes. She looked up at the garage, it was on fire, and the Jetta was gone. She closed her eyes and opened them again. It couldn't be real. The Jetta, the one thing holding her to Jesse was gone.

"Dom!" Roman was on the phone. "You need to get down to the garage….its bad man. Its really bad."

"Are you hurt?" Tej asked sitting her up.

"My head, I hit my head." She whispered putting her hand on the back of her head.

"Talk to me, what else hurts?"

"I cant…I cant think right now." She continued to stare at the car, it was truly gone. There was no bringing the car back this time. She closed her eyes and let the blackness slowly take over. This was war again, she knew it. And this time, she wasn't going to lose.

**AN: Okaayyyy so I don't know about this chapter, I might change it. Let me know what you guys think. I am about to just open this story up. You might all hate me after its over but I have an idea about it. There will probably be about five or six more chapters before the story is over with. But let me know what you think. REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 33

**AN: Thank you soo much for all the reviews. They mean so much and make me so happy that so many of you love the story. For those asking about how Ian got to the garage unseen, it will be revealed in this chapter what happened. Sorry if any of you were confused. But heres another one for you.**

**PS….we have a baby boy. His name is Oliver and he is the most gorgeous little boy ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Fast and Furious franchise. **

Amelia was still lying on the ground when Dom and Brian showed up. She couldn't take her eyes off the Jetta, it was still on fire but the car was gone.

"Amelia!" Dom yelled running over to her. Brian stopped in his tracks and stared at the white Jetta before slowly walking over to it. "Amelia talk to me."

"It's gone." She whispered.

"Can you sit up?" Dom helped her sit up and held her in his arms as he looked at the back of the head.

"Is she okay?" Brian asked walking over to them.

"I think so, she just has a big knot on the back of her head." Dom stated. He looked up at the garage then over at the Jetta. "What happened?"

"She was coming outside, when she turned towards the Jetta. I don't know what she saw but she was walking towards it then it just blew up." Tej told him.

"How did this happen? We are always here." Brian stated looking back at the garage. He put his hands on top of his head as he let out a loud sigh. "This is it Dom. This is a threat. He is threatening our family again."

"He's right man. We have to leave." Tej stated.

"And go where? What makes yall think he wont follow us?" Roman yelled.

"I'm not running anymore." Amelia stated. "I'm done running."

"Yeah me too. I say we bring him to us." Brian replied.

"You have a family Brian. We cant put them in danger again." Tej told him. Amelia held her hand in the air as Dom gently lifted her to her feet. She swayed lightly but felt his arms tighten around her. She went to say something but the sound of sirens caught her attention.

"Great, cops are coming." Brian threw his hands in the air.

"Get her out of here. I don't need the cops questioning her. Tej…Roman, you guys take her home. We will come up with something when we get back. Make sure she doesn't need a doctor…"

"I'm fine." Amelia stepped in.

"Sure you are." Dom retorted. "Just make sure she doesn't have a concussion."

The two guys nodded their head before Roman put his arm around Amelias shoulder and turned her around towards the two cars waiting for them. She laid her head in his side.

"That was my favorite car." She whispered. She slowly climbed into the front seat of Roman's Supra and laid her head back against the seat.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Roman asked looking over at her. Amelia opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I'm fine I promise." Amelia whispered.

"We are going to find out who is doing this, I promise you that Amelia."

"I don't want anyone else dying."

Roman remained silent. He didn't know what to say. Was it going to cost more lives? The car slowly came to a stop in front of the Toretto house. Amelia opened the door and groaned as she stretched out her legs.

"What is going on?" Mia asked as she opened the door stepping out onto the porch. Madison was right beside her. "Amelia…"

"Don't…" Amelia held her hand in the air. "I'm not in the mood." Amelia put her hand on her back as she walked up the steps to the house. Her face showed the pain she was in but she refused to let it bother her. She needed to be strong, she needed to be ready to deal with whatever was about to happen.

"We need to get inside." Amelia told her walking past her.

"Millie….are you okay?" Madison asked tugging on Amelia's hand causing her to stop. Amelia closed her eyes before bending down and grabbing the little girls arms.

"Yeah, Aunt Millie is just having a hard time right now." Amelia replied softly.

"Is it because Han isn't here anymore?"

"You remember who Han was?" Amelia was a little shocked.

"Yeah, he was my favorite. He played me when he would come over. He was your friend too right?" Amelia's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah he was."

"I see how sad you are, hes not coming back is he?"

"No my sweet angel, he isn't coming back."

Madison bowed her head as Amelia looked up at Mia. "I don't want you to be sad anymore, it makes me sad."

"I will try my best not to be sad anymore." Amelia picked the little girl up in her arms and hugged her. "You make me so happy, you know that?" Madison nodded her head. "How about tomorrow we go to the beach and spend the day there? Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yes….can Archie go?"

Amelia looked up at Mia again and smiled. "Sure Archie can come too."

"Yayyy!" Madison yelled as she squirmed to get out of Amelia's arms. She went running through the kitchen and out of sight.

"She's excited." Amelia smiled. "I sort of wish I had her mind right now, nothing is wrong with her. Everything seems perfect in her eyes."

"Want to tell me what happened to you and why Dom and Brian took off out the door without any explanation?"

Amelia sighed before walking over to the couch and slowly taking a seat.

"Hello?" Mia threw her arms in the air.

"Just stop Mia…"

"No, something happened, tell me!"

"The Jetta is gone."

"What do you mean the Jetta is gone?"

"I was at the garage when Tej and Roman came to pick me up for Sunday dinner, I walked out and noticed the Jetta had been moved, so I went to look at it. Before I even took two steps, it blew up knocking me to the ground. Dom and Brian are there right now, the cops came."

"We have to leave…"

"No…I'm not going anywhere."

"What the hell Amelia?"

"I'm done running." Amelia got off the couch leaving Mia standing there in shock as she walked up the stairs to her room. She slowly closed the door behind her and leaned her head into it. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She lifted her arms above her head as she slowly took her shirt off and walked to her floor length mirror. She turned to her side and saw the scrapes on her arms and lower back. She gently touched the bruise that forming and winced. "Damn." She whispered as turning to the other side. It wasn't as bad. She shook her head before walking over to her bed and sitting down. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She put her head in her hands, slowly taking in breaths. She couldn't freak out right now. She couldn't let this get to her. She needed to calm down before she had a panic attack.

* * *

Moments had a passed and Amelia had finally calmed herself down when her door came swinging open with Leon running into her bedroom. She quickly jumped off the bed and stared at him as without any hesitation he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Its gone." She cried. "The Jetta is gone."

"I was so scared." Leon told her kissing her head repeatedly. "Are you hurt?" He pulled her away from him and began looking at her body.

"I'm fine, Leon. I'm fine."

He jerked her in his arms again and began kissing her head and cheek. "You need to stop doing this to me or I am going to have a heart attack. Why didn't you call me?"

"I haven't really had time to think, it all just happened so fast…"

"Baby, do you even know how much you mean to me?" Leon sighed hugging her tighter. She leaned her head up and looked up in her eyes.

"I think I have an idea."

"Then lets stop trying to kill me okay…"

Amelia couldn't help but let out a laugh. He stopped her by grabbing her chin and tilting towards him, he looked in her eyes before putting his lips on her and kissing her. She felt her body relax as she felt him deepen the kiss. She felt safe with him. She was in love with him. He never broke the kiss as they moved over to the bed and he gently laid her down. She pulled away from for just a second to remove his shirt before returning back to his lips. She smiled to herself as she rolled over on top of him. Things were heating up by the minute. She wasn't even thinking, she just knew she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be as close to him as she possibly could. The overwhelming fear of losing him began to take over her mind. Tears sprung to her eyes as she felt him rolled her over onto her back and begin undoing her pants. She couldn't let him see her. She grabbed his face with her hands and deepened the kiss. She needed him at the moment, she needed every bit of him. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands roam her body. At that moment, she felt safe. She felt like the world was no longer on her shoulders. At that moment, she was free again.

* * *

They laid in the bed together wrapped in each others arms as the sun began to go down. Dom and Brian hadn't come back for quite some time. She knew they were trying to go over and over what could have happened and how Shaw's brother was able to the Jetta without anyone seeing him. She looked up at the boy she loved and smiled at him. "What is it?" He asked with a smile as he twirled her hair in his fingers.

"I don't know why but I just have this joy inside me right now even with everything that is going on, I still find myself smiling when I am with you."

"Just please try your hardest to stay away from danger right now. I don't think I can take much more of you getting hurt. "

"What are we going to do about Jesse's car?"

"I don't know baby, I was able to bring her back the first time but when I went by the garage, the car was…." He sighed. "The car is gone Amelia. I don't see her coming back this time."

Amelia closed her eyes and moved closer to him. "I cant keep doing this Leon."

"Doing what?"

"Watching people and things I love die, it needs to end."

"What are you getting at Amelia?" Leon leaned up and looked up her. She pulled the sheet up covering her body as she stared him in the eyes.

"I'm not…"

The sound of a door slamming caught her attention. "Oh my gosh!" She quickly jumped out of the bed and began grabbing her clothes. She looked over at Leon who remained in the bed staring at her with an amused look on his face. "Move your ass Leon, my brother is home!"

"Baby…"

"Don't baby me, he will kill us both if he comes up here and you are naked in my bed."

"Amelia, hes not…"

The sound of footsteps caused Amelia eyes to widen. She quickly grabbed clothes and threw them on before running over to Leon and jerking him from the bed. He began laughing as she slapped him on the arm and pushed him into the closet. She fixed her hair just as her door swung open.

"Hey." Dom replied looking at her with a curious look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She was out of breath.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing…What happened at the garage? Did you guys find anything?"

"Amelia, there's something I need to talk to you about." Amelia's heart stopped. Her moment of happiness was immediately replaced with fear.

"What is it?" Amelia whispered.

"I found something at the garage while we were looking around. Its something I think you need to see."

He pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to her. With shaking hands she reached up and removed the paper from his hands and turned it over. She gasped. It was a picture. She closed her eyes before opening them again and staring at the picture.

"What is this?" She looked up at Dom.

"A message."

"I'm next?" Amelia asked. She had lost her breath as she watched her brother's head go up and down. She let go of the picture as it fell to the ground picture up. She just stood there staring at her brother not saying a word, death wasn't uncommon to her. She kind of welcomed it, but she never thought fighting for her life would occur again so quickly. The door to her closet opened up and out walked Leon fully clothed. His eyes wide as he stared at Amelia then over at Dom. Dom's blood boiled as he watched Leon come out of the closet but he didn't say a word. Amelia still remained still as Leon walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders causing her to look up at him.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I will not let it."

"I don't think anyone can do anything this time." Amelia whispered. "Shaw will win no matter what."

Leon dropped his arms feeling defeated as Amelia slowly turned around and walked away from the two guys standing in her room. Leon looked down as the picture lying on the ground and picked it up. It was a picture of Han and Amelia, Han's face was carved out. Amelia's face had a heart around it with the words 'You're next gorgeous.'

**AN: alright sooooo let me know what you think. I kind of wanted to make it sort of happy I guess and also put a moment in there between Leon and Amelia since you don't really see them together that much. Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 34

**AN: Heres another one for you! **

Amelia walked out of the house and onto the sidewalk. She stood in the exact spot Jesse died in. she closed her eyes remembering him in that moment. How afraid he was when he pulled up in the white Jetta. How he begged for Dom's help. Everyone knew that Tran was going to come after him, they just didn't know how soon it would be. She opened her eyes and stared up at the house she once loved, now she just wished she could set it on fire. She was fuming.

"Amelia…." Dom was on the porch staring at her. "You need to come inside!"

"Just leave me alone Dom!" Amelia yelled.

"Damnit Amelia!" Dom yelled. He moved to the bottom step. "Will you just do as you are told for once if your life?" Amelia didn't respond. "Damnit Amelia, you don't need to be outside!"

"I'm done running!" Amelia's head shot towards her brother. "You hear me!" She screamed throwing her hands in the air. "I'm right here! I'm not hiding anymore. You want me! I'm right here!"

"Stop!" Dom yelled.

"No you stop! I am done running Dom. I am done…" The sound of motorcycles caught her attention. It was like slow motion as she turned towards the noise, gunshots began to go off. "DOM!" She screamed as she hit the ground. The shots continued. She expected Dom to be at her side but he was nowhere to be found. The gunshots continued as she stayed in the fetal position on the sidewalk. She looked up as footsteps started her way. "DOM!" she screamed. She was quickly lifted in the air. "DOM!"

She looked up at the person holding her, he was wearing a helmet. "No!" She yelled as she began to fight him. "DOM!" His grip tightened around her as he put her on the motorcycle, she began fighting harder, that's when she felt the pain come across her face. It hit her like a brick. She fell over to the side, defeated. He got on the bike behind her. Her head slowly lifted up to her house as the motorcycle sped away. "Dom!" She yelled as the tears began flowing down her face. Were they dead? No one was moving for her. She watched as the house disappeared within her sight before she slowly drifted off.

* * *

Amelia's head shot up. She looked around the room before realizing what happened. She was tied to a bed with some kind of cloth inside her mouth. She heard voices coming from the other room. She began to fight to get loose.

"Ah, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." A blond was standing in front of the bed. He was smiling as he chewed the gum in his mouth. "Boss, your girl is awake."

Amelia's head shot towards the door as she saw a figure begin walking towards her. He appeared in the doorway. Amelia began fighting harder to get free from the ropes tying her to the bed. She tried screaming as he walked over to her.

"Shhhh! Now gorgeous no need to get all upset." His British accent filled the room. He had a smile on his face as he sat down on the bed next to her. She flinched at his touch as he moved the hair from her face. "Now I am going to take this out of your mouth. Trust me sweetheart, no one will hear you scream so I wouldn't waste your breath." He moved towards her again and removed the cloth from her mouth.

"You bastard!" Amelia yelled. "You are dead!"

Ian began to laugh. "You knew this whole time and you just kept playing with my head."

"Actually me running into you was an accident that night. You really shouldn't be going off by yourself, its not safe out there. it was perfect though, you look exactly how my brother described you."

"Ian Shaw." Amelia clenched her eyes shut.

"Surprise." He smiled holding his hands out. Amelia looked away from him, she tried to fight the tears as they streamed down her face. "What is it?" He asked noticing how upset she was. There was a knot in her stomach as she thought about her family.

"My family…." She couldn't finish the sentence. Ian nodded his head lifting himself off the bed.

"My deepest condolences for you loss." He looked over at the blond before leaving the room.

"No! No!" Amelia yelled. The tears flowed freely down her face as she began to fight the ropes. "DOM!" She began screaming uncontrollably as she tried her hardest to get her hands free from the ropes. Was it true? Were they really dead? She remembered back to staring at the house as the shots rang out. No one had come to save her. Dom never moved to help her either. She began coughing as she leaned over the side of the bed gagging, her family was gone.

"Now calm down, I cant have you throwing up everywhere." The blond walked over to her. He lifted her up holding her against the head board of the bed. He wiped her face with a cloth.

"Are they really dead? Please tell me the truth? I will do anything please just tell me if they are still alive?" She sobbed. The blond stared at her before pulling away.

"When they stopped shooting, they saw a bald man lying on the porch. He wasn't moving. And with the amount of bullets they put into that house, I doubt anyone survived that."

"Dom…" Amelia whispered in a soft sob. She leaned her head against her arm as the tears soaked her arm instantly. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. She heard the door open then close again.

"Riley, give us a second." Ian was back. Amelia didn't move as she watched Riley leave the room. Ian rubbed his hands together before walking over to her. "So I gather Riley told you…"

Amelia closed her eyes. "Its an eye for an eye Amelia."

"You killed my whole family, how is that okay?"

"My brother was _my_ whole family."

"Owen…" Amelia sat up as the tears slowed down. "He never once spoke of you. He spoke of a brother but it wasn't pleasant conversations. I was with him for a year. Evidently you weren't that close."

"He was still my brother."

"And he was a murderer!" Amelia yelled. "He was an evil man, he deserved what he got."

Ian nodded his head. "As did yours."

"Why not me? Why didn't you just kill me? Owen wanted me, that's all that he wanted. You would have won if you just killed me."

Ian shook his head. "You don't get it do you? I'm going to finish what my brother started. I did what he couldn't do, I took out the problem. He was infatuated with you. He needed you, so that is what you are going to do. You are going to help me."

"What makes you think I will do anything to help you?"

"Riley!" Ian yelled. The door opened and in fell Letty on the floor. She had her hands tied behind her back and she was gagged.

"LETTY!" Amelia yelled pulling forward on the ropes. "No! She doesn't know anything. You doesn't know!"

"Shhhh!" Ian patted her leg. "She is just collateral."

"Please, just leave us alone." Amelia begged.

"Lets go." Ian replied walking towards the door. Riley looked down at Letty before turning and leaving the room.

"Letty!" Amelia whispered as the pulled forward to look down on the floor. The latina was laying there not moving. "Letty answer me!"

"Millie…" Letty whispered.

Amelia sighed as she sat back against the bed. "Letty are you okay?"

"My head hurts."

"Can you sit up?"

"I think so." Letty moved forwards. She sat up and leaned against the bed. She wouldn't look at Amelia.

"Letty, what happened?"

"It happened so fast. We were just sitting in the living room listening to Dom yell at you on the street. Then gunshots went off. Leon grabbed me but…"

"But what Let? What happened? Tell me the truth."

"I'm so sorry Amelia." Letty shook her head as the tears streamed down her face. "They are gone."

* * *

Moments had passed before the door opened again. Amelia didn't bother to look up. She was exhausted. Her body ached from being in the same position for so long. The tears had dried up. She didn't think she could cry anymore even if she wanted to.

"You hungry?" Ian asked. He had a tray in his hands. Both girls refused to answer. "We can do this your way but sooner or later you are going to have to eat."

"Go to hell!" Letty snapped.

Ian began to laugh. He looked over at Amelia who was staring straight ahead. "Maybe we should talk…" He set the tray down and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"You get away from her!" Letty yelled. She leaned her head up and glared at the man.

"Amelia…" Ian started. "Ask away."

Amelia slowly moved her head towards him. Her eyes were red from crying so much. She lost most of the color in her face but yet he still looked at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world. It was the same look that Leon gave her. She felt the lump in her throat as she turned away from again.

"You want to know how I knew about you?" Ian moved closer to her. "You want to know how I found out where you lived?"

Amelia closed her eyes. "Or how about you want to know how I got into the garage that day and blew up the Jetta? Or maybe how Han died?"

"Stop!" Amelia yelled. Her voice was hoarse but she couldn't take it anymore. "Please."

"I have been watching you ever since you moved back here. Owen had sent me the necklace, because he wanted to join forces. He told me about Dominic Toretto and how much shit he was putting him through. I decided against it, but then I found out my brother was killed. I had to avenge his death. So I went to Tokyo and I found your precious boyfriend. It looked like someone was trying to do the job for me. He was racing and the scanner told me exactly where he was. It's a good thing I learned Japanese. I'm actually quite good at it."

"Leave her alone." Letty told him.

"He was coming around the corner, I saw him. I was right there. it was perfect. I stepped on the gas and rammed my car so hard into his, it lifted it in the air and flipped him. I couldn't have planned it better myself. After that, well I found myself here. I saw that Sundays seemed to be the day that the whole family decides to get together and eat. I really didn't expect you to be at the garage, but you were so caught up in what you were doing that you didn't even notice me. I walked around that place for thirty minutes and you never lifted your beautiful little head up. I walked around that place expecting someone to see me. But it seems that Sundays mean a lot to you. Everyone was at the house while you finished paper work at the garage. I was quite amazed that you saw that the Jetta had been moved. You had it way to close to the wall. You know what I don't get, is they knew I was out there why did they leave you alone so much?"

Amelia slowly turned her head towards him. "Your brother is so caught up in himself, he never saw me coming. I was always one step ahead of him."

"My brother died protecting what he loved most." Amelia replied. Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming and crying. "You don't win Ian. You are just as ignorant as your brother was. He was so full of himself that it got him killed. By the time we are done, you will be dead."

"And who is going to do that? There is no one here to protect you now."

Amelia remained silent. "Theres food on the table." He pulled a knife out of his pocket. Amelia's body tightened. He leaned over her.

"STOP!" Letty screamed fighting on the floor. Ian began to laugh as he moved closer to Amelia. He grabbed her arm and cut the rope from her wrist. Then the other.

"There are bars on the windows and locks on the door, so I wouldn't even try to escape. You can eat or you can starve. Its up to you." He walked over to the door opening it then slamming it behind him.

* * *

Amelia rubbed her wrists, they were red from pulling so hard on them. She got off the bed and leaned down to Letty. "Amelia…" Letty started.

"We need to get out of here." Amelia whispered as she began undoing the ropes tied behind Letty's back.

"Amelia, I need you to listen to me…"

Letty wrapped her arms around Letty's neck catching her off guard. Letty sighed as she held onto the girl. "I am so happy that you are okay." Amelia wiped her face from the tears that fell down.

"We are going to be okay. I need to tell you something…" The door swung open. Amelia sat down on the bed as she watched another man coming back in. She looked over at Amelia before jerking Letty off the ground and throwing her through the opened door.

"Letty!" Amelia yelled running towards the door. He quickly shut it on her, locking it. She began banging on the door. "Leave her alone! Letty!"

Letty lifted herself off the ground and looked towards the door. "What did I tell you?" Ian was in her face.

"You are torturing her. Why?" Letty asked.

"We made a deal Leticia. You going to break that deal?"

"I told you I wouldn't."

"Then what were you about to tell her?"

"She thinks she just lost everyone she has ever loved. She needs to know that I am still with her. That's all that I was going to say to her. She is scared Ian."

"You know it's a shame you don't remember them."

"I remember enough." Letty retorted.

"You still to what I told you or I will have no problem killing you."

"What makes you think she is going to help you after what you told her?" Letty jerked her arm out of Riley's grip and stood up. "You told her that you killed her family. Her life is over."

"You made a deal with me and you better keep it, she has to believe that her family is dead."

"it's a shame you couldn't even do that…"

A hand came across her face. "I wont miss next time." Ian hissed. "You make her believe Dominic Toretto is dead and we wont have any problems. You go against and I will kill you myself…in front of her."

Letty wiped her face and glared at him. She finally gave in nodding her head. "Good." Ian moved away from her as Riley grabbed her arm and threw her back into the room with Amelia. Letty looked up at Amelia who was staring at her from the bed. Letty had to make this girl believe that her family is dead. She had make sure that she didn't put anyone in harms way again. It hurt her to see Amelia so hurt, but it was for her own safety. Dom would be there soon enough. He had to be.

**AN: There you gooooo! Just a few more chapters are left, so let me know what you think! REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 35

AN: Thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot and I was kind of worried about this last chapter and how people would react! But thanks for letting me know that yall think. Heres another one for you…the story only has a few chapters left. So I hope I don't let you guys down.

_Amelia walked outside on a summers day in just shorts and tank top. It was hot. Really hot. There was only one thing to do. Pool day. She smiled to herself as she heard the laughter of her family in the background. They were down the road at the community pool. Amelia walked slowly into the area, she saw Vince standing at the edge of the pool, pointing and laughing. Jesse had come up for air. It was apparent that Vince had shoved Jesse into the pool. Amelia looked around and saw everyone laughing. She slowly put her bag down, taking her tank top off, revealing her bikini underneath. She winked at Jesse and put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet. She slid her shorts off._

"_Come on Jess, lets not be a little bitch about it." Vince yelled._

"_You are going to get it." Jesse threatened._

"_What are you going to do?" Vince asked with a smile. Amelia slowly got in position, she was going to have to get a running start to be able to push Vince into the pool. She looked over at Dom who nodded his head at her. She took off running, knocking her whole body into Vince who was caught off guard as he fell into the water. Amelia lost her balance and fell in as well, screaming as she landed in the water._

"_What the hell?" Vince yelled coming up for air. Amelia was laughing so hard she began choking on water._

"_Slow down, you are going to kill yourself." Vince laughed. Amelia wiped her face and smiled at him._

"_I got you!" She yelled pointing her finger at him._

"_Yeah, yeah you did." He smiled. He reached for her, grabbing her arm and dunking her head under water. This was the moments she loved. She loved being with them. At the moment everything was perfect. Her life was perfect._

* * *

Amelia felt the bed lift as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled to herself as she slowly sat up and stretched her arms out. She looked around the room, it wasn't hers. Where was she?  
"Are you okay?" Letty asked causing her to look up.

"Yeah." Amelia nodded her head still a little confused.

"You sleep good?"

"I had the best dream. I sort of forgot where I was at the moment."

Letty nodded her head. "You were doing a lot of tossing and turning…"

"It was a good a dream."

"Tell me about it." Letty asked her.

"It was a hot day at the pool, and we were all together. Vince wouldn't stop picking on Jesse all summer. Well…I don't know if you remember Vince…" Letty shook her head. "I didn't think so. He was big guy and it was hard to fight him because he would always cheat. Well anyways I was late coming to the pool because I had some homework to finish. I saw that Vince had shoved Jesse into the pool. I took off my clothes and with full force when running into him knocking him in the pool…" Letty began to laugh. "But I also lost my balance and went falling into the pool myself. It was great day. I miss those days." Amelia looked down at her hands.

"Hey…" Letty walked over to her. "We are going to get out of this."

"Are we?"

"Yes. You just have to follow my lead." It had been days since they had seen Ian. Riley would bring food in without saying a word then leave. Amelia was starting to wonder what was going on in the outside world.

Letty went to say something. "Letty…" Amelia interrupted. "I am so sorry."

"You don't…"

"I do, because I was selfish and I was angry that you don't remember us. I was mad that Han was dead and I just wanted it to go away. You have always been there for me and I am really glad you are here with me now. I don't know what I would do without you right now.'

"Amelia… we are going to be alright."

Amelia nodded her head. "We have to go to stick together though."

The door suddenly opened with Ian and Riley standing there. "Its time to go." Ian told them. Riley came over grabbing Amelia by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Amelia looked over at Letty. "Letty!"

"What are you doing?" Letty yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"Letty what is going on?" Amelia asked as Riley pulled her towards the door.

"You can stay here." Ian smiled at Letty before closing the door behind him.

"Letty!" Amelia yelled. She shoved Riley off of her. "What are you doing?"

"Its time to go." Ian told her holding his hand up to Riley who moved towards her. "I need your cooperation on this Amelia, or Letty will be the one getting hurt."

"I told you I would help you." Amelia told him. "I'm not leaving Letty."

"Yes you are." Ian grabbed her arm pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and moved to the front door. He opened the door as the sun hit Amelia in the face. She covered her face quickly squinting. "Move beside me. If you even remotely cause attention to us, I will kill her. Do you understand me?"

Amelia tensed up before nodding her head. "I understand."

"We do this job then you can go on with your life."

"What exactly are we doing?" Amelia looked up at him. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hobbs."

* * *

He lifted off the floor. The gunshots had finally stopped. He looked around the room, everyone was still on the ground.

"Mia!" He yelled. No one was making a sound. "Mia!" Where was she?

"Brian!" Mia finally yelled back. Brian pulled himself off the floor and turned to the sound of her voice. "Are you okay?" she asked as she appeared in the doorway. She had Madison in her arms. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." He whispered. He brought her to him and wrapped his arms around his her and Madison. "I thought I lost you. Are you okay sweetie?" Madison refused to look at him. He nodded his head.

"Where's Dom?" Mia asked lifting her head off of him. Brian's head shot towards the door. The last thing he remembered was Dom yelling at Amelia out on the street. "Mille!" Mia realized it about the same time Brian did. Amelia was outside on the sidewalk. The same sidewalk Jesse had died on. Mia went running to the door.

"Yo! Is everyone okay?" Tej appeared at the top of the stairs. He was holding his shoulder.

"Who the fuck is shooting at us?" Roman appeared next to Tej at the top of the stairs. "You alright man?" He looked over at Tej.

"Its just glass man. I'm fine. Where is Dom and Amelia?"

Mia looked over at Brian who was looking out the window. "Leon!" Mia yelled. She moved into the living room, Leon was still lying on the ground. "Le!" She rushed over to him.

"I got Dom!" Brian yelled opening the door. Dom was lying face down on the porch. "Dom…" Brian moved over to him. "Talk to me Dom, come on!"

"Brian…" Mia called from inside the house.

"Stay inside Mia."

"You need to find Amelia, Brian. She was on the street."

Roman was the first out the door. He had the gun in his hand and ready to shoot. He landed on his feet as he jumped off the porch. He looked from side and side as he hurried down the steps to the sidewalk. He aimed the gun to the ground, but no one was there.

"Is she okay?" Brian asked looking up from Dom.

"She….She's not here." Roman was out of breath. Where was she?

"What do you mean she isn't there?" Brian yelled.

"She's gone." Roman replied quietly. He put his hands on his head and looked down the street.

Brian rolled Dom over on his back just as Dom groaned. "Dom…"

"Amelia, where is she?" He asked opening his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Where is my sister?" Dom asked again. He slowly sat up holding onto his side.

"They took her man. She's gone."

Dom closed his eyes as he leaned his head back against the house. "Anyone else hurt?"

"Everyone is okay, I think. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. " He winced at the pain where his hand was. Blood was coming through his fingers as he looked up at Brian. "They came out of nowhere."

"I know. Come on, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Is there blood on the ground?" Dom asked looking up at Brian. Brian looked over at Roman was still on the sidewalk looking around.

"Dom, we need to get you to the hospital now. We don't have much time." Brian ignored the question.

"Brian, you answer me. Is there blood on the ground?"

"Brian…" Mia was at the door. "Leon is okay, he was hit in the arm. We need to go. We don't know what is going on."

"Mia, I need you to go back inside and I need you to find my phone. Find my phone and bring it to me." Brian told her. "Dom, I will be right back." Brian moved from his spot and to the sidewalk. He walked over to Roman, hitting him on the back before looking down on the ground. "We need to go. Dom and Leon were shot."

"Do you think she is alright?" Roman asked.

"I don't know man." Brian shook his head.

"Brian!" Mia yelled as she knelt down to where Dom was sitting. "Dom are you okay?"

Dom nodded his head. Brian ran up the steps to Mia grabbing the phone from her hand as she knelt down to tend to Dom. He looked his contacts as he came across a name. He pressed send before looking down at Dom.

"We go to the hospital or I call an ambulance. Its your pick." Brian told him. The voice on the other end of the phone caught his attention. "Hobbs….we need your help."

* * *

Amelia jerked her arm away from Ian and backed against Riley who caught her with his hands on her arms. "What?" She was shocked at what had come out of Ian's mouth.

"Amelia…"

"No, I wont do it."

"Yes you will."

"No I will not." Amelia glared. "You can do whatever you want to me, but I will not help you kill Hobbs."

Ian turned his attention to Riley who let go of Amelia and walked back into the house. "Will we see about that?"

"No…" Amelia shook her head. "You already killed my entire family, what more do you want from me? You won Ian. You won."

Riley appeared in the doorway with Letty in his arms. He threw her down on the ground and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Letty's head.

"NO!" Amelia screamed as she tried to run to Letty. Ian grabbed her by the arm and held her in his place. "LETTY! No!"

"He will shoot her Amelia, do you understand? She will die and it will be your fault."

"No!" Amelia yelled. "I cant do this." Tears began to fall down her face as she looked at Letty. Letty shook her head at her. "Please don't make me do this."

"Go ahead." Ian turned to Riley.

"NO!" Amelia sobbed. "Okay, okay. I will do it. Please just put the gun down. Please."

"Amelia…" Letty whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Amelia covered her hands with her face. Ian turned her around bringing her into his stomach.

"Take her back inside." Ian replied. "Lets go Amelia, get in the car." She moved away from him and wiped her face as she slowly began walking towards the car. She climbed in, leaning her head against the window. "San Diego."

"What is killing Hobbs going to do? Owen is dead, its not going to bring him back."

"Me and Hobbs…we go way back. Way before you and your family decided to join him. He killed my family."

"This eye for an eye bullshit isn't always going to work, you do know that right?"

"It seems to be working just fine with me."

"My family…" Amelia couldn't finish her sentence. "When this is over, I cant wait to watch you crumble and fall."

Ian began to laugh. "I would save that pretty little voice of yours. You are going to need it." Ian's cell phone began to go off. He held up a finger to Amelia before answering it.

"Hello…..what?" He yelled. "You finish it, or I will finish you." He slammed the phone down next to him.

"Your plan already being ruined? That's a shame…"

"John...change of plans." Ian told the driver. He looked over at Amelia. "Take us to Los Angeles."

An:I'm sorry it took forever to update I have been busy and haven't even been able to get to my computer but I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what yall think :) REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 36

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Its sad that this story is coming to an end. I cant believe its gone on this long. I had no idea that this was almost 40 chapters long. I really haven't been paying attention. Hahaha. But I am glad everyone has liked the story so far. Hope I haven't disappointed. Here's another one for you! **

Amelia looked out the window thinking about her family. They were on their way to Los Angeles to kill Luke Hobbs, the man who saved her life many times. He saved her family's life more than one time. How could she be a part of them killing him? There had to be more to the story of why Ian was so adamant about wanting to kill him so bad. Amelia slowly turned her head towards Ian before speaking.

"What did Hobbs do to your family?" Amelia asked softly.

"Excuse me?" Ian's head shot towards her.

"You said that Hobbs killed your family, what happened?"

Ian looked out the window without speaking. She sighed as she put her hand on her chin and continued to look out her window.

"Owen wasn't my only brother. I had one more and a sister."

Amelia looked over at him again. "Owen told me about them…."

"Did he tell you that they are dead?"

Amelia shook her head. "Yeah, they died. And I sat there and watched it."

"Hobbs did it?"

Ian nodded his head. "He didn't even remotely give two shits about my family."

"What happened?"

"Me and Ian were running together, this job. I guess you can say we were number one on the most wanted's list. This was before your brother was brave enough to do heist himself. The money was good, and the luxuries were greater. Anyways, the job went to shit and we needed to get out of there so I called Joseph. He was the youngest. We needed a way out and he was it. Little did we know that Hobbs was right on our asses. We showed up at Josephs, leading Hobbs right to him. My sister was over there helping him move some stuff around. She had a thing for decorating and was always rearranging someone's house. We pulled up, and before I could even step out of the car, Hobbs was behind me. He had guns drawn…"

"Why didn't you just give up? You were caught…"

"I don't give up."

Amelia nodded her head. "Maybe it was my fault…" Ian looked away from her. He quit talking.

"What happened to them?"

"I'm done discussing this with you. When we pull up here, you need to be on your best behavior. Don't do anything stupid Amelia, I will have no problem killing you myself. I don't have an infatuation with you like my brother did, so don't fuck this up."

"I know what to do Ian." Amelia replied calmly but on the inside she was shaking. She couldn't do this. No matter what happened, she couldn't kill Hobbs. Her mind wondered back to her family, she wanted so bad to be with them. Everyone was gone, but they were together and she was left alone. She remembered Dom, Mia,…Han. They were all together now.

"How did you know about Han?"

"Do what?" Ian snapped.

"How did you know he was in Japan?"

He hesitated before responding. "You guys were on my radar way before you killed Owen. He had called me like I said before. He told me he needed my help in taking you guys out. He was dead before I got to him. I watched you guys like hawks. Han seemed the outsider, that's when I found out what happened to his precious girlfriend…"

Amelia's fist tightened. "Her name was Gisele."

"I do not care." He shook his head at her, he had so much hate in his eyes, that wasn't there just a few minutes ago. "I watched him. He left, I followed. I knew you guys weren't going anywhere. I listened to the police scanners, looked like someone else as after him. I followed them and had the perfect opportunity. He was coming right at me and never once saw it coming."

"Why?" Amelia whispered. She shook her head at him and wiped her face as a tear fell down.

"Han was just a warning, I told your brother I was coming. I guess he didn't want to listen. Instead he went to Tokyo, I was long gone by then. I was here, watching you. Watching your every move, waiting for the perfect time."

"I wont kill Hobbs for you."

"Yes you will."

"What makes you think so? I have nothing left…you took everything from me."

"I promise what you are about to see, you will do exactly what I tell you to do." Ian smirked leaving Amelia wondering what he was talking about.

* * *

The car came to a stop and Amelia looked up. There were buildings surrounding the area and cars everywhere. "This is what is about to happen, you are going to go in here. You are going to get Hobbs to come outside where I will be waiting for him. You get him to come out, I will kill him and you can go home."

"And if I say no?"

"Letty is dead. Riley is there waiting for that phone call. He gets it, he is to put a bullet in her head."

Amelia nodded her head. "I cant do this. I'm not a killer."

"I have faith in you." Ian nodded his head at her. "Don't do anything stupid. I have eyes on you. You remember that."

"You are a coward." Amelia spat. "You cant even do this on your own. You have to have someone do it for you. He killed your family, you need to grow some balls…" A hand came across her face knocking her into the window. She quickly put her hand up to her face and glared at him.

"You keep your fucking mouth shut!" He yelled at her. She turned away from him and put her hand on the door handle. "Don't you fuck this up Amelia, or I swear to God bad things will happen."

"Let go of me." Amelia told him. He released her arm and let her get out of the car. She slowly began walking towards the building, looking back at Ian. The window was rolled up, but she could feel his eyes bearing into her. She turned back around as her hands began to shake. She couldn't do this. She closed her eyes wishing it would go away.

"Keep moving…" A man appeared beside her. Her head shot up, it was big black man. He glared down at her. "Don't stop."

"What?" Amelia was confused.

"You don't think he just let you do this by yourself? He's not that stupid."

Amelia nodded her head. She stared straight ahead as they entered the building. "Can I help you?" A woman was at the desk. Amelia took a deep breath before nodding her head.

"I…I'm here…" She moved the hair out of her face. "I'm here to see Hobbs."

"My I ask who you are?" The lady looked at Amelia before looking up at the man standing next to her.

"My name is Amelia…Amelia Toretto. Its really urgent that I see him."

"Yes ma'am. I will go get him."

Amelia nodded her head before taking in a deep breath. It was almost over. Just a few more minutes and it would be almost over. She heard doors being opened and then shut. Then footsteps. Almost over. She looked up, her heart stopped.

"Amelia…"

* * *

"I'm amazed to be seeing you so soon Toretto." Luke Hobbs was standing at the end of his desk looking through a manila envelope. Dom slowly walked into the office with Brian behind him.

"I need your help." Dom replied softly.

"Brian said it was urgent…what's going on?"

"Shaw."

"Come again?" Hobbs moved from his desk.

"Ian Shaw, he has Amelia."

Hobbs sighed. "Ian Shaw is here?"

"Yes, they shot up my house and he took Amelia. They killed Han."

Hobbs head shot up. He looked Dom dead in the eye, he went to say something but Dom's cell phone began to go off.

"Mia…" Dom stood there. "What do you mean she isn't there?" Dom looked over at Hobbs. "Go home Mia, you stay there and you don't come out of that place for any reason." He hung up the phone.

"What's going on Dom?" Brian asked.

"Letty is missing…" Dom sighed before throwing his phone across the room. "This doesn't make sense!"

"It does to me." Hobbs started. "I killed his family. He's after me."

"What do you mean you killed his family?" Brian asked. "What family?"

"It was a long time ago. I had been looking for Shaw for a long time now. I lost him for a while then the envelope with Letty came across my desk. I knew who it was. I thought Ian was long gone. He and Owen use to ride together pulling all kinds of shit. I finally caught them. I had them cornered. Ian wasn't going to jail. He started the shooting, it was my mens job to protect ourselves. So we shot back. I didn't know what was in the garage, or I wouldn't have…" Hobbs stopped. "His brother and sister were in the house, enough gunshots set the NOS tanks in the garage off. Before we could do anything, it exploded catching the house on fire. The flames spread like wildfire, his brother and sister never made it out of the house. He's blamed me since then."

"But Owen…"

"Owen Shaw was a selfish man. He didn't care about anyone but himself. You could tell that day that he didn't care, it was Ian who it hit hard."

"And he has my sister."

"He wants me…"

"I say we kill this son of a bitch once and for all. My family is tired of running and frankly I'm fucking tired of looking behind my back afraid someone is going to kill my family." Brian spat.

"What do you suppose we do?" Hobbs asked.

"We lead them to us. I believe Ian thinks we are dead, we let him know he didn't finish the job."

Hobbs nodded his head. "There's something you need to see first." He walked back over to his desk and picked up the envelope. Dom's eyes widened. The last time Hobbs came to him with an envelope like that, Letty was actually alive.

"This was on my desk this morning." Hobbs handed it over. Dom continued to look at him as he ripped open the envelope. He slowly looked down at the picture in his hand.

"What the fuck…" Brian replied.

There was a knock on the door. "Luke, there is a girl here to see you, she said it was urgent."

"I'm a little busy…"

"Her name is Amelia."

"What?" Dom yelled. He was the first out the door. He came around the corner, there she was standing there. Her eye was turning colors but other than that, she was okay. His heart leaped for joy.

"Amelia…"

* * *

Suddenly the door behind her swung open and in walked Ian Shaw. He had a gun in his hand and grabbed Amelia by the neck. He threw his arm around and pointed the gun.

"DOM!" Amelia screamed as she began fighting to get away from Ian. He was alive.

"Ello Dominic. Welcome back." Ian smiled.

"Let her go." Dom's tone was firm.

"I don't think so. You are supposed to be dead."

"You have lousy shooters."

"I see they didn't miss though."

"I'm still standing." Dom shot.

"Not for long." Ian glared at him. "I just want_ him_." He pointed the gun at Hobbs.

"You got me you son of a bitch." Hobbs snapped. "Let her go, your problem is with me now."

Ian chuckled as he looked down at Amelia. "You failed my dear." He whispered to her.

"No you did." Amelia struggled to get free from his hands. She continued to stare at her brother and Brian, it was like seeing a ghost. She didn't know how she felt. This whole time she thought they were all dead, but it was all a lie. Was it? Amelia closed her eyes.

"Step away from her Ian. She's not your problem anymore." Hobbs aimed his gun.

"No, that's where you are wrong…"

"He has Letty, Dom. He's going to kill her." Amelia replied softly slowly opening her eyes. She stared at the brother as the tears streamed down his face. "I am so sorry."

"You get to watch them die, just like you watched my family die."

"You are the one who killed your family Ian, not me." Hobbs stated.

"You just stood there and did nothing."

Dom took this opportunity to move toward Amelia. "Don't do it!" Ian yelled moving his gun, aiming it on Dom. Amelia tightened her grip on Ian's arm. "Don't be stupid."

"Put down the gun, and I will let you walk out of here." Hobbs told him.

"I have a better idea." Ian pulled the phone from his pocket and began dialing a number. "Riley…"

"Yeah boss…" Riley was on the other end of the phone.

"No!" Amelia yelled.

"Kill her." Ian demanded.

"Yes sir." There was a moment of silence before one single gunshot went off, then nothing.

"LETTY!" Amelia screamed. It was as if it were slow motion. Hobbs was running towards them, knocking them both down in full force. Amelia felt a break, but she didn't know what it was. Gunshots went off, as Hobbs remained on top of her and Ian. He had knocked the breath out of her. Hobbs lifted himself off of her, jerking her to her feet. He pushed her outside the door. What was he doing? She looked behind her as she continued to run away. He wasn't with her anymore. He was on the ground.

"Hobbs!" Amelia yelled. She looked up at the doorway. Ian was standing there with a gun pointed at her. She shook her head at him. "Please…" She begged. "Don't do this." She began swaying, her vision became to blurry. What was going on?

"This is for my brother." Just as the gun went off, Amelia hit the ground.

* * *

Amelia was going in and out of consciousness as she heard the voices around her.

"Amelia…" It was Dom. He was kneeling beside her. "Come on talk to me…"

"Is she okay?" She knew that voice. It was so familiar to her.

"Thank you." Dom replied. The darkness overtook her.

* * *

"She's so stupid!" Roman was yelling. "How does she get herself in this situation?"

"At least she is alright." Tej. They were all there. They were all alive and safe.

"I swear I am going to strangle her myself if she pulls a stunt like that again."

"I'm right there with you." Dom chuckled.

"Letty…" Brian started, but it wasn't long that Amelia slowly drifted back into the unknown.

* * *

Amelia slowly opened her eyes, it was still blurry but she saw everyone there. They were standing around her. Why? Was she hurt?

"She's going to be alright. How about you guys go home and get some rest." She was in the hospital.

"I cant leave her." Leon's voice filled her head. She smiled to herself. Could they not see that she was fine?

"When will she wake up?" Mia was there. Wait…she wasn't awake?

"She suffered a mild concussion, we are also letting the ribs heal from where she was tackled."

Hobbs. Was he okay? Her world slipped away yet again.

* * *

The room was dark and she was alone. So it felt. She felt the bed shift and hand on her leg. Her eyes slowly began to open as she saw a familiar body sitting next to her. He looked perfect. His tan skin, his dark black hair, it was longer this time. But it was still him. He looked sad. He looked…different.

"I'm here." He whispered to her. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Shaw's gone…"

Amelia felt it. She was slipping away again. Was she dreaming? It felt so real….he was here with her.

Han.

**AN: WHHATTT!? There you go, the next chapter will be the last so I hope you guys enjoyed this. I have surely enjoyed writing it, though sometimes it was tough but I am really glad you all liked it. REVIEW! Let me know what you guys think. Also all the loose ends will be tied up in the next chapter. I know you are wondering what happened with Hobbs and Letty, it will be explained I promise. REVIEWW!**


	38. Chapter 37

**AN: Alrighty here you guys go…the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who had read it and reviewed! It means so much to me! Hope you guys have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Fast and Furious franchise. **

Amelia slowly opened her eyes as the light filled the room. She squinted as the room became clearer to her. She tried to sit up. Dom was at her side in a second.

"Millie…" He whispered to her.

"What happened?" Amelia groaned as she leaned her head back against the pillow.

"You have been unconscious for about two days…" Dom sat down on the bed. Amelia opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah…" Amelia started. "Is Hobbs okay?"

"Amelia…." Dom started. The door slowly opened cutting him off. In walked the doctor, he had dark hair, and was tan. He looked familiar.

"Hello Amelia, how are you feeling today?" He asked. Amelia continued to stare at him. Was that the man she saw that night in her room? She could have swore it was Han. She could have swore it was her best friend that came back from the dead.

"Amelia…" Dom started.

"I'm fine." Amelia answered finally.

"Are you sure?" The doctor approached her, he began touching her head and feeling her pulse.

"Yes, I just thought you were someone else." Amelia told him.

"I see."

"Is Hobbs okay? And Letty…is Letty okay?" Amelia looked around the room. Only Brian was sitting in the chair staring at her. "Where is everyone at?"

"Calm down Millie…" Dom put his hand on her leg. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I will leave you guys alone. Everything seems to look good, if it stays that way you will be able to go home. Its good to have you back with us." The doctor smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him as he turned to walk away. "You have a good support system here with you. They haven't left your side for a second."

"Thank you." Amelia whispered. She didn't speak again until she heard the door shut. "Just tell me…"

"Letty is okay. She wasn't hurt." Dom told her. Brian stood up from the chair and walked over to her.

"What?" Amelia was in shock. "You heard it Dom, Riley shot her."

"We _thought_ Riley shot her…"Brian started. "Riley is a cop Amelia, he was hired by Hobbs to follow Ian a long time ago."

"So Letty is alive?"

"Yes." Dom smiled at her.

"And my family…Mia, Leon…everyone is alive?"

Dom nodded his head. "Leon was shot in the arm but he is fine. Everyone is okay. They are at the house right now. We had some contractors coming today to see what they could do to fix the damages. That's why no one is here. They will be by later on."

"So we won? How does that happen to us?" Amelia was smiling as the tears fell down her face.

"We are just lucky I guess." Dom told her. He leaned down kissing her on the forehead before getting off the bed. He sighed as he rubbed his hands over his head. He walked to the window and stared out it. Amelia looked up at Brian who was looking down at his hands.

"Then why are you acting weird?" Amelia asked. "What's going on?"

"Amelia, when you were running away Hobbs was shot. Ian was able to shoot him in the back. It pierced his heart….it killed him." Brian told her. Amelia shook her head as the tears flowed down her cheek. "He was trying to protect you because he found something…"

"He's dead?" Amelia whispered.

"Hobbs was a good man. He died protecting you. That was his job Amelia." Brian tried to justify it.

"But he is still dead."

"That's the way it works some times." Dom was still standing at the window.

"Amelia…" Brian started.

"I want my family here. Call Mia, I want them here." Amelia was panicked. "I need to see them myself."

"Okay…I will call them." Brian pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and walked out the door.

"Dom…"

"Rest Amelia…we have the rest of our lives to discuss what happened." Dom walked over to her. He sat down on the bed, leaning back against the pillow. He pulled her over to him as she wrapped her arms around his body, and laid her head on his chest. "Just sleep, I've got you."

* * *

Amelia sat on the bed and stared off into space. She had her clothes on and she was ready to go. Dom had left to go sign some papers for her release. Her mind began to wonder to the night she was semi awake, the night she saw Han sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Amelia you ready to go?" Dom walked into the room. Amelia jumped at his voice. "What you thinking about?"

"Han." Amelia whispered. "I know he's gone, I just…I don't know."

"How about we go home to our family?" Dom asked her with a smile. "I know you are dying to get out of here."

Amelia smiled at him and nodded her head. She lifted herself off the bed as Dom grabbed one of her arms. She looked down at his side. He was shot. She put her hand on it before lifting his shirt. He rolled his eyes as he pushed his shirt back down. "Its over Amelia."

"I sure hope so." She whispered. She slowly walked to the door. She didn't bother looking back, she knew he was behind her. She walked through the hospital with a new look on life. She was grateful for the life she had. She wouldn't change it. They lost lives, too many if you asked her but she was still here. Her family was still here. That's all that mattered to her. She smiled at the nurse and doctors she passed.

"Its Sunday." Amelia smiled at her brother as he opened the car door for her.

"That it is."

"There better be a dinner waiting on me when I get there."

"Do you think we would give up Sunday dinner?"

Amelia laughed at her brother as she leaned her head back against the seat. The sun bore down into the car, hitting her in the face. This overwhelming peace was taking over her. She was finally at peace. The ride to the house was silent. She liked it that way, she had a lot to think about. Everyone they had lost ran through her mind. Jesse, his perfect smile, his wit. The way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't watching. Vince, his brotherly instinct to protect her, his laugh. Gisele, her beauty, the way she loved Han. And then there was Han. Amelia looked out the window. She tried her hardest to remember exactly that night in the hospital room. Was it not him? The car pulled up to the house and stopped.

"We're here." Dom told her. He grabbed her bag from the backseat before opening the door and climbing out. Amelia opened the door but waited for Dom to help her out. She slowly began walking up the driveway to the patio out back. She heard voices and laughter, that made her smile. She was home.

"Its about time you showed up." Tej was the first to appear. He had tongs in his hand and an apron wrapped around his waist.

"Dom was driving slow." Amelia replied causing Dom to laugh beside her. She slowly walked over to him as he laid the tongs down before wrapping his arms around her.

"Its good to see you baby girl." He kissed her on top of the head.

"Don't let his big ass lips swallow your head." Roman appeared at the top of the steps. Amelia couldn't help but laugh as Tej glared at the man. "Ha! That was a good one."

"You're the one with the big ass forehead man…" Tej retorted

"Come here." Roman walked down the steps and over to Amelia. He wrapped his arms around her. "I will kick your ass if you ever do something like that again."

"What did I do?" Amelia shrugged her shoulders. "I was kidnapped."

Leon walked out of the house with Mia and Letty behind him. "Letty…" Amelia whispered. She let go of Roman and slowly began walking towards the steps. Letty descended them and wrapped her arms around Amelia as Amelia continued to stare. She couldn't believe she was still here. "You're okay?"

"Yeah." Letty laughed. "I'm fine."

"I heard it though, I heard the shot." Amelia let go of her. "I thought he killed you."

Letty shook her head. "I am really happy you are okay too." Amelia smiled as tears fell down her face. She wrapped her arms around Letty's body again. The sound of car doors shutting caught their attention. Two cops began walking up the driveway.

"Toretto…" One spoke. Amelia's heart stopped as she came face to face with Riley. She watched as Dom shook hands with the man who kidnapped her. "Amelia…" He turned his attention to her. He walked over to her. "My name is Detective Riley Hawkins. I believe I owe you an explanation." Amelia just nodded her head at him. "I have been undercover for Hobbs for the last two years. I have been running with Shaw that time, trying to figure out what he was up to. I am really sorry for what I put you through. I never had the intentions of hurting you or Letty. I just had to let him believe that I did. With your help, I was able to arrest twelve guys who were in America to cause a great deal of chaos."

"Hobbs…" Amelia started.

"He was the best man for the job. He got the job done. He died a hero and I will forever be in debt to him. He trained me. He was a good man. A good cop. He will be missed."

Amelia nodded her head at him. "Thank you." Amelia whispered.

"I just wanted to stop by, I feel like you needed an explanation in person." Dom walked over to Amelia putting his arm around her shoulders. "I will see myself out."

"Thank you for everything…" Dom started.

"Hobbs told me about you. Never thought I would trust a criminal."

Dom began to laugh. "Hobbs said the same thing."

"You guys have a good night." Riley turned around. "Oh I forgot…Hobbs wanted me to give you this. He said it was urgent." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and gave to Dom. Dom looked down at it in his hands before looking at Amelia.

"What is it?"

"Lets eat!" Roman yelled. Amelia began to laugh as she turned around. "I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry." Amelia stated. Leon walked over to her. She smiled up at him as he leaned down kissing her softly on the lips.

"I've missed you." He whispered as he brought her into his arms.

"I've missed you too." Amelia sighed as she kept her arms wrapped around him. She was happy to be in his arms.

"That's real sweet, can you come over here and do that at the table please?" Roman smiled at them. Amelia laughed as she let Leon go and moved over to the table. Just as she was about to sit down she heard another door close.

"What is that?" Amelia asked. The sun was in her eyes. She shielded it with her hand but still couldn't make out the figure walking towards them. She looked around as everyone was looking at her with a smile on their faces. "Who is it?" she stood up. The figure was getting closer. She squinted…it couldn't be. He stopped. Amelia closed her eyes then opened them. He was standing there. He had a smile plastered on his face. His hair began to blow in the window. Of course, he had chips in his hand. Amelia's heart began to beat a little faster as she felt her legs pick themselves up. She was running. "HAN!" She screamed. She ran straight into his arms as he picked her up swinging her around. "Han!" She cried. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "You are here."

"I'm here." He told her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she tears streamed down her face. Her family was whole again. She didn't know how, she didn't know when, but he was alive and he was home. They were together. Everyone. He let her down as she wiped her face. She turned to look at her family behind her. Mia had her arm around Brian's waist with Madison in her arms. She looked at Dom who was sitting at the table, with Letty in his lap. Then Leon, he had Archie in his arms. Then there was Tej and Roman. They were all there, smiling at her. "Lets eat." Han smiled at her. She held on to his hand as they walked to the table.

"Roman!" Brian yelled. "He reached in first, he has to say grace."

"Okay okay…" Roman laughed. He put the chicken back down before holding his hands out. "Dear Lord, thank you so much for the family you have given us. Please bless this food God, and bless our lives. We may have lost a few along the way, but we have always stuck together. Thank you for that…" Amelia smiled as she stared around the table. They had lost a few people along the way. The journey seemed long. It seemed like it would never end. But one thing remained the same, they were a family. All roads led to this. All roads will lead them back to where they needed to be, no matter what. You always want what you are running from and from Amelia, she wasn't running anymore.

**AN: Happy ending! I think so! There was too much sadness in this story for there to not be a happy ending. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! I really don't know what I am going to do with myself now that I don't have this story to write anymore. Haha REVIEW!**

**Prelude:**

Amelia walked in the office of the garage. She was sweating, but it was break time. She threw herself in the chair as she took a sip of her water. She leaned her head back as she looked down at the desk. There was manila envelope sitting on it. She sat up putting her water down. She looked up making sure no one was around before picking the envelope up. Her hands were shaking. The last time she did this Letty was alive. She looked up again, no one was in sight. She opened it up pulling all the contents out. Something fell to the ground. She looked down before looking at the paper in her hands. It was to Hobbs. She bent down and picked up the paper that fell on the ground and turned it over. Her heart stopped.

"Jesse."


End file.
